My Little Pony: The Power of One Saga
by Toric Baneblade
Summary: Follow your favorite ponies as well as some new faces down a road of discovery, love, and eventually an epic quest for the fate of Equestria itself. A whole cast of new ponies and places wait for their stories to be told. Feel free to comment/review
1. A Welcome Diversion

**A Welcome Diversion**

Sunlight poured into the room through the window. Rainbow Dash rolled over and tried to ignore it. As she did, she was jolted from her bed with a loud _RIINNNGGG!_ from her alarm. She face planted on the ceiling of her cloud house, then came crashing down on the floor. She reached up and felt for the alarm with one hoof and, upon finding it, smashed it to bits in frustration. She gave a loud yawn, stretched her legs and wings, and opened her eyes.

"Oh wow!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "It's beautiful out today!" She leapt up from the floor and dove out the doorway, leaving rainbow streaks behind her. She leapt from the tip of her cloud and plummeted downward, tucking her wings for extra speed. The ground got closer and closer, while Rainbow Dash just grinned and increased her speed. At the last possible instant, she opened her wings and pulled out of the dive, the wind from her flight scattering plants and leaves. She zoomed towards Ponyville, looking down at the ponies on the ground. A few of them waved as she passed.

The athlete slowed to a lazy glide as she came closer to Fluttershy's house. Fluttershy was out in her garden, feeding her menagerie of animal friends. Rainbow dash came to a hovering stop right behind her, then paused.

Fluttershy was completely engrossed in the myriad of cute little furry things crowded around her. Rainbow Dash grinned, then inhaled deeply.

"HEY FLUTTERSHY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"EEEEP!" came the startled squeak. In the space of two seconds, Fluttershy had leapt ten feet in the air, dashed forward, and hid in the chicken coop.

"Ba-ha-ha-ha! The look on your face!" Rainbow Dash laughed. "It's just me Fluttershy."

"Oh…hi Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy answered, poking her head out of the chicken coop. "I didn't notice you there." She came out, followed by scores of bunnies, squirrels, and other small creatures. "What's up?"

"I came over to see if you wanted to play cloudball today." The cyan mare produced a volleyball with colorful stickers. "The weather's perfect and we didn't play yesterday."

"Oh, I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but I can't today," Fluttershy said, guiltily pawing the ground with one hoof. "It's Angel's birthday today, and I promised I would cater for him. You can join us if you want." Angel appeared next to her and thumped his foot against her leg. When she looked at him, he shook his head commandingly. "Oh, Angel says you aren't on the list, so you're not invited," she corrected apologetically.

"Oh. Okay then," Rainbow Dash said, trying not to let her disappointment show. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"Oh I will!" Fluttershy assured her. Any further comment she might have made was interrupted by Angel once more thumping her in the leg. She started, then disappeared into the house, returning after a moment with a tray of assorted treats.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and took off.

Rainbow Dash flew over Ponyville, looking all over until she found who she was looking for. At last, a pink pony bobbed and pranced at a breakneck pace into her line of sight. She floated down and landed in front of the pony.

"What's shakin' Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkie Pie ran right by her. "Sorry Rainbow Dash. No time to chat!" she shouted back to the Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash leapt into the air and flew after her, quickly catching up. She flew alongside Pinkie Pie and looked over at her. "Why the big hurry?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake are giving free samples of a new recipe they're trying, but only the first five ponies get them!" Pinkie Pie answered, never slowing for a second. "I always get there first so I can get one of the samples."

"Sounds great!" Rainbow Dash beamed. "Why don't I come with you, and then afterwards we can go pull some pranks!"

"Gee Dashy, that sounds great but the samples won't be ready until tomorrow afternoon."

"What?" Pinkie Pie pulled to a sudden stop in front of the bakery. Rainbow Dash, however, was caught by surprise, and went flying into a signpost before she could stop herself. As she shook away spinning stars, she glared at Pinkie Pie. "They come out tomorrow and you're going to wait here until then?"

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie answered, staring intently at the door to the bakery. "I told you Dashy, I'm _always_ first."

"I don't have time for this," Rainbow Dash sighed. "I'm gonna go see if Applejack is doing anything today." She began to take off.

"Oh, okay then. See ya later Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie called, waving before resuming her watch on the bakery.

"She is so…_random_," Rainbow Dash muttered as she flew towards Apple Acres.

Rainbow Dash touched down on top of the barn at Apple Acres. As she watched, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh dashed to and fro, jumping from one task to another. "Hey Applejack!" she called down. Applejack looked around, trying to find her. "Up here!" she said, drawing the yellow-brown pony's gaze.

"Whatever it is, can ya make it quick?" she shouted up at her. "We've got more work than we can handle at the moment!"

"Aww, come on," Rainbow Dash whined. "Can't you take a break and have some fun? We could have a race, or do some mud wrestlin'…"

"Sorry, sugar cube, but Granny Smith's hips are achin'. There's gonna be one mean twister of a storm blowin' through in the next couple days, and we need everything secured and protected before then." She paused to nail planks of wood over one of the barn windows, whacking her own hoof in the process. "OW! Consarnit!" she yelled.

"A storm? There's not even any rain scheduled until next week!" Rainbow Dash snorted. "Maybe Granny Smith is just getting old."

"Granny Smith's aches ain't never been wrong before, and ain't no way they're wrong now," the earth pony retorted stubbornly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some livestock ta corral. Apple Bloom! Careful with them apples!" she yelled, seeing her sister stumbling.

"Fine," Rainbow Dash grumbled. "I guess I'll find somepony else to have fun with. Big storm my hoof."

Rainbow Dash stormed out of Rarity's house, shaking her mane back into its original rough and ragged style. Just because she wanted to hang with her friends did _not_ mean she wanted to sit for hours as Rarity made her try on dress after dress, rambling about dressing in style.

She trotted over to Twilight's house at the library. She raised a hoof to knock at the door, but stopped when she saw a note hanging on the doorway.

_Dear Everypony,_

_Gone to visit Princess Celestia in Canterlot_

_Will be back in two days_

_Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle_

"Ugh!" cried Rainbow Dash. "Does everypony but me have plans today?" she shouted. "Fine! Since nopony wants to hang out, I'll just have fun all on my own!" And with that, she launched herself in the air and began speeding in a random direction.

After about an hour of flying, Rainbow Dash was tired enough to forget being angry. She was about to pull to a stop and turn around when a strong gust of wind blew into her side. She noticed the temperature was cooler than it was a few moments ago, and clouds were filling the sky.

"What the…when did this happen?" she asked out loud. The sky began to go dark, and in seconds the sun was hidden from view. A drop of rain landed on Rainbow Dash's head. She looked up, and another one landed in her eye. "Ah!" she cried out as another blast of wind sent her spinning. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

The wind picked up and it began to rain in earnest. In seconds, the Pegasus was drenched, and the strong winds buffeted her back and forth as she fought to maintain control. She'd lost her bearings, however, and now had no idea which direction Ponyville might be. She made her best guess and flew as straight as possible that way. Unfortunately, the wind shifted, and blew right in her face, half blinding her with rain. As she squinted to keep visibility, a funnel came spinning from the black clouds. Even as she watched, it formed into a full tornado, and began moving towards her.

"No no no no no no!" she chanted as she fought to outrun the twister. "Come on wings, don't fail me now!" She strained as hard as she could against the gale, but still the tornado gained. When it got close enough that she felt its pull, something in her right wing went POP! It ceased to flap, and she was dragged into the churning twister. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was sent spiraling towards the ground. She saw the top of a forest rushing towards her. It got closer and closer, spinning in her vision. She heard a distant _CRACK_, before everything went dark.

Her first sensation was ache. Each and every bruise she had throbbed in unison. Then she realized she was lying on the side with the still-working wing. Rain poured down through the trees, and the noise of the storm returned. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes.

Standing over her was another pony. His outline was blurry and she couldn't make out many details, but dazed as she was she could still register that he was grey, with a black mane. His face was close to hers, as if he had been examining her. He seemed to react to her opening her eyes.

"You're awake!" he said happily. "I wasn't sure you'd be getting up after a fall like that!" His voice was strangely cheerful. "Can you stand up?"

Rather than answer, Rainbow Dash gingerly began to pick herself up. When her legs wouldn't support her and she faltered, the stranger caught her before she fell. "Whoa, easy there!" he said, helping to support her weight. "Take it slow, you're pretty beat up."

Though she'd normally object to help from anypony, Rainbow Dash was too tired and hurt too much to complain. "Wh-where…are…Ponyville?" she slurred, her thoughts jumbled and confused.

"Ponyville is a long way off right now. But we aren't too far from Longsaddle. That's where I'm taking you until this storm blows over." His voice sounded muffled and from far away to Rainbow Dash. He said something else but she didn't hear him. Her vision spun, then felt a strange sensation. She realized she was lying on the ground, and she had landed on her bad wing. She was dimly aware of being picked up before blacking out.

Rainbow Dash woke up in a bed to the sound of voices, but kept her eyes closed.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"She just needs some rest. She's surprisingly resilient."

"She must be to have survived that kind of a fall."

"Hmph. At any rate, let her be. You wait here if you want, but don't disturb her sleep."

"Thank you, Doc."

She heard a door open and close. She recognized the first voice as belonging to the pony that found her. The second voice was unfamiliar, and older-sounding. Rainbow Dash shifted slightly in the bed in which she lay, realizing as she did that her right wing and forehead both had bandages wrapped around them. She cracked an eyelid to see the pony from the woods pacing at the foot of the bed. Her mind clearer than before, she noticed a pair of wings folded into his sides, and what appeared to be a storm cloud Cutie Mark. "You're a Pegasus?" she blurted, opening her eyes.

The Pegasus jumped, startled, then turned to face her. His blue eyes focused on her and his kind features wore a mixed mask of concern and relief. "Yes, that's right," he answered simply. "Are you feeling better now?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, then gaped as her stomach rumbled. "Yeah, but do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"There's soup on the table next to you," the Pegasus said gesturing. She found it steaming in a bowl within reach. She picked it up, then quickly slurped down the whole helping. "Wow, you don't waste time," he chuckled when she finished. "Oh, but you've got some…" he gestured at his face. Rainbow Dash looked down to see her face covered with soup. She quickly ran her tongue over the leftover broth, then smacked her lips in satisfaction.

"Thanks, that was good," she said. She gritted her teeth in a half-smile that more resembled a grimace and squeezed her eyes shut. "And thank you," she forced the words out, "for saving me from the storm. What were you even doing out there anyway?"

"I was training," he told her.

"Training? In THAT?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously. "That's crazy!"

He just shrugged. "I've always loved storms, ever since I can remember. Whenever one blows by, I always go out and fly." He shrugged again. "It really wasn't anything much. I happened to see you go down, and I just did what anypony would do."

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything else. They waited in awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, she broke the tension. "By the way, my name's Rainbow Dash. What's yours?"

"I'm Zephyr. Nice to meet you." He shook with her. He began to say something else, but stopped. "Wait a minute," he interjected. "Did you say _Rainbow Dash_? As in, pulled of the legendary Sonic Rainboom _Rainbow Dash_?"

Rainbow Dash grinned. "Yup! The one and only!"

Zephyr's jaw dropped. "But then, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I heard you lived in Ponyville, which is miles from here! And what were you thinking, flying in weather like that? It was completely unsafe!"

Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. "Well, it…kinda caught me unawares," she said lamely. "Where did you say this was again? I really need to get back to Ponyville soon." She began to get out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Zephyr chided her. "You're not in any shape to travel at the moment. Doc says it'll be at least three days before you can fly on that wing, and even if you were fit for the journey, going out in this weather would be beyond reckless." He pushed her back into the bed. "I didn't carry you all the way here so you could leave and hurt yourself again!" he told her.

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to protest, but stopped as his words sunk in. "You carried me here?" she asked. When he nodded, she withdrew into a sullen silence. At length, she said "Fine. I'll stay put. But don't expect me to like it."

Zephyr nodded his satisfaction, then walked towards the door. "Doc said you need to rest, but tomorrow, if you're stronger, you'll be allowed to walk around. If you need anything, just give a shout and somepony will be there. Good night." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Rainbow dash pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes.

The next morning, Rainbow Dash woke from a fitful sleep to see sunlight pouring in through the small window. She rubbed her eyes, and shivered as she thought of the storms that had tossed and turned her in her dreams. Shaking her head to banish the vague images, she looked around. Another dish lay on the table next to the bed, this one holding a sandwich. She took it and munched on it slowly, looking outside. Puddles and fallen branches dotted the ground. The houses, which were smaller and simpler than most of the ones in Ponyville, showed numerous signs of minor damage. Even as she watched, something streaked across her vision, seeming to erase the damage she'd seen.

"What the…" she stammered, and then jumped out of bed. She leapt up, thinking to fly out and quickly discover what she'd seen. Her bandaged wing, however, brought her crashing into the floor. "Oh…right," Rainbow Dash muttered. "Guess I'm walking for now."

She hurried out of the room, ran through what appeared to be a living area, and bolted outside. She looked around for a moment until she found the source of the streak. Zephyr was zooming all over the place, picking up branches, cleaning mud stains from the houses, and clearing up scattered foliage. He flew from one place to another at a pace that made even Rainbow Dash's jaw drop. She watched in stunned silence as he cleared the entire town of wreckage from the storm in less than a minute. When he finished dumping the last of it in a pile he'd been building, he noticed her for the first time.

"Good morning Rainbow Dash!" he called. He flew over to her and landed in front of her. "Good to see you up and moving. Did you need something?"

"Nah, just stretching my legs. What were you doing just now?" she asked.

"I was cleaning up the mess after last night's storm."

"By yourself? Doesn't everypony help out?" Rainbow Dash demanded angrily.

"I don't mind," Zephyr shrugged. "There are few enough ponies my age, and none of them are pegasi. They all have their own work to get done, so I just handle it. Most of the ponies here are either too old or too young to help with serious work, and all of the pegasi are too young to help with the weather."

"How can you not mind?!" Rainbow Dash demanded. "I'd be furious if I got stuck with more work than usual."

"Well, the thing is," began Zephyr, "there's really nopony around to spend time with. And nothing exciting ever happens here." He gestured at Rainbow Dash. "Frankly, you're the most interesting thing that's happened in a long time. I mainly do the extra work just to stay sane!"

"I guess I never thought of it like that," Rainbow Dash admitted. "So what all do you do?"

"Well, every day usually starts the same way," Zephyr started.

(musical number, to the tune of "When Will my Life Begin" from tangled)

7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
Fly a few laps and make sure the trees don't lean  
Fly a few laps, eat breakfast, and clear the sky up  
Laps again, and by then it's like 7:15.

And so I'll sweep a roof  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new branches to the maple tree  
I'll read to the colts  
And smile and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?

Then after lunch it's flying and tricks and training  
take a short break and sit by the lake to rest  
exercise and refurbishing, scheduled raining  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,  
Build a nest!

And I'll resweep the roofs  
If I have time to spare  
I'll play around with storms  
And give old folks a scare.  
And then I'll rush and rush,  
and rush right through the air  
Stuck in the same place I've always been.

And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?

As they walked through town, numerous ponies greeted Zephyr as they went by. Many of them offered him lunch, or thanked him for doing something-or-other. Rainbow Dash noticed that most were somewhat elderly.

"So what do you want to do?" Zephyr asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Rainbow Dash thought about it a moment, dismissing ideas that involved flying. "What is there to do around here?"

"Well actually, I was scheduled to entertain the colts and fillies at the school this morning," he said. "I have to cancel it before we can do anything. Unless you wouldn't mind helping me out?"

Rainbow Dash was about to say 'no thanks', but stopped herself short. Instead, she asked "How upset exactly would they be if you didn't make it?"

Zephyr began drawing lines on the ground. "Well…" he hesitated. "I'm told it's their favorite day of the week when I visit. I usually play games with them, or read books to them, or I make up stories for them. But I'm sure they wouldn't mind me missing one week. You know…probably."

Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. "Fine, I guess I can come," she grudgingly accepted. No sooner were the words out of her mouth before Zephyr began pushing her towards the schoolhouse.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash! They'll be so happy to meet you! You're doing me a huge favor! This is gonna be great!" he said all in a rush. Rainbow Dash began to wonder if she'd been tricked into something.

They arrived at the schoolhouse and stopped outside. "Now you wait here a minute. I'll go in and let them know we're here," he told her. He walked up to the door, pushing it open. As he did, a loud collective yell sounded from inside.

"ZEPHYR'S HERE!" Rainbow Dash heard, an instant before Zephyr was tackled and buried by a large teeming mass of children. They knocked him over and jumped all over him. Rainbow Dash nearly stepped in to save him, when she caught a glance at him laughing and smiling under the pile. In another moment, the fillies and colts stepped back and let him stand up before all talking at once.

"What we gonna do today Zephyr?"

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Tell us a story Zephyr!"

"Do some tricks for us!"

"Calm down everyony," the teacher called from the door. "I'm sure Mr. Zephyr has something special for you today." She walked out and stood by Zephyr, her light-green contrasting with his grey. "Thank you again Zephyr. You know how much they look forward to these visits." At last, she seemed to notice Rainbow Dash. "And who is this? A friend of yours?"

All the children's heads turned to face Rainbow Dash. "This is Rainbow Dash, the pony who pulled of the legendary Sonic Rainboom," Zephyr introduced grandly. Children let out a collective gasp, and Rainbow Dash gave a small wave, smiling nervously.

"Hi everypony," she greeted.

They surrounded her before she knew what was happening, and she was faced with an endless barrage of questions.

"Did you REALLY do the Sonic Rainboom?"

"How do I get a Cutie Mark like yours?"

"Can you show us your cool moves?"

"Can you show us a Sonic Rainboom?"

"Are you rich and famous?"

Rainbow Dash head began to spin as she tried to follow all the questions. Eventually, she threw a desperate look towards Zephyr and the teacher.

"Now, now," intervened the teacher, "don't everypony crowd her at once." The children backed up and gave Rainbow Dash a little space. She sighed in relief. "One at a time now, children."

A filly in the front row put a hoof in the air. "Are you really THE Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

"The one and only!" Rainbow Dash answered, posing slightly.

"Why is your wing all wrapped up?" asked one of the Pegasi in the group.

Zephyr stepped over to her. "She got caught in the storm last night, and her wing worked so hard, it needs to rest," he put in, winking at Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, yeah!" she agreed, catching on. "That big storm was just a, uh…workout! And I uh, didn't stretch properly."

"Oooohhhh," the children all said, nodding in understanding.

"Can you tell us about the Sonic Rainboom," one asked.

"What, that old story?" she asked them leadingly. "Well, alright," she acquiesced at their fervent nods. "It all started at Flight School in Cloudsdale." She began to tell them the story, using large gestures to emphasize everything since she couldn't fly. The children reacted with gasps and cheers where appropriate. Zephyr sat down and listened, as interested as the rest.

"Then, with the last ring in sight, I went into a high-speed power-dive," Rainbow Dash narrated. "And at the last possible second, going faster than I'd ever gone before, I pulled up, and a huge BOOM! sounded behind me!" The children gasped in awe. "Everypony had said that the Sonic Rainboom was just a legend. But that day, I proved that the legend was true, and behind me the Sonic Rainboom exploded across the sky in a ring of color. I flew faster than anypony had ever gone before. And as I flew, my Cutie Mark appeared, proclaiming my destiny to be the fastest pony alive!"

"YAY!" screamed the children, stomping on the ground in applause. Even Zephyr stomped a couple times, looking impressed. "Tell us another story Rainbow Dash!" they pleaded.

As the morning went on, and Rainbow Dash story after story of her exploits, including the defeat of Discord and Nightmare Moon (with only minor embellishments of course), she learned the names of the kids in the class. Petunia, Maestro, and Long Distance were the unicorns of the group. Of the three, only Maestro had his Cutie Mark, and he spent half the time during her stories scribbling notes on some paper he'd brought with him. Riverdance and Quickstep were two Earth Pony twins. A filly named Woodwind was the oldest of the group, while a small colt called Gizmo was the youngest. The remaining Earth Ponies were Paparazzi, Razzle Dazzle, and Hang Ten.

The real excitement, however, was the four pegasi arguing with each other. They had split down the middle, fillies versus colts. On one side was Turbulence and Thunderhead, proclaiming that the fillies would never fly as well as they could, and on the other were Abigale and Featherdown informing them they couldn't fly straight to save their lives.

"What makes you two think you're better than us?" demanded Featherdown.

"We don't need to maneuver to the easiest wind streams or air currents to fly!" countered Turbulence. "We can go where we want!"

"So what?" yelled Abigale. "You can hit your head against a rock too and not hurt yourself, but that doesn't make you a good flyer!"

"Face it," sneered Thunderhead, "you can't compete with real flyers like us!"

The argument raged on awhile, soon captivating the entire class. "They're close to graduating," explained Zephyr, taking advantage of the pause. "Tomorrow, in fact. I've been training them to help me with some of the work I do." He looked back at the quartet, still arguing. "They've been competing with each other from day one. I only need two of them for weather duty, and none of them want the cleaning and repairing jobs."

Rainbow Dash nodded her understanding. "Why are they all so interested?" she asked, curious about the crowd they seem to have attracted. "It's just a little squabble right?"

Zephyr grinned. "I mentioned that we don't get a lot of excitement around here. This rivalry has been our only entertainment for months. Some ponies are even taking bets on who will win." They noticed the argument was threatening out of hand. Featherdown was holding Abigale back from doing something she'd probably regret to Thunderhead.

Zephyr cleared his throat loudly, drawing every pony's gaze. Even the four Pegasi stopped fighting for a moment. "Why don't we settle this tomorrow with the final exam?" he suggested calmly. "The pegasus race will make my mind up once and for all. And, if she agrees, Rainbow Dash will honor us by helping me judge the winner."

The four pegasi looked at Rainbow Dash hopefully. "Sounds like fun!" Rainbow Dash answered. "I just hope I'll have these bandages off by then." The children collectively cheered and thanked her. Zephyr nodded in gratitude from off to the side.

"Thanks again for agreeing to that," Zephyr said after they left awhile later. "Hopefully having you there will make them try harder and feel less upset if they lose."

"No problem," responded Rainbow Dash cheerfully. "Besides, I'm kinda stuck here until my wing is fixed. Might as well do somethin' to pass the time."

By this time, the sun was beginning to set. After their visit, he'd introduced her to some of the ponies around town. Éclair, the pastry chef, sent them off with cupcakes, and his mustache jiggling as he laughed. Tinker, Gizmo's older brother, showed them his latest invention, which exploded in his face. Dreamberry offered them samples of the blueberries she had just picked. Pony after pony greeted them, all seeming to know Zephyr personally. As they walked, she told him about her friends in Ponyville. At last they had come back to the house she'd spent the night in.

"Hey, who lives here?" Rainbow Dash queried, realizing she hadn't met them this morning. "I rushed outside before I could say 'thank you'".

"This is Doc's house," Zephyr answered cheerfully. "Doc is the unofficial pony-in-charge around here. Everypony respects his age and experience, and he's led us through tough times. He's also the doctor who bandaged your wing," he added meaningfully. "I brought you to his house first thing, and afterwards you couldn't be moved."

"I guess I should apologize for not thanking him earlier," Rainbow Dash said, ashamed.

"He won't mind," Zephyr assured her. "He probably wasn't even here when you woke up. He usually leaves early to make his rounds through town."

They entered the house, which was cheerily lit and sparsely furnished. A few chairs and a table were present, another table in the kitchen, and small rugs dotted the floor. Two bedrooms, one of which she had slept in, were located at the far wall. Sitting in one of the chairs was a muddy-brown pony with a white mane and a long white mustache. A stethoscope adorned his flank, and large, round glasses rested on his nose. He looked up from a newspaper when they walked in.

"Ah, so there you are," he rumbled, nodding at the two of them. "I hope you won't make a habit of dragging my patients around town Zephyr." Zephyr's head drooped a little in shame, but he said nothing. "Honestly, you should be ashamed. You saw the condition she was in. I expect better of you."

Rainbow Dash looked back and forth between the two. "Actually, sir, it was my fault," Rainbow Dash admitted. "I got up and ran outside first thing. Zephyr didn't have anything to do with it."

The older pony turned to face her. "Hmph," he grumbled, looking her up and down. "So you were feeling fine this morning? No dizziness? Blurry vision? Headache?" She shook her head no. "I suppose it may not have been as bad as I thought. If you still feel well tomorrow, you should be able to take the bandages off your wing."

"Thank you sir," she answered awkwardly.

"Doc. Not sir," he admonished.

"Oh, thanks Doc," Rainbow Dash corrected. "And thanks for fixing me up. Sorry to inconvenience you."

"Hmph," he mumbled by way of answering. "So who do you think will win tomorrow's race, Zephyr?" Doc asked, returning to his paper.

"Well, Abigale and Thunderhead are the better fliers, but Turbulence and Featherdown are more level-headed," Zephyr replied. "But it won't just be about who wins. I'm looking for how they behave as much as how they race."

They chatted for a while about the race, and then about the town. Rainbow Dash joined in where she could, but quickly grew bored. She yawned and began to doze. Doc and Zephyr noticed, and insisted she get some rest. She grudgingly allowed herself to be jostled to her bedroom. She pulled the warm blanket over herself and soon drifted off into sleep.

The next morning found Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently as Doc undid her bandages. When the last of the wrappings fell to the floor, she flexed and stretched her right wing. It felt stiff, but otherwise responded to her commands. "Finally," she sighed in relief.

"Hmph," grunted the older pony. He poked and prodded the wing, checking for broken bones or other problems. "It seems to be okay. Remarkable considering your fall. There's no reason you can't fly on it."

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "It's about time! One more day of not flying and I would have gone crazy!"

"However," interrupted Doc, "It's not fully healed. Don't do anything strenuous today. Work that wing too hard, and you'll hurt yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," promised Rainbow Dash, flapping her wings experimentally. "Oh, and uh, thanks again for helping me." Doc gave another "Hmph" and left the room. Rainbow Dash ran outside and launched herself into the air. She caught the breeze instantly, gaining altitude with every flap of her wings. "AWW YEAH!" she yelled as she picked up speed. Her right wing began to twinge, and she slowed down a bit. She leveled out and glided along towards the school, where the race would be held.

As she drifted along, Zephyr dropped in next to her. "Looks like you're airborne again!" he greeted.

"Yeah, isn't great?" she replied. "Now I'll be able to get back to Ponyville. I'm sure my friends are worried about me."

A flicker of…something…ran across Zephyr's face and vanished so quickly Rainbow Dash wondered if she imagined it. "Right. After the race, I'll point you in the right direction."

They arrived at the school a couple minutes later. A large crowd had already formed in front of it, and the four pegasi stood on the roof, basking in the attention. Zephyr and Rainbow Dash landed next to them. The crowd fell silent.

"Welcome, everypony, to the first pegasus race in years!" he greeted them. His words were met with cheers from the crowd below. "I believe you're all familiar with our competitors here." He gestured towards the four pegasi, who received more cheers. "The race will be three laps around town, flying through rings and encountering bad weather. Fly through as many rings as you can as fast as you can, but be careful of the storms I made for this race. The school bell towers will be the finish line. But before we get started, a few rules.

"First," he began, "is that any pegasus caught cheating will be disqualified," he announced, eying Thunderhead and Abigale, who both began whistling innocently.

"Second: Finishing the race first will not guarantee your victory. I'm evaluating your overall performance, not just your speed.

"The third and final rule is this: Rainbow Dash will be above the school to judge and assist any pony in trouble. I'll be doing the same thing on the other side of town. If we see anything going wrong, we'll intervene." He nodded at Rainbow Dash, who flew up and perched on a cloud. "The race will begin when I give the signal."

Zephyr flew to a high cloud, and shouted "Get ready!" to the pegasi on the school house. They all poised themselves to leap off as fast as possible.

"Three.

"Two.

"One."

Zephyr slammed his hooves down on his cloud, creating a booming thunderous roar. "GO!" he shouted, and as one the pegasi broke into flight.

Thunderhead and Abigale took an early lead, with Featherdown and Turbulence right behind them. Rainbow Dash realized that she almost never _watched_ other pegasi race. Usually, she was the one racing, and everypony was watching her. She felt a little left out as the racers dove through rings, fought vicious headwinds, and rose to high in the sky. The course took them around buildings, over the clouds, and through a number of different obstacles. Abigale and Thunderhead maintained their lead as they completed the first lap.

Zephyr dragged his cloud higher, seeming to take great care where he placed it. He took aim, and then stomped on the cloud again. A small bolt of lightning flew towards the leading pair. They flew apart, letting it pass in between them to catch Turbulence squarely in the face. He froze in place a moment, vibrating with electricity, allowing Featherdown to pass him. Zephyr kept stomping, sending dozens of bolts flying down at the racers. Most flew wide, but a number of them came close enough to make them swerve and dodge.

Thunderhead bumped into Abigale's side, sending her crashing sideways into the path of a lightning bolt. After a momentary shock, she gritted her teeth and pressed after him. Turbulence and Featherdown began to gain ground as the two clashed, but Thunderhead and Abigale maintained a neck-and-neck lead ahead of them.

The cloud rings began to move up and down, as well as left to right. The racers altered their courses as best they could, but all of them missed at least a couple rings as they soared around the town. Featherdown, having accidentally flown under a ring, performed a quick aerial somersault to fly through it, allowing Turbulence to pass her.

Rainbow Dash felt the wind of each racer's sonic boom as they finished their second lap. Abigale had gained a narrow lead over Thunderhead, and Featherdown had closed the gap between her and Turbulence. They all began to pick up speed as they headed into the last lap.

Zephyr stopped stomping on the storm cloud and instead began to fly in large circles. As he flew, he gathered a large number of clouds together, darkening a patch of sky. When it was big enough, rain began pouring down over Longsaddle, drenching the racers and lowering visibility. Thunderhead and Abigale maintained their breakneck pace, growing more erratic as the deluge worsened. Featherdown and Turbulence both slowed slightly, maintaining control. Soon the rain turned to sleet, and then hail. The racers struggled against the onslaught, dodging most, but not all, of the icy missiles. Finally, through some unspoken agreement, they all rose upward, lifting themselves above the storm. Zephyr nodded his satisfaction and began clearing away the dark clouds. The racers remained aloft at the higher altitude despite the clearing skies.

Thunderhead and Abigale quickly resumed hostilities, bumping into each other and shoving the other out of their way. As they rounded the last curve before the final stretch, Abigale gained a full horse length's lead over Thunderhead. Rainbow Dash rose to their altitude on her own cloud for a better view.

Thunderhead, angry and desperate, pressed forward and grabbed onto Abigale's tail with his teeth, holding on as she flew. He jerked his head, and Abigale was yanked backwards. She responded by kicking him in the face.

"HEY!" shouted Rainbow Dash. "That's going too far!" She jumped from her perch and flew towards the two fighting pegasi. Her wing twinged slightly, but she ignored it. "Alright you two, break it up!" she called as she got closer.

They ignored her completely, flying right by her and grazing her hard enough to send her into a spin. She shook her head clear and chased after them. She couldn't catch up to them at her current speed, so she shot straight into her fastest flying, ignoring her now throbbing wing. Rainbow Dash quickly closed on the leaders, who were still duking it out. She got close enough to grab Thunderhead, but the attempt rewarded her with a swat to the face from his tail. She tilted off-balance from the blow, head spinning.

At that moment, her right wing ran out of steam and stopped flapping. Already off balance, Rainbow Dash began to fall sideways, spinning as her one good wing kept trying to flap. "Not again!" she yelled as she plummeted. She looked down to see the ground far below. Unlike during the storm, she was very much aware of how high up she was and got to watch the ground rush closer. She kept trying to flap her wings together, or to pull out of the dive.

Zephyr had seen her begin to fall. While she spun, Rainbow Dash saw him dive towards her, probably to try and catch her. She could tell, though, that he was too far away to do any good, even as fast as he was. He seemed to realize it too, judging by his expression. So she was more than a little confused when his mouth curled into a determined snarl.

Rainbow Dash started spinning faster as she fell. In her glimpses of the sky, Zephyr appeared to be spinning himself as he dove. A few more rotations confirmed it. Zephyr was corkscrewing downward towards her, spinning faster and faster. A vapor cone formed around him, just like it did when she did a Sonic Rainboom. Dark clouds began to gather near him, and little gusts of wind began to spin with him. The gusts condensed and grew into a tiny tornado emanating from Zephyr. It engulfed his back legs and tail, finally obscuring over half his body.

The ground was getting close now, but Rainbow Dash couldn't help remain transfixed on whatever it was Zephyr was doing. She could feel some sort of pressure building in the air, becoming thicker and heavier. Zephyr closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Something in the little cyclone gave and Zephyr stopped spinning.

Instead, he shot forward at a speed that defied reason, as if he had activated some sort of rocket pack, and the air was split by a deafening _CRACK_! like thunder. Zephyr shot straight downward towards Rainbow Dash in a blindingly fast power-dive, trailing a long tail of lightning behind him.

The ground was less than a few seconds away, and Rainbow Dash tried to gauge Zephyr's progress. It was going to be close. She closed her eyes and waited.

A hundred feet…Zephyr closed the gap between himself and Rainbow Dash.

Ninety feet…

Eighty …Rainbow Dash was within reach.

Seventy…

Sixty…

Fifty…She felt four powerful legs grab her.

Forty…

Thirty…

Twenty…"HOLD ON!" Zephyr's voice yelled in her ear.

Ten…

Less than five feet from the ground, Zephyr pulled up. He executed a ninety-degree turn without ever slowing down. The trail of lightning behind him formed a perfect corner in the air. He flew straight ahead, carrying Rainbow Dash underneath him and slowly decreasing speed.

"Phew, that was close!" Zephyr said.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. Zephyr managed to come to a stop and gently set her down on the ground. "Thank you," she told him gratefully. "I mean it. If you hadn't caught me…" She shook her head. "How did you do that?!" she demanded. "I've never seen anything like it! It was like a Sonic Rainboom, but different!"

"Well," he began, "I call it the Thunder Clap. I spin around as fast as I can to draw in storm clouds and build up pressure and static. When I have as much as I can take, I stop spinning and release the pressure." He gave her an abashed look. "It's not as fast or colorful as a Sonic Rainboom, but it does give me a lot more maneuverability."

"Still," Rainbow Dash admitted, "it was pretty cool. How long did it take for you to learn that move?"

"Actually…I've only ever done it once before today," Zephyr admitted. "I couldn't think of any other way to catch you in time, so I held my breath and hoped for the best."

The sound of voices approached them from the school house. They looked that way to see a crowd of ponies rushing toward them. At the head of the herd ran Doc, hurrying to make sure everypony was alright. The herd came to a stop a short distance away.

"Are the two of you okay?" asked Doc, approaching. "What happened?"

"I flew over to stop Thunderhead and Abigale from roughhousing, and got clipped in the struggle. Then I fell, and Zephyr caught me," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Hmph," Doc replied. "Seems you overexerted yourself despite my warning."

"Yeah, sorry," Rainbow Dash grinned sheepishly.

"Still, there was no impact, so there's nothing to prevent you from flying. Even so," he added, "I'd recommend staying one more night, just to be safe." He looked at Zephyr. "And you. Congratulations on pulling off the Thunder Clap. Very well done." Zephyr straightened at the praise. Doc nodded, then began plodding towards his house.

"Three cheers for Zephyr!" somepony in the crowd shouted.

And all at once, a sea of ponies washed over the two of them, barraging them with endless praise, loud cheers, and infinite questions. The two floundered about for a moment, trying to pull free from the throng. Eventually, Rainbow Dash gave a loud, piercing whistle, quieting everypony in an instant. "Don't we still need to find out who won the race?" she asked loudly.

A murmur of approval went through the crowd, and everypony turned to face Zephyr. The four racers appeared overhead, hovering eagerly. "To be honest, I didn't see who won," Zephyr admitted sheepishly. A groan went up from the gathered ponies. "The last thing I saw was Featherdown and Turbulence catch up to Abigale and Thunderhead a short distance before the finish line."

"So you mean I won for nothing?" Thunderhead fumed.

"Whaddaya mean _you_ won?" Abigale yelled at him.

"Are you all blind?" Turbulence demanded. "I was totally first!"

"No way any of you beat me!" Featherdown shouted.

The four ponies' argument quickly devolved into a violent fight, the scuffle kicking up a dust cloud. Occasionally a hoof or a face became visible, but the cloud obscured most of the clash. This time, it was Zephyr who gave the whistle. Instantly, the four pegasi stopped fighting, frozen in their positions as they looked at Zephyr. Then they broke apart and fell into line, each sporting numerous small cuts and bruises. Each of the competitors glared at the others and waited for him to speak.

"Now, I know I said the winners of the race would get weather duty," Zephyr began. "Well, that was half-true." Mutters went up around the crowd, and the racers exchanged glances. "I've been thinking about it, and it isn't fair to anypony if only two of you get the job you all want." He paused a moment, looking at them. "You'll each take turns with weather duty AND repair and clean-up. The race was only going to determine who got weather duty first."

"So, we were all going to get the job we wanted?" Featherdown asked, eyes widening. "Even if we lost?"

Zephyr nodded.

"All of you are pretty talented fliers, and any one of you could more than handle weather duty. However," Zehpyr added, "Abigale and Thunderhead, you two both lost the race.

"Both of you," he said, halting their protests "lost your cool and composure. You gave up your lead to fight each other, and endangered one of your judges through carelessness. In a major storm, you can't afford those kinds of mistakes." Abigale and Thunderhead both lowered their heads in shame.

"Alright! We won!" Featherdown and Turbulence cheered. They hoof-bumped each other before remembering who the other was, and when they did notice, there was an awkward pause. Then Featherdown shrugged and the tension eased. They carried on celebrating their victory.

Abigale and Thunderhead watched the two and discouragement crept into their faces. Rainbow Dash saw how disappointed they were and any anger she might have felt towards them evaporated. "Don't feel too bad guys," she told them. "You're both probably better fliers than they are. You just need to tone it down a bit when you compete." The two racers perked up a little at the compliment, and she completely failed to notice her own hypocrisy.

The crowd began to thin out, and the excitement began to die down. Everypony began to head back to their jobs or their homes. A few came over and asked how she felt, but she was otherwise ignored. Rainbow Dash plopped herself down in the grass and waited, bored, while she waited for Zephyr to finish talking to everypony and their brother. After what seemed like hours, by which point she was dozing lightly, Zephyr finished talking to the last group. He came over and poked her awake.

"Huh? Oh, finally!" she exclaimed. "I thought you'd never finish talking."

"Sorry," he apologized. "Everypony wanted to tell me their opinion about my choice. I almost got into a shouting match with Mr. Hot-Blood." He shook his head. "That would've been ugly."

"You know, it's hard to see you shouting at anypony," Rainbow Dash observed. "You just seem like to much of a pushover to me."

"Mostly, you're right," he admitted. "But on that rare occasion I do get riled up, I'm told I have…quite the temper."

"Yeah, right!" Rainbow laughed. "Whatever. Looks like I'm stuck here one more night. Might as well have some fun." She looked at him. "You like cloudball?"

As it turned out, he did. He also liked aerial stunts. And cloud-sculpting. And racing. And just about anything she suggested. If it weren't for the fact he was as good as her in most every game, (better in some, though she'd never admit it) Rainbow Dash would have thought he was just humoring her. But after being thoroughly smoked in lightning archery ("My hoof slipped!") and cloud dodging ("If my wing weren't messed up…!"), she realized he was probably just as competitive as her.

By the time the sun started going down, Rainbow Dash was worn out. Her right wing was growing sore, and her breathing came is short, ragged gasps. Zephyr, on the other hand, seemed eager to keep going, practically bouncing with energy. In fact, he was so much the opposite of tired, Rainbow Dash found herself growing annoyed that she couldn't keep going. Luckily, her stomach rumbled loudly before pride forced her to continue. Zephyr stopped at the noise.

"Oh," he said, realizing for the first time how late it was getting. "Um…you're probably hungry, huh?" he asked sheepishly.

"I could eat," she answered, playing it cool. It would have worked had her gut not decided to let loose another embarrassingly loud gurgle. "A lot."

"Sorry, guess I lost track of time," Zephyr apologized. "Let's go back to Doc's place and grab a bite."

They began heading back to town at a leisurely glide. A pleasantly cool breeze blew in Rainbow Dash's face. She began to drift lazily through the sky.

"What's it like?"

"Wha-?" Rainbow Dash asked, not having paid attention.

"Ponyville," Zephyr supplied. "I was asking what it's like there. Is it interesting? Do you have friends there?"

"Oh yeah, some of the best," she answered. "My friends are great. We do everything together!" She paused a moment in thought. "I wonder if they miss me."

"Why don't you tell me about them? What kind of stuff do you do?"

"Well, first there's Twilight," Rainbow Dash began. "She's kind of an egghead, but man does she have some serious magical mojo. I've seen her do some really intense stuff with it. Then there's Pinkie, and I don't think I could even _begin_ to describe her…"

She ended up telling him everything about life in Ponyville. Zephyr listened intently and asked questions about some of the wilder adventures she and her friends had. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure why, but something about him just made her want to talk to him. He just floated on next to her, taking in what she said, without any kind of judgment or comment. She even found herself telling him what made her fly off in the first place.

"I mean, sure, everypony was busy, and I probably overreacted, but come on! Is a little fun on a sunny day too much to ask for?" she ranted.

"We're here," Zephyr stated when she finished. Rainbow looked down to see Doc's house. "And I can understand the frustration. I know how I feel when I've got steam to blow off and nopony to do it with."

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash said. They floated on down to the door of the house. Zephyr alighted on the doorstep and gave a few quick knocks.

"I hope he's not upset about the hour," Zephyr muttered, eying the setting sun.

"Hmph. Unlikely," came the gruff response from behind them. They turned to see Doc walking towards them with a scowl on his features. "I suppose you want dinner, too. Never mind that it was an hour ago, and that I've had to wait on you two. Not to mention the fact you had my patient caterwauling all over the sky on her injured wing. And I'm sure you'll have time tomorrow to clear the gutters like you promised to days ago." All of this came out in an impatient, but otherwise monotone, growl.

Zephyr lowered his head in guilt. "Sorry, Doc," he said quietly. "It won't happen again." Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to protest and take the blame, but was unable to form the words around the hoof Zephyr hastily shoved into her mouth. "I promise."

"Hmph. See that it doesn't," came the gruff reply. "Get in. Dinner's getting cold."

After a quiet dinner of soup, rolls, and apple dumplings, Rainbow Dash and Zephyr retreated outside, where they perched on the roof and stared at the last rays of sunset. As she lay on the roof, Rainbow Dash reflected on how long it had been since she'd spent a day like this. No worries, no commitments, nothing but a race and pure physical activity. _I probably haven't had a day this full since flight camp_, she thought to herself. _I guess it's been a while since I had any real competition too._ She looked over at Zephyr.

"Hey," she spoke, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?"

"You know, I told you about me earlier," she began, "but you haven't said the first word about yourself. What's your story? And is Mr. Grumpy inside your dad or something?"

Zephyr's smile disappeared, and his head drooped a little. "Not exactly," he answered, looking away.

"Then what?" she demanded. "Come on, fair's fair. If he's not your dad, then who is he?" She gave him a couple hard pokes in the side.

"Fine," the grey pegasus sighed at last. He took a deep breath. "I don't have any parents."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to respond, but stopped short when the words hit her. Her eyes went wide. "Oh. I didn't…" she stammered shamefacedly.

"I lost them when I was just a little colt," he continued just as if she hadn't spoken. "During a storm. I don't remember much about them, just that we were part of some migrant pegasus tribe. I can't even really remember what they looked like, or the sound of their voices." While he spoke, his eyes stared out at the horizon, not quite focused. "One moment, I was flapping next to them in clear skies, the next, I was ripped away from them by the wind of a massive tempest. I remember being tossed and pulled helplessly through the gale for what seemed like forever. Then a bolt of lightning struck me and I passed out.

"I woke up hanging from a tree branch in the woods next to town. I fell, and broke my leg." He waved his left foreleg. "I sat and cried for a while. I kept calling out for my parents, waiting for them to come and get me. They never did."

Rainbow grew more and more ashamed for asking by the word, but something caught her attention. Zephyr spoke like it was somepony else's story. His voice stayed level, distant, even dispassionate. She wasn't sure if that was a sign of acceptance, or pain.

"I got hungry after a bit. It hurt to move much, though, so I only dragged myself to the nearest berry bush. I ate dozens of berries, but that didn't turn out well. I got sick, and passed out again. The next day, I had a fever.

"I thought I was going to die there, alone in the woods. I thought about my parents, and wondered if they'd be waiting for me. I didn't even notice when a pony walked right up to me until he spoke. He asked me if I was alright, but I got so scared, I fainted. I woke up in a house I'd never seen before, lying on a bed under several blankets. I was sick as death, and most of what I saw were hazy figures and shadows. One of the shadows kept repeating something, over and over. 'You're going to make it.'

"I stayed feverish for a full week before finally coming out of it. I woke up one morning, realizing for the first time that I was alive, and that my leg was set. I looked around, but there was only one pony in the room: the same one that rescued me." He paused, and turned to look at Rainbow Dash. "It was Doc."

"What happened next?" Rainbow Dash asked softly.

"We stared at each other for a while. I waited until he dozed off, then staggered my way outside. I flapped as hard as I could to get to the roof and plopped myself down to wait." He tapped the spot on which he lay.

"Wait for what?"

"My parents," he said simply. "I was convinced that they'd find me if I just waited in one place long enough. Doc wasn't happy when he found me." Zephyr gave a small smirk. "He yelled at me to get down for two hours straight. I ignored him and kept searching the skies for my parents. Then he got a ladder."

"Did he make you come down?" Rainbow Dash guessed.

Zephyr shook his head. "He brought up food and blankets, and left without another word. For two weeks I stayed up here without moving from this spot. And every day, he'd climb up, leave me some food, and leave without saying anything. Finally, a big storm blew towards the house. At first, I just cowered under my soaking wet blankets, too terrified to think. I almost went down into the house for shelter."

"Did you?"

"Not by a long shot. Actually, I somehow got it in my head that if threw myself headfirst at the storm, it might take me to my parents. Instead, I found myself rolling end over end, caught in the fierce winds. I struggled to fight it, to keep control, against driving rain and vicious wind currents. I was almost too tired to keep going until I drifted into the eye of the storm.

"There, in that one calm spot in the swirling vortex, I saw the storm. The whole storm, the way it truly was. It was beautiful. All the raw, chaotic power of nature spinning around me in perfect harmony, moving like clockwork. I also realized I'd been flying against the flow of the storm. I grew determined to be as strong as the storm, stronger even. I dove headfirst back into the violent rotation, this time with the current. My thoughts focused, and my troubles and worries seemed farther and farther away as I picked up speed. For the first time since losing my parents, I really felt alive. That's when I got this," he said, pointing at the storm cloud adorning his flank.

"So how long did you ride the storm?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh, about the thirty seconds it took to get my cutie mark," Zephyr answered wryly. "I got distracted and the storm launched me at Doc's house. I crashed through a window into a bed, luckily. When Doc came in to investigate, I babbled at him for a couple minutes about what just happened before passing out (yes, yet again). The next morning, I apologized for breaking the window. Oddly, he wasn't mad. He just seemed happy that I was finally talking to him.

"After that, he kind of raised me. The whole town did, in fact. They all stopped by to wish me well and help me out. Without any other foals my age, everypony just paid attention to me. It was like having one really big family. Doc most of all. I can't really remember my parents, so whenever I try to picture them, Doc is the first face I see."

"If he's so great, why is being such a jerk?" Rainbow Dash demanded. "It's not like you haven't been working, is it? Yesterday, it looked like you were fixing up the whole town."

"Doc has never really been one for praise," came the answer. "And to be fair, I've caused more than a little trouble for him over the years. Lately though, he does seem a little grumpier than usual."

"Problems?" she asked.

"Remember when I said I liked to play with storms?" Zephyr asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Well, the first few times it wasn't an issue. But then I made one too big for me, and…kind of…wrecked the town."

"What?!" came the startled exclamation.

"It was an accident," he explained. "I didn't mean to do it. But accident or not, I did some serious damage to the town. I learned the hard way the cost of carelessness. I felt so horrible." He shuddered. "I didn't even wait for a punishment. I just started picking up the mess and apologizing to everypony I saw. It took over a month to repair all the damage. Afterward, I swore that I'd make it up to everypony in town, no matter how long it took."

"So that's why you do work as much as you do?" Rainbow Dash questioned. Zephyr just nodded. "Haven't you worked off the damage yet?"

"It's not just that. I wasn't kidding when I said the work keeps me sane. It's really, _really_ boring around here. But that's not what I mean." He stopped a moment to decide what he wanted to say. "Everypony in town took me in. They've all fed me and given me a place to stay at some point or another. They did everything for me. So I want to give as much as I can in return. Especially," he added, "since I still played around with storms even after the accident. Actually, I've got something else to confess."

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously. "Confess what?"

Zephyr rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um…you know that huge storm you got caught in? The one that banged you up?" he asked gesturing at her wing.

"Yeah…" she answered slowly. Then the light bulb blinked on. "Wait. THAT WAS YOU!?" she demanded. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GROUNDED ME? YOU MADE THAT FREAKY STORM SHOW UP!?" She was practically yelling by the end.

"Yeah…it was my fault," he admitted, cowering slightly. "I didn't know anypony was out there. I was careless…again. I'll understand if you hate me for it."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" she yelled. He tensed up and braced for the tirade. "THAT'S INCREDIBLE!"

"Say what now?" came his surprised response. He seemed to think he'd misheard her.

"I've never even seen a storm that big! Not even when the Wonderbolts performed their famous Triple Tempest Twist! How'd you make something like that anyway?"

"You're not mad?" he asked, bewildered. Rainbow Dash snorted.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" She gave him a look like he was crazy. "I've never got caught in a storm I couldn't beat. That thing was wicked!" She paused and took a nonchalant pose. "But if I hadn't been so tired, I could've hit that thing head on!"

"But...but…" Zephyr stammered. "I knocked you out of the sky! I busted your wing! I stranded you in this boring little town!"

"I hurt myself all the time!" she countered. "You don't exactly pull off a Sonic Rainboom without a few hundred crash landings on test runs! Besides," she added, "it hasn't been all bad. I got to meet you."

Zephyr blushed slightly, but turned away to cover it. "I still feel terrible about it. I couldn't even catch-" He stopped talking abruptly and clamped his mouth shut.

"Catch what?" asked Rainbow Dash, sensing he was hiding something. "You caught me just fine today, when you did that-" She also stopped midstream, the gears in her brain turning a little faster. "Thunder Clap. You said you'd done one time already. When?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she shouted at him. "I was wondering how I could've survived that fall! And I heard a noise just like when you did your Thunderclap today! You caught me didn't you!" She punctuated each statement with a jab at his ribs.

"Ow! Cut it out!" he protested. "Yes, yes, I caught you! Well…sort of." He fended her off and motioned her to stop. "I was trying to pull off my Thunder Clap, and I was using the storm to help. Then I saw you go down, and tried to catch you. I pulled it off by accident and misjudged my speed. Instead of catching you, I kind of…collided broadside against you. I just barely managed to grab you before you fell again. Happy?"

"Happy? I'm furious!" Rainbow Dash snarled. "Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"So you don't mind me blasting you out of the sky with a storm, but you're angry because I didn't say 'Nice to meet you, name's Zephyr, I saved your life'?!" Zephyr shouted back. "Is everypony in Ponyville as crazy as you?"

"You didn't answer me! Why didn't you say something?" she demanded again.

"I didn't think it mattered that much," he stated simply.

"Of course it does you jerk!" Rainbow Dash was really getting angry now. "What kind of pony just swoops in and rescues somepony and lets them walk away without telling them about it? What kind of jerk doesn't even give them the chance to at least say 'Thank you'?"

"What difference would it have made?" he retorted. "Why do I need to be thanked? I told you, I just did what anypony would do in that situation. What's the big deal?"

"But it wasn't just anypony, it was _you!_" she yelled in frustration. "Now I owe you twice instead of once! I can't believe you just let me go around thinking I didn't owe you anything-"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO OWE ME ANYTHING!" Zephyr shouted loudly enough to stop Rainbow Dash's rant cold. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I didn't want you to act differently because you thought you owed me something. I just wanted somepony different to talk to, somepony new to spend time with." He turned away a little. "I just wanted somepony to have fun with."

An annoying sensation of guilt welled up inside Rainbow Dash. She sighed heavily. "Well, thanks Zephyr. Not for saving me," she added as he started to protest. "Just…for spending the last couple days with me. I had fun."

He started to respond, but was cut short by the sound of a window opening below them. Doc's head stuck out and looked at them. "If you two are done screaming at each other, I'd like to point out that it's getting late. You should probably get some rest, miss. You've got a decent trip to make tomorrow."

Zephyr sighed. "Okay Doc. We'll be right in."

"Hmph." The head disappeared back inside and the window slammed shut. Rainbow Dash and Zephyr sat in silence on the roof for a moment.

"Well, I guess we better get to bed," Zephyr suggested. "I need to get an early start, and you'll be flying back to Ponyville." He floated on down to the door and trotted inside.

Rainbow Dash stayed on the roof another minute, looking at the now starry sky. She thought about everything they'd done in the past couple of days, all the things she hadn't done in ages. "Yeah…I guess I will be," she muttered a little sadly.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

The shout startled Rainbow Dash awake. She wasn't sure who was yelling outside, but she resolved to shut him up. She fluttered out of bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. As she hovered, she noted with satisfaction that all the soreness in her right wing was gone. The first few rays of dawn floated into the room from the window. She opened the window and flew outside, popping her wings and legs in preparation for giving a beating.

She looked around until she saw the perpetrator. Zephyr darted about, stopping suddenly, looking around in confusion, and zooming to another spot. Her anger turned to confusion, though, when she saw the panic on the silver Pegasus's face. Rainbow Dash flew up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's up?" she asked.

He jumped and turned to face her, eyes wild. "It's done," he whispered.

"What?"

"It's done, everything's done!" he repeated. At her perplexed look, he grabbed her and yanked her over to a nearby house. "Look at this. Do you see anything wrong?" When she shook her head in confusion, he pulled her over to another house. "How about this one?" He showed her three more houses with absolutely nothing wrong at all.

Finally, as she began to consider violent revenge again, she asked "What exactly is the point you're trying to make? Everything's fine!"

"But that's just it!" Zephyr exclaimed. "Everything is fine! There's no work to be done, no chores to do! It was all here yesterday, and now it's not!"

"Yeah, so? Maybe they did it themselves."

"_But what am I supposed to do now?!"_ came the strangled response. "Work was how I filled the days! And how could they have finished it all? A lot of the things that needed done around town were pegasus duties. And somehow, every single house has been cleaned, repaired, or otherwise seen to? How? _How?!_"

"Umm…that was us," came a timid reply from behind them. They turned to see the four young pegasi from the race.

"We worked through the night to get it all done," Featherdown, the one who'd first spoken, explained to him.

"Why would you do that?" Zephyr asked incredulously. "You weren't supposed to do _everything_. You were just supposed to help out! Why did you get carried away?"

"Because I told them to." Their heads all turned to face the new speaker. Doc walked casually towards them. Behind him marched a number of other ponies. In fact, almost everyone from town seemed to be with him.

"What do you mean you told them to?" Zephyr demanded. "And what's everypony doing out her anyway?"

"We're here to say farewell," Doc answered calmly.

"Farewell?" Zephyr asked, confused.

"You've overstayed your welcome in this town. Leave." Doc delivered the words with absolutely no emotion.

"What?!" Zephyr and Rainbow Dash exclaimed together.

"You heard me. We don't need you here." Doc may have been talking about the weather. "These four," he said gesturing at the graduate pegasi, "are finally old enough to take over your duties. Consider yourself replaced."

"That's not fai-" was all Rainbow Dash got out.

"REPLACED?!" roared Zephyr. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN REPLACED!?" His body shook with violent trembles of rage. From where she hovered, Rainbow Dash thought she could see a flash like lightning in his eyes. She wisely decided to stay out of it.

"We've had it with you lazing about all the time," came a voice from the crowd.

"We're sick of your messes!" shouted another.

"Take your storms and get out!" called a third.

With every word, Zephyr's breathing grew heavier and heavier. His nostrils flared repeatedly, and his hooves twitched like he had the desire to pulverize something. He gritted his teeth tightly, as if to force himself to stay silent.

"Hmph," Doc harrumphed. "See? Everyone wants you to go. So go. Or else." At the threat, Zephyr's gaze locked on to Doc. "We'll give you one hour to pack and go. After that, we'll run you out."

Rainbow Dash watched the exchange with trepidation. Zephyr looked ready to murder somepony. _Guess he wasn't kidding about his temper_, she thought to herself. She braced herself, ready to try and stop him if it came to blows.

Zephyr and Doc just stared each other down for a few moments. Ponies in the crowd shifted. Some held their breath. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, Zephyr's rage seemed to abate. His muscles relaxed and his breathing slowed. "Fine." That was all he said before turning and bolting towards Doc's house. Rainbow Dash thought she felt a drop of moisture hit her as he passed.

A collective sigh of relief went through the crowd. Even Doc seemed to breathe easier after Zephyr left. "That went better than expected," he chuckled.

"What's the big idea?!" demanded Rainbow Dash, who'd remained silent long enough. "What's wrong with all of you? What did he do wrong anyway?" She floated down and got in Doc's face. "How could you do that to him? Don't you care? And lazy?! What are you talking about? I'd bet me coming here is his first break from work in years! He totally didn't deserve any of that!"

"We know," Doc answered calmly, his features growing tired.

"You ought to! And…" Rainbow paused. "Wait, what?"

"We know he hasn't done anything wrong. Quite the opposite." The crowd murmured their agreement with Doc.

"Then why would you do that to him?" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Because it's what he needed," Doc said simply. At her confused look, he continued. "Zephyr has spent almost his whole life here. He's never left, he's never explored, and he's never tried to see more of the world. Not like he didn't want to," he added. "But there were always two things keeping him here.

"First was some kind of obligation, something he felt he owed us. However, after that first storm, every storm he's made since has been controlled and virtually harmless, whatever he may think. Honestly, any debt he may have had he's paid a thousand times over. I don't suppose he's told you about the foals he saved from a burning building?" Rainbow Dash shook her head in surprise. "Or the tornado he diverted just last year?" Another headshake. "Of course not. He'd never tell you that. Or about any number of times he's helped out anypony who needed it, even in the most dangerous of situations."

"What's the second thing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Doc sighed. "Because somewhere in his heart of hearts he's still waiting for his parents to find him," he answered sadly. "Even now, every so often I'll catch him napping in that same spot on the roof. I'm not even sure he realizes he does it."

"So what?" came Rainbow Dash's angry reply. "If you wanted him to leave, why'd you need to be such a jerk about it? You could've just told him! Instead, you just try hurt his feelings and kick him out! What is wrong with you?!"

"I tried!" Doc said, raising his voice for the first time since she'd arrived. "You think I wanted to do this to him?" He actually looked upset. Rainbow Dash backed down slightly. Doc took a deep breath and continued calmly. "But he'd always say there was too much to do. That he couldn't leave us with all the work to be done. Especially not with four young pegasi to train." He waved a hoof towards Abigale, Thunderhead, Featherdown, and Turbulence. "If not for them, I would've told him he was being ridiculous. But as it was I couldn't say anything. All I could do was wait for them to graduate and watch him get more and more restless."

Doc heaved another, tired sounding sigh. "I raised Zephyr like he was my son," he said, looking directly into Rainbow Dash's eyes. "If he were my son, I couldn't love him more. I've done my best to give him a home and teach him what I can, but he needs to find his own way. That's why I'd like a favor from you."

Rainbow Dash, who'd finally cooled her temper, started slightly. "A favor? What kind of favor?"

"I'd like you to take him with you to Ponyville," Doc stated. "After that, he can go or stay as he pleases, but please just get him that far."

"Huh? Um…sure?" she agreed uncertainly.

"Do I get any say in this?" asked a voice from above.

To Rainbow Dash's surprise, Doc visibly jumped. He recovered quickly though, for which she gave him credit. Every head in the crowd, as well as Doc's and hers, swiveled to see Zephyr hovering a short distance above them. On his shoulders was a small, bulging pack. Anger, not as intense as before but still strong, burned in his eyes. He dropped down and landed heavily between Doc and Rainbow Dash.

"How much did you hear?" Doc asked, not quite facing him.

"It didn't take me long to pack. I got back about the time you were talking about the fire," Zephyr answered coolly.

Silence filled the morning. No one said anything. Zephyr waited patiently.

At length, Doc turned to face him. "You never told me why that fool head of yours thought it was a good idea to run into a burning building," he remarked.

Zephyr's glare faltered, then faded slowly. "Yeah, well, you let me know just how dumb it was later," he said with a small smile. "Besides, I just did what anypony would do."

"You keep saying that," interrupted Rainbow Dash. "Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? Any other pony would run for help, or join a bucket line. A _pegasus _would try to put out the fire with rain!" The crowd murmured their agreement.

Zephyr thought about it. "I guess, but-" he started before shaking his head furiously. "We're getting off track. Why should I leave? Why Ponyville?" he demanded of Doc.

Doc gave a small smile, another first for Rainbow Dash. "Hmph. Honestly, it's her fault," he said pointing at Rainbow Dash. He kept going before she could become indignant. "When she got here, I saw you more excited than you've been in ages. Especially yesterday. Just having someone new around, someone your age to spend time with, I saw you happier than you've ever been. If you stay, you'll just be trapped here all of your life with no one but the foals and us old ponies." This last was followed by a chuckle from the crowd. "I want you to be where you can be happy, the same thing any father would want. You won't find that place here, so you should go."

Zephyr's stubborn expression softened as Doc spoke. When he heard the word father, his head drooped, and he looked at the ground. Wetness began to gather around his eyes, and he squeezed them shut. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but feel bad for him. She walked over to him and put a hoof on his shoulder.

"You know, the old geezer is right," she said, drawing an indignant "Hmph" from Doc. "You can't stay in one place forever. Besides, Ponyville is great! You'll meet plenty of nice ponies there!"

Zephyr rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "I guess you're right. I can't sit still anymore," he said.

Doc nodded. "No you can't. You have your own life to live, Zephyr. Don't waste it here." Zephyr nodded. "And for what it's worth, I know your parents, wherever they are, would be proud of the stallion you've become."

That did it. Zephyr practically tackled Doc with a hug, tears flowing freely this time. Doc just returned the hug, smiling in earnest. "I'll miss you…_dad_," he choked through tears. Rainbow Dash would've sworn that for a moment there were tears in Doc's eyes as well, but he turned his head and blinked them away so quickly, that she thought it might have been imagination. The gathered ponies let out a collective "Aww".

All at once, a cry went up from a small portion of the assembled crowd. Every colt and filly from the school, as well as a few who were too young to attend, ran towards Zephyr. They surrounded him and Doc in a circle, eyes wide and pleading.

"Don't go!" one begged.

"Whose gonna tell us stories?" asked others.

"We love you Zephyr!" cried a few.

Zephyr took a step back from Doc. Rainbow Dash watched as the circle of cuteness tightened like a noose around him. Still teary-eyed, he pulled them all into a big group hug. "I love all of you too," he told them. "But I have to go. But don't worry. I promise I'll come back to visit."

"Do you mean it?" they asked him.

Rainbow Dash grinned, and flew over to him. She whispered briefly in his ear. He looked at her like she was crazy, and she motioned him to do it. He shrugged. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," he answered, crossing his heart and poking his eye. "That's a Pinkie promise," he explained, checking with Rainbow Dash. "You can never, ever, _ever_ break a Pinkie promise."

The children seemed impressed by this, and hugged him again. Then they ran off away from the crowd, talking about the strange new promise. "Thanks for that," he whispered to Rainbow Dash.

"No problem. Just make sure you keep that promise," she told him with a smirk.

He turned back to Doc. "Are you sure you won't need me around here?" he asked.

Doc smiled at him and gestured at the four young pegasi, still floating in the air. "I'm sure between Abigale, Thunderhead, Featherdown, and Turbulence, we'll manage." Each of the pegasi puffed out their chests a little when mentioned. "Especially with the excellent job their trainer did," Doc added. As if on cue, the young pegasi tackled Zephyr.

"Hey, hey, easy," he laughed as they squeezed him with still more hugs. "If I get knocked over any more, I might be too bruised to move."

"Thanks for teaching me to fly," Abigale said.

"Come back sometime so I can show you my skills!" Thunderhead put in.

"Don't forget about us in Ponyville," begged Turbulence.

"I hope you make lots of friends like Rainbow Dash!" added Featherdown.

They hugged him tightly, before letting go and joining the crowd, who began adding their own farewells. Zephyr looked around at everypony gathered before him. He took it all in, before settling his gaze back on Doc. He opened his mouth to speak.

"This is dragging on forever!" Doc yelled, before Zephyr could say anything. "The morning is half-over already. At this rate, you'll never leave!" He laughed, a gravelly, deep-throated sound, and began waving at Zephyr. "Get goin' you little hooligan!" he called. "We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too you lousy old geezer!" Zephyr shouted back. He gave Rainbow Dash a quick nod and launched himself into the air. Rainbow Dash quickly followed suit. They flew a quick circle around the crowd of waving ponies before Zephyr took off to the south-east. Rainbow Dash allowed herself to follow him for the moment since she didn't know the way.

On the ground, the crowd slowly dissipated. Soon, Doc was the only pony still watching the horizon they'd disappeared on. He stared at the last point in the sky he'd been able to see them. "Good luck…_son_," he whispered, finally allowing his own tears to run their course. He stayed a few moments longer, wiped his eyes, and began to slowly walk to his house.

Only after about an hour of flight did Rainbow Dash realize just how far the storm had blown her. It was then that she finally caught a glimpse of Cloudsdale on the horizon. She figured it would take at least two hours to reach Ponyville. At least, at this speed.

"Hey!" she yelled at Zephyr over the turbulence.

Zephyr shook himself from his thoughts. "What is it?" he called back.

"I think I know the way from here!" she told him. "Wanna make things more interesting?"

He thought for a moment and grinned. "You're on!" he replied, reading her mind.

They both sped up, nearly tripling their speed as the race started.

Thirty-five and a half minutes later, Rainbow Dash's hooves hit the ground in Ponyville town square, carving furrows in the ground as she skidded to a halt. Zephyr hit a split second later, carving out grooves of his own. Both of them were panting heavily and covered with sweat.

"Ha!" gasped Rainbow Dash in between breaths. "In...your…face," she wheezed.

"Two…out of…three!" Zephyr panted stubbornly.

After a moment, they both busted out laughing. Zephyr clutched his side in pain as his oxygen-deprived body shook with mirth. "That was…the best race…I've ever had!" Rainbow Dash told him, her breath slowly returning. "Nopony's ever made me work that hard before!"

"Same here," Zephyr agreed. "I thought I had you until that mail-mare forced me to swerve." He looked around. "So, this is Ponyville?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends. I wonder if they noticed I was…" Rainbow Dash paused midsentence. On sudden instinctive insight, she ducked as low as she could.

"Noticed you were-" was all Zephyr managed to get out before a pink missile came soaring over Rainbow Dash and collided with him. The impact knocked him to the ground in a roll that ended with his head striking the street sign. He opened his eyes, and three cotton-candy pink ponies were spinning around in front of him.

"Rainbow-Dash-I-found-you-after-all-this-time-I-looked-everywhere-except-I-guess-here-where've-you-been-was-it-fun-did-you-meet-anypony-nice-everypony-was-so-worried-about-you-and-Scootaloo-freaked-out-and-why-did-you-leave-without-saying-anything-and-I-saved-you-some-cake-from-Sugarcube-Corner!" the pink pony blurted out in one breath. She (by this time, Zephyr could tell it was a she) took a deep breath and opened her mouth as if to continue, but stopped. She moved uncomfortably close to Zephyr's face, looking at him. "Wait a minute. You're not Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed, confused.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" called Rainbow Dash from the middle of the street.

Pinkie turned immediately to face her. "How did you…? But I…?" She frowned in concentration. "I was sure my Pinkie Sense was locked on to you! Why weren't you there when I was there?" she asked herself, pointing at Rainbow Dash.

"I just got a lucky dodge before you got me," Rainbow Dash snickered. "It just occurred to me that you were going to be the first one to find us, and probably in the most unusual way possible. I just guessed."

"Oh, okay then," Pinkie said, brightening. She bounced over to Zephyr, who was shaking his head vigorously. She opened her mouth to apologize, but stopped short again, this time with an enormous intake of breath and a jump into the air.

"Umm…is she okay?" Zephyr asked Rainbow Dash. She just shrugged in response.

"You're new around here!" Pinkie squealed. "What's your name? Ace? AJ? Ajax? Al? Alan? Albert? Alejandro?" She kept rattling off names in alphabetical order.

"I'm Zephyr," he told her, partly out of friendliness and partly to stop what promised to be a very long list of names. "Nice to meet you…Pinkie Pie, was it?"

"Zephyr?" she repeated. "Never heard a name like that before! Oh! Oh! Wait right here for a sec!" she said before darting off down the street at a breakneck pace.

"That was…different," Zephyr said, staring after her.

Rainbow Dash began laughing hysterically. "The look on your face when she hit you was _priceless_!" she snickered. "See what I meant when I said I couldn't describe her?" She stopped laughing abruptly. "Hey, didn't she say something about everypony looking for me?"

"I don't know, I was busy trying to decide which direction was up," he answered with a touch of annoyance. "But yeah, I think there was something in there about that."

"Hey everypony! Ah found her! She's over here!" a drawling female voice called from off to the side. They turned, and Rainbow Dash recognized Applejack running towards them. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy rounded the corner, following her. They all slowed to a stop a few feet in front of Rainbow Dash and Zephyr. Applejack ran forward first, crushing Rainbow Dash in a tight hug. The others quickly joined in. "We been lookin' for ya fer days sugarcube! Where ya been?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, here and there," Rainbow Dash answered, grinning.

"We were so worried about you, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy added quietly. "We thought you were mad at us for not spending time with you."

"Then, when you didn't turn up after that storm, well, I suppose we may have jumped to conclusions," Rarity admitted.

"When I got back from Canterlot, everypony was already searching the area," Twilight informed her. "They told me what happened and I joined the effort. Hey, where's Pinkie Pie?" she asked. "I would've thought she'd be the first one to find you."

"Oh yeah, she already turned up," Rainbow Dash told her. "She kind of got distracted though, and ran off towards Sugarcube Corner."

"Well why in the hay would she run off before tellin' us where you were?" Applejack demanded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Rainbow Dash cried. "There's somepony I'd like you guys to meet!" She flew out from the center of the group, and landed next to Zephyr. "Everypony, this is Zephyr."

"Umm…hi," he greeted nervously.

The other four noticed him for the first time. "Oh! Howdy there, stranger! Name's Applejack," Applejack welcomed, offering a hoof. He shook.

Twilight came next. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle." She also shook with him. "Zephyr. That's an interesting name. Did you know that in ancient Equestrian it means 'the gentle western wind'?"

"Uh…no I didn't?" he replied, not sure how to respond. "Nice to meet you." He looked over at Fluttershy. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Fluttershy," she whispered shyly.

"Sorry…I didn't quite catch that," he told her.

"Fluttershy," she repeated, only slight louder.

"One more time?" he asked politely.

"That's Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash interjected. Fluttershy nodded gratefully. "She's just a little, well, shy. I told you about her, remember?" Zephyr tried smiling at her, but she cowered behind Rarity.

"Don't mind her dear, she'll warm up to you," Rarity assured him. "I am Rarity. Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said with a slight tilt of her head.

"Likewise," he acknowledged cheerfully.

Rarity looked him over a moment. "Rainbow, you simply must tell us where you met this charming young friend of yours," she stated, fluttering her lashes slightly.

Zephyr blinked. "I'm from a town called Longsaddle, to the northwest," he told them. He looked at Applejack. "Hey, didn't you say a storm hit a few days ago?"

"Yup. A mean granpappy of a storm too. Why?" Applejack asked.

Zephyr scuffed at the ground in embarrassment. "Sorry. That was my fault. I made that big storm, and I guess I accidentally sent it here," he finished.

"So that's what Granny Smith was feelin'!" Applejack exclaimed. "No wonder it wasn't in the weather schedules!" She saw the shame on Zephyr's face. "Shoot, y'all didn't do any harm. The weather ponies 'round here busted it up without too much trouble. Weren't much damage done." Zephyr relaxed visibly, relieved.

"Hey! Zephyr! I'm back!" yelled Pinkie Pie, suddenly right behind him. He jumped a full four feet into the air in surprise. "And I brought a surprise!" she added in a sing-song voice. Zephyr turned around to see her standing next to a brightly painted wagon with a top that looked like it opened up. A red button dotted the side, which Pinkie Pie pushed. Flags, trumpets, and a microwave oven popped out, and music began to play. She started dancing and opened her mouth.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome,

A fine welcome to you!

Welcome, welcome, welcome, I say how do you do?

Welcome, welcome, welcome,

I say hip-hip-hurray!

Welcome, welcome, welcome, to Ponyville today!

"Wait for it!" she ordered when she stopped singing. The oven gave a soft _Ding!_ before molten confetti exploded out at Zephyr. He ducked, and felt his black hair singe slightly. Then two of the horns spewed some sort of dough into the air. It went everywhere, but most of it landed on Zephyr, coating him from nose to tail. "Oops! Guess I mixed up the confetti and the cake dough. Again," Pinkie giggled.

"Pinkie, dear, must you do that _every time_?" Rarity asked disgustedly, brushing off stray bits of dough.

"Of course!" Pinkie affirmed. "Everypony gets the Welcome Song!"

"Hey, how come I never got the Welcome Song?" demanded Twilight, magically cleansing herself of the goopy substance. "You never did this to me when I got here!"

"Trust me, you're not missing out," Zephyr told her. He wiped the dough from his face. He took a sniff, and gave it a small lick. "I take it back," he said. "This is delicious!" He looked at the dough covering him. "A bit messy, though."

"I got it!" Rainbow Dash called, before shooting off into the air. She grabbed a nearby cloud, brought it back with her, and positioned it directly over Zephyr. She jumped up and down on it, causing a small downpour on the grey Pegasus. The upside: the dough washed off. The downside: he was now completely soaked, and his black mane matted itself to his head, covering his eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically. "This is _so_ much better." He shook himself like a dog, scattering droplets everywhere. His hair puffed out briefly, before resettling in its original unruly state.

"Ooh! Ooh! You still haven't told us how you two met!" Pinkie reminded.

"Oh yeah! Well, it started after I visited you guys a few days ago," Rainbow began. She told them briefly about the events of the past three days. Zephyr added details here and there, and took over some parts completely. The others listened intently, especially at the part with the Thunder Clap. They glossed over Zephyr's backstory, as well as the part with the whole town right before they left. When they finished, the five ponies listening broke their respectful silence.

"So, you're planning on staying here in Ponyville?" Rarity asked. "Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Zephyr admitted. "Actually, I don't even have more than a handful of bits to my name. Money was never much of a worry in Longsaddle. I just worked for free, and they'd let me spend a night and share a meal."

"So you don't have any place to stay?" Twilight asked. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "I just figured I'd find a comfy looking cloud and fall asleep somewhere."

"Um, actually," Fluttershy put in quietly "you can't do that. The mayor signed a law recently against vagrancy." Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Um. Sorry. I just thought you should know," she apologized, cowering.

"Shoot, we can put you up at Sweet Apple Acres a few days," Applejack offered. "At least until you get the money fer a place of yer own."

"Ooh! Ooh! And when you do get your own place, we can all have a party there!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"And you simply must stop by my boutique, darling; I'm sure I can give you a job for a few days," Rarity declared.

"I could use an extra set of hooves with the animals at my house. That is, if you want to," Fluttershy offered meekly.

"I…I don't know what to say!" Zephyr said, overwhelmed.

"Say yes, dummy!" Rainbow Dash told him. "It's not like you've got options. Besides, it's just what anypony would do!" Zephyr gave her a wry look.

"Besides, it's the least we could do for somepony who saved our friend's life," Applejack told him.

"Yeah! Anypony who's a friend of Dashie's is a friend of mine!" Pinkie cheered.

Zephyr bowed his head a little in gratitude. "Thank you. All of you," he said. All at once, he found himself scooped into a group hug with the six mares.

"What are friends for?" Rainbow Dash replied for all of them.

They all began laughing, and Zephyr found himself joining in. _Friends,_ Zephyr thought to himself with a smile. He looked at northwestern sky. _Thank you, Doc. For Everything_.

**The End**

(Until the next part, of course)


	2. New Face, New Place

**New Face, New Place**

Zephyr wiped the sweat from his eyes as he labored under the hot sun. He lifted his back legs off the ground and bucked yet another apple tree in Sweet Apple Acres. Apples tumbled down from the branches. In seconds, the tree was empty, and his buckets were full. He grabbed each of the buckets in turn and dumped them into his cart. When he emptied the last one, he grabbed the wagon and moved to the next tree.

For three days, he'd been bucking apples with the Apple family, a task he had insisted upon doing. After sleeping the first night in a spare bedroom in the Apple home, he'd demanded a way to earn his keep, even if his stay was only temporary. Applejack refused at first, but when her big brother (he'd found out his name was Big Macintosh) sprained one of his legs, she'd reluctantly accepted the help she now needed. Even so, she insisted on paying him a wage for his work. Zephyr guessed it was probably money they couldn't afford to give away, but he also knew it would be pointless to try and refuse it.

He bucked several more trees in quick succession, methodically loading bucket after bucket into his cart. When it finally grew full, he trotted it back to the farm at a brisk pace. _A little more_, he told himself. _Just get this load back to the farm, and I'll grab a quick lunch._ He broke free of the lines of apple trees and trotted the last few yards to the granary. He unhitched his load with a small sigh of relief.

"You ain't half bad as an apple bucker," a voice drawled from off to the side. He looked over to see Applejack toting her own wagon behind her. "Sure are a sight better than most ponies. Always nice to see a fella who don't shy away from hard work."

"Hard work, I'm used to," he replied. "Granted, this is a bit harder than most, but nothing I can't handle. I was just about to grab a quick lunch before heading back out."

Applejack smiled. She unhitched herself from her wagon, and walked over. "Zephyr, y'all been workin' hard, and Ah appreciate the help. But ya been here four days, and you ain't seen hardly any of Ponyville," she admonished. "Ya done more than yer share 'a work 'round here, and you've barely spent any time fer yerself! Besides," she added, "Big Macintosh is feelin' better, and after three days of R and R, he's gettin' antsy ta get back to work."

"This may sound strange, but I'm actually enjoying this," Zephyr told her. "It's kind of a novel sensation, always having something to do, even work. I'm trying to let it sink in."

Applejack blinked twice, and sighed heavily. "Look, the truth is, I can't afford ta give ya a fair wage fer another day," she admitted unhappily.

"Then don't," he countered. "I told you I didn't want your money."

"And Ah told you ta shut yer trap!" Applejack growled. She took a deep breath. "Ain't nopony who ain't an Apple gonna work this here farm for free. Not so long as these trees grow apples and this hat is on mah head," she said, adjusting her hat affectionately. "Ya can still stay in the spare room, but y'all better forget any ideas you got about earning yer keep. T'ain't gonna happen." Her expression softened. "Meantimes, though, why don't you go take a look around town? Our friends have all been askin' about ya!"

Zephyr could see he wasn't going to win. "Alright. Well, thanks. I mean it," he told her seriously. "I guess I'll head into town then. I'll be back later." He opened his wings and took off.

"Now hold it right there!" Applejack yelled after him. "Where do ya think you're goin'? Ah ain't given you yer earnings yet!"

_Shoot, she caught me,_ Zephyr thought silently. He turned around. "Oh. Right. My mistake," he bluffed, smiling. He came back down next to her, and waited patiently as she dug through a bag.

"Ah! There it is!" She pulled out a small pouch. "Here ya go. Twenty bits. Four days wages," she said, passing it to him.

"Thanks. But I only worked for three-"

"One more word, and Ah'll make it five days," she threatened.

Zephyr thought it was a hollow threat, but kept his mouth shut. "Alright. I'm off," he announced, before launching himself into the air. He took off towards the town fast enough to shake a few of the smaller trees in the orchard.

Applejack looked at the wagons Zephyr had managed to fill. She counted once, blinked, then counted again. "Dagnabbit!" she yelled in frustration. "Ah don't believe it. That varmint filled one more wagon than me!" She gritted her teeth in frustration. She sat there and fumed a moment before hitching herself to the next empty wagon. Rather than eat lunch, she headed back into the orchard. She wasn't hungry.

Zephyr almost made it to town. Almost, because he let his mind wander as he got close, and so didn't see the grey, blonde mail-mare until he collided with her. Letters flew up into the sky, and drifted down towards the ground. Zephyr shook his head clear, and looked at the very dizzy pegasus he'd just knocked down. Her eyes were still rolling and her head rocked back and forth in a daze. He flew over to her.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," he apologized. He offered her a hoof to help her up. Her eyes finally came to a rest in an unsettling cross-eyed position. For a moment, Zephyr worried about how hard he actually hit her.

"Oh, don't worry," she answered in a light, cheerful voice. "It actually happens a lot." She accepted his hoof and managed to pick herself up. "Hey, aren't you that new pony who almost hit me four days ago?" she asked, not even a hint of anger in her voice.

Zephyr thought back. "That was you?!" he cried, remembering. She nodded. "Um...I'm sorry about that," he stammered. "Uh, we haven't really met yet have we? I'm Zephyr," he said, offering a hoof. "What's your name?"

"I'm Derpyhooves!" she answered happily. "Zephyr, huh? That's a funny name!"

My_ name is funny?_ he thought dryly. "Uh, thanks. I really like your…mane," he replied somewhat lamely. It seemed to work however.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "You know, it's the funniest thing. Everypony always says that about me!" She looked around at the scattered letters. "Uh oh! I have to deliver these A.S.A.P!" She began frantically scooping them up. Zephyr helped gather them up and deposit them in her mail-carrier's bag. "Thanks a lot! See ya 'round Zephyr!" she said before taking off.

Zephyr waved as she left, then trotted up the street into town. Unlike Longsaddle, a lot of the buildings were clumped fairly close together, with a few wide lanes cutting through them. Ponies of every color and variety walked the streets, going about their business. His stomach grumbled, and he looked around for a place to get lunch.

"Hey Zephyr!" squealed a voice right behind him. Zephyr jumped, and turned to see Pinkie Pie grinning ear to ear. "Where ya been? I haven't seen you for days! Dashie was getting angry that you were spending all your time working at Sweet Apple Acres and not having fun with us!"

Zephyr flinched slightly. _Ouch. I'm gonna regret that. I just know it_, he berated himself. "Well, don't worry about that. I promise I won't be too busy to spend time with friends anymore," he assured her.

"Pinkie Pie promise?" she asked him.

He sighed. _No backing out of it now_, he told himself. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," he promised. "Hey, do you know where I can get some food?" he asked before she could start a new conversation.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? You can come to Sugarcube Corner!" she said. "I work there, and help out Mr. and Mrs. Cake! There's all kinds of baked goodies there!" She began bouncing off down the street. "Over here! It's this way!" she called back to him.

He fell in behind her, keeping pace. "Thanks. I'm starving after helping Applejack all morning."

"Of course! So, what do you like? Muffins? Cookies? Cupcakes? I _love _cupcakes!" she chattered. She kept up a constant stream of questions, comments, and random interjections the entire way there. Zephyr occasionally tried to get a word in edgewise, but eventually decided it was better to let her talk herself out. He wondered how long it would take. He was pulled from his thoughts, however, when he bumped into Pinkie Pie, who had come to a halt. "Uh oh! My tail's twitching!" she cried, turning to face him.

It was, in fact, twitching, though Zephyr wasn't sure why this seemed so important. Before he could ask, Pinkie looked straight up and scanned the sky briefly. Then she grabbed him by the neck and yanked him over to her other side. "What was that-" he managed to say before something crashed into the ground where he'd been standing. "Oh."

The dust cleared, and three fillies lay in a bruised and battered heap amidst the wreckage of what appeared to be a hanglider. He recognized one as Applebloom, Applejack's little sister. The other two, a white unicorn with a curled lavender mane and a rust-colored pegasus with a wild maroon mane, were strangers to him. They let out a groan. "Ah told you two hangliding wouldn't work!" Applebloom complained. "But y'all wouldn't listen!"

"It's not my fault it didn't work," grumped the pegasus as she got to her feet. "Sweetie Belle dragged her hooves on the take-off!"

Sweetie Belle, the unicorn, brushed herself off. "Oh yeah?" she responded angrily. "What about you? This was all your idea, Scootaloo!"

"If y'all had both listened ta me, we wouldn't never of crashed in the first place!" Applebloom yelled at them both.

It quickly devolved into a fight from there. Zephyr watched in fascination for a moment before stirring. He strolled casually over to the tussling trio and reached in with his head and forelegs. He came out with Sweetie Belle dangling from his left hoof, trying to kick at Scootaloo in his right. Applebloom hung by her bow from his teeth, trying to shake off Scootaloo's attempts to throttle her. Zephyr gave them all a quick shake, stopping what they were doing. He put them down gently on the ground.

"Who the heck are you?" demanded Scootaloo angrily.

"Yeah! Can't you see were conducting official Crusader business?" added Sweetie Belle.

"Heya Zephyr! What's up?" Applebloom greeted cheerfully.

"We're going to Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie spoke up before he could say anything. "Then my tail started twitching, and I pulled Zephyr out of the way, and that's when you three showed up!"

"How did you know they were about to crash into me anyway?" Zephyr asked.

"Twitchy-tail," the three fillies told him all at once.

"They mean my Pinkie sense!" Pinkie Pie explained

"Pinkie sense?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! Sometimes I get these twitches that tell me different things that are going to happen," Pinkie bubbled. "Sometimes, my legs get shaky, or my back shivers, or nose itches! Every twitch means something different. Sometimes, there are even combos! When my tail twitches, it means something is about to fall. So I looked up, and I saw the hanglider coming this way!

Zephyr blinked once, then twice. He looked at the three fillies to check that he'd heard her right. They nodded, shrugged, or otherwise indicated he was hearing Pinkie correctly. "Well," he said, "I can't deny you saw that crash coming. So…thanks, Pinkie. That probably would of hurt if you hadn't of moved me."

"Any time!" she replied with a satisfied grin. "Wow! You took it much better than Twilight did when I told her about it!"

Zephyr decided not to ask. Instead, he turned back to the Crusaders. "So, why were you hangliding? And what's a…" He concentrated a moment. "Cutie Mark Crusader?"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on a mission to find their special talents and earn their Cutie Marks!" Sweetie Belle rattled off, like it was some kind of mantra.

"No obstacle is too great; no calling is too far-fetched while they pursue their goal!" added Scootaloo in the same way.

"We go wherever there's adventure to be had, or somethin' new to be tried!" Applebloom finished.

"Uh-huh," Zephyr grunted. _I guess that explains the hangliding,_ he noted. "So, why were you three fighting just now?"

"That's easy," Applebloom said. "We were fightin' cuz…uh…tell 'em Sweetie Belle."

"I don't know. I can't really remember."

"Fighting's just kinda something we do," Scootaloo explained. "It happens. Usually doesn't last very long."

Zephyr blinked again, then slammed his hoof against his face. "Well, I guess I won't get involved then," he surrendered. "Just…be more careful next time. Okay?"

They gave quick nods and promises he didn't believe for a second, and ran off. He heard Scootaloo say "Next, let's try being Cutie Mark Crusader Lumberjacks!" before passing out of earshot. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Are they always that….active?" he asked Pinkie Pie, trying to be diplomatic.

"Yup! They're always trying crazy stuff to get their Cutie Marks!" she answered. "But hey! Let's get to Sugarcube Corner! I think I can smell a fresh batch of cupcakes!" she said, her mouth watering slightly.

Zephyr stomach grumbled loudly. "Sounds good to me. Lead on," he told her.

A bell rang as they walked through the door to Sugarcube corner. Pinkie bounced on in, and Zephyr followed casually. A cascade of pastry scents washed over him, ranging from cinnamon to vanilla. He inhaled deeply, and eyed the assorted goods on display behind the glass counter.

"Hi there!" called a voice from behind the counter. He looked up to see a thin, yellowish pony walk in from the kitchen. "Are you the new guy Pinkie told us about?" he asked politely.

"He sure is, Mr. Cake!" Pinkie confirmed, bouncing around the room. "This is Zephyr! And he's really, really hungry too! You got anything good for him? Fresh cupcakes maybe?" she asked leadingly, throwing in a wink and a nudge.

"How'd you know?" he said, smiling.

"Hah!" she cried. "This nose is _never _wrong!"

"How about it Zephyr? Cupcakes sound good to you?" offered Mr. Cake.

Zephyr smiled and nodded. "How much for two-" He caught a pleading look from Pinkie. "I mean, four?" he asked, doubling his order with a sigh. Pinkie's face stretched in an elated smile.

"Oh don't worry about it dear," came another voice. A plump blue mare with a dark pink mane walked in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of steaming cupcakes covered in blue icing. "First time customers eat for free. Store policy," she told him. "Isn't that right, honey?" she asked Mr. Cake.

"That's correct! It's our way to encourage return customers!" Mr. Cake told him. Mrs. Cake placed the tray of cupcakes on the counter. Mr. Cake took the four largest ones and placed them in a small paper bag. "Here you go sir! We hope to see you again!"

"Thank you both!" Zephyr said gratefully, picking up the bag with his teeth. "I'll be sure to stop by more often." He walked out, Pinkie bouncing along behind him.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" she called back inside. They waved. The door closed.

Zephyr walked over to a nearby table. He dropped the bag and pulled out the four still-warm cupcakes. "Which two do you want, Pinkie?" he asked.

Rather than answer, Pinkie appeared on the other side of the table, grabbed the two closest cupcakes, and made them disappear in seconds. Icing covered part of her face, but she took care of that with a quick rotation of her tongue around her mouth. "Mmm!" she said, rubbing her stomach in content. "Wow! That was a good batch!"

Zephyr stopped staring at the place where he was sure there'd been cupcakes a few seconds ago. He picked up one the remaining pastries and took a bite. His eyes went a little wide. "Wow is right!" he exclaimed. He finished his cupcake in a few quick bites. Afterwards, he licked his lips and tried to remember the last time he'd eaten a cupcake. After some quick mental math, he realized it had been over a year. Shaking his head, he put his second cupcake back in the bag.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna eat that one too?" Pinkie asked him, concerned.

"Of course!" he quickly answered. "Just…not right now. I'm not sure I could take it so soon after that first one. It's been awhile since I've had a cupcake, or any kind of treat really."

"Wow! I don't think I could go two days without something sugary sweet!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

_I'll bet_, he thought wryly. Out loud, he said "Well, thanks for lunch Pinkie." He grabbed his bag and walked off.

"What are you going to do now?" she pressed him. He paused, realizing that once again, he hadn't really thought things through. He shrugged. "Why not go to Rarity's? She's been asking about you, you know," Pinkie suggested. "I think she also may have needed help with something. Or maybe it was that she wanted to help with something. I'm not really sure," Pinkie informed him with a grin. Zephyr thought about it, and nodded. "Great! She's at Carousel Boutique! Trust me, you can't miss it!"

Pinkie was right, Zephyr couldn't have missed Carousel Boutique if he'd been blind. The large, toweresque building was right along the road, and clearly visible from any place in Ponyville. Especially if you happened to be flying. Zephyr drifted his way over, in no real hurry, and landed in front of the building. He went up to the door and gave a polite knock.

"Come in!" a voice called from inside. He opened the door and walked in. Inside, the first floor appeared to be a small studio, lined with mirrors and a few matching pieces of furniture. A compact stage-like structure occupied the center of the room, right next to the stairs. A couple doors that looked to be closets or storage rooms were also present. The whole place was tastefully colored, arranged, and spotlessly clean. "I'm up here in the studio. I'll be down in a moment," the same voice yelled, sounding like its owner had their mouth full.

Zephyr waited patiently in the downstairs area. Curious, he looked around a little. He saw a rack with a few unusual hats hanging from it. Upon closer inspection, he could tell somepony had put a lot of detail into each one. Feathers, sequins, studs, and fur lining all had their places on at least one of the hats. Before he could investigate the room further, he heard hoof steps coming down the stairs.

"Sorry about the wait," Rarity apologized. "I had an order to finish, and I was almost done. Can I help you with something?" she asked, strolling gracefully down the stairs with her eyes closed.

Zephyr dropped the paper bag still holding his second cupcake onto his back. "Actually, Pinkie said you might need _my_ help with something?" Zephyr asked as much as said.

Rarity opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Oh! I didn't realize it was _you_ at the door, Zephyr," she stated, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. "Yes, I suppose I could use a hoof. I don't suppose you'd be willing to model for me, would you?" She stared at him intently with her deep violet eyes.

"Umm…sure, I guess," Zephyr answered. "One question. What do you mean by 'model for you'?"

"Oh don't worry dear, it isn't very difficult," she assured him. "This way please." She led him up the stairs, her purple, curled mane bouncing slightly. At the top, she walked through an open door. When he followed her inside, his jaw dropped slightly. If her downstairs lobby was spotlessly clean, this room was the aftermath of a natural disaster. Mannequins dotted the room, some wearing outfits and some bare. Piles of fabric, new, scrap, or somewhere in the middle, covered the floor. Occasionally, bits and pieces of outfits lay strewn about the mess. Entire sections of wall were covered with designs and sketches of more outfits than he could imagine. Shelves full of bolts of cloth lined the rest of the room. Off to one corner sat a small desk with a sewing machine and drawers full of threads, needles, and buttons. Zephyr remembered Rainbow Dash complaining that Rarity had enough clothing to cover Ponyville. Looking around in this room, he could almost believe it.

"Welcome to my studio, Zephyr!" Rarity exclaimed grandly. "I do apologize for the mess, but everything is exactly where it needs to be for me to do my best work. Just put that anywhere," she told him, gesturing at his bag with a pedicured hoof. He deposited it on a nearby shelf.

"So, what exactly am I going to be doing?" Zephyr asked uncertainly.

"Oh, it's really quite easy! I've been working on a collection of outfits for stallions, at a buyer's request," she explained. "The trouble is, I mostly design ladies' outfits, so I'm having a little trouble with the proportions. What's worse," she added, "is that there are so terribly few young stallions about in Ponyville, and most of them aren't interested in trying on outfits. And the ones that are aren't as, shall we say, symmetrical or well-formed as you."

"Well-formed?"

"Darling, have you ever stopped and looked at yourself?" Rarity asked him. At his questioning look, she pulled him over to a mirror. "Now take a good look. You're tall, but not imposing." He noticed for the first time that he stood half a head taller than her. "Your black mane compliments your grey coat nicely." He supposed he could see that. "You have an athlete's build: broad-shouldered with a decent amount of tone." He knew he was fit, but she seemed to be getting carried away. "All in all, you're pretty easy on the eyes."

_Wait, what?_ he thought to himself. He stared at his reflection another few seconds, blinking. "And…what does this have to do with me helping you?" he asked uncertainly.

"What? Oh right!" Rarity said a little too quickly. She gave a little cough. "The pony who placed the order is one of Canterlot's more eligible bachelors. If I'm to have any hope of getting the measurements right on his outfits, I'll need a pony that resembles him in size and shape. He also happens to be a pegasus, which makes you an ideal candidate."

"So what you're saying is you need me to try on outfits so you can size his order correctly?" Zephyr questioned, catching on.

"Exactly. And of course I'll pay you for your help," she told him.

"Sounds simple enough. I'd be happy to help."

"Excellent!" Rarity cried. "First, I'll need to take measurements. Hold still please." Her horn began glowing a soft blue, and a roll of measuring tape floated over. She measured his height, leg length, girth, and various other dimensions. Occasionally, she would ask him to assume specific stances for detailed measurements, recording each one on a small clipboard. "Good," she said when she finished. "Now, try this on." She levitated a simple blue suit over to him, and helped him slip it on. "How does it feel?"

He moved around a little. "A little tight. I think it's chafing my wings a little too."

She nodded, and floated another outfit over, this one including a jacket. He tried it on as well, and again told her it was a little tight. "Drat. This simply won't do. I'll have to resize half the collection," she grumbled. "Sit tight for a moment." She levitated the outfit off of him and over to the work desk. About half a dozen other pieces from across the room followed it over. Rarity levitated a petit pair of spectacles onto her nose, and began a flurry of re-stitching.

Zephyr watched as she worked, impressed by how fast she was sewing. He also admired her concentration, for she was working on at least five outfits simultaneously without any errors or pauses. After a few minutes, she came back over and slipped the first suit he'd tried onto him. "Does it fit better?" she asked. "Is there anything else that doesn't feel quite right?"

"It's not nearly as tight," he affirmed. "My wings aren't being bound to my sides like they were before. I think the collar might be a little wide, though," he added apologetically.

Rather than upset, she seemed happy to hear it. "Oh yes, I thought so too," she agreed, removing it again. At his confused look, she smiled. "Don't be afraid to mention anything you think might be wrong. I need to iron out every little imperfection before I send anything to a customer, so be brutal when you judge," Rarity ordered. Zephyr nodded his understanding.

After that, Rarity had him try on outfit after outfit, and pressed him to discover some sort of flaw or discomfort with each one. It wasn't so bad at first, but then two outfits became ten, and ten became twenty. An hour passed, and Zephyr began to feel hungry again. He headed over to where his cupcake waited in its paper sack, but Rarity yanked him back over to the mirror. "Oh no no no no!" She cried. "We can't have the fabric covered with crumbs or icing!"

He stayed put, but his gaze kept drifting over to the bag. After ten minutes, he slowly inched towards it when Rarity wasn't looking. He'd stop the instant she turned around and smile, trying not to look suspicious. After what seemed like an eternity, he was almost within reach of the sack. When Rarity looked the other way, he slowly extended his hooves towards it. Right before he reached it, a fuzzy white blur jumped up onto the shelf and grabbed the paper sack. He saw it was a white cat with a grey-tipped tail. It turned to look at him balefully with its green eyes, before bounding away with a muffled "Mrowr!"

Rarity looked over at Zephyr, who just stood there, stunned. "Oh, that's just Opalescence," she said. "She isn't very friendly to visitors. Or me. You don't mind if she eats what's in the bag do you?" Zephyr stood there, eye twitching, without saying anything for a moment. Then he sighed and shook his head sadly, walking back over to the mirror.

The dressing and re-dressing continued. Rarity alternated between demanding criticism and muttering to herself over her designs. Zephyr just stood there, growing more and more restless with each outfit. _I feel like one of those dress-up dolls that little fillies play with_, he thought bitterly. He began trying to think of some sort of polite way to take his leave before he snapped. Just when it came to the point where he was considering leaping out the window, a knock sounded at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Rarity wondered aloud. "Come in! I'm up in the studio!" she called down. Zephyr heard the door open and close, and somepony began ascending the staircase. The studio door shimmered faintly with purplish light before opening. A nonplussed Sweetie Belle floated in, covered by the same purple glow.

"I think this is yours, Rarity," said Twilight, following Sweetie Belle in.

"Hiya sis!" Sweetie Belle greeted cheerfully.

"Oh dear, what trouble has she gotten herself into now?" Rarity asked wearily.

"They were over by the Everfree Forest, trying to cut down a tree," Twilight informed her. "Fluttershy took Applebloom back to Sweet Apple Acres, and Scootaloo got away." She noticed Zephyr for the first time. "Oh!" she started. "What are you doing here? And what's the big occasion?" she asked, pointing a hoof at the tuxedo outfit he was currently wearing.

"He's helping me by modeling these outfits for size and construction," Rarity explained.

"Ah! I completely forgot!" Zephyr blurted out suddenly. "Twilight! You needed me to swing by the library, right?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said in confusion. "I don't know what you're-"

"Yeah, you said something about…umm…some kind of spell," he supplied. Twilight continued to look confused. Rarity looked at her, and Zephyr used the opportunity to shoot her a pitiful, desperate, pleading look. Silently, he mouthed the words "Save me!"

"Oh! Right, right, the uh…spell!" Twilight exclaimed, catching on. "I almost forgot about it. Yes, I need his help to make it work." She put Sweetie Belle down next to Rarity.

"Oh dear, I had no idea I'd be keeping you from another engagement!" Rarity gasped. "I suppose I did lose track of time. Oh well, I think you've given me enough to finish these outfits." She removed the tuxedo from Zephyr. "And of course we can't forget your payment." A small bag floated over. "Here you go Zephyr. I hope you get enough money for your own place soon," she said with a smile.

"Thank you. Sorry to have to leave like this," he apologized. He accepted the bag and walked over to the door with Twilight. "Quick, let's go before she changes her mind!" he whispered.

"Thanks for saving me back there Twilight," Zephyr said when they made it outside. "I'm not sure how much more I could've taken." They started walking down the street.

"Don't mention it. Believe me, I've been there," Twilight muttered. "Actually Zephyr, would you mind coming to the library for real to help me with a spell?"

"Wait, really?" he asked. "I mean, sure, I guess, but I thought you were just playing along."

"I was," she answered. "But actually, I was working on a spell that I need a pegasus for. Fluttershy was going to help me, but then the incident with the Crusaders happened."

"What kind of spell is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, a while back, I tried a spell to create a pair of wings," Twilight began.

"On Rarity, right?" he guessed. "The Young Flier's Competition?" Twilight nodded. "Rainbow Dash told me about that. So what do you need a pegasus for?"

"Well, the wings the spell gave Rarity were butterfly wings, and really fragile. I'm trying to see if I can make a pair of wings more like what pegasi have," she explained. "At the least, I need detailed sketches of a working wing, otherwise I might miss something and the magic wings won't work. I was also going to use Fluttershy's medical knowledge to give me an idea of how wings are formed."

"I could help you with that," he offered. She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't give you a perfect medical analysis or something, I can give you the basic pieces you need."

"No offense, Zephyr, but you don't look like the type to have much scientific knowledge about anything," Twilight said. "Where would you have learned something like that?"

"I did a lot of reading in Longsaddle," he countered. "Wasn't much else to do a lot of days. I'd get bored, so I'd pick a random book and start reading. It's amazing what you can pick up that way," he mused. "Did you know that there are exactly eighty-five kinds of petunias?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "Rainbow Dash said you were an athlete, and since she and Applejack are the only other athletes I know, I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"No worries," Zephyr told her. "Most of it isn't real in-depth knowledge, just enough for me to be well-rounded. Weather and flight mechanics are the two subjects I actually major in." They came to a halt outside a huge, hollowed out tree, adorned with windows and balconies. "Is this the library?" he asked.

"Yep. It's also my house. I live in the upstairs bedroom," she replied. She opened the door with her magic and walked in. "Spike!" she called. "I'm back! Did you find the book I asked for?"

"I'll be right there!" a voice called back. Zephyr walked in after Twilight. Bookcases lined the walls, and reached at least two stories high. The place was messy, but not nearly as bad as Rarity's studio. A few books lay scattered over the floor, and piles of loose paper occupied tables and corners. A spiral staircase led to the next floor, from which a small thump came. A small, purple dragon with green spikes on his back came trotting down the stairs, carrying a book as big as he was. "Advanced Guide to Spellweaving, just like you asked!" the dragon reported smartly.

"Thanks Spike," Twilight said, magically taking the book from him. "Wait! You two haven't met yet!" she exclaimed, looking back and forth from Spike to Zephyr. "Spike, this is Zephyr. Zephyr, I'd like you to meet my number one assistant, Spike." Spike puffed his chest a little at the use of his title.

"Nice to meet you Spike," greeted Zephyr.

"Likewise," he said, offering a claw. Zephyr shook, and turned his attention to Twilight.

"So, what do you need first?" he asked helpfully.

"I need you to extend your wings so I can take some rough sketches," she told him. "Then, I'll need your help to identify important features and their function."

Zephyr did as she said, stretching out his wings. She scribbled on a piece of parchment for a few minutes. When she was done, he folded his wings and she repeated the process. Spike went to work picking up the mess around the room and reorganizing the scattered books. She placed the drawings on an empty table. Before she could ask him any questions, the door to the library opened again.

"Twilight, I'm back from Sweet Apple Acres," a timid voice announced. Fluttershy walked in slowly. "I can help you with that spell now if you-" She cut off when she saw Zephyr. "Oh, um. I can come back later if you're busy." She began to turn around and leave.

"Nonsense! You're just in time!" Twilight exclaimed. "I brought Zephyr over here from Carousel Boutique. I thought he could help with the wings."

"O-okay then," she responded shyly. She gave Zephyr a nervous look.

"Is something wrong?" asked Twilight.

"Oh no! Of course not! I'm fine," Fluttershy asserted, shaking slightly.

The violet unicorn eyed her skeptically, but said nothing. "Alright then. Let's get to work." She began asking them questions about the wings of pegasi. Fluttershy quietly explained that their wings were very similar to bird's wings. She supplied most of the information about bones, joints, and structure, while Zephyr chipped in with explanations about function, muscle movement, and the various minute portions of the wing that influenced steering and control. Fluttershy gradually loosened up, easing out of her nervous tension as Zephyr and Twilight smiled and talked. At some points, she even began debating with Zephyr about the finer points of flight.

After about half an hour of note-taking, Twilight stopped them short. "Okay, I think I've got enough data to make a pair of wings," she said. She flipped through the book Spike brought her until she found the page she wanted. She read a few quick lines, then closed it. "Stand back!" she ordered. Zephyr backed up a step, and Fluttershy backed up several.

Twilight's horn glowed with violet magic. She closed her eyes in concentration, and the glow brightened. As her horn began to emit sparks, magic began to gather near her shoulders. It piled on top of itself, gradually forming a lump on each side that continued to grow. Her horn flared brighter, and Zephyr covered his eyes. A final blinding flash erupted in the room.

When his sight returned, Zephyr saw Twilight standing in front of him. A pair of translucent, purple wings erupted from the purple unicorn's back, nearly perfectly imitating a pegasus's wings. "How do they look?" she panted.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped. "Twilight, they look so real!" She trotted over and reached out to touch one. Rather than make contact, her hoof went right through.

"They're incorporeal," she explained. At Fluttershy's blank look, she sighed. "They aren't solid," she amended. "They're purely magical." She flapped them a couple times experimentally, and tried folding them against her sides.

"It looks like they move correctly," Zephyr observed. "Can they actually lift you?"

"I'm not sure; guess I should test them," she said. She braced herself, and gave a little jump, flapping her magical wings furiously. For a few seconds, she gained altitude and hovered steadily. Then she lost her balance, and with a cry, began plummeting downward. Zephyr moved quickly and managed to get underneath her before she hit the ground. He caught her with a soft grunt, and set her down on the floor. "Thanks," she said gratefully. "That would've hurt."

"Well, the good news is that the wings work," he told her. "The bad news…you're kind of a lousy flier. At least at the moment," he added kindly. "Don't worry though. We'll help you get airborne." He nodded at Fluttershy, and began walking to the door. He reached for the knob. "But if you really want to practice, we should go outsi-"

The door crashed open, and like a bolt from the blue, something tackled him at top speed, knocking him over and sending him into a backward roll with whatever it was that struck him. The roll ended with a crash as his back struck a bookshelf, knocking several volumes to the floor. Spike groaned at the new mess.

Zephyr felt weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see three very surprised Rainbow Dashes spinning around his field of vision. He managed to comprehend that she was standing on him, and that it did in fact somewhat hurt. "Ow," he mumbled. "Hey Rainbow Dash. What's up?"

Her look of confusion transformed into an angry snarl. "What's up?" she repeated angrily. "I'll tell you what's up!" she shouted. As she did so, she stepped heavily on his chest, drawing a pained wheeze. "I wanna know why you've been avoiding me! What the heck have you been doing for the past three days?"

"Uh, maybe we better go on out," Twilight suggested. Fluttershy nodded her agreement, and they darted out the door. Spike made himself scarce and followed them.

"Do you know what I've been through today?" she demanded. "I thought I'd swing by Sweet Apple Acres to see if you wanted to actually have fun today. But when I got there, Applejack said you'd already gone into town for lunch. So I flew back, and began checking every store, bakery, and restaurant to try and find you," she ranted. "Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Cake tell me you stopped by with Pinkie Pie, so I started looking for her. Have you ever tried tracking down Pinkie Pie? It's, like, impossible! When I do find her, she tells me you went over to Rarity's a couple hours ago. I flew over there, and _she_ said you'd come here to help Twilight with a spell. And now, finally, I've caught up with you, and the day is almost over!" Rainbow Dash was breathing hard now from the force of her rant.

"Rainbow Dash, I can explain-" Zephyr began, but she cut him off with another painful jab to the chest.

"Save it, jerk!" she growled. "I don't want to hear a word from you right now! I thought you coming here was going to be fun! I guess you're just boring after all!" she yelled. With an angry snort, she lifted herself into the air and shot out the open door.

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Zephyr called after her. He got to his hooves and launched himself after her. As he hurtled outside, he caught a glimpse of rainbow color off to his right and charged after it. He was rewarded a moment later when Rainbow Dash came into view, flying away from him as fast as she could. "Get back here!" he yelled at her, pouring on as much speed as he could.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back, increasing her own velocity. She dived down and began zooming along just above the street, trying to lose him in the buildings.

Zephyr didn't take the bait. He kept his higher altitude and followed her progress closely, which was difficult to do at the speed he was flying. Every time she turned a corner or pulled a tight curve, he was able to gain some ground by flying a straighter line. He suspected that Rainbow Dash was also a little tired, and couldn't get to top speed.

Rainbow Dash seemed to realize her trick wasn't working, because she suddenly shot straight up, putting her on a course almost directly into the sun. Zephyr followed, but quickly lost sight of her in the blinding glare. _Shoot, I can't see anything!_ he cursed himself. _Well, if I can't see, she probably can't either_. He looked around until he found a small, fluffy cloud just big enough to cover a pony. He dived into it, his eyes blinking in relief from the shade, and ascended slightly. Rather than look up, he focused on listening, and looking around in a circle.

Zephyr waited patiently. Eventually, he heard the unmistakable sound of a pegasus at Mach speed off to his left. He looked to see Rainbow Dash moving at half-speed, looking around to check that she'd lost him. She came to a halt, and from what he could see, it looked like she was gloating. He grinned.

Zephyr crept closer, keeping the cloud around him as cover. As silently as possible, he left the cloud and zoomed towards Rainbow Dash. He pulled up right behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "How about letting me get a word in?" he asked cheerfully.

"Agh!" Rainbow Dash cried in surprise. "I thought I told you to get lost!" she said over her shoulder. She tensed her muscles and shot forward.

Zephyr wasn't going to chase her around town again. He clamped his teeth down on her tail and pulled, straining to keep her in place. As it was, she managed to drag him forward several feet before he could halt her progress. "Hey, get off me!" Rainbow Dash yelled. With a lightning quick motion, she stopped pulling forward and bucked her back legs into Zephyr's gut. He let out a pained gasp, but maintained his grip.

Rainbow Dash proceeded to rain blows down on Zephyr, lashing out with front and back legs. Zephyr fended some of them off, but the rest connected painfully. _Alright, this is getting annoying!_ he thought angrily. He took a few more hits and lost his cool. He gave Rainbow Dash's tail a sharp tug, catching her by surprise and whipping her around. He released his grip and took advantage of her being off-balance, getting behind her and wrapping her in a full Nelson.

Rainbow Dash kicked and struggled every way she could, but couldn't break the hold. She slammed her head back into Zephyr's face. _That's it!_ he fumed. "_Will you hold still and listen for one rotten moment!?_" he yelled sharply.

It came out a little louder and angrier than he'd expected. Rainbow Dash's struggling abruptly ceased, and she looked back at him in surprise. Zephyr immediately felt guilty for the outburst. He released his hold on Rainbow Dash, and she turned to face him.

"Sorry," he mumbled in shame. "I didn't mean to get that angry." He took a deep breath. "Look, I know you spent all day looking for me, and I know that I haven't done anything but work since I got here. But I haven't been doing it to avoid you," he protested. "It's just what I'm used to. Besides, I owed it to Applejack for giving me a place to stay!"

Rainbow Dash looked at him like he was stupid. "You don't owe her anything," she told him, again like he was stupid. "You don't owe anypony around here anything! And nopony thinks otherwise!" she continued. "When I saw Applejack, she was angry that you weren't accepting her hospitality!"

"I know. She bullied me out of working for free," he said. "Besides, want it or not, she needed somepony's help. And so did most everypony else, today."

"That doesn't mean it always has to be you helping!" she yelled at him. "Seriously! You spend so much time helping others, that you never have any fun! I thought you figured that out when you came here! There's more to do around here than just work!"

Zephyr didn't have an answer for that. He sighed. "Old habits die hard," he replied lamely. "I've never been good at telling anypony no when they asked for anything. Especially my help. Big or small, anything a friend needs, I help with." He spread his arms out hopelessly. "I can't change that."

"You don't have to stop helping everypony," Rainbow Dash said, more gently. "Just don't make it the only thing you do. All you gotta do is ask yourself something."

"What's that?"

"What is it that _you_ want to do?" she told him. "Friends aren't friends because they do stuff for each other. It's the stuff they do _with_ each other that makes them friends. Sure, we'll help each other out if we can, but what's important is that we stick together, through good or bad." She put her hooves behind her back, and hovered sheepishly. "I'm sorry I was kind of a jerk to you back at the library. But you just weren't getting the message. You gotta have fun and do what you want sometimes. We're your friends: we'll do it with you."

Zephyr was quiet for a few moments. The silence stretched painfully, until he at last spoke. "Applejack thought I didn't appreciate her hospitality?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, and followed with a laugh. "Boy, she was steamed at you when I saw her," she chuckled. "You, my friend," she said, poking his chest lightly, "made the mistake of filling one more apple cart than she did this morning. I think she's waiting to give you a piece of her mind." Rainbow Dash gave him a mischievous grin.

"Uh," he sighed. "Like I need another problem." He looked her in the eye. "I get what you're saying. I know I need to loosen up a little, and that I don't have any kind of debt to pay. I just…need a little time to adjust. So…are we cool? No more kicking me in the gut or stepping on my lungs?" he asked, giving her an accusing look.

Rainbow Dash gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah," she answered. "We're cool. Now, let's get back to the library before Twilight panics and sends out a search party." Zephyr couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

Five minutes later, they were back on the ground outside the library. They brushed off Twilight's and Fluttershy's questions about what happened, and asked about Twilight's flight progress. She hadn't managed to get more than twenty feet high, and had crashed four times, but at least the wings were stable. Unfortunately, she also didn't know when they would wear off, so she'd decided to stop practicing until she knew for sure.

"Oh! Zephyr, I've been meaning to ask you something!" Twilight said suddenly. "I've been writing regular reports to Princess Celestia about lessons I've learned in friendship. I told her about you in my last report, and she's been curious to hear from you. Do you think you could write her a letter? About something you've learned since you arrived in Ponyville?"

Rainbow Dash and Zephyr exchanged looks. "Yeah, I think I could manage that," he agreed, grinning.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is Zephyr, the new pony Twilight told you about. I've only been in Ponyville for a few days, but I've already made some good friends. However, instead of having fun and spending time with them, I became too concerned with helping out around town, and fulfilling obligations I didn't have. It took a while for me to see it, but I realized that if I wanted friends, it meant doing things with them, not just for them. With time, I think I'll be able to just relax and have fun like everypony else. Until then, I'll just keep trying to get it right._

_Your loyal subject,_

_Zephyr_


	3. Law and Order

**Law and Order**

Zephyr lay sprawled out on his bed in the Apple house. He slept peacefully, snoring lightly every so often. The first rays of dawn were peaking over the horizon and drifting in through his window. It would probably be another couple hours before he awoke. So he was blissfully unaware of the hot pink pony that crept into his room.

Pinkie Pie rubbed her hooves in anticipation. She stifled a giggle as she thought about the fun everypony was going to have today. As if by magic, she produced a trumpet into her hooves and snuck silently to the bed. Pinkie placed the horn right by his ear and drew in a deep breath.

_Zephyr was floating amidst a clear sky. With a gesture, a storm cloud formed on either side of him. With a nod of his head, more and more clouds began to fill the sky. With a mere effort of will, he blackened the sky. Round and round the storm spun, with him at its center. Lightning flashed from every direction, and the crash of thunder rolled around him. Zephyr felt the power of the storm, felt its every movement. Ponies below watched with awe and amazement. Horns began to play an accompaniment to its music._

Zephyr shook violently awake and fell off his bed as the notes of Reveille blared in his ear. As he lay prone on the floor, blinking in confusion, Pinkie Pie's face appeared upside-down above him. "Morning sleepyhead!" it said cheerfully. She smiled genuinely at him for a moment as he tried to figure out where he'd hide the body.

"Morning, Pinkie Pie," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Is there a reason I got the wake-up call, or did I just get pranked?" He began to stand up.

"Of course there's a reason silly!" the pink mare giggled. "Today is Fun-a-thon day! And you're invited!"

Zephyr knew he'd regret asking. "What's Fun-a-thon day?"

"It's only the most amazing, awesome, spectacular, hoof-wrestling, relay-racing, team sportiest, funnest day ever!" Pinkie said in one breath. "All of our friends are gonna be there too, which makes it super-extra-double fun!"

Zephyr sighed. _I suppose it could be fun. I just wish she didn't get me up so early!_ "Alright. Where are we meeting up with the others?" he asked.

"Well, first we have to go wake them up too!" Pinkie said happily. "Then we tell them about it and then they'll want to do it too!" Zephyr just stared at her. "First up is Applejack!" Pinkie announced, bouncing out into the hall. Zephyr groaned and face-hoofed.

About half-an-hour later, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Rarity were following them with varying amounts of sleepiness. Fluttershy dozed as she walked, and Applejack kept her upright, rubbing her own tired eyes. Rarity had spent the last fifteen minutes complaining about her imaginary bed-head, and Spike shamelessly slept on Twilight's back while she walked.

"Now all we need is Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie informed them over her shoulder. She kept bouncing along the road.

"Pinkie, do we really need to be up this early?" moaned Twilight drowsily. "I just finished an all-night study session two hours ago."

"And I had absolutely no time whatsoever to make myself presentable!" Rarity complained. "Honestly, what will everypony think if they see me in such a horrendous state?" She gestured at her barely disturbed mane.

"If we don't start now, we won't have time for all the fun stuff we're gonna do today!" Pinkie explained. "Oh hey! There's Dashie's house!" She pointed up at the sky.

Zephyr looked up to see a two-story cloud house surrounded by colonnades and sporting a couple of rainbows between the levels. He gave a small whistle. "Nice place," he noted.

"Now all we need is somepony to go up there and wake Dashie up!" Pinkie looked expectantly at Zephyr.

"Wait, you want _me_ to go up there?" Zephyr demanded. "You're kidding right?" Pinkie Pie made her eyes really, really wide. Zephyr tried not to look, but couldn't help it. "Okay, okay, fine!" he cried submissively. "Just…please stop that!"

Pinkie Pie grinned gleefully. Applejack began laughing. "It was nice knowin' ya, Zephyr," she chuckled. "We'll all remember ya as a brave pony." The group fell to chuckles.

Zephyr looked up at the house and gulped. He lifted off and flew up to the door. Zephyr gave two quick knocks and waited. There was no response from inside. When he turned back to look at the group, Pinkie motioned him onward. Holding his breath, he turned the knob on the door and gently pushed inward.

The door made no sound as it opened. The room beyond was a wide-open living area that looked virtually unused. Zephyr crept inside. _Maybe she's a morning person,_ he lied to himself. _Maybe she won't mind being woken up at the crack of dawn. _He snorted. _Maybe I'll grow a horn and turn green_, he added sarcastically.

He crept up a staircase, which was also thankfully silent, being made of clouds. At the top, the staircase dumped into another round room. A window let trickles of sunlight into the room, illuminating its contents.

The room was filthy. There was no other word for it. Wrappers, take-out bags, and trash of every variety covered the floor. The few outfits Rainbow Dash owned were all tossed around the room, lying on the table or in the sink. The walls were coated with dust, except where posters hung. Fortunately, the Wonderbolt's faces and flyers were abundant enough that only half the room was dusty. Zephyr thought he might be able to make out bits of furniture under the mess, but he was distracted by a snore from one of the corners in the room.

Rainbow Dash slept splayed across her bed, with a raggedy blanket loosely covering a back leg. This corner of the room was perhaps the only clean part of the room. He noted for the first time that the room's carpeting was blue. She let out a loud, thunderous snore before shifting slightly.

Zephyr approached cautiously. He decided he'd be safer if he flew over the mess (both for silence, and to get away faster if he needed to). When he was within hoof's reach, he stopped dead as Rainbow Dash let out a yawn and rolled over, facing away from him. "Rainbow Dash," he whispered. There was no response. "Hey, Rainbow Dash!" he said a little louder.

When this drew no reaction, he gingerly reached out a hoof and poked her in the back. Rather than wait to see the result, he dove away and cowered behind the nearest furniture-shaped garbage mound. A few moments passed, but nothing happened. Zephyr went back over and actually gave Rainbow Dash a significant nudge. Nothing. "Wake up," he said in a normal tone of voice.

If Rainbow Dash even knew he was there, she gave no sign. She just snored loudly, still sound asleep.

"Hey! Rainbow Dash! Rise and shine!" Zephyr said loudly. He received another snore in answer. _Great,_ he thought. _This won't end well_. He began violently shaking Rainbow Dash, causing her snoring to come in broken fits and bursts. "Hey! Wake up! Everypony's waiting!" he yelled. No effect.

"Fine," he growled, annoyed. He opened the window and flew outside. After a moment, he returned with a lump of fluffy white cloud. "You asked for this," he apologized as he positioned it directly above Rainbow Dash.

The group on the ground saw Zephyr come out of the window and push a cloud in. "Now what do ya suppose he's doin' with that?" Applejack asked aloud.

A crash of thunder shook Rainbow Dash's house, jarring Fluttershy awake from her dozing. A second later, they watched Zephyr blast out the window, flying towards them as fast as he could.

"She's awake!" he shouted at them before flying on past. A second later, the sonic boom of his flight hit them, knocking Spike off of Twilight's back with a startled yell and blowing back all of their manes.

"Great! Now my mane is-" Rarity began, before an angry shout interrupted her.

"GET BACK HERE!" thundered a voice from inside the house. An explosion rent the air as Rainbow Dash burst through the wall of her house, rocketing after Zephyr. In seconds, she was out of sight, speeding off in the same direction Zephyr had gone.

The group was rocked by another sonic boom, worse than the first. Fluttershy's wings accidentally opened up and caught enough of the blast that she was blown back a short distance. "Umm. Rainbow Dash didn't look happy. Maybe we should help him," Fluttershy suggested timidly.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," agreed Twilight. "We don't want to start a Fun-a-thon with a trip to the hospital."

"Don't worry!" interjected Pinkie Pie. "I don't have any twitches saying anything bad. I'm sure he'll be fine."

One hour and a frantic chase later, they managed to rescue Zephyr. Twilight managed to stop Rainbow Dash long enough for Pinkie to mention the Fun-a-thon, at which point she instantly became calm and upbeat. "Well why didn't you just say so?" she asked, as if she hadn't just been a snarling enraged death missile a moment ago.

"I…was…busy," Zephyr panted bitterly. "Somepony…was trying…to kill me!"

"Woohoo!" yelled Pinkie Pie. "That was so much fun! Zephyr was all like 'Ahh! Don't hurt me!' and Rainbow Dash was all 'No, I'm gonna chase ya!' and we were all 'Oh no! We've gotta save him!'" She paused for a breath. "That was super-duper fun, and it wasn't even on the list!"

"There's a list?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-huh! And everything on it is just as super-duper fun as the chase was!" Pinkie answered. "And that's why I needed to get you guys up so early! If I hadn't, we would've lost too much time rescuing Zephyr to get through the whole thing."

Rarity, who'd gone home and fixed her hair instead of participating in "a ridiculous and unladylike stampede," raised a hoof. "So you woke us all up early to compensate for all the time we lost because you woke us all up early?!" she asked unbelievingly. "What in Celestia's name made you think this was a good idea?"

"I dunno."

The group collectively face-hoofed. Spike was the first to recover. "So, what's the first thing on this list? Does it include breakfast?" His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Of course! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Pinkie stood at salute. "Without breakfast, we'd all go hungry until lunch! Breakfast is what makes us get out of bed! How would anypony start their day if they didn't have breakfast? Why, we'd be nothing more than savages, who've never heard of waffles, or pancakes!"

"So…does that mean we're getting breakfast now?" Spike asked Applejack quietly.

"Give 'er a minute," Applejack replied. "Ah think she's almost done."

"Now, everypony! Follow me to Sugarcube Corner! For breakfast! For Equestria! For fresh all-you-can eat pancakes!" Pinkie yelled, and began bravely charging down the street.

"Told ya," Applejack whispered to Spike. The group slowly followed their pink general.

A few minutes later, they all crowded a booth in the corner of Pinkie's favorite bakery. Twilight sat on the outside end of the booth next to Applejack. Moving on around, Spike was next, mooning over Rarity, who sat next to him. Next came Rainbow Dash, occupying the corner position. Fluttershy occupied her other side, strategically placed between Rainbow Dash and Zephyr. Pinkie was given the other outside seat in case of emergency. Plates full of pancakes, muffins, and cupcakes of all varieties sat in front of each pony.

"Everypony dig in," Mrs. Cake told them. "There's more than enough for all of you." They needed no encouragement. In moments, the group became a frenzy of eating, especially Pinkie Pie. She took empty plates and came back with new dishes full of food. After a few moments, the pace began to slow, and everypony began to take time to actually taste their food.

"Rhis ish derishus!" Spike said around a mouthful.

"Spike, don't talk with your mouth full!" scolded Twilight.

The purple dragon gave a big gulp. "I said, this is delicious!" He let out a loud, fiery belch.

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Cake said, waving away the smoke. "By the way, have any of you heard the news?"

"News? What news?" Fluttershy asked. "Did something happen? Is everypony okay? Was it a fire?" With each question, she grew a little more frantic.

"No, no, nothing like that," Mrs. Cake assured her.

"The Royal Guard is sending a detachment of new recruits to Ponyville to help keep order," Mr. Cake announced, walking out from the kitchen. "Actually, they should be here any time now."

"Guards?" asked Twilight. "Ponyville's never needed guards to keep the peace before. Why would they send them now?"

"I'm sure I don't know, dear," Mrs. Cake answered. "Sometimes they do things like this to help new recruits get their hooves wet. I bet it's nothing."

"Besides," Rainbow Dash said in between bites. "There's no problem too big for us to handle. I'm sure that after one look at my awesome skills, they'll be packing up and leaving!" The others at the table rolled their eyes.

"Guys, this is interesting, but we're getting off track!" Pinkie spoke up. "We need to finish up so we can get on with the Fun-a-thon!" She shoveled the rest of the food on her plate into her mouth and gulped it all down. "Come on everypony! Time's a wastin'!"

They split the cost of breakfast ("Whaddaya mean forty bits!?" demanded Rainbow Dash), and followed Pinkie to the park. To their surprise, crates full of pastel-colored blobs dotted the area. "Super-Duper-Fun-Activity Number One!" Pinkie shouted. "Free-For-All Water-Balloon Fight!"

"Sweet!" cried Rainbow Dash. "I'm so glad I got up for this!"

_I'll bet you are,_ Zephyr thought darkly. Out loud, he asked "Any rules?"

"Go!" Pinkie yelled instead, before bolting to the nearest crate. She picked it up and began rapid-firing water balloons at the group. As the watery missiles came towards them, they all scattered, running towards crates of their own. Spike, unfortunately, was not fast enough to escape the barrage and was instantly saturated.

Rarity was the first to get to her crate. She picked it up with her magic, but rather than removing balloons from it, she held it like a shield in front of her. "You all get soaked if you want," she cried from behind her crate. "I, on the other hoof, am a lady, and will not lower myself to play such a crude, senseless, barbaric—" She cut off as a fat, pink water balloon slammed into the side of her face and burst. Water dripped from her once again ruined mane. Rarity turned to see Applejack snorting with laughter. "OH! It. Is. On!" Rarity growled, and began assailing the apple farmer with her own water balloons.

Rainbow Dash grabbed her first crate mid-flight and carried it up into the air. Rather than pick a single target, she turned the crate upside-down and made a bombing run over the whole group. Most of her shots missed, but Twilight, who'd paused at a crate herself, was struck by at least six of the airborne projectiles. She looked up at Rainbow Dash angrily, and began firing her own ammunition. Rainbow Dash dodged easily. "Hah! Nice try Twilight!" she called, and flew down to get another crate.

Spike and Fluttershy had formed an alliance, in which she ran screaming every which way to avoid Pinkie Pie's fire, and he rode on her back with a crate of water balloons, tossing them at anything that moved. He saw Rainbow Dash coming in, and took careful aim. With a fling, Spike's shot slammed Rainbow Dash in the face just as she swooped in for a second crate. "Good shot. Yay!" Fluttershy cheered quietly.

Zephyr took a more defensive tactic. He grabbed a crate on the fly, just like Rainbow Dash, but instead stayed close to the ground. Zephyr skirted the edge of the battle, only diving in for quick, precise strikes. In quick succession, he pegged Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle. He was about to go looking for Pinkie Pie when a glint of metal caught his eye from off to the side.

Zephyr turned his head to identify its source, and was rewarded with a view of six Royal Guards, all pegasi, in their shining golden armor. They were gathered outside the Mayor's house, and Madame Mayor herself stood at the door. The Guards were saying something to her, and whatever it was seemed to be upsetting her. _Now, why would that be?_ he wondered.

He was pulled from his musings by a whistling sound. Zephyr ducked instinctively, and a water balloon soared over his head. "Surprise!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Zephyr looked behind himself to see her coming in fast. With a grin, he turned and began flying evasively, heading for the crossfire between Applejack and Rarity. As expected, the rainbow-maned pegasus moved to follow.

Zephyr tossed random shots backwards, hoping to throw off her balance as he neared the conflict. Water balloons whizzed by, one after the other, as Rainbow Dash pursued him. At last, he reached the war zone between the unicorn and earth pony and flew right through the middle of it. Rarity and Applejack briefly began firing at him, but failed to lead the target. Their shots arrived just in time, however, to blast Rainbow Dash from both sides as she flew through. She came crashing down to the ground, spluttering.

The fight dragged on for several more minutes. Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere over and over, drenching everypony and disappearing before she herself was hit. Zephyr likewise managed to avoid taking a single shot as he dodged in and out of combat. As the available water balloons began to run dry, everypony but Zephyr and Pinkie found themselves drenched and out of ammo. The two dry ponies were both down to their last shot.

"Hey Pinkie Pie! Let's have a shoot-out!" Zephyr yelled desperately from his cover behind a bush. He had abandoned his crate and held only his last balloon. "Ten paces, one shot, etcetera!" This was a desperate ploy, because he knew he couldn't beat Pinkie Pie in a hit-and-run skirmish. "Whaddaya say?"

"That sounds fun!" she answered, popping up right next to him. "Let's do this!"

They walked out into the open and stood back-to-back. Twilight, dripping wet, came over to count paces. "One. Two. Three," she counted.

Zephyr moved his hooves mechanically. He wasn't paying attention. What held his focus was the view he once again had of the guards. They were now crowded more closely, more menacingly around Madame Mayor. He could see that one of her windows was broken, and he could hear one of the guards yelling at her. "…all of us, or else we'll have to come back and make our point again!" They began to stroll off arrogantly. Zephyr felt his blood boil.

"Fire!" Twilight shouted, calling his attention back to the shoot-out.

Zephyr whipped himself around without thinking and loosed the water balloon at Pinkie Pie before he could aim. Everypony watched in amazement as his balloon collided with the pink pony's face before she could even throw her own shot. The force of the blow actually knocked her from her hooves onto the ground.

"Oh, geez!" Zephyr cried, and rushed over to check on her. "Are you okay? I didn't…I don't…"

She got up and shook head vigorously, showering him with droplets of water. "Wow! How did you do that?" she asked excitedly. "I've never, ever, _ever_ been hit before! Usually my Pinkie sense tingles and tells me when somepony is shooting at me, but I didn't get any twitches that time!"

"Uh…lucky shot?" Zephyr stammered. "I, uh…wasn't really paying attention."

"Nice one Zephyr!" Rainbow Dash congratulated him. "You just did the impossible! I've been trying to wallop Pinkie Pie for years in a water balloon fight!" Her smile abruptly vanished, and she punched him in the shoulder. "Jerk! I wanted to do that!"

_Can't she ever just leave it at congratulations?_ Zephyr wished as he rubbed his shoulder. "Did you guys see the guards?" he decided to ask. "They were over at Madame Mayor's house. It looked like they were giving her a hard time."

"I caught a glimpse of them, but I didn't see anything like that," Fluttershy admitted.

"I can't see anything," Twilight said. Her soaking wet mane draped down in front of her face.

"Now that you mention it, Ah did hear some folks bickerin'," Applejack added thoughtfully. "Let's go see if somethin' happened."

Something did happen. Madame Mayor was very closemouthed about the whole thing, but Zephyr could tell she was upset. The ground floor window was indeed broken, and pieces of glass lay scattered about the ground. A small patch of daisies growing by the door were trampled and lifeless. Madame Mayor herself was disheveled, as if she'd been pushed around. After a few polite words, and an offer to help fix the damage from Zephyr, Madame Mayor sent them on their way with her assurance everything was fine.

Pinkie Pie led the group to the library, where she announced Super-Duper-Fun-Activity Number two: hide-and-seek. They drew straws to decide who would be "it", and everypony groaned when Pinkie Pie drew the shortest stick.

"This won't last long," Spike muttered.

"Home base is the library! Count to one hundred! Go!" Pinkie yelled, before anypony could protest. She covered her eyes and began counting. "One-one thousand. Two-one thousand. Three-one thousand."

Once again, the group scattered in every direction. Zephyr lifted off and began rocketing through the streets of Ponyville, dodging ponies walking through the street and searching for a hiding place. _Maybe I should hide near the library,_ he considered. _At least I'll have a chance when she finds me._

He picked a row of hedges next to a house two blocks from the library. Ducking into the vegetation, he kept his ears perked up for Pinkie's approach. Meanwhile, he had nothing to do but wait. He sat himself down and tried to get comfortable, noting a crackle with every movement. _I'll definitely hear her coming_, Zephyr thought with satisfaction.

"What do you mean you can't go lower?" demanded a gruff voice from the street. A pair of the guards, one white and one dark brown, were glaring at a flower vendor. The yellow mare behind the cart trembled a little under their gaze. "We guard your homes, your families, even your way of life!" the darker of the pair continued.

"I'm sorry," she answered. "But I can't afford to give you more than half off. If I do, I won't be able to make my house payments this month!"

"Half?" the white guard demanded coldly. His voice was sharp and arrogant. "Are you trying to insult us? We are members of the Royal Guard, heroes of Equestria! We get our orders for _free_," he sneered.

"Free?!" repeated the mare.

"Or you could refuse," offered the white guard. "You could turn away the Royal Guard, and demonstrate your self-reliance. Of course, without our protection, who knows what might happen?" He flashed a grin, and bumped the cart, knocking a small pot of daisies to the ground. The darker guard chuckled. "Oops."

From where he sat hidden, Zephyr gritted his teeth. He had never really liked guards to begin with. These two weren't helping. He found himself bracing, getting ready to go over and give them a piece of his mind. _Don't get involved,_ cautioned a small voice in the back of his head. _Stay in control. Don't provoke them, and they'll leave soon enough_.

As much as he didn't want to, Zephyr forced himself to sit quietly as the vendor handed over a large bouquet of wild flowers. The guards left, and gradually his breathing normalized.

"Wow, I thought for sure you were gonna get angry!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully from right next to them. Zephyr jumped in surprise, and Pinkie tagged him. "Found you!"

"What the-? How did-?" Zephyr stopped and took a deep breath. "Never mind. How much did you see?"

Pinkie Pie's usually smiling face frowned. Zephyr was concerned. "All of it! And those guards are real meanie pants! Don't those dummy-heads know how long it takes to grow a bouquet of wildflowers like that? But we don't have time for that right now!" she told him. "There's still a Fun-a-thon in progress, and you have to help me find the others! Come on! I'll bet Rainbow Dash is hiding in the school's bell again!"

Zephyr allowed himself to be dragged along in pursuit of the others, smiling a little in spite of himself.

Hide and seek ended quickly. It was like Pinkie knew exactly where everypony was at any given moment. Neither Pinkie nor Zephyr mentioned the guards to the others as the moved on to the next activity.

After a few hours, during which the group played capture-the-flag, several rounds of freeze-tag, and red-light green-light, the gang stopped for lunch. They each got sandwiches from a stall vendor and sat themselves down around a couple of tables set out in the street.

"We're about halfway through the list," Pinkie Pie informed them. "If we hurry, we might even have time left over for a party!"

Zephyr laughed with the others. This was by far the most fun he'd had since he'd come to Ponyville. Granted, he'd only been here a couple weeks, and he'd spent a lot of time working, but still. It felt good to just enjoy himself with his friends.

"This place looks good guys," a voice said from above. Zephyr glanced up and felt his good mood start to evaporate. The six Royal Guard pegasi hovered above, and one of them was pointing to the cluster of tables next to theirs. They dropped out of the sky, landing heavily by their table. Their armor clanged slightly from the impact.

Across the table, Zephyr saw Pinkie frown slightly, but it was gone so quick he thought he imagined it. The others in the group gave looks of annoyance, but mostly ignored the guards' presence.

One of the guards wore a centurion's helm, indicating he was probably the commanding officer. The officer was tall, broad, and solid black; easily the biggest of the group. He nodded at the others, who began occupying the seats near the table. Two of them deposited boxes of food, which the others began to pick through.

"Hah! The locals are such wimps!" the white guard from the flower stand chuckled. "No spines at all. Not even their mayor."

"Yeah," agreed another. "This is the life. All you gotta do is puff your chest and talk about defending freedoms, and they fall on their knees to please you!"

The officer took a long swig from a flask at his hip. "Enjoy it while it lasts," he told them. His voice had a deep rumble to it. "We won't be here long. Unless some kind of major disaster hits here, we'll be shipping out to Fillydelphia by the end of the week."

The other guards let out a collective groan. "Dang," a skinny, cream-colored guard said. "That place is full of lowlifes. We'll be lucky if we get a day off in the next two years!" He took a bite out of an apple.

"Forget that!" the white one replied. "I don't know about you guys, but I like it here just fine. All we need is to find trouble, right?" He winked at them. "I'm sure we'll find _plenty_ of trouble if we look." The other guards began laughing, and even the officer gave a chuckle.

Zephyr, who'd been listening in, gritted his teeth. _Keep calm,_ the voice from before told him. _Just help everypony stay out of trouble for a week, and they'll be gone_. "What do you think Zephyr?" Twilight asked him.

"Huh…what?" Zephyr said in surprise. He realized that he hadn't been paying attention. "Sorry. I was spacing out for a moment. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that with the start of summer just a few weeks away, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will probably visit Ponyville soon," Twilight repeated patiently. "I'm sure they'd love to meet you in person."

"I don't know," Zephyr hesitated. "I'm not very good at formalities. Besides, I think I'm a little too…outspoken to meet the princesses.

"Are you kidding?" Rainbow Dash piped up. "If anything, you're too nice! Talking to you is like talking to Fluttershy! Every word out of your mouth is some polite apology, or friendly offer. You should just chill, like me, and say what's on your mind more often." Zephyr rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond.

"Hey look! It's Derpy!" Pinkie shouted, pointing.

The group as one swiveled their heads to see the grey mailmare approach. Derpyhooves was flapping her way over to them haphazardly. She began to lose control, and her flight path wavered. She would've hit the table, if not for the purple glow that surrounded her and halted her progress.

"Thanks, Twilight!" Derpyhooves stated loudly.

"No problem. Just, be more careful next time," Twilight replied, setting her down gently.

"Sure thing, Twilight!" The grey mail-mare gave a small salute. "Oh!" she started. "I almost forgot! You've got a letter!" Derpyhooves stuck her head into her bag. "Here it is!" she called, coming out with a scroll in her mouth.

Twilight took the scroll with her magic and undid the seal. "It's from Shining Armor!" she cried after quickly scanning the letter. "It says he's back from his month-long honeymoon with Cadence. He thinks they'll be able to make routine visits to Ponyville!"

"Wait, you have a brother?" Zephyr asked, caught off-guard. "And he was on a honeymoon?" She nodded.

"Don't worry, we were surprised too," Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Twilight's big bro is the Captain of the Royal Guard, and just last month he got hitched with Princess Me-ammo…Mey-armor….uh…Princess Cadence," she chose at last, giving up on the formal name. "Actually, just a couple weeks before you got here. That wedding was _awesome!_"

Twilight rolled her eyes at Rainbow Dash's explanation. "Do you recall hearing about the Royal Wedding, Zephyr?" she queried.

Zephyr wracked his brain. "Vaguely," came his uncertain response. "I think I remember something about a big ruckus at the ceremony. Why, what happened? Anything interesting?"

"You could say that," Twilight answered wryly. With the help of the others, Twilight briefly summarized the events of the wedding. She failed to keep all of the smugness out of her voice when she got to the part about being right the whole time, but otherwise gave a complete and accurate account. Zephyr's jaw quickly hit the table, and didn't manage to close itself until a moment after they were done. Derpyhooves, who had stuck around and listened (or at least, they guessed she was listening), applauded at the end.

"So, just to recap," Zephyr began, "You're brother, Captain of the Royal Guard, instead of marrying an alicorn princess, almost married a super-powerful queen of creatures called changelings. This queen actually went heads-up against Princess Celestia and _won_, and her army invaded Canterlot. Twilight found the real Princess Cadence, who helped rescue her brother Shining Armor from some weird hypnosis, and the two of them blasted the entire changeling army out of Canterlot and into the wild blue yonder. Did I miss anything?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you forgot about my Sonic Rainboom at the wedding!" blustered Rainbow Dash. The group fell to chuckles.

Pinkie Pie inhaled sharply, startling the whole table. "Oh my gosh! We're almost out of time for lunch!" she exclaimed. "We've gotta wrap this up, or we won't have time for the relay!" She began to inhale what remained of her sandwich.

Derpyhooves also gave a start. "Oh no! I'm late for my other deliveries!" the blonde mail-mare cried. "Thanks for the story, but I have to go. Bye!" she ran off, waving back at them instead of watching where she was going. Her path carried her right by the guards' table.

Zephyr only heard a crash, and the sound of papers flying everywhere. He turned around and saw the mail-mare sprawled in a pile of scattered chairs, with letters scattered all across the ground. The guards were laughing uproariously. Zephyr felt his blood boil.

"Guess you should watch where you're going!" one of the guards guffawed.

"Yeah. You never know when something might trip you up!" jeered another.

_Now take it easy, big guy,_ the calm, rational part of his mind warned. _They deserve everything you want to do to them, but you can't. Just take nice, deep breaths._ Biting his tongue and tightening his shoulders, Zephyr walked over and helped Derpyhooves stand back up. Wordlessly, he began scooping up the scattered contents of her carrier bag.

"Whoops," Derpyhooves mumbled, embarrassed. "Guess I tripped again." She also started gathering the numerous letters and messages.

"Maybe, if you got those eyes fixed, you could see straight!" taunted the slender white guard.

"_And just what is wrong with her eyes!?"_ demanded an angry, high-pitched voice. Zephyr glanced over and nearly dropped the letters he'd collected in surprise. Pinkie Pie stood on the guards' table, glaring nose-to-nose at the guard that had spoken. Her normal carefree grin was altogether absent, and a vicious snarl replaced it. "Well?!" The guard gulped slightly.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash joined in, zipping over. "And which one of you bozos tripped her?" She honed in on the commander, who still sat grinning. "Was it you? Huh?" she growled, poking him hard in the chest.

Zephyr gave the stack of letters to Derpyhooves, and motioned for her to leave. She nodded gratefully, and flew off as fast as she could. Zephyr turned his attention to the guards.

"Congratulations," grinned the officer. "You've just assaulted an officer of the law."

"Now hold on jus' one minute!" Applejack hollered, walking over. "Ain't no way you're gonna charge Rainbow Dash with a phony crime like that!"

"So I can add you for obstructing justice?" he rumbled coolly.

Fluttershy and Spike cowered under a table from the guards. Rarity did not come forward to confront them like the others, but instead glared balefully at them from a distance. Twilight, on the other hoof, was perfectly content to engage the enemy. "What the hoof is wrong with you?" she demanded imperiously. "The Royal Guard isn't supposed to act like this! When my brother hears about you, he'll-"

"Oh no! Your brother! Now we're in trouble boys!" the officer snorted mockingly. Twilight's teeth clenched together.

Zephyr decided he'd better step in, before things got bad. He rushed over and interposed himself between the angry mares and the guards. "Calm down everypony!" he told his friends. "Just calm down." He looked at the guards, focusing on the officer. "We don't want any trouble." Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to protest, but Zephyr silenced her with a look that could freeze water.

"What's the matter?" teased the white guard. "Too much of a coward to stand up like your little filly friends?"

Zephyr bristled slightly at the word 'coward'. _Keep it together,_ cautioned the voice. _Don't let them get to you. They're only words._ "We don't want any trouble," he repeated out loud. "In fact, we were just about to leave. Come on guys," he ordered.

Nopony looked very happy about it, but slowly, they complied. They turned around and began to walk away. Fluttershy and Spike came out from under the table to join them.

"Not so fast," the officer commanded. "Hey, I'm talking to you, tough guy. Did your father raise you to be a gutless wimp? Or was he just your role model?"

Zephyr stopped cold. _Just a little further. Don't give in!_ pleaded the logical part of his brain. He looked back a moment. "Leave us alone," he told him, his voice like a drawn blade.

"I'd love to," sneered the guard. "But your pretty little friend with the rainbow mane still has an assault charge to answer for." Rainbow Dash turned and glared at him. "Of course, she's such a pretty little thing. Feisty, too." He walked over to her. "I'm sure we could come to some kind of…understanding."

"Beat it, creep!" she yelled at him. She turned to leave.

"Do you know what the penalty is for assaulting an officer?" he grinned, sidling up to her. "Could be up to ten years in prison. Is that what you want?" he asked, laying a wing on her shoulder.

Zephyr did not know what happened until it was too late. In the space of a second, he flew from where he stood straight at the guard next to Rainbow Dash. A sickening crunch filled the air as the officer's jaw shattered from the force of Zephyr's uppercut. The blow carried him a few feet off the ground, to land bonelessly several yard away. A second later, his centurion's helmet clattered onto the ground next to him. If the voice of reason in Zephyr's mind had had hooves, it would have thrown them up in the air in exasperation.

For a moment, nopony moved. Guards and mares alike were completely stunned. Zephyr just hovered where he had hit the guard, blinking at the sudden ache in his front right hoof. His own surprised expression twisted into a feral snarl, and he turned to face the other guards.

"Firstly," he whispered coldly, "nopony messes with my friends. Ever." He set himself on the ground, and began stalking towards the five guards. "Second, my father is a hundred times braver than a pack of craven, meat-headed bullies that pass for guards. Third," he continued, increasing in volume. "_This,_" he shouted, pointing at the downed officer, "is the correct example of assaulting an officer of the law!"

The shock paralyzing the guards abruptly ceased, and their stunned expressions became angry. "He attacked the Sergeant!" the white guard yelled. "Get 'em!" With a cry, the five guards still standing leapt at Zephyr, trying to bury him under their numbers.

They landed in a heap, piling on nothing but air and each other. "For my next trick," Zephyr announced casually from behind them, "I'll be resisting arrest." He gave his friends a quick salute, before lifting off and blasting down the street away from them.

With a few angry curses, the guards managed to disentangle themselves and stand back up. "After him!" one of the darker guards called. As a unit, they took off and began chasing the grey pegasus.

Zephyr had been angry at first, but now he was enjoying himself immensely. He avoided going full speed to give the guards a chance to catch up. _I'm already probably getting arrested; might as well have some fun first_, he thought wryly. After a moment of stalling, he was rewarded with a glimpse of the five guards flying after him in a line._ Let's see what these jerks can do._

He started off easy. First, he merely dodged in and around the pedestrians in the streets of Ponyville. The guards easily evaded the stalls, benches, and ponies that Zephyr maneuvered them in to. So he began ducking into alleyways and circling buildings. The guards persistently maintained their dogged pursuit, showing no signs of fatigue.

_Alright, they pass basics_, Zephyr noted. _Let's make things more interesting_. Zephyr grinned, and flew up into the skies above Ponyville, drawing the guards along behind him. _First, let's split them apart_. After reaching a few hundred feet of height, he began flying in large circles, the five armored pegasi following in his wake. 'Round and 'round, faster and faster, they flew in the same circle, until the wind began to pick up. Clouds began to gather and darken directly above the six of them. Small crashes of thunder began to fill the air.

The guards were soon caught up in the wind tunnel they'd created, unable to exit the path of the spinning vortex they were feeding. As the gusts grew stronger and stronger, their line began to stretch. Zephyr watched with satisfaction as first one, then another of the fools lost control and were tossed away by the small tornado. He halted his rotation abruptly, stopping the winds and leaving the final guard spinning drunkenly in place.

The guard lurched towards him, but dizzy as he was did not come close to grabbing him. Zephyr, on the other hand, caught him by the back legs as he sailed past, and began spinning him around. After a few rotations, he let go of the guard, launching him into one his comrades who'd managed to recover quickly. The two fell from the sky in a heap, landing in a large tree.

Zephyr saw two more guards closing in on him from another direction and took off. One of his pursuers concentrated on getting closer to him, which he allowed, while the other increased his altitude slightly, probably to strike from a higher position. After leading them a short distance, they flew over a small pond on the outskirts of Ponyville. Zephyr flew a backward somersault, which the closer guard foolishly emulated. In the brief instant that Zephyr was upside-down, he saluted a very surprised guard: the one that had taken the higher altitude. The guard tried to brake and narrowly avoided colliding with the grey pegasus. The guard that followed him in the loop was not so lucky. They slammed into each other and fell screaming into the pond. Zephyr grinned when he heard two loud splashes.

He stopped his flight, coming to a hover over the pond, and searched for the last of his opponents. Scanning the skies, he finally caught a glimpse of the white guard from the flower stall hurtling towards him. In no hurry, Zephyr floated to a nearby cloud and hovered next to it. A few seconds later, the white pegasus came to a halt thirty feet away.

"You think you're pretty tough, don't ya punk," he said, panting slightly. "Let's see how tough you are when I'm done with you!" He prepared to dive forward.

"Quick question," Zephyr interjected, raising a hoof. "That armor you're wearing, what's it made of?" The guard just looked at him dumbly. "I hope it's not metal."

The guard snorted derisively. "What's it look like, gingerbread?" he smarted off. "Of course it's metal! What are you, an idiot?"

Zephyr gave a sigh. "Pity," he stated. "That means this is gonna hurt a lot worse." He flashed the white pegasus a grin before turning and applying a well-placed buck to the cloud next to him. Thunder roared from the cloud, and a crackling, sizzling lightning bolt blasted out at the guard. At that range, he never had a chance.

The bolt hit the breastplate of his armor, and electricity surged through every feather, bone, and cell of the guard's body, lighting him up like a light bulb and zapping his crew-cut mane and tail into wild, unruly messes. The smell of burnt feathers filled the air as the charred pegasus plummeted to join his fellows in the pond.

Zephyr felt a tap on his shoulder and spun, guard up. Instead of an enemy, Rainbow Dash hovered in front of him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at him. "Don't you realize the trouble you're gonna be in when they catch you?"

"_If_ they catch me," Zephyr corrected. "And frankly, the way they're fighting, it doesn't seem very likely. Where are the others?"

"They ran to get Madame Mayor and tell her what happened. I think Twilight said something about offering sanctuary or something," she informed him. She shook her head. "Why'd you have to go and do that? I was about to clock that jerk before you hit him." Rainbow Dash fixed him with grateful look. "Thanks, by the way. How did you do that? I never even saw you move!"

Zephyr just shrugged. "You got me. One second he's threatening you, the next he's on the ground and my hoof is aching. The rest is a blur." He caught motion out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, he could see some of the guards shaking off the beating he'd just given them. "Uh-oh. Looks like they're ready for round two," he remarked. "Better get out of here before they slap you with some charge for being an accomplice."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Just…don't get yourself caught, okay?" she requested. Zephyr found her concern touching.

"No problem. Let me know if that sanctuary thing pans out. Oh, and tell Pinkie Pie I'm sorry I ruined the Fun-a-thon," Zephyr told her, before taking off. _Alright, _he thought, _time for round two._

Another half-hour found Zephyr, panting slightly, cornered in an alley by six ragged, bruised, wheezing guards. The officer had regained consciousness and joined in the chase some time ago, with no real effect on the beating the pursuers were taking. Apparently somepony had healed his jaw too, because he addressed Zephyr with perfect clarity.

"Give…up," breathed the officer heavily. "There's no…escape."

Zephyr didn't answer. He just dug in his hooves and braced himself to spring in any direction he needed. The guards closed in on him, spreading themselves out as much as they could in the narrow alleyway. The officer and the soot-covered white guard trailed behind the two lead guards, while the last two hovered a short distance in the air to intercept any flight attempts.

"Heya Zephyr!" giggled a voice in the alley. Everypony was taken by surprise as Pinkie Pie's head emerged from a trash can near Zephyr. "Twilight says you should come to Madame Mayor's house ASAP! Oh, and don't worry about the Fun-a-thon. We can finish it some other time!" She disappeared back into the trash can, where Zephyr was sure she would not be if he checked.

He turned towards the guards. "Well, gentlecolts, it's been fun," he saluted. "But it looks like I'll be leaving." Springing into motion, he dove at the nearest guard at full speed. The guard flinched, and Zephyr sailed straight past into the wall. He hit it hooves first, and used it as a pivot to launch himself at the white pegasus diagonal from him.

What followed was a short game of pinball, where Zephyr bounced violently through the alley, slamming into guards whenever he could. The officer took several shots to bring down, landing in a heap on top of his men. They groaned under the weight.

"I don't know what disgusts me more," Zephyr declared. "That the Royal Guard would enlist scum like you in their ranks, or that their soldiers could be this pathetic. Later suckers." He lifted off from the ground, and began racing towards Madame Mayor's house along the streets of Ponyville.

Flying as fast as he could, the building came in sight quickly. _Just a few more blocks, and I'm home free,_ he thought smugly. He could see his friends in front of the house waving him in. He didn't see the cart that moved out in front of him at the last intersection, pulled by a very surprised Big Macintosh.

Zephyr crashed face-first into the cart, knocking it completely over. His momentum carried him end over end along the street, until at last he came to a rest lying on his back. His vision swam with colors that moved and changed in time with the throbbing in his head. It didn't occur to him to move, so he just stayed there until he could make out the sky again. Suddenly, it was blotted out by six battered faces glaring down at him. "Hey guys," Zephyr managed weakly. "Could you move? You're blocking out the bunny." He pointed at a cloud shape. The six faces grinned unpleasantly.

The guards led Zephyr down a long hallway in the Canterlot Palace. The chains of the shackles on his hooves and wings (which had begun to chafe after six hours of use) rattled with every step. As they passed each of the oversized palace windows, Zephyr looked out at the golden sunset.

He had to resist the urge to moan in pain with every step they took. His captors had not been happy about being humiliated by a single pegasus, much less being completely trounced in a fight. They'd beaten him thoroughly the moment he was out of sight of anypony else. Of course, they'd carefully avoided leaving any visible marks. His legs now throbbed counterpoint to the beat of his headache. It hurt to breathe, and he thought one of his ribs might be cracked. Thankfully, they'd left his wings mostly unharmed.

They came at length to a large door with a guard posted on either side. The officer nodded at the sentries and knocked on the door. "Come in," said a voice from the other side. The officer opened the door, and the five other guards dragged him in. They closed the door behind them.

Inside was a dimly lit office with two walls taken up by file cabinets. Three desks occupied the room: two close to the front and one larger one at the back of the room. The two closer desks were vacant, though it was clear by the pile of unsorted papers that they saw plenty of daily use. Behind the far desk, however, sat a powerfully-built white unicorn with a cobalt-blue mane wearing an ornate red uniform. He looked up from the stack of papers he was sorting and stared at Zephyr.

"So, this is the troublemaker?" he asked wearily.

The officer saluted, and nodded. "Affirmative Captain!" he confirmed. "This pegasus assaulted six of the Royal Guard and proceeded to resist arrest!"

"Is that right?" the stallion behind the desk asked. "And he's responsible for this?" He waved a hoof at the various injuries of the six guards, most of whom wore bandages. The officer nodded again. "Remove his bonds and leave him here for questioning."

The officer blinked in surprise. "But sir-"

"I assure you I can handle him myself if necessary," the captain stated flatly. "You and your squad wait outside until you're sent for. Then you can tell me why six of the Royal Guard took such a beating from one pony. Is that clear?" He stared the officer down.

"Yes sir," the officer replied stiffly. He nodded at the others, who quickly undid the shackles chaining Zephyr. Then, grumbling slightly, they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Zephyr and the captain sat in silence for a moment, taking each other's measure. After examining Zephyr to his satisfaction, the captain sighed heavily. "First day back on the job," he muttered, loudly enough for Zephyr to hear. "I was going to just take it easy, put in my hours, and go home to my beautiful wife. Instead," he grumbled, "I'm stuck staying late to deal with somepony who's supposedly assaulted six of my guards, tried to resist arrest, and generally managed to make things much more difficult."

"Sorry," Zephyr apologized sincerely. "I never meant to keep you here. In fact," he added, "if it's any consolation, I had every intention of avoiding capture for at least a couple days. It was just dumb luck that they caught me in the first place."

The captain just stared at him a moment, before breaking up into a fit of chuckles. "Well," he managed, "it's nice to know you tried to be considerate." He held out a hoof. "I'm Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard."

"Zephyr. Nice to meet you," Zephyr greeted. "Though I wish we hadn't met, given the circumstances." A pause. "Wait, did you say Shining Armor? Are you Twilight's brother?"

That caught Shining Armor off-guard. "You know Twily?" he asked. Zephyr nodded. "I guess that means you're that new friend of hers the Princess mentioned. Great," he sighed. "That makes this even more fun. Now I might be dealing with an angry little sister on top of everything else." He fixed Zephyr with a pleading look. "Please tell me that you didn't do it, or that there's been some kind of mistake. It would make all this much easier."

Zephyr shook his head sadly. "Afraid not," he admitted. "I did it. I pretty much mopped the floor with those senseless thugs you call soldiers."

"While the evidence says otherwise," Shining Armor started, "you don't strike me as the type of pony to attack, well, anypony without some kind of reason." He looked curiously at Zephyr. "So why did you attack them?"

Zephyr gritted his teeth slightly. "Because they were bullies," he stated simply. "Because they were using their uniforms to intimidate and extort the citizens of Ponyville. And, they were harassing my friends," he finished with a growl.

"These are serious accusations, Zephyr," Shining Armor said, genuinely surprised. "Such conduct, if it occurred, is grounds for dismissal from the Royal Guard." He sat for a moment in thought. "We'll need to investigate these claims. If they're true, then you might get your charges dismissed in court. Until then, I'm afraid we'll have to detain you in—" He cut off as a knock sounded on the door. He traded looks with Zephyr. "Come in," he called.

A green earth pony, probably some kind of messenger, entered quickly and darted over to Shining Armor. She whispered in his ear for a second, and his eyes went wide with shock. The messenger left just as quickly as she entered.

"Well, looks like you won't be going to court after all," informed Shining Armor. "Apparently, Princess Celestia wants to deal with you personally. I'm to escort you to her audience chamber. Immediately."

"Is that a good thing?" Zephyr asked.

"There's no way of knowing," came the answer. "All I can say is that it's out of my hooves. I'm just following orders at this point." Shining Armor shrugged. "Either way, I wish you luck. As much as I hope you're wrong about the behavior of my recruits, I hope you're acquitted. You seem like a pretty nice guy."

"You too. Thanks for removing the shackles, by the way. Those things are murder on the joints."

"Anytime." Shining Armor walked over to the door and held it open. "This way, please."

If the rest of the palace was impressive, the audience room was downright humbling. The chamber was enormous, and every step echoed hollowly in its emptiness. As Zephyr carefully avoided looking at the figure standing on the raised dais at the other end of the room, he took note of the enormous stained glass windows. Richly detailed and brightly colored, many of them portrayed scenes from history, most of which he wasn't familiar with. The ones that really caught his eye were the windows closest to the far end of the room.

They depicted the battles against Discord, and Nightmare Moon. More importantly, they depicted his friends wielding the Elements of Harmony and defeating these deadly foes. Just seeing them, even in effigy, helped calm his nerves and slow his heartbeat.

"Welcome, Zephyr," said a rich, gentle voice. "I've been expecting you."

Reluctantly, he turned his head to look directly at the owner of the voice. The first description of Princess Celestia he could think of was larger-than-life. Standing on the dais, she towered over him like a giant. Even had she been standing right beside him, he would still have been completely dwarfed by her. Standing before him, head held high and long mane flowing, she cut an imposing figure.

The second description would be statuesque. She was marble-white, with perhaps the slightest shading of pink mixed in. She was every inch a regal, benevolent ruler. Zephyr inclined his head and said nothing.

"As you requested, Princess," saluted Shining Armor. "He's been charged with-"

"I am aware," she cut him off, her tone amused. "Don't worry, I'll take over from here. Dismissed, Captain." Shining Armor saluted again, and turned to leave. He gave Zephyr one last backwards glance before he walked away. "And now you," Celestia said, turning back to Zephyr. "I wanted to meet you in person, but I confess this was not what I expected."

_You and me both,_ he thought wryly. Out loud, "Forgive me, your highness. I hope you don't take this as a reflection on Twilight."

Celestia gave a soft, tinkling laugh. "Actually, it's that very reason you're here now. Twilight Sparkle is not one to make friends with thugs or bullies," she explained. "Therefore, I believe you might be telling the truth. Does that hurt?"

He'd shifted from hoof to hoof, and couldn't quite hide the wince of pain. "It's nothing, Princess," he replied casually. She raised an eyebrow, and a small orb of yellow light blinked into existence at the tip of her horn. It floated down to Zephyr and buried itself in his chest. A feeling of warmth spread through his body, and his injuries numbed. A sigh of relief escaped him as the aches and pains vanished.

"Nothing?" she repeated. He smiled sheepishly. "Now, I want your side of events," she told him, getting to the point. "What happened? Why would you attack members of the Royal Guard? Everything, from the beginning."

"Alright, I'll tell you as much as I-"

She cut him short with a raised hoof. "Telling will take too long, and will not, I think, give me what I need." She began descending the steps towards him. "I do not often do this, but for cases like this, it is much easier for me to see for myself what happened." She stopped right in front of him.

Her horn flared with a yellow magical pulse, and a low hum seemed to fill the wide room. Zephyr couldn't say why for certain, but something in him told him he should be trembling, running, screaming, cowering; anything but just standing there dumbstruck. Then, without so much as a by-your-leave, Celestia tilted her head and touched the tip of her horn onto his forehead.

_Disjointed images flashed in Zephyr's vision. He was dimly aware that the images were familiar, but he couldn't understand why._

_ "They are your memories," whispered a voice. "This is your mind's eye."_

_ The voice was right. Upon closer inspection, each image that flashed before him was something he remembered. He watched for a few minutes, gradually regaining his senses and becoming more lucid. As Zephyr began to recall where he was and what he'd been doing, he became aware of a second presence, presumably the owner of the voice._

_ "You don't belong here," he said or thought. He couldn't tell which. With an effort, he tried to push the other consciousness out of his mind. Instead of leaving, however, the other being forced their way in, seeming to crush him against some undefined surface._

_ "Be still," Celestia told him firmly. There was no mistaking the voice this time. "I am not here to fight you, remember?" Zephyr felt as if she were standing on him, hoof on his throat. "If you do not let me in freely, you will hurt yourself."_

_ Zephyr ceased his struggling, and the pressure of the other mind lessened. "That's better," Celestia's voice echoed in his mind. "Now, show me what happened."_

_ Unbidden, memories of the day appeared before him, playing out in short, movie-like segments. It reminded Zephyr of the film reels Doc had occasionally shown him. The stream of images flickered briefly to Doc disentangling him from a mound of film as a foal before returning to the day's events._

_ Celestia seemed to control how fast or slow the images played, skimming over some parts and pausing for great amounts of time on others. Fast or slow, every memory they saw evoked all the thoughts and feelings Zephyr had felt at the time. Pain, joy, confusion, things he didn't even recall feeling flooded his thoughts. Celestia seemed only mildly interested in the doings of the guards, and more involved with the time he spent with his friends (although she did watch the fight with the guards in its entirety)._

_ The memories came in no particular order, so it took a while for Zephyr to realize she was looking at different days as well. A few more moments confirmed that memories from the two weeks he'd been in Ponyville were also being examined. "That's not important," he informed her dutifully. There was no response._

_ More and more images passed before them, unrelated to the fight. Zephyr tried to direct his thoughts towards what he thought was relevant, but Celestia resisted the pull. Irritated, he again tried to push her out, convinced she'd seen enough. A sensation of annoyance emanated from her mind, and the pressure that had crushed him earlier returned._

_ As he flailed helplessly, the flashbacks began to go back even further, eventually focusing on his first day in Ponyville. "No," he growled at her. "You don't need any more." The images came on. Zephyr grew desperate to be free of the pressure, desperate to have Celestia's mind gone, and desperate to cease this endless torrent of relived emotions. The day he met Rainbow Dash came into focus. Anger, burning and primal, filled him. "I SAID LEAVE!"_ _he yelled, throwing all his strength against Celestia's presence._

_ A flicker of surprise leaked through her mind before it suddenly vanished. The memories ceased their flow, and for a moment blissful emptiness was all that filled his view._

Zephyr panted as his eyes came into focus. _She knows_, was his first, wild thought. _She knows. Everything. _He stared Celestia directly in the eye. Her face was serene, giving no indication at all that he hadn't merely imagined the whole thing. But her eyes weighed him. Measured him. Judged him. _And I hate her for it,_ he thought without anger.

"Did you see what you needed?" he asked, intentionally omitting any kind of title.

She stared at him another moment, and smiled. "Why, yes. I believe I did," she answered candidly. "And I am perfectly confident in the judgment I am about to make."

Zephyr took a deep breath, and waited for the hammer to fall. Celestia opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short as the door at the other end of the audience chamber slammed open. A sky-blue pegasus came hurtling through, leaving a rainbow-colored streak behind her. Zephyr felt his spirit lift just seeing her.

"WAAAIIITTT!" cried Rainbow Dash as she sailed through the air. Braking heavily, she came to a stop five feet short of the princess, and dropped to the floor into deep bow. "Don't punish him yet, Your Highness!" she panted. She turned to face the door. "Guys, hurry up!" she called.

A second later, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy ran into the room. They closed around Zephyr and buried him in a huge group hug. Another second and Madame Mayor of all ponies came wheezing behind them. Shining Armor followed them in, closing the door behind him. "Sorry, Princess," he apologized. "They demanded to see you immediately. Said it was urgent."

"It's quite alright, Captain," she assured him. "But please, tell me what brings you here my little ponies."

"Beggin' yer pardon, Princess," Applejack spoke up. "We're here ta try and clear Zephyr's name."

"It really wasn't his fault, Your Majesty," Fluttershy added.

"Yeah! It was those meanie-face guards!" Pinkie Pie chimed in.

"Indeed. Those ruffians needed to be taught a lesson," agreed Rarity.

Twilight waved them all to silence. "It's true, Princess," she said with conviction. "The guards were mistreating ponies all over Ponyville!"

Madame Mayor, who had been gasping for air, stepped forward and spoke up. "Your Highness," she bowed, still breathing heavily. "With all…due respect…I ask…that you…remove those…ruffians…from Ponyville," she panted. She produced a sheet of paper. On it, Zephyr saw dozens of names, many of which he recognized as ponies in Ponyville. "This," Madame Mayor continued, "is a petition…from the citizens…of Ponyville. Included is…a list of grievances."

Celestia levitated the paper from the Madame Mayor's grasp and brought it close. "My my," she remarked, scanning the document. "This is quite the list. And all these ponies wish to see Zephyr released?"

Zephyr's eyes widened as Madame Mayor nodded. It had not been a short list. "Every last one, your highness," she responded. "Zephyr has been an exemplary citizen, helping out anypony who asks. Everypony on that list had nothing but good to say about him. I myself wrote and signed the petition." She smiled at Zephyr.

Celestia looked at Zephyr and gave a small smile of her own. "This, more than anything else, has convinced me that my judgment is the correct one. Zephyr," she addressed him. His friends held their breath. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. "I find you completely innocent of the charges you stand accused of." Everypony, even Shining Armor, erupted into cheers. Zephyr again found himself surrounded in a group hug by his friends. "Furthermore, I'm ordering the immediate removal of the Royal Guard from Ponyville, and the dismissal of the six troublemakers stationed there. See to it please, Captain."

"Right away, Princess," he acknowledged. He gave Twilight a quick hug, and turned to leave.

"Before you go," Celestia stopped him, "There is one other thing. Zephyr?" she asked, calling his attention. His friends quieted themselves to listen. "You've been working on saving money to buy a house, haven't you?" He nodded. "But from what I hear, you haven't been able to find steady work. Would you like to enlist in the Royal Guard? Several positions have just opened up, and I'm certain you would do well."

The offer caught Zephyr by surprise. _Me? A Royal Guard?!_ he thought incredulously. _I've never been in a fight in my…_, he paused. _Oh. Right._ "I'm not sure I'm qualified, Princess," he answered slowly. _Or that I want to do it. Especially for you,_ he mused, still bitter from the mind-reading thing.

"Sure you are!" Shining Armor told him. "You took on six guards, with no training, and in the defense of your friends. I'd say you've got what it takes. A few years, and you'll probably be a decorated officer."

_A few years?!_ he thought, reeling. He looked at his friends, seeing his shocked expression mirrored on their faces.

"Well, you'd certainly be better than those despicable brutes," Rarity encouraged him. The others added their own agreement, with the exception of Rainbow Dash.

She just looked at him, shrugged, and said "Do what you want to. It's your choice, right?"

_What I want? Do I even know?_ he wondered. He looked back and forth between his friends. _Yes,_ he decided. _I do_. "No deal, Princess," he answered. "Sorry, but I don't have it in me to leave Ponyville, or my friends."

Rather than disappointed, she seemed satisfied. "I expected no less," she said.

Zephyr yawned as they rode the train back to Ponyville. His friends had been assailing him with questions from the moment they left the audience room. The queries ranged from what happened when the guards took him to what he'd done while they were chasing him. He patiently told them everything that happened, including the mind-reading incident. Zephyr struggled to keep a moderate tone during that part.

"Wow!" exclaimed Twilight. "I've only seen her do that a few times! What was it like?"

"Like somepony was digging around inside my skull," he grumbled, taking her aback. He sighed. "Sorry," he apologized. "It's just…I don't like it when somepony intrudes on my thoughts and feelings without my permission."

"Well she is the Princess, ya know," Rainbow Dash pointed out. "It's not like you can just tell her no."

Zephyr rolled his eyes, and looked over at Madame Mayor. She appeared to be nodding off. He walked over, and she started awake as he got close. "Did you need something, Zephyr?" she asked kindly.

"I just realized I never thanked you for helping me out back there," he explained. "You, or all those ponies that signed the petition."

"Think nothing of it," she puffed. "Though if you really want to thank me, that window still needs fixing." Zephyr laughed, and she chuckled as well. "I am perhaps a little too old to be racing through the palace halls, but oh well." She nodded toward the others. "It was them who convinced me to help. Between you and your friends, I worked up the courage to put my hoof down. I believe you chose correctly earlier," she said.

He looked back at his friends, who were watching Pinkie Pie re-enact his fight with the guards. She got to the part where he'd zapped the white guard and spasmed comically. Everypony laughed, and Zephyr also gave a small chuckle of his own. "So do I," he told Madame Mayor.


	4. Through the Eyes of the Storm

**Through the Eyes of the Storm**

Two hundred bits. Zephyr counted them out again. Correction. Two hundred and one. He sighed in disappointment. At the end of one month of saving and hard work, he had less than half of what he needed. He flopped down on his bed in Sweet Apple Acres, his room well-lit by the rays of sunset.

Taking a deep breath, he ran through it all in his head again. _I arrived here in Ponyville with forty-three bits I'd saved,_ he mentally recited. _With all the odd jobs I've managed to get, I made one hundred and eighty-seven bits this month_. He supposed by most ponies' reckoning, that would be a decent income, especially without any steady work. _Between food, basic sundries, and helping out friends, I've had to spend twenty-nine bits. _Grudgingly, he added the final piece. _The lowest down payment I've seen on any house here in Ponyville is five hundred bits, and that was for a tiny, broke-down, leaky cottage._ He stared at the sunset. _But at least it would be _my_ tiny, broke-down, leaky cottage_, he thought unhappily.

It was not that the room he stayed in was uncomfortable. The bed was soft, the room was spacious, and the Apples had been nothing but hospitable. Admittedly, waking up to Applebloom shouting about the Cutie Mark Crusaders some mornings was grating, but they never showed him anything but kindness.

He rolled over and looked at the calendar. In a couple weeks, right around the start of summer, the Apple family would hold their annual reunion at Sweet Apple Acres. Apples from all over Equestria would gather here and celebrate, some staying for days on end.

He did not want to be there for it. Despite Applejack's continual assurances that he'd be welcome to stay for the reunion, Zephyr knew he'd be out of place. Besides, he'd argued, she'd need all the space available for her many, many relatives. Zephyr had hoped to find a place of his own before the reunion, but with or without one, he would be gone from Sweet Apple Acres before it came. The last rays of sunset began to fade.

Zephyr got up and swept the pile of coins into his pouch. _Enough_, he told himself. _Worry tomorrow. You need your rest._ He gave a wide yawn, and stretched himself until he felt a satisfying pop. Rubbing his eyes, he laid himself back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over himself. In moments, he was asleep.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's just not enough," the brown mare behind the desk told Zephyr. She stared down her nose at him through a small pair of spectacles. "If you had a steady income, I might be able to go as low as three hundred, but otherwise five hundred is the best I can do."

Zephyr rubbed his temples in frustration. "Are you sure you can't approve a loan?" he asked tiredly. "I've got to have some kind of credibility. Ask around town, there are plenty of ponies who'd vouch for me!"

"That may be, but you've only been in Ponyville one month," countered the mare. She leaned over the counter to speak to him. "I'm really sorry, but you have to understand. You have no employment, no credit history, and no collateral to offer if you default on your loan. I don't like turning away those in need, but I have to abide by the bank's rules." She gave him a regretful look. "And the rules say I can't extend a loan to you."

Zephyr sighed. "I understand. Thanks anyway, Ms.…." he looked at the nameplate on her desk. "Penny. Sorry I wasted your time." He turned and trudged out the door.

Outside of the bank, Zephyr walked to the nearest lamp pole. After testing its sturdiness, Zephyr began lightly slamming his forehead into the pole, over and over again. With each thud, Zephyr cleared some of the haze out of his brain. The whole visit had been so clouded with forms, conditions, and terms he didn't understand that he was still slightly dizzy. After a few more blows to the head, he could at least think clearly again.

It didn't make him any less miserable, however. He stopped banging his head and began walking down the street. He didn't register the movement around him, or acknowledge the ponies who greeted him. He just kept his head down and thought as hard as he could.

_All right, you don't have enough. What now? _he asked himself. _Well, she said if I had a steady job, she'd lower it to three hundred,_ he answered. _Can you make a hundred bits in two weeks?_ he questioned. _Guess I have to,_ he shrugged. _So that's a no. You can't make another hundred bits in time. Even if you starve yourself,_ he added, forestalling his opposition. _You could ask your friends. You know they would help you._ Zephyr frowned at that conclusion. _No,_ he refused. _This is my challenge. I've got to meet it myself. Think of something else._

His mental dialogue was so intense, he wasn't really watching where he was going. So when his head bumped something and a soft "Eep!" sounded in his ears, he was caught by surprise. He'd bumped heads with Fluttershy, who seemed herself preoccupied.

"Oh! I'm sorry Zephyr! I wasn't looking," she apologized immediately. She kept her voice low, and scanned the area around them.

"Don't be," he replied. "I doubt I would've noticed a dragon right in front of me. Are you looking for something?"

She gave a timid nod. "I'm trying to find Angel. He wondered off earlier, and it's been hours since I've seen him!"

"Uh…Angel?" Zephyr asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you two haven't met yet," Fluttershy gasped. "Angel is the cutest, nicest, smartest bunny in all of Equestria!" she gushed. "But he's so small and vulnerable that I worry he won't be able to take care of himself. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do!" As she spoke, more and more panic crept into her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine," Zephyr tried to reassure her. "If you want, I can help you look for him."

"Really?" Fluttershy's eyes grew wide. "Oh, thank you! I was beginning to worry I'd never be able to find him!"

At just that moment, a small white rabbit hopped into view behind Fluttershy. It seemed perfectly content with itself as it strolled along the street. Zephyr's eyes followed it as it moved. "Umm…Fluttershy? Is Angel completely white? And about this big?" he asked, approximating the rabbit's size with his hooves.

"Uh-huh," she confirmed. "Why? Have you seen him?" By way of answer, he pointed at the bunny behind her. Fluttershy turned and gasped loudly. "Angel! There you are! I was so worried!" Upon hearing his name, Angel looked over at them. When he saw the cream-colored pegasus, the bunny immediately turned tail and ran in the other direction. "Wait! Come back!" cried Fluttershy, before running off after him.

Zephyr began flapping his wings and shot off after them. "I got 'em!" he called at Fluttershy as he flew past. He closed in on the fleeing rabbit.

Angel must have heard him coming, because he immediately increased his speed. Zephyr had to give the little guy credit: he was fast. Between the frenzied pace of his hopping and the numerous sharp corners the critter turned, Zephyr couldn't close the gap between them. _Okay, time to work smarter, not harder_, he told himself.

Zephyr took to the sky, gaining altitude and increasing speed. Looking ahead, he saw a dead-end alleyway off to the right. If he could steer Angel into it, the bunny would have nowhere to go. He flapped harder, allowing him to get ahead of his quarry.

When Angel was nearly at the intersection, Zephyr slammed to the ground in his path. The rabbit, with no room to stop, skidded into a slide, and took off down the alley. Zephyr casually followed, not needing to hurry.

Angel came to the wall and realized his predicament. He jumped up and tried to climb, but merely slid off the brick. Zephyr closed his forelegs around the rabbit. "Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly. Angel struggled to free himself, wiggling as hard as he could, but Zephyr gripped him tightly. At length, he gave up and settled for glaring balefully at his captor.

"Oh thank goodness!" Fluttershy panted a moment later, when she caught up. She trotted over and grabbed Angel from Zephyr. "I was worried I wouldn't see you again!" She began cuddling the rabbit, nuzzling against him. Angel tried to resist, and stay hostile, but couldn't manage it. In no time, the rabbit was nuzzling back. "Thank you so much Zephyr!" she said. "Why don't you stop by my house for tea? I'm meeting Zecora in half-an-hour!"

Zephyr thought about it. _It might cheer me up a little_, he reasoned. "Sure, sounds great," he agreed. Angel turned his head and stared daggers at him. Zephyr decided it was best to ignore him. "Just one question: Who's Zecora?"

Zecora, it turned out, was waiting for them when they arrived. She was knocking on the door to Fluttershy's house when she and Zephyr came crossing the bridge right next to it. She turned to face them at their approach.

"There you are Miss Fluttershy! Did you forget I would stop by?" she greeted them.

"Oh, of course not Zecora. But Angel ran off, and I had to find him," Fluttershy answered. "Sorry you had to wait."

"Not a problem at all, my dear. But tell me, who is your friend here?" she asked.

"I'm Zephyr," he spoke up. "Nice to meet you." He offered a hoof.

"A new face is nice to see. The pleasure belongs to me," the zebra said, shaking his hoof.

Fluttershy opened the door. "Please, come on in," she invited them. "I'll go get the tea ready." She led them in and went into the kitchen. Zephyr and Zecora took seats opposite each other in the main living room.

Zephyr couldn't quite stop himself from staring. After a moment, Zecora looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," he stammered. "I didn't mean to stare. It's just that I've never seen a zebra before." He looked down, ashamed. "I guess that doesn't really make it right though."

"Do not worry, pegasus. As you may guess, I'm used to this," she rhymed, waving away his apology. "We are not many here, it's true. But please tell me something of you."

For the next few minutes, Zephyr talked about how he was new in Ponyville. He explained some of the difficulties he had adjusting to life in his new home. She offered her sympathies, and told him her own troubles fitting in. She had just finished telling him about the poison joke incident (through which he'd giggled hysterically at the effects on his friends) when Fluttershy joined them with a full tea-tray. She poured them each a cup, before finally pouring one for herself.

"So Zephyr, what was bothering you when you bumped into me?" Fluttershy asked suddenly. "I mean, if you want to talk about it. You just looked so upset, I thought maybe I could help. That is, if you want," she finished, tracing designs in the floor with her hoof.

"Indeed, I see your shoulder slumps," Zecora chimed in. "Just what has put you in the dumps?"

Zephyr sipped his tea and said nothing. The warm brew left a strong taste of herbs in his mouth, but had an instantly calming effect. He took a slow, deep breath. "I've been trying to get the money for a place to live for a month now," he began. "But I still don't have near enough. I went to the bank for a loan, but I was denied because I don't have a job."

In short, simple phrases, he tried to explain his plight to them. He tried to make them understand just why it was so important. But as he spoke, he could see they didn't quite get it. They sympathized of course, and offered to lend him money, but he gently refused. This only confused them more. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea.

"If my rudeness you'll excuse, the restroom I must now use," Zecora announced. She stood up from her seat and left the room.

"What do you think about Zecora, Zephyr?" Fluttershy asked, attempting to make conversation.

"The constant rhyming is a little weird, but otherwise she seems pretty nice," he answered thoughtfully. "I wonder if every zebra talks like that. I bet their homeland would be an interesting place." He turned to her and grinned. "So, about the whole poison joke incident: is it true it gave you a deep, masculine voice?"

Fluttershy blushed brightly, and turned away. "Umm…can we please not discuss that?" she almost pleaded. Zephyr immediately felt guilty. "It wasn't very fun at the time."

Zephyr didn't say anything. Across the room, Angel stood behind Fluttershy making very threatening gestures at him. In spite of himself, Zephyr shivered slightly at the bunny's intimidation. There was something unnaturally creepy about a cute, soft, adorable little critter promising to beat the daylights out of you when you weren't expecting it.

"So what are you going to do?" Fluttershy questioned him after a few minutes. Zecora wandered back into the room and sat down. "Did you try asking Rainbow Dash to let you join the weather crew? I'm sure she'd be happy to have you."

Zephyr winced at the name, but covered it by turning it into a stretching motion. "Yeah," he replied simply. "The first day I got here, I asked. She said the crew was overstaffed as it was, and that maybe when fall rolled around she might have a position for me." He shrugged. "I may not have gotten the job I wanted, but I wasn't going to take another pony's job from them. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh. I see," she replied, chagrined.

Zephyr was beginning to grow restless. The tea, the conversation, and merely sitting still had made him feel a little better, but not much. He needed to blow off some steam. "Thanks for the tea, Fluttershy. It helped," he said without much conviction. "But I should be going." He looked at the zebra. "Meeting you was so much fun, but now I fear I have to run," he stated, perfectly mimicking her accent. She gave a small smile.

"You speak my mind most perfectly. Your face again I hope to see," she returned his farewell.

"I hope you get your own place soon!" Fluttershy called as he walked out the door.

Zephyr shut the door gently before taking flight.

A lazy cruise carried him to the park, where he landed on the path that led one on a scenic route enjoyed by picnickers and joggers. Zephyr started down the path at an easy stroll, just taking in the landscape. The grass was almost covered with dandelions, both yellow and white, and the cool, wafting breeze filled his head with the scents of late spring.

Zephyr did his best to avoid thinking about anything while he walked. More than anything else, he just wanted ten minutes where didn't need to think about anything more complicated than putting one hoof in front of the other. Whenever Doc would get angry, or even just irritated, he'd take a walk to clear his head. _Doc has more patience than I ever will,_ he thought darkly as he realized it wasn't working.

What did pull him away from his thoughts was the sound of roaring wind. Glancing upward, he saw a rainbow-colored streak in the sky. A moment later, he spotted its source, in the middle of pulling off multiple aerial somersaults.

Zephyr's heart raced a little with excitement, as it always did when he watched Rainbow Dash fly. The daring, dangerous tricks and stunts performed on a daily basis by the "Fastest Pegasus Alive" were enough to set most ponies jaws on the ground.

However, ever since the incident with the guards two weeks ago, he'd begun to wonder if that was all. Unbidden, his mind took him back into the audience room with Celestia, where she'd picked over his memories and emotions since he'd arrived in Ponyville, perhaps even before. The experience had been unpleasant, and had even given him a few nightmares, but it had also shaken loose a few things he couldn't quite understand. One was the overwhelming frequency he'd seen Rainbow Dash in his memories.

Zephyr shook away the memory. _It's probably just because I've spent the most time with her,_ he reasoned. _Whenever I wasn't working, I was off racing her somewhere or other._ Besides, if there was anypony making him uncomfortable, it was Rarity. She'd been inviting him over for lunch, or to assist her with a fashion collection, significantly more often since he'd fought the guards. He'd accepted the first couple of invitations, but as more and more such requests came, he wondered if something else was going on. As it was, he was running out of excuses not to attend.

Looking up at Rainbow Dash, he realized he'd been going about his stress relief all wrong. There was only one thing that could really quiet the storm of thoughts raging in his mind, and only one pony that could help. He waved at Rainbow Dash to get her attention.

"Hey! Down here!" he yelled.

She either saw or heard him, because a moment later she landed in front of him, folding her wings in as she did so. "What's up, Zeph?" she asked cheerfully.

Zephyr's eye twitched slightly. Rainbow Dash had recently decided to nickname him 'Zeph', much to his annoyance. _Definitely the amount of time we spend together,_ he decided. _No way I'd fall for somepony so infuriating!_ "I told you not to call me that," he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," she brushed him off. "So, did you see my new routine? Is it A: the most awesome thing you've ever seen, or B: the coolest thing you've ever laid eyes on?"

Perhaps Zephyr could have been nicer. He probably could have gotten a contest going with no effort at all. It almost certainly would have been enough to get him out of his funk. But that would have been too easy, and Zephyr was not a pony to take half measures.

"Routine?" he scoffed. "I thought you were doing some warm-ups. I could do those moves in my sleep."

"What?!" demanded Rainbow Dash furiously. "That sounds like a challenge to me!" She lifted several inches off the ground to be at eye-level with him. "I'd like to see you try and do better!" she cried, getting in his face.

"Just to be clear, do you want me to do better, or do you want me to try?" he smirked.

Steam practically erupted from cyan pegasus's ears. "I want you to stop stalling and put your feathers where your mouth is!" she yelled. She blasted into the air, stopping about twenty-five yards up. "Get your flank up here and fly! That is unless you're chicken!"

Zephyr grinned ear to ear. _Hook, line, and sinker,_ he thought gleefully. _This is gonna be fun!_ He took a running start and launched himself into the air.

If there was one thing Rainbow Dash loved, it was flying. That much would be obvious to anypony who knew her, even in passing. But none of them could even come close to realizing how much. Gravity was an opponent to be beaten. Solid ground was enemy territory. If she could, Rainbow Dash would spend every second of every day airborne. Sure, she liked to chill out every now and then, but she was never happier than when the wind blew her already wild and unkempt mane in every direction. Her blood only really pumped when she streaked through the skies at Mach speeds. The sky was where she belonged.

If there were a second thing, it would be winning. Not just against other flyers, but against physics themselves. Every death-defying stunt, every logic-shattering maneuver, every crippling wipe-out she walked away from unscathed was a victory. Flying, real flying, was a game only the best could play. And without a doubt, Rainbow Dash was the best.

Or at least that's what she told herself as she struggled to outperform Zephyr. The grey pegasus had matched her trick for trick over and over again in what was perhaps their most intense competition yet. It had started with each of them throwing moves together to create impromptu routines. After a few turns back and forth, they both just kept flying. The routines became single stunts, from first one, then the other, as they played the one-up game.

Now, it had devolved even further. They flew at top speed neck-and-neck over the park in a strange not-quite race. No longer taking turns, both of them now flowed endlessly from one maneuver to the next, never slowing in the slightest. The unspoken rule was that whichever one of them messed up, repeated a trick, or let the other gain a lead of more than a few feet, lost.

Rainbow Dash barrel-rolled to the right as hard and fast as she could. She caught a quick glance of Zephyr doing the same thing in the opposite direction. Gritting her teeth, she made a sharp dive to the left, intending to swoop under her opponent and come up right next to him on his far side.

Had her reflexes been anything less than legendary, she would have collided headfirst with Zephyr at supersonic speeds nearly half a mile above Ponyville. As with the barrel roll, he'd performed the exact same move as she had at the exact same time. Fortunately, both flyers managed to tip their wings enough to prevent a crash, though they passed within a hairsbreadth of each other.

_Is he copying me?!_ Rainbow Dash thought unbelievingly. _No way! It's impossible; we're going way to fast!_ But it seemed to be true. Every move she made was perfectly mirrored by Zephyr. Every loop, roll, dive, and zigzag she attempted was reflected right before her eyes.

Rainbow Dash performed a simple loop, mostly just to see if he did it. By now she was more curious than angry. She was not disappointed. The instant she pulled up to loop, Zephyr mimicked the move. For the first time, she got a good luck at him while he did it.

Zephyr's eyes were completely closed. A smile of pure happiness covered his face, as if he wasn't even aware of the competition anymore. His wild black mane flew fiercely behind him, and his wings drummed a fiery tempo in the air.

Rainbow Dash experimented a little more, continuing with simple stunts. He copied them perfectly, his every movement in synch with hers. His eyes never opened. The smile, radiant with unbridled joy, remained present.

All at once, Rainbow Dash was struck by revelation. _He never cared about winning!_ she exclaimed to herself. _He just wanted to fly!_ Suddenly, she realized just how much fun she was actually having. _I've never flown like this before. No limits, no holding back, no stopping._ She found herself grinning as widely as Zephyr was. _Might as well give it everything!_

"Hey Zephyr!" she yelled as loudly as she could, trying to be heard over the winds. He opened his eyes and looked over. "Let's finish this! All or nothing!"

He looked back at her a moment, before nodding. He understood. They flew in opposite directions, both working to gain altitude. Rainbow Dash ascended as high as she could, high enough that the thin air became frigid and empty. When she could go no higher, she looked to see Zephyr matching her position. Both stopped flapping and remained stationary in the sky. For the space of a single breath, everything stopped. Rainbow Dash exhaled, and gravity re-engaged.

She felt herself fall, and for a second, she just let the air was over her. Then she flipped, and pointed her nose at the ground, accelerating. She began flapping her wings as hard as she could, piling on ever more speed. She did not even have to look to know that Zephyr was doing the same. She thought she could even see him begin to spin out of the corner of her eye.

Their descent continued to gain speed, and a vapor cone began to form around each of them. She felt the air pressure increase as Zephyr's spinning drew in moisture and static from the air. Already, she could see the dark clouds forming around him, though they seemed larger than the last time she'd seen them.

The ground was approaching. Rainbow Dash could waste no more concentration. She poured everything she had into accelerating, trying to push through the final barrier. The pressure built. Zephyr now spun a mere five yards away, clearly in sight. Because of the pull of their separate jet streams, or some weird trick of physics that Twilight would probably understand, they were drifting closer together as the break point arrived.

A split second before it happened, Rainbow Dash felt the pressure completely disappear. What came next, she was not prepared for. From the cloudless sky well above them, a jagged white bolt of lightning shot towards Zephyr. It struck his back hooves, and between one heartbeat and the next, the world erupted in a roar of color and noise.

Rainbow Dash couldn't see or hear anything. She could not tell you if she was flying up or down. She could not even be sure she was alive. But she _felt_ it.

She felt the lightning hit Zephyr at the same instant she broke through the light spectrum. She felt Zephyr shatter the sound barrier not four feet away from her. She felt what must have been the force of the two explosions rock the sky around her. But mostly, she felt the wind on her face as she rode the shockwave of the blast and rocketed forward as fast as her Sonic Rainboom would let her.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. She was blazing through the sky parallel to the ground below, perhaps fifty feet off the ground. To her right, Zephyr streaked alongside her, eyes wild and alive. They both looked back, and what they saw nearly dropped them both from the sky.

The bolt of lightning that had struck Zephyr still hung in the air, its tip directly at the center of the Sonic Rainboom. From its tip, wave after wave of rainbow colored eruptions pulsed outward in the sky, a new nova emerging every few seconds.

Rainbow Dash traded amazed looks with Zephyr and began to laugh. No noise came out. _THAT WAS AWESOME!_ she mouthed at him. She thought she had yelled as loud as she could, but with nothing echoing in her ears, she wasn't sure she'd even spoken.

_I DON'T THINK ANYTHING LIKE THAT HAS _EVER _HAPPENED!_ he mouthed back. They angled the smallest bit upwards, and with no warning returned to a world of sound. First, the roar of an explosion tore the air asunder. The sound alone was enough to break thick glass. Second, each of them heard their voice, as well as the other's, yelling at them what they'd just said.

Zephyr couldn't hold his jubilation. "Do you know what that was?!" he shouted at her. "That was the explosion. The first one! We just outran our own blast!" he announced, laughing hysterically. He began spinning just for the fun of it.

Rainbow Dash wasn't just excited; she was positively giddy. Not at the realization, just that she'd just done perhaps the coolest thing in all of history. She found Zephyr's laughing to be contagious, and quickly began to match him in mirth. She began to spin as well.

The two of them began to rotate around each other, creating a spiral of lightning and rainbow behind them. Higher and higher, round and round, until neither of them were conscious of flight.

Rainbow Dash had been to one dance her whole life (at least, only one formal, non-party, dance-with-some-other-pony dance). At that dance, she'd been bored, clumsy, and basically unimpressed. But here, up in the sky, spinning around at Celestia only knew what speed, Rainbow Dash felt like she was dancing. She closed her eyes, not needing them to stay in step with Zephyr the same way he'd been able to mirror her earlier. She closed her eyes and spun to the beat of the continuing explosions.

They ran out of juice fifteen minutes later. Both of their speed boosts faded away at the same instant, leaving them both too exhausted to maintain flight. Zephyr felt Rainbow Dash leaning heavily against him as they floated gently downward. They landed stumbling on the ground, breathing raggedly. Zephyr took a few steps before sitting down on the grass, and Rainbow Dash shakily walked over next to him.

"That…was the…coolest thing…of all time," she gasped. "What…what caused…the lightning?"

"Too…much…pressure," Zephyr panted. "Put too much…energy…in the spin."

The explosions had stopped a few minutes after the initial blast, but now his head throbbed with a dull ache. Vaguely, he wondered if he was dehydrated. He looked over at Rainbow Dash to check if she was okay.

Rainbow Dash turned towards him at the same moment, and their eyes met. Everything became perfectly still, as an indescribable _something_ flickered between them. Zephyr couldn't look away, couldn't focus on anything but her rose-tinted eyes. Their breathing slowed, and they drifted closer to each other, as if by gravity. For a second, he was overcome by panic, by fear. But it was quickly replaced by a strange calm, a feeling that this was…right. He closed his eyes.

"There you two are!" called a voice. And just like that, the spell was shattered. Faster than a pony could blink, Zephyr was at wing's length from Rainbow Dash, who was decidedly not looking at him. The others, led by Twilight, were running towards them. "That was amazing! You've got to tell us how you did that!"

Rainbow Dash recovered from shock first. "Wait, you guys saw that?" she asked.

"Not just us, Rainbow," Applejack corrected. "Every pony in Ponyville saw that there spectacle."

Zephyr blinked rapidly, thinking his headache had damaged his hearing. "Did you say _every pony in Ponyville_?" he stammered incredulously. "How?"

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Pinkie Pie jumped up in eagerness to answer. "Because everypony was already watching your air show!" Zephyr and Rainbow Dash stared at her blankly.

Twilight looked back and forth between them, sensing their confusion. "Almost two hours ago, somepony was yelling in the streets about you two going at it over the park," she explained. "A few ponies stopped to watch, and a small crowd gathered. Then you two began to get faster and more daring with all your stunts. The crowd just got bigger and bigger, and by the time you did…whatever it was you did to the sky, everypony was already gathered in the park."

"It was so impressive that somepony started taking up a collection," Fluttershy told them. "They thought it was some kind of show for Ponyville, and that you were trying to raise money." She pulled off one of her saddlebags, straining under the weight. She dropped on the ground with an audible Chink! and a pile of coins spilled out onto the ground.

"It really was spectacular," Rarity added. "I can only guess at how long you rehearsed!"

"Rehearsed?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Rarity nodded vigorously. "Well of course!" she exclaimed. "The way you two were flying, why, you were perfectly in synch! Nopony could achieve that kind of precision without training!" Zephyr and Rainbow Dash traded concerned looks before hurriedly looking away from each other. "And then there's that fabulous display you left in the sky," Rarity continued. "What was that?"

Zephyr opened his mouth to answer. "It was a Sonic Thunder Rainboom Clap!" Pinkie Pie announced loudly before he could speak. "No, no, wait! A Rainboom Sonic Thunder!" She shook her head, trying to think. "Or maybe it was a Super-Duper-Lightning-Boom-Rainbow-Explosion-Dive!"

Pinkie kept talking, so Zephyr instead took a moment to look around. They'd landed near the edge of the park, near a small pond. Every direction he looked, he could see clumps of ponies wandering about. A few seemed to see them and began to approach.

"Listen, I hate to cut this short, but I've got a feeling if I don't leave now, I'll be stuck here for hours," he told them, interrupting Pinkie Pie's monologuing. He took a wide stance, planning to fly straight up before escaping.

"But what about the collection money?" asked Twilight. "You could use it to get your house!"

Zephyr stopped, and stared at the bag. He almost rejected the offer outright, but after a moment's thought, he realized he couldn't afford not to. At least, not if he wanted any real chance of buying a house any time soon. _Still,_ he argued, _it's charity. I don't ask for charity!_ A cool, practical voice in his mind snorted derisively. _Then you're not likely to get it,_ it said. _Even when you need it_.

"Just take the stupid money!" Rainbow Dash yelled, snapping him out of it. "It's not like you didn't earn it! Or are you gonna insult me and say I didn't make you work for that?" she demanded angrily, looking him in the eyes.

For another second, he felt the sensation again as she stared him down. Then he turned his head and sighed. "Fine," he accepted grudgingly. "But only because I don't have time to argue." He grabbed the bag and took off, barely escaping the mass of ponies that enclosed Rainbow Dash. After reaching a decent height, he shot forward as fast as he could on the remnants of his energy. With every flap of his wings his headache throbbed painfully, but he ignored it and kept going.

He looked back, just once, to see Rainbow Dash posing and strutting tiredly for her throng of admirers. Despite the ache and weariness he felt, he felt a smile stretch his lips.

"I like her," Zephyr admitted out loud. "I like her. I might have been able to deny it before, but not now. Not anymore." He reclined in Sweet Apple Acres, on the thick limb of an apple tree, staring up at the sky. "I mean there's no other explanation, is there?" he questioned. "I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine, and suddenly, I just felt…happy. And all at once, I realized that I've always felt like that around her. There's nopony I'm more comfortable spending time with, and this must be why."

The enormous red stallion on the ground nodded sagely. "Eeyup," agreed Big Macintosh, bucking another tree in the next row. Apples rained down into the buckets laid out underneath, which he slowly collected and emptied into his cart.

"The trouble is: does she like me?" Zephyr continued. "I mean, one minute she's laughing and joking with me, the next she's yelling at me like I've done something wrong!" He rubbed his pounding head. The headache had persisted since he'd flown with Rainbow Dash, hours ago. Sunset colored the sky, and Big Macintosh was on his last run for the day. "If only there was a way to know what she was thinking, so I wouldn't screw up so much. But mare troubles aren't that easy, are they?"

"Nope," Big Macintosh sympathized. Another bucked tree, another bunch of apples.

"I guess it doesn't matter," Zephyr sighed. "I suppose it comes down to what I do now. Do I just tell her?" He shook his head. "No way. I don't have that kind of nerve," he answered his own question. "Maybe I should just wait and see if she likes me first. What do you think, Big Macintosh?"

Zephyr twisted to face the red apple farmer. Big Macintosh just stared at him pointedly, not saying anything.

"You know what? You're right!" Zephyr exclaimed. "It's not important what I do, just that I do _something_. Anything is better than just being stuck in uncertainty." He looked at Big Macintosh gratefully. "Thanks, Big Macintosh. I had no idea you were this wise."

Big Macintosh just gave a toothy grin. "Eeyup."

Zephyr yawned and gave a stretch. _Maybe this headache will clear up with some sleep_, he thought. He extended his wings and leapt from the branch, settling for a steady glide towards the Apple house. As he often did, Zephyr locked on to his window and entered through it, coming to an easy landing in his room.

The saddlebag full of coins sat unopened on the desk where he had left it. Zephyr stared at it without blinking for a moment before reaching a decision. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the desk's drawers, he scribbled a quick note. The note was then folded up and put aside. Reluctantly at first, but gaining momentum as he went, the grey pegasus began to count out the contents of the bag.

Rainbow Dash's slumber was interrupted by something nudging her in the side. "Five more minutes," she muttered without really waking up. The nudge came again, more insistently. She rolled over, only to receive a blast of daylight in her face. "Gah!" she cried, shielding herself. With a groan, she realized she was fully awake. "Fine. I'm up," she said to nopony. She looked for what had woken her.

On the other side of the bed was a large green tortoise. It stared up at her with deep, imploring eyes. The propeller strapped to its back was currently inert. "Oh, it's just you Tank," Rainbow Dash said with a yawn. The tortoise slowly looked over at its empty food tray on the floor. "Sorry. Didn't mean to forget again. Yesterday was kind of long."

Long was an understatement. Exhausting would be more accurate. First she'd flown against _him_ for two hours, including what Pinkie Pie had finally settled on calling the explosion: a Rainbow Supernova. Then she'd been stuck for hours surrounded by fans demanding explanations and autographs that _he _had been smart enough to avoid. When she finally made it home, she spent half the night pacing around her room thinking about what she'd seen in _his _eyes.

Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth. _No. Not thinking about that. Or him_, she stubbornly refused. _You're not getting sappy, especially because of that jerk._ Shoving these thoughts away, she reached under the bed and grabbed the bag of mixed greens Fluttershy had given her. Rainbow Dash filled Tank's bowl and replaced the bag under her bed before carrying the tortoise to his bowl. She set him down and he began to eat ravenously (at least, for a tortoise).

Satisfied that everything was in order, she crossed the room the far window. As she proceeded, she noticed with disgust the mounds of garbage covering her floor. _I really need to clean this place up_, she told herself. Rainbow Dash looked at the extensive mess, and realized how much work that would be. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow for sure_, she resolved, as she did most every morning.

Messy wasn't the only thing she noticed. Even here, in her own room, the house felt empty. Rainbow Dash guessed it made sense; she'd spent hardly any time here since she bought the place. Her friends never really came over, and with the exception of the occasional reading binge, she didn't do anything here but eat and sleep. Not like she could afford to do much more. But that didn't really bother her. She reached the window and opened it wide.

A warm morning's breeze greeted her, and she inhaled deeply. Rainbow Dash soaked up the breeze for another minute before drifting out to her mailbox. The red flag stood straight up, indicating that something was inside it. Landing next to it on the clouds that served as a small lawn for her house, she popped open the lid and reached inside.

The sky-blue pegasus withdrew from the mailbox several envelopes. "Bills," she said as she looked at the first one. She cycled it behind the others. "More bills. Junk. Late notice. More junk." She came to the final item. Unlike the others, it was an unmarked piece of paper folded into quarters. "What's this?" She set the other parcels on top of her mailbox and opened up the paper. It was a note, scrawled in small, blocky script.

_If convenient, meet me outside Pablo's Pizzeria on the south side of town at noon,_ it read. _I need to talk to you about yesterday. Lunch is on me. Zephyr._

Rainbow Dash blinked and read it again. _Lunch? He's asking me to lunch?_ she thought. An involuntary smile appeared on her face. _Pizza actually sounds pretty good. I wonder what toppings Zephyr likes._ Abruptly, she comprehended what she'd just thought, and her smile became a mask of dread. "No! No way!" she cried out loud. She shook her head vigorously, but even now she could still feel lingering enthusiasm.

_He wants to talk about _that moment_!_ she realized with horror. _And what would I even say?_ She tried to think of anything she could do, anypony who could help her. _That's it!_ came an epiphany. She only knew one pony that would have the answers she needed. Rainbow Dash took a moment to bring the other mail inside before blasting off towards her destination as fast as she could.

As soon as she saw Rarity's door begin to open, Rainbow Dash darted inside and slammed the door shut. She took a look out the window to check if anyone was watching.

"Whatever is the matter Rainbow Dash?" demanded Rarity. "Is somepony chasing you or something?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head no, and left the window. She rubbed her left foreleg nervously, before she caught herself and tried to play it cool. "Heya Rarity," she greeted casually. "No, nothing like that." _At least I hope not,_ she added silently. "I umm…uh…kind of…sort of… need your help," she finished in a rush.

The alabaster unicorn tilted her head curiously. "My help? What do you need my help for?" Rarity asked. "I hope it's not for some kind of ridiculous stunt. I just had my hooves done this morning." She lifted a hoof that positively gleamed.

Rainbow Dash again shook her head. "That's not it. It's kind of a…umm…personal problem."

"You've finally decided to give fashion a chance?" ventured her friend. Another headshake, this one more fervent. "Well then spit it out already! What is it that's got you so worked up?" Rarity asked impatiently. "I've got a large order to fill and if you won't even tell me-"

"I think I like somepony!" Rainbow Dash blurted out in a rush, closing her eyes. When she didn't hear anything for a few seconds, she opened one eye. Rarity stood frozen midsentence in complete shock. Rainbow Dash could practically see the gears trying to turn in the unicorn's head. She waved a hoof in front of Rarity's face to try and elicit a response. "Hello. Anyone in there?"

All at once, Rarity snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, I blacked out for a minute. Did I hear what I think I just heard?" Rainbow Dash nodded guiltily. "And you're here for my help?" Another nod.

Rainbow Dash expected her to laugh, to roll on the floor clutching her sides and wipe away tears of mirth. She expected any number of humiliating comments or displays about how, despite all her tough talk, Rainbow Dash was just a girly, love-struck filly. What she didn't expect was to find herself pulled into an embrace with the pale fashioniesta.

"I can't believe it!" Rarity cried. "I simply can't believe it! I never thought for a moment that I would live to see the day where _you_ of all my friends would come to me asking for help with…with colt troubles!" Rainbow Dash closed her eyes again. _Here it comes_, she thought. Rarity ended the embrace and stared her directly in the eyes. "Details!" she demanded. "I must have details! I simply must know who has managed to drive you here!"

_Is that it?_ Rainbow Dash asked herself. _I was sure she'd tease me!_ She decided not to question her good fortune. "Now hang on," she interjected gruffly. "I said 'I think' I like him. Don't go acting like I've gone all sappy for anypony!"

Rarity waved away the objection. "Oh please dear, if you didn't like whoever it is, you wouldn't have come here, for fear of being ridiculed." Rainbow Dash felt her jaw hit the floor. "In fact, it's because you're here that I realize this is serious and certainly _will not_ tease you in any way." Rarity looked down her nose at Rainbow Dash. "So please, stop waiting for it and _tell me what happened_!" she ordered, her voice almost a petulant whine.

Rainbow Dash took her turn being shocked. Partly because her fears had been so perfectly identified, and partly because the "expert" she'd come to see had already given a diagnosis. She stared blankly at Rarity, not remembering she'd been expected to answer.

"It's not Zephyr is it?" Rarity asked bluntly. Again, Rainbow Dash felt her face twist in shock. "It is, isn't it?! Oh, I knew it! You two have been moving towards it for weeks now!"

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about!" Rainbow Dash bluffed, unable to stop her voice from trembling.

Rarity ignored the comment. "And really, it's not a bad match. Best I could think of for the both of you actually. And there's no questioning he likes you, Rainbow Dash," she added with a wink at the cyan pegasus.

"Wait, really?" Rainbow Dash asked quickly. She regretted it instantly as Rarity flashed her a "got you" kind of smile. The pegasus's face blushed a fiery red. "Fine," she grumped in defeat. "It's Zephyr, okay?" She gave up on an angry stare and slumped on the floor. "Stupid jerk, making me feel all mushy and girly," she grumbled unhappily.

Rarity smile immediately softened. "It's quite alright, dear," she reassured her friend, laying a hoof on her shoulder. "It happens to everypony sooner or later. Though I'll admit I expected much later for you," she added in amazement. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I'm a little jealous of you," Rarity admitted.

Rainbow Dash raised her head. "Jealous of me?" she asked in confusion. "For what?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said he likes you," Rarity told her squarely. "It's rather obvious if you watch closely. And I must confess that I was…interested in him to say the least." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "I couldn't help it!" Rarity said defensively. "He was just such a gentlecolt. Charming, handsome, polite." She let out a sigh. "But not for me, I'm afraid. Absolutely no interest in fashion. It would never have worked anyway. Still," Rarity remarked wistfully, "it would have been nice to get just one real date before somepony snapped him up. Instead, he's been coming up with excuses not to go."

Rainbow Dash blinked for a second. _Did I hear that right?_ she pondered. _He passed over _Rarity? _And she says he likes _me? The concept seemed impossible to her. Though she would never, ever, ever, _ever_ admit it, Rainbow Dash had always been a little jealous of Rarity's looks. Everypony knew Rarity, liked Rarity, wanted to be like Rarity. Rarity was the one all the colts asked after. Not that Rainbow Dash _wanted _colts asking about her, but that wasn't the point.

And as much as she hated to even consider it, Zephyr was far from bad-looking. Between that and his annoyingly infinite courtesy and helpfulness, he could probably get a date with anypony he wanted. The fact that he'd snubbed Rarity at all was something in and of itself. It seemed too much that he could like Rainbow Dash instead.

"Now Rainbow Dash," Rarity addressed her, snapping her out of it. "I've been patient long enough. Please tell me just how it happened!" the fashion designer practically begged.

Rainbow Dash sat quietly for a moment. "It happened yesterday," she finally said. "While we were flying. You know that part where we started doing everything at the same time?" Rarity nodded. "His eyes were closed. He couldn't see me, couldn't have had any idea what I was doing! But somehow, he was flying exactly the same way." Rainbow Dash paused for a second. "And he had this smile on his face. Just this big, goofy grin like he was having the time of his life. He looked the way I feel when I fly, when I really fly as hard and fast as I can." She paused for another second as she tried to think of what to say next. "And then later, when we were on the ground. After the big explosion. I looked in his eyes and…" Rainbow Dash trailed off.

"And?" Rarity repeated. "Oh you can't stop now, darling. What happened?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I don't know!" she answered. "It was like…like I was drowning. His eyes just seemed to go on forever, and no matter how hard I tried to look away, I couldn't. It was like something was pulling me in." Her voice grew quiet. "And I didn't want to escape," she said, almost to herself.

Rarity sat silently, lost in thought. "That was when we showed up, wasn't it?" she asked softly after a while. Rainbow Dash nodded, but said nothing. "I suppose I owe you an apology."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. _I guess…I really do like him_, she thought numbly. _So what if you do?_ demanded an angry voice in her mind. _Does that mean you've got to turn into a moping, sappy, self-pitying loser?_ Rainbow Dash felt a flash of annoyance. _Who you callin' a loser, chump?_ she returned. The voice began laughing. _Now that's better! If you like Zephyr, then why don't you do something about it?_

Rainbow Dash stood up. _You know something?_ she thought at the voice. _You're right. What am I even doing here? If he likes me, great. But I'll be a gryphon's tail feathers before I let myself go soft for some colt_. Another, softer voice piped up. _But you want him to like you back too, don't you?_

Her confidence wavered as she realized that. _Yeah. Yeah I do_. She turned to Rarity and took a deep breath. "So," she started, "what do I do now?"

For an instant, she thought she saw…pride…in the unicorn's eyes, but it vanished before she could be sure. "Well, that depends. Has he said anything to you since yesterday?"

At that moment, Rainbow Dash remembered the note. She opened her right wing, where she'd tucked it, and pulled it out of her feathers. "I found this in my mailbox this morning," she explained.

Rarity levitated the note in front of her and unfolded it. She took a second to read it before giving it back to Rainbow Dash. "Well, it is my professional recommendation that you go hear what he has to say," she announced simply.

"That's it?" demanded Rainbow Dash. "Just go have lunch with him? Just like that?"

"Of course!" replied Rarity. "What could it hurt? At the very least, you'll be having lunch with the stallion you happen to like. Maybe he'll tell you how he feels."

"And if he doesn't?" countered Rainbow Dash. "What am I supposed to say? I know he's gonna want to talk about…that moment!" Her confidence, which had slowly ebbed since she realized she wanted Zephyr to like her, continued to drain. "What if you're wrong?"

"It's quite possible he won't say anything," Rarity admitted. "After all, you have been rather…well…mean to the poor dear."

"What!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily.

Rarity held her ground. "Well, you do tend to yell at him quite often," she pointed out. "You've assaulted him on a regular basis, and rarely actually listen to what he says. All you need to do is just show a little kindness to him. After all, he can't be completely horrid, or you wouldn't like him so much."

Rainbow Dash began to deny it, to tell Rarity she was exaggerating, but couldn't stomach the words. Looking back, her friend was right. She kind of had been a jerk to him a lot. She felt worse when she remembered how Zephyr had opened up about his past just a couple days after they met. _Maybe I haven't really been fair_, she thought guiltily.

Rarity could see the guilt rolling through Rainbow Dash's mind. "Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. I've heard that nopony can drive you crazy like the ones you care about," she told the pegasus.

_Well, at least that fits_, Rainbow Dash thought with a smirk.

Rarity looked at a clock hanging on the wall. "You know," offered Rarity, "You still have an hour before noon. If you like, I could help you look your best for your date."

Even after all this, Rainbow Dash hadn't even considered the word _date_. Now that she heard it, the magnitude of it sunk in. _I have a date?_ Numbly, she allowed the grinning fashion designer to drag her towards the modeling center.

Sleep did not clear up Zephyr's headache. Neither did drinking water, or even the migraine pill Applejack offered him. The only change was that now, instead of centering on his crown, the ache had moved itself to somewhere in his forehead, almost right behind his eyes. The continual throbbing was making him irritable, which did not bode well. He really didn't want to lose his cool today.

Zephyr sat by himself at a table outside Pablo's Pizzeria. Checking the clock, noon was only a couple minutes away. The waiter had come and gone, but that was fine. If Rainbow Dash came at all, he suspected she would be several minutes late. He sighed. _And if she doesn't come?_ he worried. Best not to think about it just yet.

Instead, he went through what he wanted to say in his mind. _You can do this_, he told himself. _Just breathe, and say what you have to_. The seconds passed slowly. He let his mind wander to the day before, savoring the joy he'd felt while they flew. Idly, he wondered what Pinkie Pie had called the collision between his Thunder Clap and Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom.

Zephyr was pulled back into reality by the sound of a familiar voice. "How long you been waiting?" he heard from behind. He looked at the clock on the wall. Noon on the dot.

_Well how about that?_ he wondered. "Not long," he answered, turning as he spoke. "I wasn't sure you were really going to…What in Celestia's name?!" he cried in surprise. All his confidence, his composure, and virtually anything else that might have bolstered his resolve ran screaming for the hills from what he saw.

An almost unrecognizable Rainbow Dash stood before him, and at his outcry several other ponies from nearby tables turned to look as well. Rainbow Dash's usually wild and somewhat scruffy mane had felt the business end of a brush for perhaps the first time since he'd met her. Now it was pulled long and straight and draped down along her left side, bound at the end, perfectly displaying the rainbow that comprised her mane. Her tail was likewise brushed and straightened, which seemed to elongate her slightly.

Other changes were less obvious, but perhaps even more shocking. Rainbow Dash seemed to gleam slightly in the sun, indicating a thorough (and recent) washing: something Zephyr did not imagine occurred very frequently. Her eyelashes had been curled slightly, or they could have been fakes for all he could tell. A faint, barely noticeable amount of eye shadow had been introduced as well, changing her gaze in a way Zephyr couldn't explain. The smallest traces of blush dotted her cheeks, and he could swear he caught a scent of lavender in the air. Lipstick was thankfully absent (Zephyr wasn't sure that image was even possible), but a light balm may have been applied.

Rainbow Dash herself smiled nervously at him, conscious of the other ponies watching her. Somepony gave an appreciative whistle, and she blushed in embarrassment. "You… uh…wanted to talk, right?" she asked hesitantly.

His heart began to pound a counterpoint to his headache. Short of showing up in a cocktail gown or something, he didn't think she could have surprised him more. As it was, Zephyr was completely dumbstruck. Even in the confines of his mind, he couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. He managed to nod in answer and gestured to the other side of the table. Rainbow Dash walked herself over and sat down.

For a long moment, neither of them said anything. Zephyr desperately tried to kick his brain in gear as they grew more and more uncomfortable. Rainbow Dash began to fidget.

_Are we both really this scared to say something?_ The absent thought seemed to break some kind of barrier. His head began to fill with thoughts, some trivial, others unrelated. However, he noticed that at last, he could speak again.

"I already ordered," he blurted out as Rainbow Dash reached for the menu. It came out louder than he meant it to, and she flinched away from it in surprise. Wincing at his mistake, he continued. "I…um…asked for mushrooms, extra cheese, and olive. Pinkie Pie told me it was your favorite," he added to deflect the question she'd almost voiced.

"Oh," she replied. "Yeah it is. Thanks."

The exchange, short as it was, relaxed them both immediately. Somehow, just getting past those first few words seemed to make the rest easier. From that point, the awkwardness began to dissipate, and conversation flowed more readily.

Zephyr took advantage of this boost. "So," he ventured, "did you lose a bet with Rarity or something?"

Rainbow Dash frowned unhappily. "That bad?" she asked glumly.

"No!" he said quickly. "That wasn't what I meant! It looks great; it's just…not what I expected." That was putting it mildly. On the list of what he did expect, it was somewhere between getting a kiss from Celestia and a meteor dropping out of the sky onto Ponyville. "What do you think about it?" he asked tactfully.

She let out a groan. "Never. Again. Ever," Rainbow Dash answered. "Not if you paid me. Rarity caught me off-guard, but next time I'll be ready." She fixed him with a strange look. "First she practically drowns me, then she takes forever yanking that stupid brush through my hair! Next she puts this silly, girly stuff all over my face and puts these weird things on my eyelids." _Ah, they were fakes then,_ Zephyr noted. "Worst of all, I had to walk all the way here so I wouldn't mess up her work!" Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. "And everypony was looking at me walking through the streets like this!"

"Don't you like an audience?" Zephyr asked cautiously. She glared at him in response. "Um…never mind." She snorted. He decided against asking what she'd been doing at Rarity's in the first place.

They sat in silence again. After an uncomfortably long pause, Rainbow Dash spoke up. "So," she began, "what exactly was it you wanted to talk about?"

_Here we go,_ Zephyr braced himself. "A few things, actually. First," _and easiest_, he thought as he reached under the table, "is this." With a grunt, he picked up the bag he'd stashed there and dropped it on the table in front of her. The bag jingled with coins as it landed.

"I thought I told you to keep the stupid money!" Rainbow Dash accused angrily.

"I know," he responded calmly. "That's why this is only half." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You were up flying too," he explained, forestalling any objection. "And let's face it, without you, that whole thing would've been pretty dull. And we definitely wouldn't have caused that-"

"Rainbow Supernova," Rainbow Dash supplied.

"Really? Is that what she came up with?" Zephyr inquired, losing focus for a second. He shook his head. "Anyway, the point is that you deserve the money as much as I do, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Rainbow Dash seemed to think about it, looking back and forth between him and the bag (almost like she was trying to decide which would be tougher to take). "Fine. But only 'cause of how cool I was," she accepted gracefully.

Zephyr took a deep breath. _Now for the hard part_. "The other thing I wanted to say was-" he started. _You can do it,_ he told himself. "that I'm-" _Almost there!_ "sorry about yesterday," Zephyr finished, losing his nerve. _Coward_, he thought angrily. His headache throbbed in agreement.

"You're…sorry?" repeated Rainbow Dash. He wasn't sure, but for an instant he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes.

_Well, too late now,_ he moped. _No way to go but forward_. "Yeah. Right before we started going at it, I kind of antagonized you on purpose," he admitted. Sure, it wasn't what he'd planned to say, but at least it was true. Besides, he did feel bad about it. "I wanted to get you riled up so you'd fly against me."

Rainbow Dash blinked several times, then seemed to make a conscious decision to be angry. "Why would you do that?" she demanded. "You know all you'd have to do is ask, and I'll fly circles around you whenever you want!"

"Can you honestly say you would've flown like that yesterday if I hadn't made you mad first?" Zephyr countered. Rainbow Dash began to answer, but stopped, thought about it, and looked away instead of admitting he was right. Zephyr took a deep breath to calm down. "I was having a bad day, and needed a way to just…chill," he continued, trying to appeal to her sensitivities. "Nothing lets me forget about worry and strife like flying at top speed against another pony." He spread his hooves. "And there you were, the perfect rival."

Zephyr knew immediately that he'd misstepped. Anger began to radiate from Rainbow Dash like heat from a flame. "So, what, is that it?" she asked furiously, her voice beginning to rise. "You just wanted to make yourself feel better? I was just _convenient?_" Her words seemed to carry more venom than they should have.

At that moment, the pizza arrived. The waiter placed the steaming pan on the table between them. He began to ask if they needed anything else, but a look from Rainbow Dash sent him scurrying away without a word.

"I didn't mean it like that," he placated.

Rainbow Dash wasn't having any of it. "Do you think I'm some kinda circus?" she demanded. "Somepony to laugh at and keep you entertained?"

It may have been Rainbow Dash's tirade, or his own pounding headache, but either way, the effect was the same. Zephyr's anger began to boil inside him: at Rainbow Dash, at the drums pounding in his skull, but mostly at himself.

"I've never laughed at you, Rainbow Dash," he growled quietly. "I've never done anything but be your friend." He picked up the pizza cutter and began slowly slicing the pizza into twelve pieces.

"Then why didn't you just say something?" she pressed. "I had _fun_ yesterday. I _never_ get to fly like that with anypony. But now I just feel used."

"You know what? You're right," Zephyr spat. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry goaded you into having a great time. I should be ashamed of myself. However, right now, let's just eat our pizza and be miserable together!" _Great job, Romeo._ He picked up Rainbow Dash's plate.

"Hey? What are you doing?" she demanded. She reached for the plate.

"I'm getting you a slice," he replied flatly, holding the plate away from her.

"I can get it myself!" Rainbow Dash made a grab for her plate.

"I'm getting it for you!"

"No. You're. Not!"

Rainbow Dash finally got a grip on the plate and tried to wrench it away from Zephyr. He held on grimly, and the two started to use it for tug-of-war. After a few seconds of pulling, the dish snapped in half, sending them both falling backward.

"Great! What'd ya do that for?!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him as they stood back up.

"I WAS JUST BEING NICE!" Zephyr exploded. "Just like any other time! But no matter what I say or do, you always end up angry at me!" It was like some kind of internal dam burst within him, as all his stress and frustration flooded out of him. "I never know where I stand with you. If you like me, if you hate me, if you even care. Then, yesterday, I had the most fun I've ever had in my life with you, and for the first time I thought I understood. I realized how much you meant to me, from the moment we met. That I left my home so I could follow _you_." His voice steadily increased in volume. "Then I invited you to this train wreck of a lunch so I could tell you and pray that you wouldn't laugh at me. But instead, I chickened out and led us down _this _path. Now I'm angry, you hate me, and there's nothing I can do but keep being nice and finish what I started. So please, in Celestia's name, _let me get your stupid slice of pizza for you and try to stop feeling like a complete evil jerk!_"

By the end, he was breathing heavily and sweat rolled down his face. Rainbow Dash's mouth hung open. Dead silence permeated the air as everypony within earshot just stared at him. Zephyr blinked once, twice, three times before moving. He picked up his own plate, placed a slice of still-warm pizza on it, and set it down in front of Rainbow Dash.

"There," he said, trembling. His headache had significantly decreased in strength with the outburst. He felt drained, and guilt welled up inside of him. _Congratulations, it is now officially a complete disaster_, he thought miserably. "Now, if you'll excuse me," he choked, "I'm going to go figure out how many times you have to hit your head against a wall before you pass out." He got up and began to walk away.

He'd only gone a few steps before a hoof tapped his shoulder. "Forty-two," Rainbow Dash informed him. He looked over his shoulder to see her hovering next to him. "I…um… already tried that one," she told him sheepishly. Zephyr turned forward and began walking again. This time, Rainbow Dash moved directly in front of him. "Wait. Did you…um," she hesitated. Zephyr just waited. "Did you really leave…just for me?"

Zephyr looked at her for a long time. Staring into her eyes, he felt the same pull he had the day before. He couldn't turn away, as much as he wished otherwise. _Sympathy,_ he thought. _Pity. Guilt. That's all this is. I've made her feel bad, and now she's just…being nice_. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to lie, especially after his rant. Zephyr gave a single nod.

The next thing he knew, he was being crushed in full-body hug. Rainbow Dash squeezed him like she was afraid to let go, and all he could do was blink in confusion. "I'm glad you did," she said softly.

Warmth blossomed in Zephyr's chest, spreading quickly through his whole body. He returned the hug with one of his own, holding her as close as he could. Zephyr closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of her embrace, and felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Me too," he whispered back.

All around them, the ponies watching broke into cheers, many applauding. The two didn't even notice. They just held each other for another moment, until Rainbow Dash finally released her hold to look him in the eyes. "Hey, none of that!" she scolded him, before wiping his eyes. "If I wanted to see you cry, I'd be beating you in a race!"

Zephyr gave an abashed chuckle. "I guess I'll never cry again," he teased back. They both laughed, and walked together back to the table. An angry chef Pablo stood waiting for them.

"Is very touching, and wish you both best," he huffed in a thick accent. "But who now is be paying for this?" He pointed at the broken plate.

Rainbow Dash snickered and pointed at Zephyr, who was withholding his own mirth. He reached into his pouch and pulled out enough bits to replace the dish. When the chef left, they both erupted into fresh laughter.

The rest of the lunch went off without a hitch. Rainbow Dash, fed up with her hair hindering the pizza's journey from plate to mouth, ran a hoof through it and returned it to its original messy state. As they ate, Rainbow Dash told Zephyr why she'd gone to Rarity's, and even some of the things she'd realized there. He almost choked when she mentioned the unicorn's crush on him. It also interested him that she'd worn her hair the same way for the gala, but he opted not to comment. In return, he summarized his own therapy session with Big Macintosh. She just rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

In the space of ten minutes, the entire beginning of the date (as they now freely recognized it) was completely forgotten. All that lingered was their shared disbelief at how nervous they'd been. Eventually, Rainbow Dash asked what it was that bothered Zephyr the day before. Reluctantly, he explained his money troubles, as well as the motivating forces that created the issue. He expected her to not quite get it, just like Fluttershy and Zecora, but to his surprise, she understood completely.

"You know that cloud house I live in?" she asked. "I got that thing as soon as I could. I was sick of leaning on my folks, and wanted to prove I didn't need anypony. That, and the house was really, _really_, awesome," she confessed. "One look at that place, and I wanted it. And that sleazy realtor knew it."

"So you impulse-bought the place?" Zephyr guessed.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "That slime ball really stuck it to me. It took everything I had to make the down payment. And brilliant pony that I was, I didn't realize how high the monthly payments on that thing would be. I had to take out a massive loan to keep the place." She sighed. "That was three years ago. Since then, I've discovered the roof leaks, the windows stick, there's a draft, the plumbing is terrible, and the insulation is almost completely gone."

"He sold you a defective house at full price?" Zephyr gasped.

"And you know what the kicker is?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I don't do anything at my place. I'll occasionally read something now that I like books, but mostly it's just a place to eat and sleep. I can barely make the payments on my weather team captain's salary, and I don't even use the place! That house is absolutely, without-a-doubt, unquestionably the second worst decision I've ever made."

"Second worst?" probed Zephyr.

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "The worst was a dare I took in school. Don't ask," she warned dangerously.

"It can't be all bad," Zephyr offered. "I mean, isn't it nice to have a place that's just yours? Somewhere to call home?"

Rainbow Dash snorted. "Not much of a home. No friends visit, I don't do anything there. Mostly it just feels empty."

Zephyr was about to say something else, but he stopped when a strange sensation tugged at his senses. He found himself staring directly south. "Do you feel that?" he asked his companion.

Rainbow Dash followed his gaze and looked around. "Feel what?" she returned uncertainly. "What's up?"

He didn't know, until a northerly wind blew in his face. The gust carried with it some scent or touch or some other stimulus that triggered his memory. A grin lit up the grey pegasus's face as recognition dawned upon him. He turned to Rainbow Dash. "Do you think you could follow me somewhere? There's something I want to show you," he urged.

Rainbow Dash hesitated. "What kind of something?" came the cautious response.

"It's a surprise. Come on, it'll be great!" he promised. "We just need to drop off your bag and we can go." He looked her in the eyes. "Just trust me. Please?" he pleaded.

Rainbow Dash didn't have to think long. A minute later, Zephyr left money on the table and they took off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"Are you sure you can't just tell me what it is?" complained Rainbow Dash impatiently. They'd only been flying for half an hour, but that didn't stop her from pestering Zephyr to spill his guts. "I promise I'll even act surprised!"

Zephyr didn't even look back this time. He just kept flying ahead of her, leading her Celestia knew where. After about the tenth time asking, he'd began to keep his mouth shut, which annoyed Rainbow Dash to no end.

Not that she wasn't enjoying herself. After they'd stopped by Sweet Apple Acres to drop off her bag of earnings, they'd flown straight south. Clouds covered large patches of sky, and the air was cool. Instead of a breakneck speed, they drifted along at a casual, leisurely pace (which for them, meant around sixty miles per hour). She moved up a little to fly next to Zephyr.

"Do you think I'm mean?" she asked suddenly.

The question caught him by surprise. "What?"

"Do you think I'm mean?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

He thought for a second. "No. I wouldn't say you were mean," he answered. "What would make you think that?"

"Just something I was wondering," she replied casually.

Zephyr shook his head. "Well you're not mean. Crazy, yes. Infuriating, of course. But definitely not mean," he informed her.

"Whaddaya mean infuriating?" she fumed.

Zephyr chuckled. "Never in my life have ever seen, heard of, or read about anything that could drive me insane as quickly or as often as you do," he remarked. "But despite that, I'd be miserable if you weren't around."

He flashed her a grin, and any anger dissolved instantly. His smiles did that, she noticed. "Well if I'm so frustrating, you could've picked somepony easier to deal with," she jabbed playfully.

The grin stretched wider on Zephyr's face. "Easy isn't fun," he replied. "What I really like is a challenge." He gave her a sideways glance. "And _you_, Rainbow Dash, are _definitely_ a challenge." Rainbow Dash took it as a compliment. "Hey, I've been thinking about yesterday," Zephyr abruptly changed topics. "The…uh…Rainbow Supernova."

"What about it?"

"You know that weird lightning strike right before it happened?" he asked.

"It's kinda hard to forget something like that," Rainbow Dash answered sarcastically. "Why? Think you figured it out?"

Zephyr nodded at her. "I think that was a Thunder Clap. A real one, like the other times were just warm-ups," he explained. "I told you I put more energy into it. Maybe that's what it really looks like."

Rainbow Dash thought about it for a moment. "Only way to be sure is to do it again," she challenged. Zephyr nodded his agreement. Rainbow Dash was about to get him to do it right there when a drop of water hit her in the eye. "Huh?" she grunted. She looked up to see a front of rainclouds directly above them. Another couple of drops landed on her head.

Zephyr motioned for her to stop, and they both came to a stationary hover. Rainbow Dash watched him scan the horizon for a few seconds before as the rain began to increase in intensity. Conducting her own search, all she saw were dark grey clouds covering the sky and empty grasslands below. "When did this even show up?" she asked aloud, referring to the bad weather. A memory flickered into focus and she eyed Zephyr suspiciously. "Did you do this?" she pressed him, remembering the day they'd met.

"Oh no," he said without facing her. He was focused on searching for something, but he sounded almost gleeful. "It's much, _much_ better!"

_Whatever he brought me out here for, we better hurry. This mess looks like it's getting worse_, she thought worriedly. "If you want to show me anything, you'd better do it quick!" she yelled at him over the increasing winds. "What's up with this weather anyway?"

"It's a storm," Zephyr stated the obvious. He finally spotted whatever it was he'd been looking for and turned to look at her. "Listen carefully," he shouted. "We've gotta go straight into this thing! It's only going to get worse the closer we get, so we'll need to power our way through it! I need you to stay right behind me the whole time!"

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe this. "_Are you crazy?_" she yelled at him. "You want to go deeper into this thing just to show me something? You realize we have to fly back through this too right?"

"You'll understand when we get there!" he hollered back. "All we have to do is fly straight and keep calm!" She frowned at him and shook her head. "Come on! I promise it'll all be fine! Trust me!"

Rainbow Dash wanted to say no. She wanted to turn around and head back to Ponyville. But those two sneaky words gnawed at her conscience. The problem was she did trust him. Implicitly. After he'd saved her life twice, confided in her about his parents, and stopped her arrest, anything less would be ridiculous. Especially with those pleading blue eyes begging her to show a little faith in him. Especially with how close they'd come to hating each other.

"You better know what the heck you're doing!" Rainbow Dash called.

Zephyr nodded his certainty. "Remember," he reminded, "stay right on my tail! This is gonna get ugly!" He took off in a different direction than they'd initially traveled. Rainbow Dash followed as fast as she could, keeping the minimum possible distance between them.

The going was hard. Rain now poured down in sheets, soaking Rainbow Dash to the bone. Gusts of wind did their best to buffet and batter her off course. The dark clouds above them began to light up with lightning and echo with thunder. The clouds themselves had darkened to a black pitch, decreasing the already poor visibility. Zephyr was an indistinct blur in her sights, visible only because of his movement. Even so, Rainbow Dash had to remain ever vigilant, or his grey coat and black mane would hide him perfectly in the grim surroundings.

The storm grew worse as they flew. Lightning streaked down from the clouds in volleys, several bolts passing within a few yards of the pair. The wind began to blow in a dangerously circular motion, meaning a cyclone was preparing to form almost right on top of them.

Memories of the storm that took her to Longsaddle began to resurface. The sensation of being helpless, caught in the jaws of a tempest she couldn't fight, began to seep its way into her mind. Rainbow Dash's breathing grew frantic, and began drifting slightly with the wind.

"Don't give up on me, Rainbow Dash!" Zephyr shouted back at her. "We're almost there! Give it everything you've got!"

The sound of his voice, broken as it was in the wind, snapped Rainbow Dash out of it. She corrected her course and pushed her wings to their limit, going as fast as she could after him. Looking ahead, she saw a funnel begin to drop from the sky directly in front of them. _Oh jeez! This is bad!_ she thought frantically. But Zephyr kept his course, so she followed. She kept watching the funnel descend, and realized Zephyr wanted to try and get through before it reached the ground.

_He can't be this crazy!_ she panicked. _That thing is way too big! We'll never make it!_ It was more than big; the forming twister was at least a half-mile in diameter. _I promise it'll all be fine! Trust me!_ Zephyr's voice rang in her ears. As stupid as it was, she still believed him. She closed her eyes and kept the course.

They passed the leading edge of the cyclone and it crashed down over them.

In the space of a heartbeat, Rainbow Dash's world changed from tearing winds, driving rain and endless noise to silence and stillness. All she could hear were her own wingbeats and heavy breathing. Thunder still rumbled occasionally in the distance, but it was muffled and soft.

"Okay, take it easy from here," Zephyr's voice said next to her. "We made it." She noted with annoyance that he was barely breathing hard.

When she opened her eyes, she almost didn't understand what she saw. The grasslands below were well illuminated by sunlight, and everything looked completely dry. Rainbow Dash reduced her speed to an effortless glide, looking every which way. Directly above them, the sun shined in a bright blue sky. The rest of the scenery was far more bizarre.

About a quarter-mile in every direction, the sunlit ground stretched out and rolled with hills, completely untouched by the storm. At the end of the quarter-mile was a solid black wall of roiling cloud and dust that stretched nearly half a mile high. Small flickers of lightning lit up sections of the churning, spinning mass at random intervals.

Zephyr shook himself vigorously, sending water droplets flying in every direction, and moved over next to Rainbow Dash. "Blows your mind, doesn't it?" he asked. "That something like this would be here?"

"Yeah, but what is this place?" Rainbow Dash inquired. She shook herself dry as well. "Why is everything so… peaceful? And what was with that freaky storm anyway?"

"This is the eye of the storm," Zephyr told her. "We are in the absolute center of the entire thing. The whole storm revolves around this spot. And that's not all," he continued. "This isn't just any bad weather. This is one of the rare storms that forms naturally. No pegasi. No cloud factory. Nothing but the sheer, unbridled fury of nature."

The weight of that statement hit Rainbow Dash like a smack in the face. "That's impossible!" she cried. "There's no way something like this could just happen by itself! Sure, the occasional thunderhead pops up, but nothing like this!"

Zephyr shook his head. "Not impossible," he assured her. "Just remote. They form out in the middle of nowhere, where no weather teams control the clouds. Usually, it's when air currents cross each other or change temperature or humidity." He pointed at the wall of cloud surrounding them. "They don't move very far from where they form, so nopony ever really sees them. Except by the sea. I hear they get all kinds of storms." He looked at the storm around them again. "Not very often they get this big, though."

Rainbow Dash shook herself dry as well. Sure, this was interesting, and it was cool she got to see something so rare, but she still felt let down. _I still don't see why this was worth the trip through that mess_, she thought, annoyed. Still, it was clear that Zephyr was in his element. His every movement exuded calm, as if this were the most comfortable place in the world for him.

Come to think of it, it probably was. In the month or so since Zephyr had come with her to Ponyville, she hadn't seen him involved with making or breaking a single storm. As much as he'd talked about them while they were in Longsaddle, she realized he'd probably been suppressing his talent to avoid causing trouble with the weather team. Rainbow Dash felt a pang of regret for not giving him a job, but he'd refused to replace anypony already on the team.

Of course, none of this mattered for the present issue. "This is nice and all," Rainbow Dash announced, "but was it really worth the trip?"

Zephyr shook himself out of some kind of daze. "This? No." he replied quickly. "But the best part is." He pointed a hoof at the sun. "The real thing is up there," he informed her. "Come on. You followed me this far." He smiled and began to ascend, flying a spiral following the spinning edge of the storm. With a sigh, Rainbow Dash began to fly after him.

Up and up they went, higher and higher. The air began to chill and grow thin, but remained easily flyable. Eventually, the upper lip of the cyclone around them came into sight. Zephyr, significantly ahead of Rainbow Dash, crested the top and disappeared from view. In seconds, Rainbow Dash was at the edge herself. What she saw when she rose the last few feet above it completely took her breath away. "Whoa," she managed to whisper.

Stretched out before her in every direction farther than the eye could see was an endless sea of white and grey. Save for the large circular hole from which she'd emerged, clouds spanned the horizon completely unbroken. The sun shone brightly overhead, seemingly close enough to touch, and a pure blue sky unmarred by any stray wisp of stratus encompassed her surroundings.

"What do you think?" called a voice from off to the side. Rainbow Dash looked over and spotted Zephyr skimming along the surface of the clouds, tracing shapes and designs as he did so. "A bit more exciting?"

Rainbow Dash recovered her voice. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed loudly, before taking her own cruise over the surface. "I've never seen anything like this! All of Ponyville's storms are just dark patches on the sky. But this one looks like it goes on forever!"

Zephyr flew over and joined her. "And it's completely impossible to duplicate," he said with reverence. "All those years making my own storms, and never once did I create anything even close. This is what I imagine the ocean looks like: endless, still, and completely serene."

They flew up a little to examine their work. Rainbow Dash had carved the shape of her Cutie Mark into the surface of the clouds. Zephyr's imprint looked like stick-figure ponies clustered together.

"You really stink at drawing, don't you?" Rainbow Dash commented, still trying to decipher his picture.

"Guilty," he admitted. "It was supposed to be a picture of us and all of our friends. Not quite as inspiring as I thought it'd be."

Maybe it was the thin air, but Rainbow Dash found this remarkably funny. First she broke into giggles, then she broke out laughing. She collapsed onto the sea of clouds, shaking with mirth. After a few seconds, Zephyr landed next to her, laughing just as hard. The clouds' surface sank a little, but otherwise supported their weight.

Eventually, the laughter died down. Rainbow Dash just lay where she was, staring up at the spotless sky. "It's enough to make you forget, ya know?" she remarked to Zephyr. "Up here, you almost don't need the rest. No house. No ground. Nothing but the sky."

Zephyr rolled to look at her. "It's nice, but it's also empty. That's the big secret," he confided. "The most beautiful places in the world are only beautiful because nopony else is looking at it, seeing what you see. This place is enormous, and we are the only two ponies who get to see it. What I see now is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Rainbow Dash thought about that for a moment. She rolled over to respond, and found Zephyr much closer than she expected. He was mere inches away, and gazing intently and unmistakably at _her_. She felt herself blushing, and angrily prepared to yell at him for saying something so stupid. Then her eyes met his just as they had earlier.

Immediately, Rainbow Dash found herself pulled into those crystal blue pools. _He really meant it_, she thought idly as she was dragged in deeper and deeper. She couldn't seem to focus on anything else. However, reflected in his eyes were feelings she'd never seen before, from anypony. Gratitude: that he knew her, was friends with her, that she had followed him here. Fear: that she would leave, that she would hate him, that she would look away and break the fragile moment. Hope: that she would keep looking, that she would stay, that she would not find him wanting. And more than anything else, a deep, unrelenting flood of affection: for her, everything she did, everything she said, as if he would be happy just to have known her, even if only for a little while.

The weight of all these sentiments seemed to crush down on Rainbow Dash, restricting her breathing. Zephyr began to drift closer in her vision. Her head filled with thoughts of panic, fear, certainty that she was about to jump off the edge. It told her to struggle, to resist, to fight. Rainbow Dash had never been good at listening. She was perhaps in the greatest danger already: she was curious what would happen.

Then Zephyr kissed her.

Everything screeched to a halt. The world began to spin. Up became down. Rainbow Dash felt like she'd been set on fire. She became conscious of nothing but the touch of Zephyr's lips and blazing warmth she felt inside. But as the instant stretched, the heat began to fade. In its place a cool, overpowering feeling of joy and fulfillment emerged, soaking in to her very core. She closed her eyes.

All at once, it ended. Time resumed its normal pace. Zephyr gently broke the kiss and Rainbow Dash opened her eyes again. He was still there. The clouds still stretched endlessly into the distance. The sun and blue sky still hung above them.

Rainbow Dash released the breath she'd been holding. She grinned at Zephyr, and he smiled back just as broadly. "Still don't think it was worth the trip?" he asked quietly, still smiling.

Rainbow Dash just looked at him for a moment. _I really do like that stupid grin of his,_ she thought. "It's getting there," she replied with a laugh. Then she wrapped him in a hug, and this time she kissed _him._

The second kiss lasted longer than the first. When it finally ended, they came apart and began to hover together above the cloud surface. Their breathing came in short, ragged gasps. Rainbow Dash's heart was beating like she'd finished a race. She remembered everything Rarity had ever told her about what a kiss felt like. The unicorn had definitely been holding out on her.

"Hey Zephyr," Rainbow Dash said softly, still holding him. "You remember yesterday, after the Rainbow Supernova? When we were just spinning through the air?" He nodded. "I didn't want to say anything but…" she paused. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," he Pinkie swore.

Rainbow Dash saw he was serious, so she continued. "It felt like we were dancing."

Zephyr blinked a few times. "Dancing?" he repeated. A grin split his face at her nod. "That wasn't dancing," he told her. He returned her hug awkwardly. One hoof reached around under her wing, and the other grabbed one of hers wrapped around him. "_This_ is dancing!" corrected Zephyr.

"Wha-?" was all Rainbow Dash managed before Zephyr carried them both high into the air. They stopped after a hundred feet, and Zephyr switched his grip. Before she could stop him, Zephyr held her in a classic dancing pose: one hoof outstretched and the other around her partner. "No no no," Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously. "I don't _dance_ dance."

"Until a few minutes ago, you didn't kiss either," he reminded her. Rainbow Dash blushed. "Just close your eyes and think about walking on…well…air."

_Ha ha_, she thought sarcastically. She didn't know why, but somehow the idea of dancing scared her more than the kiss had. _I just became more-than-friends with this guy! I don't want to blow it by looking like an idiot!_ But once again, the ridiculous amount of trust she felt towards him goaded her into doing as he asked. _I'm gonna regret this_.

Zephyr gripped her tightly. "Now listen closely, and don't move until you hear it," he told her.

"Until I hear what?"

Zephyr didn't answer her. All she heard was her own heartbeat, and the distant rumble of thunder beneath them. She strained her ears as hard as she could. The rumble continued, and now she could also distinguish the sound of rain and howling wind.

Zephyr began to hum softly to a tune she did not recognize. The notes seemed erratic, and the rhythm gave the impression of spinning round and round. The melody began slowly, and did not last long, but it repeated itself and gradually began to pick up speed. As she listened, Rainbow Dash noticed that the low, rumbling thunder seemed to echo the notes. The wind rose and fell with the music, and the fall of rain fit snugly in the background. In no time at all, the noises became indistinguishable from the melody, and it seemed a whole orchestra was performing around her.

Rainbow Dash almost didn't notice when she started moving. She and Zephyr began to spin in a circle, drifting first one direction, then another. They lost altitude as they moved, settling right above the surface of the clouds again before stopping. Rainbow Dash never opened her eyes as the song continued. She just let herself float whichever way their spinning took them. A breath of wind, heavy with moisture, blew in her face. The music's meaning seemed to change. In her mind's eye, she saw dark clouds coalescing. A storm gathered and rain began to pour from the skies. A single bolt of lightning struck the earth.

The music ended without warning. Zephyr stopped humming, and Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. At some point, she had rested her head on his shoulder, which she decided was quite comfortable. "What…happened?" she asked, her mind in a haze. She couldn't remember anything after closing her eyes.

"You danced," Zephyr replied simply in her ear. "Take a look."

_What's he talking about? _She looked around. _All I did was close my eyes and— _The thought cut off when she saw it. Traced along the path they had spun was complex design of curves and angles. It resembled a full-sized storm, complete with rain, wind, and lightning, but so stylized and realistic that its presence seemed impossible. Looking at it, Rainbow Dash remembered fragmented images of what she saw, but nothing more.

Rainbow Dash couldn't think of anything to say, so for a while they just held each other in silence. For once, she didn't care how sappy or mushy it was, it just felt nice. At length, she decided to speak. "Thanks, Zephyr. For everything. This was completely awesome," she sighed.

Zephyr gave her a small squeeze. "Thanks for saying yes," he murmured. He let her go, and she reluctantly released her hold on him. "The storm won't last much longer. The worst of it's over, so we could head back anytime we like." Neither of them made any move to do so. "This place is already starting to fall apart," Zephyr declared, pointing out new holes in the sea of clouds.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Why can't good times just last a little longer?" she grumped.

"Who says the good times are over?" Zephyr asked, starting to smile again. "That is, unless you don't want a second date."

"Like you're getting off that easy," Rainbow Dash shot back, perking up a little.

Zephyr's smile grew wider. "I hope not," he smirked. "Come on. Let's get back to Ponyville."

He took a quick circle to gauge direction before diving straight down through the clouds. Rainbow Dash flew after him, and in seconds they were under the thick, dark storm clouds. The rain had slackened considerably, and lightning only occasionally lit the sky. Flying was now only inconvenient, no longer dangerous.

"So what happens now?" Rainbow Dash questioned as they sped northward.

"What do you mean?" Zephyr asked back.

"We kissed, we danced, we like each other!" she explained. "What do we do now? And which one of us is telling our friends?"

Zephyr gave an answer, but a rumbling in the clouds above drowned him out. The next second, a dazzling white shaft of light exploded in front of her, robbing her of sight. Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes clear. When she opened them, Zephyr was nowhere to be found. Something moved at the bottom of her vision, and she looked down. The grey pegasus was falling, making no effort to steer. "Zephyr!" she screamed, and dove after him.

His headache was back. That was the first thing Zephyr felt. It was back, and much worse than before. The dull throbbing was now a vigorous pounding, like drums in his skull. The second thing he felt was an unexplained soreness spread throughout his body. Every muscle, bone, and ligament screamed in protest when he moved. The pain was worst in the small of his back, or maybe right between his wing joints.

Then came the realization he was alive, followed by the revelation he was awake. As he'd slept, Zephyr had heard voices. Some of them screamed, some of them whispered, and some seemed to talk amongst themselves, but all were too far away to understand. Now, all he heard was his own breathing.

Zephyr opened his eyes. The light was painfully bright, igniting his headache even further. Gradually, his vision cleared and he was able to focus. His other senses began to function normally as well.

He was in a bed. Thick blankets were pulled over him, and he wore some kind of green gown. The ceiling above was bleach-white, as were the walls. _Where am I?_ he thought blankly. Zephyr tried to sit up.

Big mistake. His head started spinning and injuries ignited in pain. As he bent, he found he was being held down by something. He grunted in surprise.

"Zephyr! You're awake!" somepony started. With his headache, Zephyr didn't know who until Fluttershy's face appeared above him. "Don't move! You'll hurt yourself," she ordered gently. "I'll go get the others."

She disappeared from sight and a door opened and closed. Zephyr found that he could move his head from side to side without hurting and took it as a good sign. Looking over, he saw another bed with a pony he didn't recognize lying in it. The pony wore a cast on one of his legs and slept soundly. _I must be in a hospital_, he reasoned. He frowned. _I hate hospitals. Too much sickness to be comfortable_.

The door opened again. Zephyr looked over and watched his friends pile in, Spike still napping on Twilight's back. Concern and relief marked their faces in equal measure as they crowded around his bed. A doctor followed them in, clipboard in hoof.

"Hey guys," Zephyr mumbled. "Mind telling me what I'm doing here, and why I can't move?"

"You got struck by lightning!" Pinkie Pie blurted first. "And then Rainbow Dash brought you here and ran off to get us and led us here and told us what happened-" Pinkie's voice cut off as Twilight stuck a hoof in her mouth.

"And we've all been really worried about you," Twilight said slowly. "As for the restraints, well-"

"Y'all were twitchin' like a wounded bear!" Applejack interrupted. "Accidentally knocked out two o' the fellas tryin' ta get ya to a bed."

"Though of course they know it wasn't your fault," the doctor announced, stepping forward. "Excess electricity in your body caused you to flail and spasm. Not to worry." He examined his clipboard. "You were very lucky. It's rare for anypony to be struck by lightning, let alone with the force you were hit with. Most that do don't wake up afterwards."

Zephyr didn't feel terribly lucky. "What's the damage?" he asked nervously.

"As far as we can tell, there is none. Just a minor burn on the point of impact," answered the doctor. "It's almost like something soaked up the most of the blow for you, which didn't happen according to your friend." He pointed at Rainbow Dash. "Do you feel anything unusual?"

Zephyr grimaced. "Well, I'm sore all over," he said. The doctor scribbled on his sheet. "And I have this awful headache. And these restraints are kind of uncomfortable." He tried to sit up again to emphasize his point.

The doctor jotted down a few more notes. "Sounds normal," he declared. He began to undo the restraints on Zephyr. "There's nothing physically wrong with you that we could find. We'll give you something for the pain, but otherwise you're fine." The last of the straps came off, and already Zephyr breathed easier. He hated restraints of any kind. "If you feel better, you could even sign out tomorrow."

Zephyr sat up straight, wincing as he did so. "Thanks, doctor," he said. The doctor nodded and left. Zephyr turned to his friends. "So how long was I out?"

Rarity cleared her throat. "Almost twenty hours, darling," the alabaster unicorn informed him. "We've been taking turns waiting for you to wake up."

Zephyr looked at all of them. They all looked haggard and worn down. Zephyr guessed they hadn't slept well. Pinkie's stomach rumbled loudly. A mixture of guilt and gratitude welled up inside him. "Thanks for being there for me," he said to all of them. "But I'm fine. You should all get some rest. What kind of friend am I if I keep you here when you could be home." Nopony protested. _They must have been really tired after all_, he noted.

"But one of us should stay to make sure you're alright!" Fluttershy put forth a moment later. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay," Rainbow Dash spoke for the first time. Everypony looked at her in surprise. "What?" she demanded. "I was just starting to get comfortable. I can crash here another night."

Twilight cocked her head to one side in puzzlement. "But didn't you say earlier the waiting room was the least comfortable place you'd ever slept?" she asked. "And that the food here tastes like dirt?" Rainbow Dash squirmed a little under scrutiny.

"Oh come off it, Twilight," Rarity interjected, coming to her rescue. "I don't know about you, but I'd like to escape this place before Rainbow Dash comes to her senses." Zephyr thought he caught a wink from the fashion designer towards Rainbow Dash. "Come on girls, let's get some real food at Sugarcube Corner. My treat."

"Ooh! Sounds good to me!" Pinkie agreed instantly. "I could go for cookies. No wait, cupcakes! Cupcakes with sprinkles!" She kept babbling as they filed out of the room. All of them offered a quick goodbye before finally closing the door, leaving Zephyr alone with Rainbow Dash and the pony sleeping in the bed to his right.

A split-second after the door closed, Zephyr was wrapped in a tight hug that made his injuries groan. Rainbow Dash began talking very quickly. "Are you okay? You better be. I was really worried, you know. If you'd gotten yourself hurt or worse, I was gonna be mad at you. Jerk. First pony I ever really, _really_ like, and you have the nerve to almost get yourself killed! Making me carry you all the way here and sleep in that stupid waiting area."

"It's nice to see you too," Zephyr gasped, finally getting a word in. "But if it's all the same to you, I'd like to breathe again." The was hug squeezing his already sore diaphragm.

"Oh. Right," Rainbow Dash coughed, releasing the grey pegasus. Immediately, Zephyr's breathing began to normalize. "By the way, I think we're even with the whole "life-saving" thing."

"You're still down one," he corrected. "But who's counting? Anyway, I'm guessing you didn't tell them about why we were out there in the first place, did you?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "They didn't ask. Though I'm pretty sure Rarity figured it out," she remarked. She moved right next to his bed and sat down. "So I gotta know; just what was that weird music? Where'd you learn that?"

Zephyr's gaze got misty for a moment. "It was something my mother used to sing to me. Any time I was sad or scared. It's one of the only things I still remember," he admitted. "I'm not sure if there were ever any words. It just…felt right."

Rainbow Dash said nothing for a while. When she did speak, it was with a light-hearted smirk. "Ya know something Zephyr?" she asked. "You are one unlucky pony. I mean, it seems like every time I see you, you're crashing into something, taking hits to the head, or somehow taking a beating from your surroundings. Did you do something wrong in a past life or something?"

Zephyr smiled back. "I don't see it that way," he replied. "I think good luck and bad luck all balance out in the end." The smile got wider. "Meeting you probably put me so far in the hole that I'll be getting bad luck for eternity."

That one took her a minute. When she figured it out, Rainbow Dash's face flushed. "Why do you always have to hit me with these sappy compliments I'm not ready for?" she demanded angrily.

"Your other two options are bad poetry or worse pick-up lines," he retorted. "Your choice."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "On the other hoof, I've decided you always say the nicest things and I'll strangle you if you start talking in rhymes," she decided graciously. Zephyr burst into laughter, and she narrowed her eyes. "It's a good thing I like you," she muttered.

"Speaking of," Zephyr began, "why did you really volunteer to stay? I know you didn't just want a hug. You wanted to talk about something you didn't want the others to hear yet. Spill it."

Rainbow Dash stiffened. She got ready to deny it, but Zephyr fixed her a no-nonsense look and stared her down. She shifted uncomfortably and didn't answer for a long time. Zephyr increased the intensity of his stare.

"Fine!" she grouched. "Just stop looking at me like that!" Zephyr replaced his focus with a self-satisfied smirk. She glared at him before continuing. "When I told you yesterday I was behind on my house payments…I didn't really get across just how far behind," she confessed. "Actually, I owe about three hundred bits I don't have, and that's after my share from the competition we had. I haven't told the others, mostly out of pride I guess." She scratched the back of her head uneasily. "The fact is, unless I come up with the money by next week, I'll be joining you at Sweet Apple Acres," she sighed.

"But you're telling me," he remarked. "Which means this is a roundabout way of asking for help, isn't it?" He tried to sound annoyed, but mentally he was already subtracting the amount from what he had. _So much for getting that house any time soon,_ he thought wryly.

"NO WAY!" Rainbow Dash spat indignantly, slamming her hoof down. "I'm gonna get that money one way or another! I don't _need_ help!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "But you've been looking for a permanent place to stay. A place that belongs to you, right?"

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Zephyr asked slowly.

Rainbow Dash took another deep breath, bracing for something. "Zephyr…would you like to buy part of my house?" she blurted.

Zephyr felt the wind get knocked right out of him. _What?! _his mind reeled. _Buy part of…what would…I don't even…_ Zephyr just stared at her, jaw agape.

"N-now don't get the wrong idea," she stammered, resolve fading. "I'm not doing this because I like you. Well, yes I am, but that's not the point. I just thought, you know, maybe I could do something smart and solve both our problems." She began shifting again. "I never use the downstairs, and the place is more than big enough. And you'll totally own part of the house. Wouldn't that be better than some rickety shack you-"

"Yes," Zephyr answered in the middle of her sales pitch.

Rainbow Dash froze midstream. "Whoa…um…really?" she asked.

"Is that the wrong answer?"

"Not at all, it's just…" Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd say yes. I kinda expected you to laugh at me."

"I do have a condition, though," Zephyr told her.

"Condition?"

"Before I agree, you have to make me a promise," he said firmly. A smile crossed his features. "Promise me that first thing when I move in, you'll clean up that mess you call your room."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Great! First guy I go out with, and he tells me to clean my room like he's my dad or something." She glared at him for a second, before returning his smile. "I guess that'll work. But don't think you're getting a deal or something. You're gonna help me make that place livable if it kills you."

Zephyr adopted a wounded expression. "Dating for a day and roommates for seconds, and you're already exploiting my generous nature?" he whined. "Maybe I should just go another round with the lightning bolt instead!" They both laughed loudly until a nurse stuck her head through the door and ordered them to quiet down.

Zephyr signed out of the hospital the next morning. His body was stiff, but no longer sore. The painkillers had managed to reduce the headache to a manageable level, but they didn't eliminate it completely. The doctor assured him it would go away in a couple days. Rainbow Dash took off for her house to try and get a few hours of real sleep, and Zephyr headed for Sweet Apple Acres to collect his things.

When he arrived, the Apple family was already hard at work on their fields. A quick scan of the area showed him Applejack, and he adjusted course to land next to her. In a few short sentences, he explained that he'd found a place he could afford and would be moving his belongings there immediately. Applejack expressed suspicion and concern, but he managed to avoid answering questions about where the place was or how he'd found out about it. In the end, she congratulated him and wished him well before continuing with her labors.

Zephyr went to his room and quickly gathered up his possessions. What little he had fit easily within a single set of saddlebags. Before he left the farm, he made sure to say goodbye to Applebloom, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith. He only barely escaped a long-winded story from the elderly apple farmer before taking off towards Rainbow Dash's house.

Rainbow Dash woke to the smell of something cooking. _Something smells good,_ was her first thought. Her second was _I have a stove in this house?_ Curiosity piqued, she rolled out of bed. Yawning, she walked over to the staircase, marveling as she had every day for the past week at how empty the room was. When she'd cleaned out all the garbage, she rediscovered the legendary blue carpet she hadn't seen in years.

When she reached the staircase, Rainbow Dash glided down for the sake of speed and silence. When she reached the bottom, she looked around and tried to remember where the kitchen was. The smell that had awoken her came from the right, so Rainbow Dash followed her nose. Moving silently through the house, she finally came to the kitchen door. Rainbow Dash stuck her head inside and searched for the source of the smell.

Inside, Zephyr stood with his back to her facing the stove he was attending. He whistled softly and tunelessly, and was accompanied by a low sizzling noise. The grey pegasus turned to one side and placed something on a plate. A fresh wave of aroma hit Rainbow Dash, and she could now clearly identify it. _Butter…cinnamon…It can't be,_ she thought. Zephyr turned back to the stove, revealing a steaming stack of brownish bread slices. _It is! He's making French toast!_ Rainbow Dash began to water at the mouth. _I've gotta get some before he notices me!_ she concluded.

Rainbow Dash sank to the floor and began to crawl forward. Moving carefully, she approached the counter upon which the heavenly plate rested. She bumped a cabinet and froze, but Zephyr just continued cooking. _Easy does it,_ she panicked. _Almost there._ A few more steps and she was behind the counter he'd set the French toast on. Licking her lips, Rainbow Dash stuck her head up to snatch the plate. Instead, Zephyr's face rested right in front of her, an eyebrow quirked. "Ahh!" she cried in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"You know you could've just asked, right?" he asked in annoyance. Rainbow Dash just gave a chagrined laugh. Zephyr shook his head and pointed out of the room. "Table. You. Sit at table. Receive breakfast. Clear?" She nodded. "Milk or orange juice?"

"The second one," she answered. She looked longingly at the plate of French toast, but Zephyr shooed her away. "Alright, alright! Jeez!" Rainbow Dash left the kitchen in a huff, moving to the dining room across the hall. Two plates and sets of silverware were already laid out. She picked a seat facing the door and slumped on the table.

A moment later, Zephyr entered balancing the French toast, two glasses of orange juice, and a bottle of maple syrup. He set the glasses down, liberally applied syrup to the French toast, and divided it out between their two plates. "Enjoy," he said simply, before he began cutting up his portion.

Rainbow Dash needed no further invitation. Completely ignoring the silverware, Rainbow Dash began ripping large chunks out of her French toast. To watch her, one would think she hadn't eaten in days. In between bites, she started riddling Zephyr with questions. "Since when can you cook?" she demanded around a mouthful. "And how'd you know I love French toast?"

"I didn't," he admitted. "It just sounded good. And there just happened to be this fully functional kitchen nopony was using." He ate a couple bites. "As for cooking, blame Doc for that one." He chuckled. "While I was still really young, he caught a cold. I tried to make some soup to make him feel better."

"And he liked it?" Rainbow Dash guessed. Zephyr began to laugh in earnest.

"Not even close. He spat it out at me and told me he'd never tasted anything so vile. He got up from bed just to make me cook it again and again until I got it right." Zephyr gave a helpless shrug. "After that, he began showing me how to cook anything I wanted."

Rainbow Dash finished her French toast with a contented sigh. "Dancing, house repair, cooking. Is there anything you can't do?" she joked.

Zephyr frowned a little. "I can't seem to get rid of this headache," he grunted in reply.

Rainbow Dash frowned in concern. "Still?" Zephyr had been complaining about it since he'd gotten out of the hospital a week ago. He'd gone back to get checked out, but they couldn't find anything wrong with him. Ordinarily, she'd just say he was being a wimp. But after a week (nine days actually; he'd told her it started after the Rainbow Supernova), she would have expected it to be long gone.

Zephyr nodded. "It's getting worse, too. I'm starting to get dizzy if I move to fast," he explained.

_Now that _is_ a problem,_ Rainbow Dash worried. _If he can't go fast, then he can't race or do the really fun stuff!_ She tried to think of some kind of solution. "Hey I know!" she cried, coming to a revelation. "Maybe Twilight can fix it with her magic! She should at least be able to figure out what's wrong."

Zephyr thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Worth a shot," he agreed, and began gathering up the dishes. "At this point, I'd try anything." He carried them towards the kitchen. "Thought about when you want to tell them yet?"

_This again,_ Rainbow Dash almost groaned. "I'll take care of it, all right?" she responded indignantly. "Are you in some kind of hurry or something?"

No reply came from the kitchen. None was needed. Rainbow Dash knew it wasn't fair to keep their friends in the dark, but that didn't make it any easier. Frankly, she didn't know what to tell them in the first place, or how to avoid humiliation. Sure, she'd talked it over with Rarity before their date, but that was only because Rarity knew that sort of thing. Actually admitting it to her friends…she didn't like thinking about it. _They'll find out eventually_, she decided as she always did.

Zephyr came back from the kitchen. "I don't know about you, but I'm heading to the library now," he announced. "The sooner I lose this headache, the happier I'll be."

After a brief, easy flight, they landed in front of the library. As an afterthought, Rainbow Dash had grabbed the book she'd checked out a few weeks ago, and placed it in the return slot on the outside. Zephyr stepped up to the door and knocked loudly. "Just a moment!" Twilight's voice called from inside. Seconds later, the door opened and the magician herself greeted them. "Oh! Good morning you two!" she said. She gave Rainbow Dash a strange look. "I see you finally decided to use the door, Rainbow Dash."

"It's an off day for me," she blustered. "Apparently my stealth needs work too."

Zephyr rolled his eyes. "I was wondering if you could help me out, Twilight," he explained. "I've had this same headache for nine days now, and the doctors can't figure out why. Rainbow Dash told me you might be able to do something?" He made it a question intentionally.

"Well, medicine isn't exactly my area of expertise," Twilight admitted, "but I guess I can try something. Come on in." She retreated into the library, and they followed her. Rainbow Dash let Zephyr go first, seeing as he was the one who needed help. As they entered, they saw stacks of books in disarray, and others lying about open. "Sorry for the mess," Twilight apologized. "I've been reorganizing the shelves with Spike."

As she spoke, a crash came from the far corner of the room and a large number of books fell from their shelves. From the resulting pile, Spike emerged looking sheepish. "Uh…my bad," he sighed. "I'll just umm…clean that up." The three ponies rolled their eyes and ignored him. Twilight led them over to a set of chairs and told them to sit.

"So…what do you think you can do exactly?" Zephyr inquired.

Twilight hesitated. "Well, I do know a couple spells to scan for injuries," she offered. "But they use those at the hospital, so that probably won't help." She thought about it. "When did this headache start? Can you describe what it feels like?"

Rainbow Dash listened to him describe the headache. As he did so, she began to wonder if she'd been hard on him this past week. It sounded like it was painful enough to be miserable. Apparently, it had even prevented him from sleeping a few nights. It stretched belief that anypony would just take it for nine days without going crazy. Mentally, she added to her estimation of how tough he was.

When he finished, Twilight looked even more puzzled than before. "Lightning strikes usually cause headaches," she pondered aloud, "but those go away after a couple days. Really, this sounds like…but that's impossible."

"What's impossible?" Zephyr asked, interrupting her dialogue.

Twilight gave a start, not realizing she'd actually spoken. It always amused Rainbow Dash when that happened. "What you're describing…it sounds like a common condition. Just not for pegasi," she told him. "It sounds like magic build-up."

"Magic build-up?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What the hoof is that?"

"Every unicorn has a certain amount of magic," Twilight explained. "However, as a rule we tend to use it quite a bit. If we don't, it begins to accumulate over time. Eventually, we hold more than we can safely get rid of, and generally headaches develop." She tapped her forehead, right under the horn. "It builds up like pressure on a dam, and it doesn't go away until the excess magic is used or removed. Those who suffer from magic build-up describe it almost exactly like you did, but it wouldn't make sense for you to have it."

Zephyr took all this in silence. For a moment, he did nothing but consider. Then, "Do you know any way to check for it?" he asked. "Or just magically examine me to determine some kind of cause?"

Again, Twilight hesitated. Rainbow Dash got the feeling she didn't like what she was about to say. "One way," she answered. "But I don't think you'll like it." Zephyr waited for her to continue. "You know that spell Celestia used on you to scan your thoughts?"

An involuntary scowl appeared on Zephyr's face. Rainbow Dash remembered him telling her about it and could sympathize. She didn't like the idea of somepony poking around her brain either. Still, it was one of the few things that seemed to really anger him, so she mostly didn't bring it up. "I know it," he growled, not really at Twilight.

Twilight coughed nervously. "I've been studying it, and spells like it, ever since I heard she did it to you." Twilight seemed to shrink at her own statement. "One of them was a scan of your magical aura."

"You mean that weirdo stuff the nature freaks talk about?" Rainbow Dash joked.

Twilight shook her head. "Everypony gives off a kind of energy, called an aura. No two ponies' auras are the same. This spell will help me see and interpret Zephyr's aura and check for any abnormalities." She pawed the floor nervously with one hoof. "It also…shows surface thoughts and feelings," she added guiltily.

Zephyr said nothing for a long time. He looked at Rainbow Dash as if he was trying to ask her something. He seemed to get some kind of answer, because resolve began to form in his eyes. Rainbow Dash had no idea what she'd said or not said. "Okay," he decided. "I trust you Twilight. Besides, at least you told me what I was in for first." Rainbow Dash detected bitterness in his voice.

Twilight released a breath she'd been holding. "Alright," she said. "Hold still. This won't take long." Her horn began to glow with a soft purple light. The light surrounded Zephyr as well, but nothing else happened. To Rainbow Dash, it just looked like they were staring at each other. The only indication otherwise were the expressions on their faces: focus and concentration from Twilight, and discomfort and pain from Zephyr. Another thirty seconds, and the spell ended.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Twilight cried. Zephyr didn't even bother responding; he just waited for her to get to the point. "As impossible as it is, somehow you've got magic build-up!" She paced the floor in thought. "Wait!" she said after a few laps around the library. "Maybe you just managed to soak up a little magic accidentally! And since you aren't a unicorn and can't use magic, you just don't have any way to get rid of it! That would mean all we have to do is siphon the magic you've absorbed and you should be fine!"

Now it was Zephyr's turn to look confused. "So I somehow absorbed magic?" he asked incredulously. "How? And more importantly, how are you going to 'siphon' the magic out anyway?"

Rainbow Dash had only gotten one word in three for the explanation, but she thought she understood. _He has magic. He can't use it. It's causing the headache. We need to get rid of it. Easy, right?_ she thought. Unfortunately, she hadn't quite gotten all the way through yet. "Do we need straws? 'Cause I know where we could get some in a hurry," she offered. It wasn't until they both looked at her like she was crazy that she realized how dumb that sounded. Her face colored a little in embarrassment. _Great idea, stupid_, she reprimanded herself.

"It's a pretty simple spell," Twilight continued. "In theory, it's like poking a leak in a ball and letting the air slowly drain out. I use magic to prick your mind and drain your magic out. It may leave you a little tired, but it's completely safe."

Zephyr smiled at the news. "Sounds good. I'm ready whenever," he told her cheerfully.

"Okay. Here goes," the magician announced. Again her horn began to glow. This time, however, she walked up to Zephyr and tapped him on the forehead.

The instant they made contact, the air immediately filled with static. A few small sparks appeared near Twilights horn. "There," she said. "That should do-" She cut off as the sparks began to multiply, and increase in frequency. "W-what?!" Twilight stammered. "What's going on?" All at once, the air was split by a deafening _Crack!_ An explosion centered at the point where they touched blasted them apart, sending them flying in opposite directions. Zephyr landed a few feet away, rolling on the floor. He came to a rest lying on his back. Twilight flew farther, slamming against a bookcase and crumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash yelled, caught unawares. She rushed over to Twilight first, the unicorn having taken the worse hit. Spike ran over as well, having worked unnoticed for several minutes. "Twilight! Are you okay?" she asked as she reached her friend.

Twilight sat up shakily. "No, Princess," she muttered in a daze. "I don't want to go to bed."

Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and shook. "Snap out of it Twilight!" he ordered. "Now I've gotta clean this too!" He gestured at the fresh pile of books.

Twilight shook her head vigorously. Her eyes were wide and surprised. "That didn't just happen! That couldn't have just happened!" she almost shouted as she stood. She ran over to Zephyr.

"Calm down already," Rainbow Dash said impatiently. She followed the unicorn over to the unconscious pegasus. "So he had a little more magic than you expected. No big deal right?" Twilight just shook her head. Rainbow Dash poked Zephyr's unmoving form. "What's the matter? He looks okay to me."

"That was more than just a little extra!" Twilight panicked. "And that wasn't even close to all of it!" Zephyr inhaled sharply and opened his eyes.

Everything was clearer, crisper, sharper. The pounding, the infinite terrible ache was gone. That alone was enough to make Zephyr giddy. But as his eyes opened, his awareness seemed to expand in every direction. Sight, sound, scent, even taste all exploded with input he'd never received before. Without consideration or thought, he knew exactly how much moisture hung in the air around him. Every tiny sizzle of static rang clearly in his ears. The stale, unmoving air of the library seemed almost suffocating.

He realized all of this in the space of a second, and well before he processed the worried faces of Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Are you all right?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yes. Fine. Better than fine!" he answered in a rush. He rolled over and stood up in a single fluid movement. "So much better that it's fair to say I'm not fine. In a good way. I feel good. Better than good. And not the least bit tired like you said I'd be tired Twilight!" Zephyr felt charged. Full of energy. And inexplicably happy.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash exchanged worried looks. "Twilight, what the heck happened?" demanded Rainbow Dash.

Zephyr didn't wait for an answer. He darted outside, crashing through the door and taking off. With a kind of manic glee, he began flying circles around the library as fast as he could. _This is more like it!_ he thought. _Clean, moving air! Natural moisture! Late spring breeze! Flying!_ His thoughts came in jumbled bits and pieces, largely consisting of basic emotions.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash came running out of the library. They stopped and watched him circle the giant tree. Clouds began to gather overhead. "Oh, this is not good!" Twilight groaned. "Zephyr! Get down here!"

Faster than blinking, Zephyr landed on the ground in front of her and sat down, waiting impatiently. "You need something Twilight 'cause I feel great right now and need to do something. Need to do something, anything. I just got all this energy and I need to do something with it," he said repeatedly. He noticed Rainbow Dash. "Hey. Let's race. I think I could take you 'cause I got all this energy and I'm super pumped right now and I can take you." The wind picked up, beginning to alternatively blow from one direction, then another.

Without warning, Twilight and Rainbow Dash tackled him and tried to hold him down. Zephyr pitched and squirmed violently, trying to shake them off, but they held on. A new sensation tickled Zephyr's consciousness. The moisture, the static, every part of what he could feel around him suddenly felt malleable. He concentrated experimentally on the wind blowing around him without any real goal in mind. All at once the wind ceased to blow. It did not go away, merely sat still as if awaiting direction. Amazed, Zephyr looked at his captors to tell them what he'd just felt. The wind resumed blowing, only now it directed all its force at them. Rainbow Dash managed to hold on, but Twilight was knocked off balance.

Zephyr shook her off completely and promptly removed Rainbow Dash a few seconds later. Standing up, he made no move to escape. Instead, he was fascinated by the wind, which he began to stop and change repetitively. Twilight and Rainbow Dash just watched with their mouths agape, and he ignored them completely.

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked. She sounded like she was freaking out about something. "How is he doing that? And why is he acting so crazy?"

"He's got an insane amount of magic running through him!" Twilight had to shout over the irregular winds. "His body isn't used to it and it's making him delirious! We've gotta snap him out of it!"

Zephyr discovered something new. He trotted over to them. "Look at this!" he told them excitedly. He let the winds go, and they returned to their natural, calm speeds. Instead, he focused on the water present in the air, imagining all of it collapsing together. Before their eyes, a rain cloud began to form directly overhead. The cloud became heavier and heavier, finally dumping a large amount of water in a heavy downpour on all of them.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight ducked out from under it quickly. Zephyr, too interested in what he was doing, was drenched in rainwater. The water had an immediate calming effect, and the euphoria he'd felt began to fade. Gradually, his breathing slowed and he started thinking normally again. He looked around, until he found a somewhat soaked Twilight and Rainbow Dash looking at him like he was crazy.

"Um…let me fix that," he said at a normal speed. Concentrating, he dispersed the rain cloud and shifted the wind again. A gust blew at each of them, hitting them like an oversized hairdryer, and dried them off. He shook himself dry as well before the gravity of what he'd just done hit him. _Did I just…do that?_ he thought. He tried it again to be sure. Once again, the wind picked up and blew the way he wanted it to. _How am I doing…whatever I'm doing?_

Twilight waved a hoof in front of his face. "Are you…okay?" she asked.

Zephyr blinked and came back to reality. "I did that," he whispered. "I just did that! You saw that right? I'm not going crazy? The wind really just moved like that because I told it too. Why is it doing that? Why am I doing that?" Again his voice began to pick up speed, this time out of panic. A hoof smacked him in the face.

"Get it together Zephyr!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him. "Cool it for a sec before you go all loopy again!" She turned to Twilight. "And you! Keep it simple. What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?!"

"I pricked his consciousness just like I said!" Twilight began. "But instead of just a trickle flowing out like I expected, it was more like a dam bursting. Instead of simply leaving, it started coursing through him, letting him channel it directly. That much energy all at once made him lose control."

"But I'm fine now, right?" Zephyr asked.

Twilight shook her head. "You still have way too much magic in you. And now that it has a way to get out, soon it'll all start forcing itself through you!"

Zephyr felt an increase of static electricity. All around him, the air began to practically sizzle with it. He felt a stab of pain from his forehead, and the static around him discharged. Rainbow Dash and Twilight both cried out as they received electrical shocks. The static began to reform almost instantly.

"What happens when it all comes out?" demanded Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know!" Twilight yelled in frustration. "Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

Another stab of pain. Zephyr grabbed his head and redirected the static instinctively. This time, he received the shock. "Best guess, Twilight!" he ordered through gritted teeth.

"With everything that just happened…I'd guess a massive storm," she hazarded. "The energy seems to be based on weather. If we don't get rid of it soon, it'll probably center on you."

Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. "Never a dull moment with you around, is there?" she grumbled.

"Believe me, I'd love to be dull just for one day," he shot back testily. "Is there anything I can do to stop it? How long do I have?"

Twilight appeared to be at a loss. "A minute, an hour, a day, it could be anytime!" she exclaimed. "If you used your energy continuously, it might delay it long enough for me to find something. But there's no telling how much you've got stored up, or how much you'll be able to get rid of without overexerting yourself."

Zephyr received yet another stab of pain and another jolt. This time he winced visibly. _This was not how I expected to spend the day,_ he thought miserably. "Alright," he agreed. "I guess I'll just play around with it out here until you find something." Another jolt, of pain and electricity. "But find it quick, please?"

Rainbow Dash followed Twilight into the library. "What'll happen to Zephyr when the magic finally blows?" she asked once they were inside. "Will he be okay?"

Twilight didn't answer right away. "All the energy will be released at once," she finally answered. "Typically in a very explosive fashion. If there's too much excess energy when it happens…" she trailed off meaningfully. Twilight turned and gave Rainbow Dash a curious look. "What's up with you, anyway? I've never seen you get worked up like this before."

The question caught Rainbow Dash off-guard. "I'm always like this when my friends are in trouble," she bluffed.

"Not like this," Twilight insisted. "You're always so cool, and collected. Today, you're practically pacing in worry."

Rainbow Dash tried to think of something, anything she could say to explain herself. Anything but the truth. _Well, looks like this is it. _She resigned herself to it. Taking a deep breath, she told Twilight that they'd been dating for a week and were sharing her house. All the trepidation and fear were almost worth it to see the expression on the magic student's face. Twilight was so stunned that for a moment, she just sat there, jaw open.

"You…you two…for a week…and didn't tell us?" Twilight rambled. "_You_ of all ponies? And why didn't you tell us?" A hurt look appeared on her friend's face. "I mean, congratulations and all, but don't you trust us to be happy for you?"

Guilt crept into Rainbow Dash's mirth. She turned away. "Look, I know I should of told you guys, but is now really the time?" she asked sullenly.

Twilight shook herself. "You're right. We've got to figure out a way to release the extra energy safely. Spike!" she called.

The purple dragon came running. "What is it, Twilight. Is Zephyr okay?" he asked.

"For the moment. I need you to find me every book we have on pegasi, magic, weather, or medicine," she rattled off. "There's no time to waste!"

Without delay, Spike began grabbing books and piling them up next to Twilight. The lavender unicorn immediately began to pour through them, quickly skimming the pages and searching for some kind of solution. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Rainbow Dash asked, knowing she wouldn't be any help with the research.

"Go get the others," Twilight said, not looking up from her scrutiny. "Maybe they'll help us think of something."

Grateful to be doing anything useful, she left the library at full speed.

Anypony that stopped to stare at the library in passing would have been shocked, in some cases literally. Static continued to build in the air around Zephyr, but as long as he maintained the strange magic he received no further jolts. Above him, two large clouds were the star players in an impromptu puppet show. One was a bunny with dreams of being a world-class dancer, and the other was an evil squirrel determined to stop the bunny. Zephyr hated squirrels, for reasons he did not care to disclose.

This was the latest in a long line of experiments, the earliest involving forming and dissipating clouds of various sizes. He'd briefly managed to entertain himself when he discovered he could form lightning out of static, but did not trust himself to continue using it. The puppet show was just to test if he could move and manipulate the clouds he made, and to keep his mind off of the building ache behind his eyes. Even so, he rubbed them continually, trying to clear the sensation away.

He'd watched Rainbow Dash leave and return from the balcony on the second floor of the library. He also watched as each of his friends in turn walked in. Pinkie Pie was the only one to acknowledge him, as he was somewhat hidden from view. She waved cheerfully at him before bouncing her way inside. That was almost an hour ago.

The continual use of magic was beginning to wear him down. In addition to getting bored, fatigue began to fill Zephyr's body. _Is this what Twilight feels like when she overdoes it_? he wondered idly.

He decided to add a new character to the puppet show. A third cloud began to form, bigger than the others. This time, it was a pig that made friends with the bunny and tried to teach him to dance better. The longer Zephyr kept this ridiculous show going, the more he realized how much he didn't care. The clouds all dissipated into the air.

All at once, a searing pain erupted in skull. _You're holding back_, a dark part of him whispered. _These are mere parlor tricks. They don't really interest you._ The pain increased. _You know what you want to do,_ it taunted. _You want to see what happens. You want to give it everything you have. Forget clouds. You want the whole storm_.

The pain abated briefly. "I can't," he muttered aloud. "Don't want…to hurt anypony. Not...safe."

The pain returned, stronger. Zephyr shut his eyes and covered his head. As if in mockery of his attempt to handle it, the pain spread like fire through his whole body, becoming agony. Zephyr dropped to his knees, and finally landed on his side, twitching violently. _Stop fighting,_ the voice ordered. _Give in. Let yourself go._ In his pain, Zephyr felt like the voice was circling him. _You haven't made a storm in weeks. A full month. Does it not ache terribly? Do you not wish to wield the might of nature as you always have?_

Pressure, far greater than anything he'd felt in the last nine days, welled up within Zephyr. It seemed to come from the very core of his being, growing until it seemed he must simply burst. The pain redoubled as every piece of him became crushed, strained, and pushed to their limits. His hold was razor thin, his fortitude barely keeping him conscious. It seemed he would lose control any second. _I've…gotta…get out of…here,_ he barely managed to think. Eyes still closed and every movement an agony, Zephyr slowly picked himself up. He opened his wings, which shrieked at him in protest, and tried to take off. As soon as his hooves left the balcony, the spot on his back where the lightning had struck him ignited in a fresh wave of searing torture. Inside, Zephyr felt something snap.

"I think I found it!" Rainbow Dash jumped at Pinkie Pie's announcement. "At least, sort of," the pink mare said uncertainly. "It's here in this book."

"Let me see that," Twilight commanded. Pinkie Pie brought the book over. "Ancient Pegasus Mythology," she read the title. "I guess it's worth a shot. We haven't found anything else." She opened the book to the page Pinkie Pie had marked and started reading.

"Ah know y'all are busy," Applejack interjected, "but ya might wanna come look at this." She gestured at the window. Rainbow Dash flew over and looked out. The sky was beginning to darken with huge black clouds. The others arrived right behind her, and before all of their eyes the mass of clouds grew ever larger. A cold fear began to fill Rainbow Dash.

"You don't think it's Zephyr do you?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity laughed nervously. "Of course not," she said doubtfully. "I'm sure it's just a routine storm from the weather team. Right Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash was already at the door. The second she opened it, she was nearly blown backward by gale-force winds. Rain poured down outside, and thunder rumbled from every direction. Rainbow Dash forced her way out, scanning the area for Zephyr.

He hung thirty feet in the air a short distance away, hovering effortlessly. His eyes were completely fixed on the darkening skies. "Zephyr!" Rainbow Dash shouted over the building storm. She launched herself into the air against the wind and rain. The winds seemed to shift specifically to stop her, but against one of Equestria's best fliers they had little effect. In a few seconds she reached her friend. "Zephyr, ya gotta snap out of it!" she yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

His face swiveled to face her, but nothing in his face indicated he could actually see her. His gaze seemed to move right past her, but that was not all. Zephyr's eyes, normally a clear, crystal blue, now stared at her in a dark grey that rippled and shuddered like the storm above. An expression that could have been anguish, joy, or both colored his features. The occasional flashes of lightning up above cast a haunting picture of him, revealing an undercurrent of madness to his other emotions. He was humming the same tune he had when they danced, only this time the music seemed to lack the same harmony and power it had before.

The sight shook Rainbow Dash a little, and she retreated a few feet. "Get him down quick Rainbow Dash!" a voice called from the ground. She looked, and her friends all stood outside, surrounded by some kind of magic bubble to block the storm's wrath. "We've got to get him inside!" Twilight yelled from inside it.

"Right!" the cyan pegasus acknowledged, turning back to Zephyr. _When in doubt, just go for it!_ she told herself. With a yell, Rainbow Dash charged at him and tried to tackle him.

Zephyr barely moved. He shifted a few feet to one direction and she flew right by him. The wind picked up and blew her further away. Rainbow Dash struggled to stop and turn around, but by the time she succeeded Zephyr hovered nearly fifty yards away. Angry, she charged again, this time watching carefully for an attempt to dodge.

None came. Instead, she felt her hair begin to stand on end as she approached. Ten yards from her target, static rippled through the air and shocked her all over. The shocks were not very painful, but their effect was devastating. Rainbow Dash felt her wings go numb as electricity coursed through the various bones and joints. She lost altitude immediately, but the momentum of her rush carried her straight towards the library. _This is gonna hurt,_ she thought bracing herself for impact.

Instead of crashing, she was caught by an invisible force. The force set her down on the ground, next to the rest of her friends. Twilight's horn glowed brightly until she released the holding spell. "Rainbow Dash! Are you okay?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings experimentally. They moved stiffly, probably not able to sustain flight. "Yeah, but my wings are clipped!" she cried angrily. "I can't fly until they get rid of this static." She ground her teeth angrily. _I can't believe he just grounded me!_ she fumed. She knew of course he wasn't really in control of himself and that he might not even have done it on purpose. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to make him pay for it.

"Fluttershy, can you do something?" Rarity suggested.

Fluttershy opened her wings and was promptly blown several feet backward. "The wind is too strong," she answered, ashamed.

"Well, we gotta do somethin'," Applejack stated. "If this storm gets much bigger, it'll do some major damage ta Ponyville!"

Zephyr could feel it. All of it. Every insignificant particle of moisture, every tiny breath of wind, every last charge of static within miles of him was his to command. _More,_ the voice urged. _You must give it more!_ Zephyr needed no such command. The storm expanded rapidly, gaining strength. The wind and rain were only the start. When the energy ceased to gather, and the storm had all the power it could hold, it would begin in earnest. A storm unlike any seen in Equestria before. A storm to inspire awe into any that beheld it.

A rope wrapped around his leg and jerked him downward. Momentarily distracted from his work, he looked at the ground. He did not see his friends at the other end of the rope, trying to pull him to the ground. All he saw were six ponies trying to stop his storm, trying to destroy his efforts. More annoyed than angered by the rope, he struck it with a bolt of lightning from the storm above, disintegrating a section of it completely.

He turned back to the storm and resumed his absent humming. Somehow, the notes did not carry the right amount of force, but he was not overly concerned. The attempt to stop him was already forgotten. Magic poured out of him in an endless flood. Physically, he was exhausted. But with all the energy flowing through him, the fatigue was distant and detached. As connected to the storm as he was, he felt fresh and invigorated.

Suddenly, his awareness of the storm vanished. His senses shrank drastically to a small sphere around him. Focusing on his surroundings, Zephyr realized he'd been surrounded by a magical bubble. The prison cut him off from the storm, and its absence felt like a physical pain to him. Furiously, he searched for the source of the bubble. His gaze rested again on the friends he did not recognize, narrowing upon the purple unicorn whose horn glowed with her own magic.

A rictus snarl appeared on Zephyr's face, and he began to slam himself against the sides of the bubble. Tiny cracks appeared where he hit, but quickly disappeared. Outside the sphere, the edges of his storm began to fray and disappear. _No! I won't let you ruin it!_ he thought angrily. Enraged, he redoubled his efforts. Pressure began to build within the sphere as the magic he still released built up with no place to go. After a moment, the smallest hole appeared in the side of the bubble. The hole was no larger than a pinprick, and stayed open less than a second. It was enough.

A breath of fresh air entered the prison, and with it a link to all the raw power of the storm outside. Magic surged through Zephyr and lightning struck the prison once, twice, three times. The magical sphere collapsed around him, and he was free. The welled up energy dumped into the churning clouds above, and Zephyr felt himself be dragged along with it. He didn't move, didn't do anything except drift away.

The storm no longer existed as a mere extension of his power. He was the storm. It was as much a part of him as his legs, his wings, maybe even his soul. Wherever he looked, that was the focus of the storm. And he looked towards those who wanted to stop him, to kill him. Zephyr floated closer to them, possessed of a sensation of judgment. He had judged these six, and found them wanting. The magic flowed.

Static gathered around him in massive quantities. His wild black hair began to stretch to its full length behind him. The first bolt of lightning struck right in front of the group. They scattered in surprise. Then they began to strike ceaselessly, falling from the sky in sizzling white spears. He did not aim, merely rained down bolt after bolt in a fierce display of power.

Rarity and Fluttershy both managed to get inside the library and hide from the onslaught. Pinkie Pie dodged bolt after bolt with supernatural skill, making her way to Twilight and Applejack. Twilight wrapped all of them in a defensive magical shell and held fast, barely able to maintain the shield against the lightning. Rainbow Dash was caught out in the open, and lightning fell on every side. Everywhere she tried to move, it struck right in front of her. One of the bolts finally landed at her hooves, not hitting her, but exploding the ground underneath her. She was launched backwards several feet and landed on her side.

The hail of lightning abruptly ended, and Zephyr floated down to the ground near her. She lay near a puddle on the ground, and Zephyr approached slowly. His anger began to fade now that the fools attacking him were subdued, and with it his connection to the storm. They became separate once again, the storm merely his magic once more. He stopped next to Rainbow Dash, unsure of what he was doing. Zephyr looked at the sky, then back to Rainbow Dash.

Something clicked in his mind, and he finally recognized her face. What's more, he recognized what was on it. Fear. Rainbow Dash stared up at him in genuine terror, trembling where she lay. It was an almost unnatural sight, and angrily he looked around for the source. As he turned, he saw Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie all hiding in their shelter, looking at him. From the library windows, Fluttershy and Rarity peered fearfully in his direction.

Confused, he turned back to Rainbow Dash. She flinched for a reason he couldn't figure out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something in the puddle. Zephyr stepped over to it and stared down into it. Reflected on its surface was a pony he did not recognize. The image's face looked more like some kind of beast's, angry and feral. In its storm grey eyes, there was a wild madness that chilled him.

It took a moment for his brain to process what he saw. When at last it struck him, horror filled him to the point of bursting. "No," he whispered. He looked around at the scorched ground, and the still growing storm. "No," he said again. He tried to cut off the magic flowing from him to the dark skies, but found he couldn't. The attempt resulted in a blindingly painful ache from his head that nearly brought him to his knees. The energy continued to pour out of Zephyr and into the maelstrom above. "I didn't…I wasn't…"

_It's me_, his mind screamed. _I did this. I attacked my friends._ He looked at Rainbow Dash, unable to form any words. He found he couldn't look her in the eye. _I'm…a monster_. The pain came again, this time stronger. He dropped twitching to the ground and screamed wordlessly, unable to stop himself. A hoof tapped him on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and Rainbow Dash stood over him, worry on her face. _No. I can't!_ he panicked. "Get away," he muttered. She shook her head. "Get away," he repeated, trying to stand. Rainbow Dash tried to help him up, but he shook her away. "Stay away from me!" he yelled. He spread his wings and launched straight into the air. Tears, of pain and guilt, flowed freely as he climbed. Without thinking—thinking was dangerous—he began spinning as fast as he could. The pressure built quickly, feeding on the storm. Another couple of seconds and he stopped spinning. Lightning struck his rear hooves, and with a crack of thunder he began racing towards the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow Dash watched Zephyr fly away feeling like she'd been stabbed through the chest. As he left, the storm moved as well, following him over the Everfree Forest. She began to notice a chill from the wind and rain.

Her friends ran over, their faces grim masks of worry. "Are you okay Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked. "That was super-duper scary! I thought you were done for!"

"Actually, Rainbow Dash might be the only reason he stopped," Twilight disagreed. In the panic of everything happening, she hadn't told the others yet. She did so now. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy all displayed the same shock and hurt that Twilight had. Only Rarity remained silent. Rainbow Dash just sat quietly, and stared after Zephyr. When they stopped talking, Rainbow Dash stood up.

"I'm going after him," she announced.

"Are you crazy?" demanded Applejack. "Did you see what he just did? If you try an' go after him, who knows what'll happen!"

"Applejack's right Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy agreed. "I mean, I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose, but he's way too dangerous right now."

"I don't care," Rainbow Dash said simply. She tested her wings. Still stiff, but flyable.

"Hold on," Twilight ordered, blocking her with a hoof. "You still owe us an explanation. Why didn't you just tell us about you two? Why couldn't you trust us?"

Surprisingly, it was Rarity who spoke up. "No, she doesn't owe us any explanation at all," the alabaster unicorn declared. Everypony, Rainbow Dash included, looked at her in surprise. "It's true that as friends we can trust each other with anything, but in this, I do not believe it is our business. Rainbow Dash would've told us when she was ready, and we have no right to be upset." She paused. "I…already knew most of it. She came to me before it happened and asked for my help. I didn't say anything because I knew, as should you all, that it was her decision and nopony else's."

Rainbow Dash looked with gratitude at Rarity. "I'm sorry I didn't tell all of you sooner," she apologized. "But right now, he's out there convinced we hate him after what happened." She rubbed one of her forelegs awkwardly. "I don't care how dangerous he is. He needs a friend, and I'm not gonna leave him hangin'." She spread her wings.

Twilight moved to stop her, but Rarity tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head. "Let her go," she said. "You said it yourself: She's probably the only thing that stopped him. He still needs to rid himself of that magic, and if anypony stands a chance of helping him, it's Rainbow Dash." Twilight began to protest, but seemed unable to speak.

"I'll be fine," Rainbow Dash assured them. She flapped her wings and took off, heading after Zephyr towards the Everfree Forest. _I just hope he's okay when I get there,_ she thought.

Zephyr huddled in the deepest corner of a cave he'd found. He lay trembling on his side, covering his head. Outside, the storm raged violently. Hail had joined the wind and rain, and the occasional blast of lightning struck nearby.

He simply couldn't fly any farther. This was as far as he got before his wings failed him. The storm continued to sap his strength, and as it grew a great weight seemed to settle on his shoulders. Cold numbed his body, both from the rain and from his heart. Again and again, he saw Rainbow Dash staring at him with eyes full of fear. Over and over, he watched her flinch away when he looked at her. And then, every time, he would see his own twisted reflection: a creature of rage and destruction.

_How can I face her again?_ he despaired. _How can I face any of them? They'll never forgive me after that!_ He shook feebly as the magic continued to drain out. The flow was weaker, but steady. _How much longer can this last?_ he agonized. _Why is this even happening?_

A sound came from the cave entrance. Hooves clattered on stone. "Zephyr! Are you in here?" a voice called. Zephyr stiffened. _Her_ voice. He held still and thought very hard about being a rock. "Come on! Don't mess around with me!" Rainbow Dash yelled. He heard her getting closer. Before he knew it, she was poking him in the back. "There you are!" she cried in triumph.

Zephyr shrank from her touch. "Go away," he trembled.

"Why would I do that?" she demanded. "I just followed you here over the Everfree Forest. In the middle of a storm. On a pair of wings stiff from you shocking them," she added meaningfully.

Zephyr shrank from each statement. "It's not safe," he muttered. "Please. Just go."

"As if!" Rainbow Dash scoffed. She grabbed him by the tail and dragged him out of the corner. He had no energy to resist. "Come on. We're going back to Ponyville!"

He didn't respond. Rainbow Dash moved directly into his field of vision and glared at him. Zephyr stubbornly looked away. She repeated this exercise three more times before he finally rolled completely over. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't. Just…leave me alone."

Rainbow Dash said nothing for a long while. When she did speak, her voice shook. "Fine!" she yelled. "Stay here if you want! I don't know why I even bothered coming!" She stomped towards the door. "And I really don't know why I thought I liked somepony who would give up and die so easily!"

With that, she launched herself outside and back into the storm. When she left, Zephyr felt his heart ache. _It doesn't matter what you feel,_ a voice whispered in his mind. _You can't go back. Especially if you like her. The only way to keep her safe from you is to stay far away from her_. Despite everything, he still felt happy. He'd gotten to see Rainbow Dash again. She'd come to see him.

That thought rolled around in his mind a little. It gave him a single spark of warmth. _Don't think about it,_ the voice urged. _It'll only hurt worse._ His despair swelled, tried to snuff out the last smidgeon of a happiness he didn't deserve. But despite the crushing pressure of his sorrow, the spark became a flicker, and then a flame.

Heat began to course through his body, and anger of all things filled him. Anger at himself, anger at the storm, and above all else fury at the magic that had taken everything from him. _Forget pain,_ he told the voice. _Forget everything. I am not going to cower in some corner!_ He reached for the magic, seized hold of the flow.

The voice screamed at him to stop, to save himself from pain. Zephyr realized that it was fear of pain that was stopping him. "No more," he growled, and severed the magical link between himself and the storm. Burning agony consumed him, and all other hurts were dwarfed by this single, destroying pain. In seconds, his world became darkness.

Rainbow Dash tried to fly back towards Ponyville, but her stiff wings were already exhausted from braving the storm the first time. Less than a mile from the cave, she was forced to land or risk falling from the sky. Making sure she had the right direction, she started running through the Everfree Forest.

She ran so she did not have to think; not about her friends and certainly not about Zephyr. Nonetheless, the thoughts came anyway. She'd assumed Zephyr would want help, would want to be with his friends. But seeing him lay there, broken in body and spirit, had hurt more than she could explain. What hurt more, though, was him telling her to leave after refusing to so much as look at her.

_I tried to warn you,_ a voice in the back of her mind nagged. _I told you not to let yourself care about him_._ Now, here you are, running from the pain._

"Shut up!" she told the voice. She ran faster, and her heavy breathing helped drown out further I-told-you-so's from the voice. She wondered if she'd just given up too quickly, if she was just afraid to keep going. If she was still afraid to let herself like him.

Rainbow Dash came to a halt and took a quick breather. She looked back the way she came, and then up at the sky. The rain fell less heavily, and the wind blew with less force. Maybe she was approaching the edge of the storm.

What really burned her up was Zephyr's attitude. "Does he think I won't understand?" she asked aloud angrily. "Does he think I'd just abandon him, that he can't depend on me?" It dawned on Rainbow why her friends had been so upset about her silence. "And why is he giving up so easily? If he likes me so much, wouldn't he fight harder than that? Wouldn't he at least try?"

Those last statements rang hollow. As much as Zephyr had done for her, and tried to do, she couldn't say that. If anything the reverse was true. "Maybe it's me who needs to try harder"_,_ Rainbow Dash admitted. Unbidden, memories of everything they'd done together flooded her mind. She remembered how much fun it was to fly with him, how annoying it was that he insisted on all his many courtesies. She remembered how happy she'd felt when they kissed.

Rainbow Dash stomped the ground angrily. "If he wants to be a quitter, fine; but that doesn't mean I'm one too!" she yelled. She turned back towards the cave. "And if he thinks he's getting out of that pounding I owe him for my wings, he's got another thing coming!"

A howl, long and loud, interrupted her dialogue. Rainbow Dash looked around, but seeing nothing decided it wasn't her problem. She took off towards the cave as fast as she could run. Another howl, this one closer, split the air. Rainbow Dash thought she saw shapes moving in the trees.

Fluttershy had told Rainbow Dash about a number of creatures that dwelt within the Everfree Forest, and most of them were not pleasant company. She kept careful watch on the trees around her, searching for the shapes she'd seen.

She got lucky. Rainbow Dash saw something leap from off to the right and pulled to a screeching halt. The figure overshot her and landed squarely on the ground in her way. With a rumbling growl, it turned towards her. It was as tall as she was, and somewhat longer. The creature was roughly canine-shaped and composed of twigs, branches, and vines. Feral yellow eyes leered at her, and it bore its jagged fangs. The thing tossed its head back and howled loudly. A chorus of other howls erupted into the night from nearby areas.

Rainbow Dash breathed sharply. _Timber wolves!_ her mind raced. She'd heard tales of ponies who'd fallen prey to the creatures. None of them were safe for young audiences. Rainbow Dash knew that as awesome as she was, she didn't stand a chance if it came to a fight. She could take one, maybe two, but that just meant the other dozen or so in the pack would get larger portions. She had only one option: escape.

Rainbow Dash took off in the direction she'd heard the fewest howls from. The timber wolf chased nimbly after her, keeping right on her tail. She held a lead of maybe seven feet, and could gain no ground as she maneuvered through the forest. As she ran, she heard more pursuers running off to her sides.

She splashed through countless puddles in her flight, and the rain that made it through the dense foliage of the trees blurred her vision. To her dismay, Rainbow Dash heard more howls directly ahead. She realized she only had one card left to play and opened her wings. They ached and creaked and screamed with fatigue, but she had no choice. Summoning every shred of strength she could, Rainbow Dash began to flap her wings as hard as she could.

Had she not had a running start, it may not have worked. As it was, she slowly lifted off the ground and struggled to rise above the treetops. Flying, she was able to gain a little bit of a lead over the timber wolves. She could see them running after her on the ground and stuck her tongue out at them. "Hah! Too bad you can't get me up here suckers!" she taunted.

Despite her confidence, she was unable to shake the pursuit. Tired as her wings were, she had to alternate between flapping and gliding. They were too weak to climb higher into the sky, and the winds and rain did not help.

At last, the inevitable occurred. Rainbow Dash's wings began to drag, and she lost altitude. "No no no no no no no no no!" she chanted fearfully as she drifted closer and closer to the ground. She tried to flap her wings, but could only barely keep them open at all. Desperately, she tried to hit the ground running.

Rainbow Dash's luck didn't hold. Her hooves landed on a slick patch of mud, and she lost her balance. Momentum carried her end over end along the ground until she crashed into a sizable oak tree. By the time she managed to sit up, she was surrounded.

A pack of nearly twenty timber wolves crowded hungrily around her. "Uh, nice doggy?" she said soothingly. "I'm friends with a pony named Fluttershy, maybe you guys have met her?" One of the creatures, larger than the rest, stepped forward. A large gash occupied the place its left eye should have been. It growled at her, and the whole forest seemed to shake. The rest of the pack stood silently, watching.

The one-eyed timber wolf stalked closer, preparing to leap at her. Rainbow Dash desperately searched for some kind of escape, but found none. _This is it,_ she thought. _I always thought I'd go in a failed stunt or something! Not alone in the middle of nowhere!_ A small, hopeless sob escaped her. _I didn't get to thump Zephyr like I promised_. The timber wolf sprang towards her. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes.

_Crunch_.

The sound of wood splintering reached Rainbow Dash's ears. She opened her eyes and nearly cried aloud. Zephyr stood directly in front of her, facing the hungry pack. Joy, greater than any she'd ever felt before, filled her to the brim. A few feet away lay a very surprised timber wolf, sporting a brand new hoof-shaped dent in its side. It staggered upright, rage clearly visible on its scarred face. The creature growled, and several members of the pack started forward.

Their advance halted, however, when bolts of lightning struck the earth directly in front of them. "Stay back!" growled Zephyr coldly. He drew himself up to his full height and spread his wings. Usually Rainbow Dash would have called it a cheap trick to appear larger, but it actually did look rather impressive. The timber wolves yipped and barked at the display, and the one-eyed one (she guessed it was the leader) stepped towards Zephyr.

"You can't have her," he growled at the beast. It snarled viciously in response. The timber wolf gave a growl of its own, another deep, rumbling blast. Zephyr raised a hoof and brought it heavily to the ground. A booming blast of thunder erupted from where it struck, and again the pack stirred uneasily. The leader just locked gazes with Zephyr and did not move.

Rainbow Dash sensed some sort of battle of wills going on between the two. For a moment, everything went still. Something shifted, and the beast looked away. It traded glances with the rest of the pack, and one by one the timber wolves disappeared into the woods. Soon, the one-eyed creature alone remained in sight. He glared balefully at them a final time before he too vanished into the forest.

Rainbow Dash breathed a sigh of relief. "That was cl-"

She didn't even see the movement. Before she finished the sentence, Rainbow Dash was being crushed in a hug from Zephyr. The grey pegasus held her tightly, as if afraid to let go. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

It had been a long time since Rainbow Dash had cried. Sure she'd gotten a tear or two every so often. Sometimes, she'd even throw little fits if she got worked up enough. But she hadn't cried, really cried, in years. But hearing those three words that arguably held more magic than every unicorn in Equestria, in the embrace of the one pony she was happiest with, Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself. She gripped him as tightly as she could, shaking with quiet sobs.

"I love you," Zephyr said again. "I love you, and I'm never letting you go again." He began stroking her matted, rain-soaked mane. Rainbow Dash's breathing gradually returned to normal, and Zephyr waited patiently for her to recover.

"I thought…I wasn't gonna make it," she choked. "I was never gonna see my friends again." She pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. The billowy grey had faded away, and once again two crystal blue pools looked back at her. "Especially you."

With no warning at all, she brought her head slamming into Zephyr's face. He grunted in surprise, reeling back, but did not release her from the hug. "That's for clipping my wings!" she yelled at him.

Zephyr blinked rapidly, and his face twisted in regret. Sorrow filled his eyes, and he started to look away. "I'm…sorry," he whispered, voice trembling.

Rainbow Dash turned his face back towards her with one hoof and kissed him. His eyes went wide, then closed. Every harsh word, every angry look, every hurt great or small faded away. They held the kiss for a long time, trapped in a moment of perfect happiness. Unfortunately, it ended when they both needed oxygen. The two broke apart, breathing heavily. "That," Rainbow Dash told him, "was 'cause I love you too."

Zephyr grinned that dopey grin of his and squeezed her tighter. Rainbow Dash noticed it was no longer raining and looked up. The storm was quickly dissipating, and cracks of blue sky began to appear. As she watched, a section of cloud broke apart and sunlight shined down on them.

"I got over the magic build-up," he explained, sensing her confusion. "It just took the storm a little while to figure that out. I couldn't have done it if you hadn't shown up."

Rainbow Dash flushed a little with pride, before something occurred to her. "Then how did you get that lightning to strike, or make that weird thunder noise?" she asked.

Zephyr shrugged. "The magic didn't go away, it just stopped hurting," he answered. Suddenly, his grip slackened, and he slumped onto Rainbow Dash. "Though I'm still pretty run down from the effort," he admitted, chagrined. "It's a good thing I didn't need to fight those timber wolves, or this might have ended badly."

For some reason, this struck Rainbow Dash as hilarious. She began to laugh uncontrollably. Zephyr joined her. They stood there, laughing and holding each other in the middle of the Everfree Forest for many minutes before they began to head back to Ponyville.

"I'm a what now?" Zephyr asked Twilight hours later. By the time they'd walked in to Ponyville, the sun was almost completely hidden behind the horizon. Their friends were waiting for them when they arrived, and Twilight told them she needed them to come to the library. On their way, Rainbow Dash had told a very embellished version of what happened in the woods while Zephyr just rolled his eyes.

"A _ventus_," the librarian repeated. "At least, that's what the book calls it. In ancient pegasus lore, _venti_ were pegasi with control over the weather. They were kind of like tribal shamans," she explained.

"So he's some kind of freaky witch doctor?" inquired Rainbow Dash.

"Not exactly," answered Twilight. "Back then, the weather was wild and unpredictable, and regular pegasi weren't enough to keep it in check. The _venti_ were the only way they could control it, but they were incredibly rare." She showed them the entry in the book. "The only way a pegasus could be a _ventus_ is if they survived being struck by lightning three times. Then, they would have to endure some kind of immense pain, which I can only guess means the magical build-up."

A light of realization flickered in his brain. _It has been three times, hasn't it?_ he thought absently. Zephyr scanned the page, then closed the book. "So the magic thing…it's permanent?" he asked.

Twilight shrugged. "I guess so. It was a book of mythology, so this is mostly a guess," she confessed. "There's no documented history of their existence. I could ask the princess if she remembers anything about them, but-"

"No thanks," Zephyr interrupted. "It's just nice having an answer other than being cursed or a freak of nature."

"Yeah, you're a freak in plenty of other ways!" joked Rainbow Dash. She bumped against him playfully, and he bumped back.

"Oh my gosh guys! I just remembered something!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I promised I'd throw Zephyr a party when he found a house! And now I know where he lives! We can go to Rainbow Dash's place and have a double party!"

Zephyr and Rainbow Dash both groaned loudly. "No offense, Pinkie Pie," Zephyr began, "but we're both kind of wiped out. Can we do it tomorrow?"

Pinkie thought about it for a second, and everypony stared at her meaningfully. "Okie-dokie-lokie!" she agreed cheerfully. "It's getting' kinda late anyways." It was true. The last rays of the sun were disappearing.

"Yeah, we probably better get home before it gets too dark to fly," Rainbow Dash remarked. "Hey Zephyr, got enough juice to race there?"

Zephyr's face lit up with a grin. "No, but I've got plenty to get there before you do!" he laughed. He ran out the door and launched into the sky.

"Hey! Get back here and say that to my face jerk!" Rainbow Dash called after him. In seconds, she was right on his tail. Tired as they were, neither of them once slowed down as they raced homeward.

Twilight and the others watched them go. "Ya know somethin' gang?" Applejack remarked. "Ah reckon those two're just right fer each other."

"They do make a rather cute couple, don't they," Rarity agreed.

Fluttershy just nodded, smiling softly. Pinkie, on the other hand was much louder. "I still can't believe Rainbow Dash has a _boyfriend!_" she giggled.

Twilight wondered if she should put this in her weekly report to Celestia, but finally decided against it. Rarity had been right earlier: it wasn't really their business.

Zephyr and Rainbow Dash lay on the roof of the house they shared, staring at the sky. Thousands upon thousands of stars lit up the night, unblocked by a single cloud. The moon hung overhead in a luminous crescent. The night air was cool and still, and silence stretched for miles around.

"Do you ever wonder how you got here?" Zephyr asked.

Rainbow Dash looked at him curiously. "Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean, of all the places you could end up, of all the lives you could've lived, why you ended up in this time and place with the life you have now," he elaborated. "I mean, you told me the story about how you all got your Cutie Marks together. Somehow, you, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity, all ended up here together."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I don't know. Just dumb luck I guess."

"Seems like a stretch," he commented. "I mean, you're the only living pony ever to perform a Sonic Rainboom. There's Twilight, arguably the most powerful unicorn in Equestria. Pinkie Pie, who will never be scientifically explained. Me, some kind of legendary storm creature. Not to mention the six wielders of the Elements of Harmony. All of us, somehow brought to the same place," he finished.

Rainbow Dash looked at the sky for a minute. "It does seem pretty weird," she admitted.

"It's more than weird," Zephyr insisted. "It's next to impossible! It's the kind of coincidence that makes you think that fate exists. And if it does, do our choices matter? Are we nothing but actors in a play, dancing to some kind of script? Do we have any free will?"

Rainbow Dash looked at him in annoyance. "Of course we do!" she told him. "I don't hang with you guys 'cause it's destiny; I hang with you guys cause I want to. I came after you today 'cause I chose to." Zephyr began to protest, but she stuck a hoof in his mouth. "And even if it is fate or something, wouldn't you want it to happen this way?"

Zephyr removed the hoof. "Yes!" he answered quickly. "But sometimes I just wonder-"

The hoof came again. This time, Rainbow Dash was smiling. "You talk too much," she said. The hoof vanished and was replaced with a set of lips. The stars flared brightly overhead.

**Author's Note**

If you've made it this far, I assume it's because you must think my stories are worth reading. Or, maybe you're one of those people who read the end first and ended up in the wrong place. At any rate, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and will recommend it to your friends (or at least won't tell them how much you hated it if you didn't). I would, however, like to clarify a few things and address a few issues. Most of it is basic info, but I'm including it for the sake of the many people who will not like or understand these stories.

First: Yes, this is obviously an original character story, in which the OC gets shipped with Rainbow Dash. If you can forgive that enough to at least keep reading, I believe you will find the story entertaining, especially as it continues.

Second: You read the line above this one correctly: there is more on the way. The stories to be posted immediately after this one will seem only loosely related to this one, but are necessary to set the stage for what will eventually happen. This is a long-term project, but I will be doing my level best to keep it moving apace.

Third: I can't tell you what to think or how to interpret what you read, but I will tell you this: There is and will be NO sexual activity whatsoever in this series. If you are waiting for it, I suggest you leave now or learn to do without. The farthest I will ever go is romance and touching love scenes.

Fourth: I am open to comments, criticisms, and suggestions, but I prefer that they are constructive. If there are simply concepts or parts you just personally don't like, that is fine. Please do not bombard me with useless negativity based on preference.

Fifth (and most important): This is my ponyfic. I wrote it for myself as much as all of you. As author, it is my right and privilege to include OC's, ship characters, create new places and ponies, and otherwise alter the reality of Equestria. I personally try to maintain a consistent and accurate representation of the characters we all know and love, but I will tweak as necessary for the sake of the story. Also, it is Derpyhooves, not Ditzy-Doo, in this story. On this I will not budge (except by changing my mind about whether to include a space).

Thanks for reading, and I hope you will join me for the next story in the series: "Under a Midnight Sky"

(P. S.-I also added this author's note so I could have 60 pages and 30,000 word count on Microsoft Word)


	5. Under a Midnight Sky

**Under a Midnight Sky**

A cool breeze blew through Canterlot as the last rays of the sun vanished. Already, stars began to appear in the eastern sky. The moon, only revealed as a thin slice of light against the heavens, began its journey as it did every night. Crickets chirped their regular chorus from every crack in the walls or blade of grass.

In the palace gardens, a lone figure moved silently through the greenery. The figure wore a dark black cloak about herself, and effortlessly navigated her way through the gardens. For an instant, the wind picked up and blew the hood off her head. To see the one underneath, colored a blue dark enough to be mistaken for black all the way to the tip of her horn, anypony would think the cloak was unnecessary for stealth. However, the length of the horn and the shimmering royal blue mane of the mare would give her identity away instantly.

Using her magic, Princess Luna pulled the hood back over her head. The last thing she wanted was somepony to see her and begin a lengthy session of formalities and decorum. It was not that she didn't like spending time with others. Ever since Twilight Sparkle had helped her to make friends, she had begun to enjoy meeting new ponies. Unfortunately, very few had managed to get past the fact she was a princess, even if they weren't scared on sight anymore. But now, as she stole through the palace grounds to reach her goal, she wasn't in the mood to be bogged down by nobles bowing, scraping, and saying 'your Highness' or 'your majesty'. Glancing briefly at the sky, she noted with satisfaction that the night proceeded apace. Star after star began to wink into existence, and the sky already glittered with dots of white fire. Luna allowed herself a brief moment of pride in her work, before continuing towards her destination.

For the last few months, the moon princess had been making this same trip once every week. Her goal was a reclusive overhang on the edge of the palace gardens. Known to almost nopony else, the spot afforded one an exceptional view. Directly below lay the city of Canterlot, whose lights would shine bright and colorful in the dark. Above, a broad and unobstructed view of the sky. And straight out, one could see the beautiful land of Equestria, sprawling for miles before being swallowed by the horizon. The ledge was just close enough to the Canterlot Falls that a faint, comforting rumble could be heard. Luna pushed her way through the final row of bushes that concealed the overhang.

To her dismay, somepony was already there standing with their back to her. What's more, a large portion of the ledge was occupied by a sizable construct. Further inspection revealed it to be a large telescope of some sort, though it was nothing like any she'd ever seen. At various points along the scope's length, numerous lenses hung outward from slots she assumed they could be slid into. The stand was some combination of a tripod, a desk, and a scooter. Levers, pedals, and valves adorned the device in every conceivable place.

If the device was strange, the unicorn using it was even stranger. By his size and build, she could tell it was a stallion, albeit a somewhat small one. The pony was only barely taller than most mares, and rather scrawny. His coat was the black of fresh coal, making him an inky blot against the night sky. His mane and tail, however, were both a snowy white that were easily visible in the low light. He'd cut his tail short, so it ended in a compact brush, and his mane was neatly trimmed and parted around his horn, hanging over his ears. The back cut off right at the base of the skull, and a meteor shower Cutie Mark adorned his flank.

The peculiar stallion had a pencil stashed behind his ear, and seemed to endlessly adjust the apparatus. After every tweak, he'd glance through the lens, mutter something, and scribble on either a small notebook or one of the many star charts littering the desk area.

Ire began to build up within Luna. _This is _my_ spot, not his!_ she thought. _How did he even find this place? How did he get past the guards?_ Angrily, she stalked up to the intruder. "What dost…do you think you are doing here?" she demanded. Her speech had gotten better over the last few months, but she still occasionally slipped into the older dialect, especially when upset as she was now.

The stallion never even looked up from his work. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked dryly with a hint of scorn. His tone caught Luna off-guard, and she did not like it. She quickly scanned the skies in the direction the telescope pointed.

"It looks like you're attempting to graph the location of the stars Cronus, Hyperion, and Oranos," she answered smugly.

The stranger did look back up at her this time, sizing her up with blue, calculating eyes, before returning to his adjustments. "Perhaps you're not as ignorant as I expected," he said off-handedly. "But don't take that personally; I assume everypony I meet is ignorant until evidence to the contrary arises." His words carried no apology, only explanation.

Luna seethed with anger. _Ignorant?!_ she fumed. "Do you know who I am?" she demanded imperiously, forgetting for a moment she was in disguise.

The stranger was not impressed. "What I know is that this is much easier when I'm not being interrupted," he replied dismissively. "But since we're asking questions, do _you_ know who _I _am?" That was the last response Luna had expected, and she stood there silently for a moment in surprise. He took her silence for an answer. "I didn't think so," he continued. "Now that we've established we don't know each other, would you like to start this whole thing over?" For none of this did he remove his gaze from the telescope.

Seeing his point, she fought back her temper and decided to attempt diplomacy. "Forgive me, but this is _my_ spot. If thou…you would be so kind, I would like it back."

"Hmm," he muttered. "Point zero one three degrees up, point two degrees right." He recorded the coordinates in his notebook. "If this spot were yours," he began, "I imagine you would have been here already, or else would have placed some sort of sign or notice of ownership." His horn glowed a mild green, and a knob higher up on the scope twisted. "As for my leaving, I worked rather hard to reach this place and set up my equipment. I think I'll stay." He looked up at her again, briefly. "But might I ask why you are here?"

Luna heaved a sigh. _Figures,_ she thought unhappily. _The first night I decide I don't want to be recognized, and I encounter this…nuisance._ "As you've no doubt discovered, this is perhaps the single best view in Canterlot," she explained. "I come here when I can, which is not as often as I would like." _I suppose it doesn't matter that much,_ she decided. _I can come back next week_. "But if you need this place for research…I guess that is more important." As much as she disliked it, she meant it. Nightmare Moon had been born of selfishness and jealousy, and Luna had been doing her level best to avoid both wherever she could.

This brought an entirely unexpected reaction from the dark stallion. He face-hoofed and began gathering up his assorted charts. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered. "Of all the nights!" He produced a case from under the desk and stuffed the charts in. Then he turned and bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me Princess Luna," he stated courteously. "I forgot that today was Tuesday."

Luna felt her eyes widen in shock. She pulled the hood off of her head. "Thou knewest it was us?" she asked, slipping for a moment into older speech. "The whole time?" He nodded and pushed a hidden button on his device. Before her eyes, it began to fold itself together. The scope retracted and slid into place on the desk. The legs came up into the body and wheels on the bottom touched the ground. "How?"

"The cloak may cover your wings, horn, coat and mane, but as an alicorn you are still larger than most ponies," he pointed out. "Another clue was your ability to determine what I was looking at so quickly. The command in your voice was also a dead giveaway."

Luna hung her head. _So much for my disguise,_ she sulked. The pony used his magic to grab the device, now the size of a portable chest, and began walking away. "Wait a moment," she called after him. "Who are you, and how did you get here in the first place?" The black stallion kept walking. "Answer me, or I shall summon the guards!"

At that, he stopped and turned to face her. An expression of resigned disdain appeared on his face. "Very well. My name is Stargazer, and I'm sure you can guess why," he stated dryly. "I arrived here after spending the day in a combination of climbing, sneaking, and wandering in search of it." He paused. "It's actually thanks to you I found it. As I observed the night sky from the roof of my house," he pointed somewhere into the city, "I noticed you up here one night. Since then, I've seen you come up here to admire the view every Tuesday. It struck me that this was the perfect vantage point for my stargazing, and I decided to find this place and make use of it." He rubbed the back of his head. "Somehow, I must have lost track what day it was, and as a result I allowed myself to be short with you despite your…station."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "So you're only apologizing because it is our…my usual night to come here?" she asked slowly. "You intentionally treated me in such a disrespectful fashion, knowing full well who we…I am?"

Stargazer snorted. "It was my assumption," he scoffed, "that you went to the trouble of disguising yourself because you did not wish to be treated like a princess." He sighed. "I'm not a very pleasant pony, highness. I treated you as I treat most anypony I don't know. If that offends you, then I truly am sorry."

His reasoning mollified Luna slightly. _This is what you wanted isn't it?_ she asked herself. _To speak frankly and without decorum with somepony?_ She let out a sigh. "I suppose I can't fault your logic. We…I am not used to being brushed off," she confessed. Sudden, obvious realization struck her. "You said you enjoy stargazing?" Rolling his eyes, he gestured first at himself, then his Cutie Mark, and finally the folded up device right next to him. _Perhaps it was a stupid question,_ she admitted to herself. "May I ask what your favorite star is?"

Without even looking, he pointed at a spot somewhere in the northern sky. "Theo, fifth star to the right from the Manticore's stinger." For the first time, the coal-colored stallion smiled slightly. "Its light first appeared in the sky on the day I was born," he explained.

Luna may have spent a thousand years cut off from Equestria and even her power over the night sky. However, she had an intimate connection with the stars that never left her (and indeed, allowed for her eventual escape). As a result, the moon princess was able to approximate the date of Stargazer's birth with ease. The information put him at several years older than Twilight Sparkle and her friends, more firmly into adulthood. She could even remember the moment when, sitting on the moon's surface, she had felt the star wink into view.

Luna found herself smiling back. "Mine," she pointed, "is Iocasta. There in the west. It is always the last star to fade in the morning light." She used a tiny bit of magic, and the star gave a brief twinkle in response. "It is depressing how few of our…my subjects know her name. Or know more than a half-dozen stars' names." The smallest bit of the old bitterness resurfaced, as it did every time she thought about it.

Stargazer nodded in sympathy. "Well, for what it's worth, I know every one of them," he told her. "I can come back another night. Honestly, I was mostly here for the view myself." He began to walk away again, dragging the device behind him.

Luna wasn't sure she liked the pony leaving, or would even be able tolerate his company for longer than a few moments. But it had been _so long_ since she'd met anypony more than passingly interested in the night she worked so hard to create that she was loathe to let him leave. She was trying to come up with an excuse to keep him there a few more minutes when the faintest of sounds reached her ears. Luna recognized it instantly.

Wordlessly, she wrapped Stargazer in magic and yanked him back towards her. He struggled of course, eyes wide with surprise and fear. She shoved a hoof in his mouth and shushed him. Stargazer blinked once, twice, and stopped struggling.

From beyond the bushes concealing the ledge, the faint clank of armor could be heard. _Guard patrols,_ she calmed herself. _Another moment and they'll be gone._ Sure enough, the clanking moved past them and quickly out of earshot. Luna sighed in relief and released her dark captive.

"Forgive me," she apologized. "The guards are not kind to intruders. And I wish to be found even less than you."

Stargazer brushed himself off and quirked an eyebrow. "Forgive you? I should be thanking you," he told her. "I have, in fact, been caught by the guards twice already. Neither event was particularly pleasant." He looked at the sky for a moment. "Worth it for the view, though."

"Unless you want to get caught again, you'd better wait for the dawn," she cautioned. "The guards aren't hard to slip by getting here, but even I can't get by them going back. I've never understood why that is really." Biting her lip, she decided to continue. "If thou…you will continue to talk to me like any other pony, then I welcome you to stay. I'm actually very interested in that strange telescope of yours."

He thought it over. "The princess of the moon, creator of the night sky I devote my life to, and the single-most admired pony of any two-bit astronomer worth his lenses, is offering to discuss my telescope and the night sky with me in the palace gardens," he summarized thoughtfully. "Gee, whatever will I say? This will require quite a bit of thought. I'm not certain saving me from some guards merits quite this amount of compensation on my part." He looked at her. "Perhaps I'd better jump off the ledge and let you catch me to even this out."

Luna couldn't help herself; she began to laugh. It bubbled out of her without warning, and she stuffed a hoof into her own mouth to contain herself. After a few seconds, the laughter subsided. "It may not seem like it," she began, a few chuckles still leaking out. "But it will do us…me a world of good. Except for my sister, I have had precious little conversation these past months. Least of all about my night."

Stargazer shrugged. "If you say so Luna. May I call you Luna, seeing as you wanted to be treated normally?" he asked. Blinking, Luna nodded. _He adapts quickly_, she thought. He pulled his device back into its original position and pressed a panel on its front side. In seconds, it had unfolded into the telescope-desk-thing once more. "Now, allow me to introduce you to my custom-model telescope," he said grandly.

He began to explain the functions of the numerous levers, lenses, pedals, cranks, and countless other parts of the device. The larger such pieces were meant for general direction and angle: basically to point vaguely at the area he wished to observe. As the valves and dials and such got smaller, they allowed for more precise movement, especially as the distance increased. The telescope held exactly thirty-seven lenses. Some were for magnification, to increase range. Others allowed viewing in different spectrums of light. A few even had markings on them, allowing for some sort of measurement or alignment.

As he walked her through its use, Luna became more and more impressed with the telescope. _I want one,_ she decided enviously. Then he laid out his multitudes of star charts. The princess had never seen such a collection outside of the palace archives. Stargazer explained that these were copies he'd drawn from memory, and that the real ones were plastering his attic at home (which he'd converted into a small observatory). As a personal challenge, he liked to check his work against the stars themselves. Looking them over, Luna could see no errors larger than displacement by thousandths of an inch.

The night passed, and they talked away the hours. Stargazer's initial cold haughtiness proved to be a façade. Once he began talking, especially about the stars, he became rather amiable. His tendency to slip into lecture was rather annoying (and reminded Luna of Twilight Sparkle), but not once did he even touch on formality. Whenever she spoke he listened intently, but in such a way as to make her think he always did so. She was discussing how the constellations had changed in the last thousand years when the drain on her magic began to wane. Looking to the east, she saw the earliest signs of dawn.

Stargazer turned his head to where she was looking. "Oh dear," he muttered. "It seems I have perhaps overstayed my welcome." Once again, he touched his telescope and it began folding into itself. "Which way should I leave?"

Luna barely heard him. Panic began to fill her. _I meant to have him leave an hour ago, when the guard changed!_ she berated herself. _I have to meet my sister mere minutes from now!_ She thought quickly. "Change of plans," she decided. "Where is your house? From here?"

Stargazer kept his composure. "Right. It's over…there!" he pointed. "Thirty-seven Cherry Wood Lane. The thin, tall building in blue."

The princess saw it. "Alright. It's too far away for perfection, so brace yourself."

"For what?" he asked.

In answer, her horn began to glow with indigo light. A circle of flame, hued in the same shade as her magic, ignited in a circle around the stallion and his contraption. "Thank you for the company," Luna said sincerely. "It was pleasant to talk to you. Goodbye."

The fire flared up around Stargazer. "It was-" he got out before both he and his equipment vanished with a loud _Pop!_

Within the city of Canterlot, a burst of light filled the early morning. Had anyone been roaming the empty streets nearby, they would have seen a jet-black unicorn and some kind of large, wheeled chest appear out of nowhere on top of a narrow, blue building.

"-nice to meet you too," Stargazer finished when he materialized. For a moment he was disoriented by the change in scenery. After a brief moment of confusion, he recognized the skyline before him and the well-worn slate upon which he sat. He was on the roof of his house. He scanned the mountainous edge of Canterlot, eyes finally settling on the ledge he'd occupied seconds ago. A flicker of midnight blue rested on the spot for a second, then vanished from view.

"Well that was an efficient mode of transport," he commented to himself. "Good thing I ended up on my roof and not one of my neighbors'." He walked a few places and wrapped a section of the tile in magic. The trapdoor lifted easily, and he levitated his equipment down inside it. "You sit on somepony's roof one time, and they never talk to you again. Hmph." He descended into his attic and closed the door behind himself.

After Luna saw the flash in the distance and confirmed her visitor had landed safely, she teleported herself directly to her room, where she'd be expected. The view of Canterlot shifted into the walls of her personal chambers. After checking the door to make sure her room had not been entered while she was away, she sighed in relief. "I made it," she told herself with a smile.

"Made what, exactly?" a voice asked with amusement from behind her. Luna spun, eyes wide. There, sitting on her bed with a small smile, was her sister. Luna gulped loudly. For nearly two years since she'd returned, she'd been working on her behavior and attitude. In the last several months, especially after Nightmare Night, she had managed to make significant headway towards regaining the respect of her subjects. But the whole way, she'd been under watch. Probation, one might call it. She was escorted most everywhere by guards, and rarely left the palace. To reach her weekly refuge required her to slip past guards. Celestia may have been benevolent and kind-hearted, but caution was something she used in abundance. It was also an appeasing gesture to the countless nobles and wealthy who felt her to be dangerous. As much as Luna hated it, she couldn't blame them for their concern.

"Tia," the moon princess stammered, using her sister's nickname. "I…didn't see you come in." She fumbled for an excuse. "I…uh…meant I 'made it' through another night. Without difficulty." She smiled, sweating slightly.

"Would you mind telling me what you were doing? And who was that pony you were talking to?" Celestia quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

Luna's mouth opened and closed. _She knows?!_ she thought incredulously. Reluctantly, she realized she had no alternative but the truth. "I went to the edge of the gardens for a better view of the night," she admitted. "The tower is okay, but not quite the view I desire."

The elder alicorn just nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that ledge does offer a marvelous vantage point, does it not," she replied. "And the stallion?"

Luna shrugged. "Some pony who snuck his way into the castle just to find that ledge." She snorted. "A rather poor-mannered fellow. Called himself Stargazer." Her sister stared at her, expecting more. Luna looked at her hooves and traced circles in the ground. "He…talked with me about my nights."

"I see," Celestia said, smile never fading. "And why did you feel the need to visit the ledge without your escort?" she asked gently.

Indignation welled up within the midnight alicorn. "To be alone!" she shouted angrily. "To have time to myself! To go somewhere because I want to. To do what I wish when I wish!" Frustration from the last two years began to pour itself out of her in a single rush. "Ever since my return, I have not gone anywhere or done anything without someone watching me!" she yelled. "Even at Nightmare Night, my keeping was trusted to Twilight Sparkle! Not once have I ever complained about my restrictions. I do so now!" She stomped a hoof to emphasize her point. "I am _not_ dangerous! You've been trying to teach me to make friends, but to what good if I am never allowed to attempt it? Why must I be caged like this?" Luna had no trouble addressing her sister; Celestia was perhaps the only one she could ever speak naturally to.

Surprisingly, Celestia did not get angry. But then, she rarely did. More surprising was when she began to laugh uproariously. "Relax, Luna," she chuckled. "I…hahaha…I'm not…haha …mother punishing you for swiping cupcakes."

Luna flushed at the memory. Her flank had stung for hours after _that_ particular incident. Her anger was replaced with confusion. "Then what…why-?" She trailed off, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"I'm not the least bit angry, sister," Celestia assured when the chuckles subsided. "Quite the opposite. It's good to see you exercising some freedom." Stretching legs and wings, her sister hopped off the bed in a decidedly not regal manner. "Actually, I have some good news. The council has agreed to lift your restrictions." Luna stood there stunned for a moment. Then, with a cry of joy, she sprang forward and embraced her sister. "It will mean a few new responsibilities, but you have free reign to come and go as you wish," she continued, returning the hug.

"Finally!" Luna exclaimed happily. "No more guards! No more curfew! I can do what I want!" She stopped, and disentangled herself. "What should I do, though?" she asked thoughtfully. "Visit the museums? Wander the bazaar? T.P. the council members' houses?"

Celestia gave a small chuckle. "Before you go on one of our little prank sprees, perhaps rest would be a wiser move," she advised. "But afterwards, it is your choice." She began to walk towards the door. The first light of dawn reached Luna's window, and she began to feel drowsy. "Perhaps you could visit that stallion you talked with," she suggested, opening the door. "Anypony you can spend a night in conversation with must be interesting indeed." She offered Luna a final smile. "Good morning, sister." The door closed behind her.

The moon princess yawned tiredly. The extra magic to teleport twice had taken its toll. She often would stay up an hour or so past dawn before succumbing to sleep, but for once she chose not to do so. Still, with plans and schemes rolling through her mind, it was some minutes before sleep took hold. _Perhaps I will visit Stargazer,_ she thought before drifting off.

"Be on the lookout for opportunity today," Stargazer read from his horoscope book. "Don't dismiss anything until you've examined it thoroughly. The ridiculous may in fact be true today. Absolute rubbish," he grumbled. He tossed the book across the room, where it quickly disappeared amidst the sea of papers, books, and charts piled high around the room.

His house was fairly spacious on the inside, but the enormous amount of clutter in every room shrank the living spaces to cramped, narrow islands of empty space and furniture. The first floor was marginally the clearest, with a small section cleared out for the exceedingly rare guest to sit. A cozy fireplace embedded in the back wall made the chair next to it his favorite spot to read. The second floor was his study. There he would write, or deal with bills, or other matters that would qualify as official. His desk was set with a back to the window, facing a large mural of the Canterlot skyline.

The attic, which he currently occupied, was easily the most cluttered place in the building. Nowhere was wall or ceiling visible under the countless star charts nailed against both. Mere steps from the ladder to the roof, a worn mattress lay in the middle of several stacks of paper, used and unused. Light from a single round window poured in, hurting his eyes.

Cursing and rubbing his eyes, Stargazer retrieved the book. Despite his disdain for the horoscope industry, this particular publication fascinated him. While the average horoscope calendar was relevant maybe one day in twenty, _The Galaxy's Plan_ maintained forty-eight percent accuracy with its predictions and advice. The anomaly had become a pet project for him several months ago. He'd begun to chart the stars of the correct predictions and cross-referencing with the stars' histories, mythology, and any other information he could dig up.

Of course, that was only one hobby. He also dabbled in law, politics, and philosophy. On the positive side, he was fairly well rounded and able to view most subjects objectively. Unfortunately, it also made him incredibly elitist. He did not prefer the company of nobles, or even scholars, to the average pony. Instead, he preferred to speak with anyone, rich or poor, wise or foolish, who could simply be open to the thoughts of others. Closed-mindedness, even more than ignorance, was to him the greatest enemy of civilization.

But try telling that to anypony else. Stargazer sighed, and looked out the window. Judging by the sun, which had finally woken him moments ago, it was nearly two in the afternoon. _I suppose I'd better get moving,_ he thought joylessly. In no hurry at all, he ran a comb through his snowy hair as he descended the stairs. Absently, he levitated his plain brown jacket over to him and dismissed the comb. It shrugged onto his shoulders as he walked to the door. The handled glowed with his own green magic and turned. The door swung outward and daylight flooded into the house.

Stargazer stopped as a wall of noise intruded into the silence of his home. Hooves clattering on pavement, voices chattering and bartering and carrying on conversations. The noises of a city. The black stallion shook his head and ventured outside.

Picking his way through the streets, he felt the noise gradually fade into a distant background hum. Bits and pieces of conversation drifted into his ears.

"…carries only the best lace…"

"…buy it for me please daddy?"

"…brings out the color in your eyes."

"Why don't we go stop by…"

"…two already, darling."

"I simply love that hat!"

_Tedious. That's what it is,_ he thought as he plodded along. _Thousands of ponies, with nothing better to think about than clothes, sports, food, or flashes of interest. No thought farther than the next five minutes, or perhaps some event later the same day. _Before his eyes, dozens of passer-by went about their afternoons, most not even noticing the beggar on the corner, the bent old garbage-mare, the run-down mother trying to control five foals of varying ages. _No view of the bigger picture. No concept of other's worries. _ He kept walking, right past each of the aforementioned ignored plights. Each one he passed, he slipped a few of his coins into pockets without their owners noticing. _No need to get involved._

As he continued, Stargazer's mind wandered to the previous night. He was not quite sure how he had kept his head (attached to his neck, that is) when confronted with Princess Luna. As soon as he'd turned and seen her, he'd been sure his rudeness would land him in a dungeon. Instead, the princess had displayed an unusual amount of humility and hadn't fed him to the guards. Perhaps it was the result of guilt for her actions two years prior, but regardless it gave him pause. The princess herself had been a joy to talk to. It was clear she made an effort to adapt to the new age, and was willing to listen to any voice, even his, for the sake of conversation.

Stargazer was pulled from his musings by a familiar smell. _Coffee,_ he noted blissfully. His hooves had carried him on autopilot to his destination: Pony Joe's Bakery. Licking his lips in anticipation, Stargazer pushed his way through the double glass doors and into the shop.

The light brown unicorn behind the counter looked up as the bell above the doors tinkled. "Well look who it is!" Pony Joe greeted in his gruff, husky voice. "I was wondering when you'd drag yourself in today."

Stargazer smirked as he approached the bar seating. "My usual joe, Joe," he said, using the same pun as every other day. Despite its corniness, the baker laughed every time. "And a donut with sprinkles."

Before he ever finished ordering, Pony Joe had slapped down a tray with the requested items already in place. "One sprinkled, double-glazed donut, and one searing hot coffee stronger than a buffalo and blacker than clouded midnight," he recited habitually. "I'll put it on your tab."

Stargazer sipped the coffee blissfully, and immediately felt the rejuvenating power of caffeine. "You are a miracle-worker, Joe," he remarked. The baker shrugged, and began cleaning the counter. The whole thing was like clockwork, a daily ritual the two had performed for six years without fail. Despite Pony Joe's rough speech and loose tongue, Stargazer rather enjoyed the other stallion's company. He would listen—intently—to anything the astronomer told him. His views on what was said may be rather one-track and repetitive, but at least he did not condemn other perspectives. Additionally, the baker was an excellent source of current events, keeping an ear open for anything remotely interesting happening around town.

"So what brings you here so late in the day?" Pony Joe inquired curiously. "I expected to see you here around noon, bruised up and battered from the guards. Did you make it to that amazing spot you were talking about?"

Stargazer bit into his donut with relish. As irregular as his sleeping habits were, the daily application of sugar and coffee was the stimulant he relied on to wake him up. "In fact, I did," he confirmed triumphantly. "It is easily the best view in Canterlot. And while I was there…" he stopped short. "Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you," he explained, resuming his attack on the donut.

"Aww, come on!" begged Pony Joe. "If you don't tell me, I'll just have to guess," he warned. Stargazer shrugged. "Fine. Did you meet a pretty mare?"

The black unicorn, caught sipping his coffee, did a spit take. "What?!" he gasped at the baker. "No! Well I mean…but not like…NO!" he spluttered.

"So there was a little cutie involved," the baker teased.

Stargazer shook his head. "Honestly, don't you ever think about anything other than mares?"

This time, it was Pony Joe who shrugged. "Hey, you wouldn't tell me," he replied nonchalantly. The bell tinkled, and he looked toward the door. Stargazer saw his eyes go wide. "You know, something unbelievable just happened to me, too," he said quietly.

Stargazer snorted. "What would that be?" he asked dryly. He took another big sip of coffee.

"Well I don't know about your story, but Princess Luna just walked into my store," Pony Joe answered distractedly.

For the second time in a minute, Stargazer spat coffee in surprise. He spun, expecting a trick, a costume, some kind of joke. Instead, the princess herself stood uncertainly in the doorway, drawing the eyes of spectators both outside and inside the bakery. As he watched, she approached the counter slowly, eyes locked forward to avoid the gazes of onlookers.

Pony Joe rushed over to greet her. "A pleasure and an honor, princess," he said with a bow. "May I offer you something? Pastries? Refreshment?" Stargazer had to give him credit: Joe could be very charming and proper when he needed to be.

The moon princess seemed taken aback for a second before recovering. "Yes please," she responded stiffly. She scanned the menu on the wall for a few seconds. "How much is it for two chocolate éclairs?"

Pony Joe's jaw dropped. "I wouldn't dream of charging you anything, princess," he answered humbly.

She shook her head. "No, we…I insist upon paying full price for them. And that you calleth…call me Luna, not princess."

Pony Joe looked stunned. Stargazer quirked an eyebrow. _She really is trying to distance herself from her title_, he observed. _Is it a ploy to make her subjects more comfortable around her? Or is it a genuine dislike of special treatment?_ he wondered. He kept his silence as Pony Joe nodded wordlessly and practically scurried to retrieve her order. The baker set a tray with two piping hot chocolate éclairs on the counter.

"Here you are prin-uh-Luna," he stuttered. "That'll be seven bits."

The midnight-hued alicorn blinked in surprise. "Oh. Right," she muttered, and pulled out a small clamp purse. It was clearly new, as the price tag still hung off of it. Using her magic, she fumbled with trying to open it. It was obvious she was unfamiliar with the style of purse, because her attempts to unclamp it failed for many seconds. At last, the clamps came apart with a vicious tug, and coins were sent flying in every direction.

Princess Luna looked about in embarrassment, and everypony, even Pony Joe, averted their eyes so as not to see her shame. "Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized, and began gathering coins of the floor, both magically and manually. Nopony made any move to help her, and flustered she heaped the coins on the counter. She tried to count out the seven bits, but quickly became confused by the different sizes, markings, and metal types. "Umm…I think that's…no, that's not right…perhaps it's this…" she rambled, growing frustrated. Pony Joe dared not offer assistance. Moisture began to well up in the princess's eyes.

"Just put it on my tab, Joe," Stargazer ordered from his seat at the end of the bar. "She can just owe me for it." Both Luna and Pony Joe turned towards him, the first wearing a mix of outrage and gratitude, and the second shock. For a moment, the bakery was dead silent.

_Maybe she won't recognize me,_ he thought. _It was dark. I'm sure she won't even remember my name if she does recognize me. She probably won't have me arrested if she does have my name. I need to stop this line of thought right now,_ he told himself.

"You!" she exclaimed in surprise. _Well, there goes that hope_. "I…didn't expect to encounter you here, Stargazer." _Yay, I'm memorable,_ he thought cynically. The princess hesitated. "Thank you for your assistance with my purchase," she said in stiff formality.

_May as well keep going, I'm not mounted on a pike yet_. "It was nothing," he replied with a cheesy smile. "You should eat those before they get too cold." He pointed to the éclairs. "There's room to sit over here if you have time."

The princess seemed uncertain of how to respond. After a moment of consideration, she magically lifted her tray, carried it over, and sat down next to him. Stargazer saw the pile of coins she seemed to have forgotten and levitated them over to sit in front of her. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully, before taking a bite from one of her pastries. After the first bite, her eyes shot open. She gulped it down and began tearing into the donut with less grace than was proper.

Pony Joe crept over and leaned in close to Stargazer. "Don't tell me that this is the pretty mare you met last night!" he whispered frantically.

"I can hear you," Luna said quietly between mouthfuls. Stargazer slammed his face against the bar. _Nice one, Joe_. "You called me…pretty?" The way she asked made it seem like a foreign concept to her, but there was a certain shyness to it as well.

Stargazer was grateful for his black coloration, because it hid the heat suffusing his cheeks. "Um…yes…I guess I did," he stammered, avoiding her gaze. "But…um…I notice you were having trouble with your money…and purse," he remarked, changing the subject.

The princess averted her own gaze and stared sullenly at the pile of coins. Pony Joe made a subtle escape, moving to the main counter. "I was…excited to visit the market today," she explained. "In our…my haste, I got ahead of myself and neglected to prepare." Her face fell further. "Such a simple thing, and yet here I am making a fool of myself."

Stargazer finished his coffee and stared longingly at the empty cup. "If it makes you feel better, it's always the simplest things that trip me up," he admitted. She looked over at him, sensing false pity. "I always forget the smallest things. Where my house keys are, what day it is, sometimes even where I live. Most of it happens because I think too hard and lose focus." Her expression softened. "Just once," he continued, "I'd love to be the victim of something big and complex, something I could be puzzled by and not feel stupid for it. But alas," he waved his foreleg dramatically, "here I am assailed by thousands of tiny, mundane mistakes."

Her laughter washed over him then, as clear and musical as he remembered it from the previous night. "Thank you for that," she told him when she regained composure. "I've just been released from two years of being monitored and sequestered, and now that I can do more or less as I wish, I find how unprepared I am for it."

_So she was being 'protected',_ he thought. _For her own good, no doubt. Perhaps Celestia is not as magnanimous as she would have us believe._ "If you like," he began before he knew he was talking, "I would happily provide assistance." He froze when he realized what he said.

"That would be wonderful!" she agreed before he could back out of the offer. "I have several more places I'd like to go. But we…I…hehehe," she chuckled nervously. "I am…perhaps …lost in these streets." Stargazer stared, then swigged the imaginary coffee still in his cup. _Chalk one up for the book,_ he thought, remembering the morning's horoscope.

Luna practically bubbled with energy. With Stargazer's help, she'd managed to make several new purchases, fully capable of counting her own money and opening that wretched thing that dared call itself a purse. She'd mostly bought things that caught her fancy, including an ornate flute, two pinwheels, sunglasses (a marvelous invention by her reckoning), and a dress designed by a unicorn whose name she recognized as a friend of Twilight Sparkle (she did not recall meeting the pony, however). It was only when she found herself examining a pair of star-patterned socks that she realized she was perhaps being a little ridiculous.

Stargazer insisted upon carrying her purchases, though she couldn't be sure if it was out of respect or simple courtesy. Luna talked with him as they walked. Inch by inch, she slowly prodded him into opening up about himself. With each tidbit she pried from him, it became more and more clear she'd merely scratched the surface of the dark unicorn the previous night.

In fits and bursts, he revealed his enrollment in a law school against his wishes. Though his talents lay in astronomy, it did not pay bills. His keen eye for detail and quick wit led him to lawyering, which he gave up in disgust when he realized how often he'd need to dirty his hooves. Instead, he'd taken up a teaching position for philosophy. This too, he tired of to some degree.

"So how exactly do you make your living?" Luna probed. "It sounds like you can't find anything that suits you."

Stargazer looked around cautiously. "Have you ever read any of the works of Deep Thought?" he asked her.

"Of course," she answered. "I own a full collection of his books. His satire and prose are the most insightful I've ever read. From what I've heard, it's the most popular set of books on the shelves for academics, scientists, and clergy alike."

Stargazer gave a heavy sigh. "I know. I wrote them."

Luna stopped dead in the street and looked at him. "What?!" she demanded. "But… Deep Thought has his picture on the cover! I had a book signed by him just weeks ago! You must be joking."

Stargazer snorted derisively. "Deep Thought is a two-bit actor with a big smile and a bigger ego," he scoffed. "Perfect for the lime-light. Shocking though it may be, fame is the last thing I want. I gave it to him, as well as twenty percent. All I need is the money and the pride that people are reading my work."

"Prove it then," she commanded. "Come up with something insightful. Topic…" she looked around. "Cutie Marks," she decided, seeing blank-flanked foals at play in the streets.

Stargazer cleared his throat. "_What is the use of a Cutie Mark?_" he mused aloud. _"Of course, it identifies one's special gift, an individual's calling. But what for? Why are we stamped with our talents as soon as we realize them? For many ponies, I imagine it is great comfort to know, unequivocally, who they are and what they are meant to do. But not for me. I wonder instead if it means we are too simple, too weak, to find our own way. That these Cutie Marks are merely labels, signs on a path we've been forced to take. Many ponies have names to match these Cutie Marks. Does this mean we have no choice? That our destinies are written before we are born? Worse, does this limit what we can accomplish? Are we unable to rise above the skills prescribed to us by pastel drawings on our flanks?"_ He shook his head. "_No. It is my conviction that we are the masters of our own destiny. That we may choose anything we wish to aspire to. It is my belief that a servant can be an artist, that a painter can command armies, that a cook may write a nation's laws. That no matter who you are, there exists the potential to become something greater. That anypony can meet their dreams, and dream of anything. A Cutie Mark is not the sum total of who you are. It is the universe's best guess at what you will choose to do. But don't let it restrict you, or narrow your gaze. Dare to prove it wrong, to pursue other goals. Be the pony you wish to be, not the one your flank tells you to be._"

When he finished, Luna's jaw was on the ground. Her eyes blinked in astonishment. "That was…incredible!" she managed through her shock. Around her, a small crowd had gathered to listen, and they began to applaud. Stargazer looked around in surprise, not having noticed their approach.

The black stallion politely moved through the dispersing crowd to get to her. "Convinced?" he whispered smugly. She nodded dumbly. "Then perhaps we could avoid doing that again in public?"

"I suppose," she conceded. "Although my second topic was going to be ice cream, and wouldn't that have been amusing?" He rolled his eyes at her. "Now, which way to the arcade? The idea of games on flickering screens fascinates me."

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon hopping from place to place. At the arcade, Luna discovered she was good at video games (though Stargazer had probably let her win a few times) and resolved to acquire some for the palace. Admittedly, she probably could have been less vocal about her success, and she did feel bad about making that one colt cry. But without a doubt, video games were one of the coolest things the modern world had to offer.

Next, they halted by a gang of street performers screeching songs in falsetto. To her surprise, Stargazer dropped a few coins in their hat. They paused to thank him, and the two of them moved along. When asked, his reply was that "It was well worth it to shut them up a few moments."

Museums, stores, even a theatre for children's plays all became stops on her spree. Everywhere they went, they attracted attention from nearby ponies. Stargazer patiently answered her every question, seeming to enjoy himself secretly. In the walking distance between each attraction, he filled the silence observations about their surroundings. The astronomer called attention to things and ponies she would never have noticed, drawing conclusions from posture, expression, and minute details. It was fascinating, but she began to sense some sort of unrest or disdain behind it, especially when it came to the downtrodden.

However, this was the most fun she had ever had, including Nightmare Night when Twilight Sparkle first introduced it to her. Definitely worth waking up early for. It occurred to her that she had best reduce the pace of her adventures, or else she would quickly grow bored. After all, she had an eternity to fill. The thought nagged at her for a moment before she was distracted by a magical tingle.

The sun was setting rapidly; in an hour it would be night. Idly, she wondered if she need bother getting back to the palace or not. At the very least to drop off the purchases still carried by Stargazer.

"Do you need to return to the palace?" the stallion asked politely, reading her thoughts. "If not, there is a place I'd like to show you." His expression betrayed nothing, only patience.

Luna considered it. _What good my new freedom if I do not take advantage of it?_ She focused her will and surrounded her purchases in magical indigo light. With a flash, and a loud _Pop!_ the bags disappeared, teleported safely to her room. Unlike the previous evening, the destination was clear in her mind and she held no doubts about her success. "Why not?" she answered with a smile.

Stargazer stretched stiff muscles. "Could you perhaps have done that sooner, Luna?" he said in exasperation. "There is a reason I don't lift weights." She chuckled at him, and mumbled an apology. With a sigh, he gestured down the street. "It's this way."

_Are you feeling alright?_ Stargazer asked himself as they plodded along in the sparsely occupied streets. The sun had nearly set, and the first stars had begun to dot the eastern sky. Most ponies had abandoned the streets in favor of their homes and families. _First you pour your life story out to her, then you tell her you're the pen behind Deep Thought. Now, you're taking her _there_ of all places. You met her less than twenty-four hours ago!_

Stargazer was used to talking to himself. At least it meant intelligent conversation. _Of course I'm alright!_ he spat back. _Besides, it's different. She's a princess, for one thing._

_Hmph,_ he replied. _Right. Has nothing to do with the fact you're fascinated._

_Goddess of the moon, stars, and night, everything I treasure most, and I'm supposed to be unimpressed?_

_Seems more like you're trying to do a little impressing of your own._

_Would you shut up? _he snapped wearily. _I'm a little new to this whole 'impress the girl' nonsense I seem to be undertaking. I'd like to get it right on the first try, and you're distracting me._

The voice went silent.

The new moon was tomorrow, which worried him. It might not affect the surprise, but could just as easily ruin the whole thing. "We're nearly there," Stargazer said over his shoulder to the princess. When he glanced her direction, it took considerable self-control not to stare.

The previous evening, her cloak had mostly obscured her from view. Likewise, sunlight had somehow muted the alicorn's features. Now, directly under the starlight, her midnight blue coat took on a velvet-like sheen. Her mane, long and flowing, almost perfectly matched the color of the night sky. The hair was translucent, and one could not tell if the shimmering lights upon it were natural or merely stars shining through it. There was another, subtler difference. As the night fell, she walked more confidently. The princess stood taller, appeared more regal. He looked away quickly.

Down an alleyway, a scream split the air. Stargazer exchanged glances with Luna and ran toward the noise. She followed him down the alley as voices became audible.

"Please…I don't want any trouble," said a frightened female voice. They rounded a corner to see a dark grey earth pony backed into a wall by three large stallions. From the posture of the three and the terror in her purple eyes, it was clear there was trouble coming. An instrument case, sized for a cello or perhaps a bass guitar.

"I don't shee how it'sh trouble," one of the stallions, a pegasus, slurred drunkenly. The other two chuckled and murmured their agreement.

Stargazer didn't get angry: that wouldn't help anything. Instead, he tried to keep calm and think clearly. "Stay here," he ordered the princess thoughtlessly. He didn't wait to see if she obeyed or got indignant, but instead moved towards the group. "Oh there you are honey!" he shouted as he approached. Immediately, all heads swiveled to face him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He sauntered straight into the group, passing by the stallions like they weren't even there. The mare gaped at him in confusion until she caught on. "Oh! Yes! Darling, I got lost on the way home." Stargazer put a hoof around her as she picked up her instrument case and began walking her out of the ring.

The drunk pegasus in the middle moved in front of him. "Where d'ya think you're goin'?" he grunted. The other two closed in.

Stargazer lashed out with a vicious kick to the pegasus's right knee. A cracking noise emitted from the joint and the drunken pony toppled sideways, screaming in pain. "Go! Run!" the astronomer yelled at the mare. Needing no further encouragement, she took off with her instrument case strapped across her back.

As Stargazer moved to follow, he was dragged backward by a yank to his tail. Flailing blindly scored him a few small hits, but nothing solid. In quick succession, he received several blows to the ribs and head. "Show you for kicking our buddy!" one of the two ponies yelled at him. Stargazer curled himself into a ball to try and withstand further abuse, but the onslaught ceased as quickly as it began.

Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see the two stallions, both earth ponies, pinned against the wall by glowing indigo light. Their faces were masks of fear, and as he followed their gazes it was easy to see why. Princess Luna stood over him, eyes blazing and face locked in a snarl. The pressure against the two must have increased, because they both let out cries of pain. "How dare you?" she demanded of them. "HOW DARE YOU!?" A small crackle of thunder sounded overhead. "What kind of filth dares to intrude upon this city? All of you will be brought before the guards and-"

A meaty thud filled the air, and Luna collapsed to the ground mid-sentence. Behind her, the pegasus had managed to stand and held a makeshift club in his teeth. Either too drunk or too pained to think clearly, he'd landed a solid blow to the back of the princess's head. When she went down, the other two slumped unconscious to the ground as well.

Rage, cold and terrible, chilled Stargazer's body. Snarling, he stood and summoned his magic. Focusing his will around the pegasus, he snapped his head to the right. The injured knee followed his movement, twisting violently. His target let out a howl of pain and dropped the club. Stargazer snapped his head sideways twice more, and dislocated both wings. Finally, he lifted the club and cracked across the pony's forehead. The drunk slammed bonelessly against the ground.

The jet-black unicorn stood there a moment, gulping in air to calm down. He took a few seconds to memorize faces before turning to the fallen princess. She bled from a cut to the back of the head, probably a fracture. Her breathing was shallow, but steady. Stargazer used his magic to tear off a section of his brown overcoat and wrap it around the injury. Finally, relying mostly on magic, he hefted her onto his back and began moving away from the scene. She was heavy, and the going slow, but Stargazer vowed not to stop or even slow until he reached the nearest safe place.

"Ungh" Luna groaned when she awoke. _It feels like my skull was used as a drum set,_ she thought painfully. The moon princess slowly opened her eyes.

She had no idea where she was. The ceiling above her was an earthy brown, as were the walls. She lay on a somewhat lumpy mattress covered by a worn, ragged blue blanket. Luna sat up, rubbing the back of her head (which she felt was bandaged) to examine the room. The bed occupied the corner of a moderately sized single-room apartment. A stove and pantry filled another corner, a bathroom sat next to it, and the rest was sparsely furnished living space. A couple windows by the door lit the room with late-afternoon sunshine.

Luna could perfectly recall the events before her unconsciousness and looked about for Stargazer. The house sat empty. Briefly she wondered if she'd been captured or something, but these fears were quickly dismissed. That didn't stop her from startling when the door to the apartment began to open.

Surprisingly, she recognized the pony that entered. It was the pale-brown earth pony from behind the counter at the bakery yesterday. Joe, she thought his name was. He noticed her immediately. "Princess! You're awake!" he exclaimed in relief. "When Stargazer brought you here last night, I thought you wouldn't get up with the way he fussed. I've never seen the guy so worked up about anything!" He closed the door behind him.

It touched Luna a little that she was the object of such concern. "Where is here? And where is Stargazer? Is he alright?" she asked in a rush. Another thought. "Does my sister know?"

"By now, probably," Pony Joe (that was it!) answered. "After we got you settled, princess, he only stayed long enough to get patched up himself. Then he went to swear out a warrant against those three ponies that jumped you and notify the guards of your condition." He chuckled. "It's nice to see fussy-britches expressing himself for once."

Before Luna could ask any more questions, the door slammed open. Pony Joe moved himself to stand between her and the door as five guards filed in, two carrying a stretcher. Once the baker realized who the intruders were, he stepped out of their way.

The officer in charge, a stocky dark brown unicorn, approached her. "Your highness," he stated with a salute. "We have been instructed by your sister to move you to the palace at once." He dropped the formality a moment. "She's really worried about you, ma'am."

Luna sighed, and allowed herself to be moved onto the stretcher. They carried her outside and attached the stretcher to four armored pegasi. Waiting for her was the stallion she sought.

Stargazer's face was torn between guilt and relief. He wore bandages of his own around his midsection, and his lip and left eye were swollen with bruises that barely showed up. The dark unicorn said nothing as she was positioned by the guards. That was fine. It was enough that he was there, and still concerned. Luna smiled encouragingly as the guards lifted off and gently carried her towards the palace.

Princess Celestia strode purposefully through the halls. _How could this happen?_ she wondered. She was so distracted she did not even manage the polite greetings she always gave the servants. Ponies rapidly cleared from her path. _How could this happen!?_ she asked herself again.

Rumors of the attack had already spread through the palace. Most likely, the whole incident was a random accident, and even the injury would prove inconsequential against the near immortality they shared. What worried Celestia most was the effect it would have on her little sister. _Will this make her resent our subjects again? Anger her? Dare I let her go out again for fear of her safety?_ A chilling thought. _Dare I remove her freedom and risk alienating her further?_

The night began to darken the skies through the large palace windows. _Worse still, what if she chooses to retreat into solitude?_ worried the sun princess. _What if she gives up on making friends or becoming accepted? Will the thoughtless actions of a single drunken fool jeopardize the last two years of work?_ At last, she reached the infirmary. Celestia flung the doors open ready for anything.

Luna looked up at the noise. Her sister's face lit up when Celestia entered the room. Three nurses were working to clean, stitch, and bandage the fracture with commendable efficiency. "Sister!" Luna cried. She winced slightly at one of the nurses prods. "I had the most wonderful time yesterday! Except for…well…this," she added sheepishly, gesturing at the head wound.

Celestia blinked in surprise. A slow smile spread across her face and she came fully into the room. "Please, tell me all about it," she said. Immediately, her little sister launched into a full account of her time in the city. Celestia had already discovered the bags in Luna's room, but did not interrupt. Her eyebrows rose a little at her sister's sudden enthusiasm for video games.

Then Luna mentioned Stargazer: his assistance both with purchasing and as an escort. Celestia's estimation of him increased with every sentence; he appeared to be highly capable and well-mannered. The revelation that this pony was the pen behind Deep Thought troubled her slightly, but she put that aside for now. At last it came to the incident in the alley. Luna described the way Stargazer had attempted to rescue the mare (it sounded like Octavia from the orchestra) from the three troublemakers. While Celestia admired the stallion's bravery and tact, she did not like the gleam in her sister's eyes as she recalled it. The sun princess had lived far too long and experienced too much not to recognize a spark when she saw one.

She wished her sister a speedy recovery and granted permission to invite Stargazer to visit in the palace before leaving. The pale alicorn proceeded straight to her chambers, head buzzing with worried thoughts. Celestia studiously ignored the small chest by her window as she crawled into bed. The princess fell asleep determined not to jump to conclusions…yet.

Over the next few weeks, Stargazer became a common face in the palace. The ebony stallion acquainted himself with nearly every servant, cook, and guard and quickly found himself welcome in their company. He accompanied Luna on her various forays into the city and even a few social events. The pair were nearly inseparable, Stargazer intrigued by her immortal perspective on every subject and Luna captivated by his conversation and philosophy. It was only nearly because Stargazer refused to accept guest rooming at the palace, choosing instead to walk the long distance from his house every morning and evening.

Luna visited his home one evening to investigate the claims he made about owning obscene amounts of star charts. As she wandered through the stacks of charts and ogled the walls plastered with constellations, galaxies, and even a panoramic star system or two, it seemed a wonder he found room in which to live. Stargazer explained that, thanks to his books, he was rich enough to live comfortably but comfortable enough not to live richly. Despite his shabby furniture and wardrobe, he always kept a few nice things in storage for when the occasion warranted class. Luna left the house with bags stuffed with star charts, purchased to fill in gaps in the palace library.

Acquaintance became friendship, and friendship companionship. The two grew ever more at ease with each other and even changed outwardly. Stargazer began to smile and laugh more often in public. Luna grew ever more outgoing and confident, soon ceasing her relapses into her more archaic speech. The astronomer finally understood what was going on when he stopped to think about why he was walking four miles every day just to see her. The same evening, the princess caught herself pacing her room waiting for him to arrive. As simply as that, the two agreed they were dating.

The Summer Sun Celebration approached, still some days in the distance. Having completed its circuit the previous year, the ceremony would take place in Canterlot Square. Celestia spoke to her sister less and less, caught up in planning for the event as well as other matters of state. Somehow she completely failed to encounter Stargazer in person as he came and went through the palace. That is, of course, until she summoned him to an audience with her for just that purpose…

For the tenth time, Stargazer adjusted his bowtie. The wretched thing refused to sit right on him. Or perhaps he was simply so unused to it, as well as the silk silver coat he'd chosen, that it merely bugged him when it did sit right. _Don't choose today to skimp,_ he recalled from the horoscope book. _The chances you take today will be important, so pull out all the stops._

To preserve the spotless shine of the loathed outfit, he'd called for a carriage to take him to the palace. The driver, a kind old gent a week from retirement, happily accepted his request to take it slow. The purpose was twofold: firstly, it would ensure a smooth and pleasant ride, virtually free of bumps. Secondly, it meant more time to think between now and standing before the princess.

_Odd,_ he thought, _that I think of Celestia as 'the princess' and Luna as simply Luna. Perhaps Luna is more down-to-earth?_ He shook the distracting observation away. _Come on now, focus. How shall I proceed? Obviously I can't rail at her about politics and oversights and the like. I prefer my head on my shoulders and my home to a jail cell._ He stopped to ponder. _Meekness? I haven't much stomach for it, but perhaps it would be wiser._ Stargazer frowned and shook his head. _No. I may restrain myself, but I refuse to sacrifice principle. Perhaps honesty._ He nodded in agreement with himself. _Yes. Say what you think, but do not push. She is an immortal sun-goddess, not a fool to be lectured to. Besides,_ he thought, _Celestia is known for an even temper and magnanimity. Even if I offend, I doubt she will get angry._

The carriage pulled to a stop. Too early. Out the window, he could see the train station a short distance away. The setting sun was in his eyes, however, and he withdrew his gaze quickly. Voices reached Stargazer's ears from outside. "I'm sorry sonny." _The driver,_ he identified. "I've already got a passenger, and I'm headin' to the palace."

"Oh good!" a much younger voice responded. "That's where I'm going as well!" _Male, age sixteen to twenty-five,_ Stargazer analyzed. _Pitch and tone suggest broad shoulders and chest_. _Location and syntax might mean non-local_.

"Well, I suppose I can take one more," conceded the pony pulling the carriage. "Get in."

The door to the carriage opened, and a steel-gray pegasus entered the vehicle. True to his guess, the stallion was of a similar age to himself, perhaps a year or so younger. He had an athletic build, lean and muscular, and was about five inches taller than Stargazer. The pegasus's dark hair was combed and slicked back, and a simple blue vest with gold trim was slipped over his torso. An open, honest face was twisted in annoyance at both the clothes and the carriage, and a pair of blue eyes studied him quickly. The pegasus sat down across from him, and the carriage began to move forward again.

"You're heading to the palace?" Stargazer asked, testing the waters.

The stranger nodded. "So are you, it seems. Nothing bad, I hope?" he probed in return.

Stargazer smirked. "So do I," he remarked. "What about you? Anything good?"

The pony gave a resigned sigh. "I wouldn't bet on it," he answered. He stuck out a hoof. "I'm Zephyr, nice to meet you. Yes, I know it's a strange name," he added, seeing Stargazer's mouth opening.

_Strange indeed; definitely not a usual name for anypony in this part of Equestria_, Stargazer noted. "Stargazer. I'm not sure it's nice to meet you yet," he said, shaking the hoof.

Surprisingly, the stranger chuckled. "Lucky me. A city full of stuck-up snobs, and I pick the carriage with an honest pony," Zephyr remarked. "You probably don't play well with others around here, do you?"

Stargazer raised an eyebrow. _Maybe he is worth talking to._ "I tend to avoid high society when possible. Unfortunately, I've somehow attracted personal attention from Princess Celestia. In less than an hour," he mentioned, hoping for some kind of reaction. Probably disbelief. As much as Stargazer hated to admit it, there was some small satisfaction in impressing other ponies, either with knowledge or news.

He was not disappointed. Zephyr stared at him like he expected some sort of joke. "Now that _can't _be right," he said. Stargazer was about to tell him just how right it was when the pegasus continued. "_My_ audience with the princess is just under an hour away."

They stared at each other for a moment in confusion. "So let me get this straight," began Stargazer. "We both have an appointment with Celestia. At the same time. The wise, powerful goddess of the sun made a scheduling error?" The statement sat in the air a moment. Then they began laughing at the same time.

"Must be," Zephyr told him in between bursts of laughter. "I know…the two…of us don't…hahahha…have anything…hehe…to do with…each other." Gradually, they regained control of themselves, breathing heavily. "I guess we need to decide who goes first, don't we?" he suggested. "I'll happily go second if you want."

Stargazer shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm in no hurry to meet the princess," he refused. They thought about it a moment. "Maybe," the black unicorn proposed, "whoever has the worst reason to be here should go second. That way, one of us won't get stuck with an angry Celestia to deal with. What are you here for?"

Zephyr grinned wryly. "I'm what's called a _ventus_, a pegasus with the supernatural ability to manipulate weather with magic," he explained. "The last time I was here, I was led in chains by six guards. This time, I was politely invited by a personal letter strongly encouraging me to come. Because I nearly leveled the town of Ponyville by accident a few weeks ago, I can only imagine I'm here to be evaluated as a threat to the public and possibly experimented on. I don't intend to surrender myself should it come to it." He smiled smugly. "Can you beat that?"

Stargazer blinked in surprise and shrugged. "I'm dating Princess Luna, and this is the first time I'm meeting her sister in person," he said simply.

This was much closer to the reaction he'd wanted earlier. Zephyr just stared at him with his jaw open, stunned. When he recovered his senses, he shook his head. "Okay. You win," he replied. "Now I'm glad I'm going first."

It was Stargazer's turn to grin. _I like this pony,_ he decided.

The two of them stood before the ornate double-doors to the audience chamber. Neither pony made any move to open them. Stargazer looked over at Zephyr, strangely relieved to see him sweating. They still hadn't decided who was going in first. A clock in the hallway said they had forty-two seconds to make up their minds.

"Maybe we should both go in," Zephyr suggested. "Put her off-balance. Get it over quickly."

"Well, at least there'll be a witness if she murders one of us," Stargazer commented dryly. "Why not. Good luck with your bizarre magical storm powers."

The pegasus sighed. "I'd wish you luck as well," he replied, "but I need the little I have, and I doubt luck will save you." He offered a hoof. "Even so, it was good to meet you before the execution," he added cheerfully.

Stargazer shook his head in disgust. _I detest gallows humor._ The clock struck the hour, and they both pushed their way through the door.

Celestia could've kicked herself when the two stallions entered together. _Of all the stupid…! Fine. It appears I must adjust,_ she determined. No court officials or petitioners occupied the chamber, reducing her annoyance considerably. Zephyr stared squarely at her, dislike plain upon his face. The black unicorn she assumed must be Stargazer, however, turned his gaze immediately to her left.

Luna, sitting next to her and visible from the corner of her eye, returned the gaze with a smile. _Merciful heavens, it's worse than I'd expected_, she thought wearily. _This will not end well._ Luna turned and inspected Zephyr curiously. Thankfully, it was clearly only a passing interest. At least she didn't have to worry about _that_ set of problems. Celestia turned her attention to her guests.

"Greetings, to both of you," she welcomed. "Luna, this is Zephyr, the one I told you about recently. And I'm guessing this charming young stallion is Stargazer?" The white-haired astronomer nodded his head, but said nothing. "I apologize for the confusion with your appointments. But I suppose this allows me to kill two birds with one stone. Zephyr, would you care to go first?"

Zephyr's expression soured at the word choice. "Of course, princess," he replied evenly. "And greetings to you, Princess Luna. It's my pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you, Zephyr," she acknowledged stiffly. She still wasn't quite used to receiving subjects this way. "Tell me, is it true you have this power over weather my sister describes to me?"

The pegasus took a deep breath. "Yes," he said simply. With no warning, wind with no clear source picked up in the room. Celestia watched fascinated as the blue of Zephyr's eyes became rimmed with a billowing grey. The wind stopped, and in the center of the chamber a thin, wispy cloud began to form. Static crackled around it, and a small lightning bolt struck the floor. The cloud dissipated and a sooty black stain marred the tile. Zephyr lowered his eyes a little. "Sorry about the floor," he apologized. "I could show you more, but there isn't enough moisture or airflow in here for a better demonstration."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. _The first pegasus in centuries to magically craft weather, and he thinks we need a better demonstration?_ she wondered. From what she remembered of the _venti_ (no small amount), many of them required complex rituals to access their power. The ones that didn't still would struggle to craft the little he had without windows open to the outside. And she could remember perhaps three that could possibly create something like the storm he'd made less than a month ago when he first unlocked the magic. _I'd best not provoke him; he already resents me,_ she noted.

Luna, unfortunately, was impressed. "After all the years since I've seen a _ventus_, I'd say it's unreal to even see that much," she stated. Stargazer looked pensive, obviously impressed himself with the display. "How did you come by such a unique ability?"

In short, direct phrases, Zephyr explained the whole event. He admitted that he wasn't sure about the three lightning strikes causing the change or even if he really was a _ventus._ It seemed he was running with the best guesses of her student Twilight Sparkle. Zephyr told of the storm he couldn't control, how he overcame it, and what it felt like.

"Are you aware," Celestia stopped him, "that before Nightmare Moon was defeated, one of the powers she revealed was to create storms out of thin air?" Luna looked away. "That she used this skill to repel the guards?" This was part of her plan, to introduce doubt. If she played this right, she might convince him to stay. He would study, and be studied, directly under her watchful eye. A useful tool, if necessary, and a nullified potential threat. Zephyr nodded slowly in answer.

"It was purely rooted in magic," her sister explained sullenly. "Both storm and lightning were completely arcane. Magic created them, and without magic they ceased to be instantly." Celestia hadn't meant it to be a jab at Luna, but she needed her for this to work.

Zephyr shook his head. "I don't know why I can do what I do, princess, but it isn't some sort of evil magic," he said solidly. "I can't actually create anything. I can only move and control what already exists." He gathered the cloud together once again to emphasize his point. It grew no larger. "My senses have also heightened because of it. Outside, I can feel the air a good mile or so in every direction. More, if I concentrate."

"So you've been playing around with your abilities? Learning control?" Celestia asked leadingly. He nodded. "Have you tested your limits?"

He hesitated. "I've made a couple of full storms on purpose," he replied. "But after… what happened…I haven't really tried to push myself. Too many possible consequences."

Celestia gave a calculated sympathetic smile. "Indeed," she agreed. "All the clouds and moisture you gather must come from somewhere, even if it is from nearby lands. Potential disruption of weather schedules is quite serious." Zephyr shuffled uncomfortably. "Then there's the chance you might lose control again. A storm the size of your first one could do real damage. Harm ponies close to you." The princess of the sun disapproved of twisting ponies' limbs to get her way, but she felt it would be the only way to ensure his cooperation. "It's dangerous for a single pony to possess that kind of power," she added, every inch the concerned elder.

Zephyr appeared troubled, and opened his mouth to speak. "Excuse me, your highness," interjected Stargazer. All of their heads swiveled to face him. Celestia had nearly forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he repeated, "but could not one say the same about you?"

Luna's jaw dropped, and even Zephyr seemed stunned by the statement. Celestia herself recoiled as if she'd been slapped. In the silence that permeated the room, Stargazer cleared his throat and continued. "Your argument," he explained calmly, "is based on the assumption one pony should not hold such great power. But by comparison, _your _control over the sun and Luna's over the moon are more perilous by a degree of magnitude." He seemed not to notice (or perhaps did not care) the stares of the three others in the room. "The very sky as well as the cycle of night and day under the control of two ponies. The same power that keeps you on the throne, I might add. Really, if either of you wished, or for some reason you both vanished, you could bring about the end of Equestria. But a pegasus who can control storms? Too dangerous, yes?"

Celestia fought down the urge to magically gag the unicorn. Instead, she took a deep breath. "My sister and I have had centuries, millennia even, to master our gifts," she replied politely. "Age has brought us wisdom and insight, both on the use of power and its effects on the populace."

"Ah, so it's a private club, is that it?" the ebony stallion asked. This time, scorn was apparent in his voice. "You must be this old to enter? Nopony without sufficient age or wisdom may hold any valid supernatural abilities?" He adjusted his tie. "Tell me, princess, how is one to acquire wisdom and control over their talents if not allowed to possess them in the first place?"

It was good that Luna intervened, because Celestia would have regretted her next response. "Stargazer," she said emphatically. "I believe she sees your point. Please let her finish with Zephyr."

"But what about your student, Twilight Sparkle?" Stargazer continued, ignoring her. "I've heard of her magical prowess from numerous sources, as well as her impressive accomplishments. A pony with that kind of power could do nearly anything she wanted, even destroy entire towns, with little effort." He glared coldly at Celestia. "But then, she's your 'student', isn't she? Completely loyal. Would do anything you asked. Perhaps that's what you want. Another faithful, powerful, well-trained dog."

"Enough!" The shout filled the room like thunder. Surprisingly, it hadn't come from Celestia. She blinked in surprise as Zephyr stood in front of Stargazer, glaring at him. "If you want to pick a bone with the princess, fine. Be my guest," he said angrily. "But wait your turn. I appreciate the help, but this is my problem. And since you don't know the first thing about Twilight, I'll thank you to shut your mouth and keep quiet about her." Stargazer's mouth immediately closed, and he seemed genuinely intimidated. Zephyr rounded on Celestia. "You were saying, princess?"

Celestia wasn't sure if she should thank Zephyr or murder him. While he'd successfully disengaged her from a political debate she couldn't afford, doing so had put him in a position of power for any negotiation. She suspected he'd waited until Stargazer's rant had given him a solid advantage, but quickly dismissed the notion. She'd seen his mind, and it did not work that way. "Stargazer is more or less correct about why I called your powers 'dangerous'," she admitted grudgingly, deciding a direct approach was all that remained. "I do not trust you to use your gift responsibly. Not without our tutelage." Luna gave a surprised look at being included. "I want you safe, and I want you loyal. I want to ensure you don't turn against us or Equestria with the kind of power you have." Celestia almost said more, but caught herself. _If that is not enough, nothing will be,_ she thought grimly, keeping her face serene.

Zephyr nodded. "I know. I knew before I got here," he said simply.

Luna voiced the astonishment Celestia felt. "If you knew, even if I didn't," she responded with a sideways glare at her, "why bother letting her try to convince you?"

Zephyr's gaze never left Celestia. "I came here to convince the two of you I _could_ control my…gift…and that I would not waver as a subject." His tone was both pleading and firm. "Despite my personal feelings towards _you_…" It was clear he meant her specifically. "…I have every respect for your authority. I don't care about how you rule, and certainly don't want to hurt anypony. But believe this." His voice took on an edge of anger. "I belong to only one pony, and it isn't you. If you ask, I will come. If I'm needed, I will help. But my friends come first." He sighed, and rubbed his eyes like he was tired. "Don't make me an enemy, princess. I am still your loyal subject, and I will not turn against you. The only thing that could do that is you deciding I'm a threat to be dealt with."

Celestia rarely made impulse decisions, but instinctively she felt his words were true. _I suppose it's only to be expected,_ she told herself. _I did see how he thinks, after all. And I agree; Equestria will be torn asunder before this upstart turns violent or disloyal._ She hated losing, however. "Very well. Forgive me for doubting you, Zephyr. When you see Twilight, give her my regards," she dismissed him. The pegasus nodded, and walked to the door. Luna was about to protest, clearly still curious about him, but Celestia stared her into silence. Zephyr shut the door behind him.

The sun princess heaved her own heavy sigh. _Now for the fun part,_ she thought, turning to Stargazer. "So tell me," Celestia began, "just what have you and Luna been up to these past weeks?" The astronomer gulped loudly.

"Well that could've gone better," Luna heard Stargazer grumble an hour later. "Lousy book." They walked next to each other through the palace hallways.

Luna knew about the horoscope book he was referring to, and giggled quietly. "Oh come now," she said, trying to cheer him up, "I thought she rather enjoyed the story about your argument with the royal chef over correct way to arrange a table." He snorted. She didn't blame him. He was right: it hadn't gone well at all.

After his outburst (which, despite its consequences, tickled her immensely), her sister had stopped just short of open hostility. Luna never expected that things would go perfectly, but she'd hoped for _some_ approval. Instead, the simple meet-and-greet became an interrogation, Celestia picking apart anything she could. Stargazer had kept his composure, even courtesy, until the end but it clearly hadn't been comfortable.

"Oh well, at least it's over now," he sighed. "Sorry I lost my cool at first. I don't like liars or bullies."

She would have defended her sister if she weren't bitter about being blindsided by the whole situation. Especially when she found out her sister had already invaded the pegasus's mind on a previous meeting. "Honestly, it was rather amusing to see you stand up to her like that. I thought she was going to grind her teeth to dust listening to you," she chuckled. "Still, it's pretty clear she doesn't like you."

"I may lose my lunch for shock and worry," he sniffed sarcastically. "I'm not dating her, I'm dating you, remember?" He gave her a quick grin. "Which reminds me, where are you taking me exactly?"

Luna didn't answer him. It was much more fun to keep him guessing. Instead, she began running down the hall, forcing him to chase after her. She led him in a twisting path through the palace, causing servants to leap out of the way. After seven minutes of nonstop movement, she stopped by the door she wanted. A few seconds later, Stargazer rounded the corner and trotted over to her, huffing and puffing from the effort of keeping pace with her.

"Was…that…really…necessary?" he panted.

She smiled at him. "Not really," she admitted. "But 'necessary' doesn't seem to be the operating word today, does it?" He glared at her, making her smile wider. _It's…fun to tease him,_ she noted. "In here." She opened the door and stepped inside. Stargazer followed her.

The inside of the door was the base of a large spiral staircase carved of stone. It climbed ever upward along the walls of the eastern tower, reaching a good fifteen stories high. She led the way up, their hoofsteps clattering on the stone. Halfway up, she realized Stargazer was lagging behind. He'd told her before he wasn't built for labor or exercise of any kind, and perhaps making him climb like this after chasing her through the palace was rather cruel. Luna walked back down to him and wrapped the two of them in magic.

They appeared on top of the staircase with a _pop_ that echoed through the stairwell. Stargazer nodded gratefully, still trying to catch his breath. Before them gaped an opening onto balcony. Leading the way, Luna walked along it and up a final couple of stairs onto the tower's main platform. Stargazer moved up alongside her, and his jaw dropped.

"Welcome to my observatory," the moon princess announced. Telescopes of every shape and size were built into the floor around the tower's edges. Equipment and instruments for nearly any purpose lay about on desks and tables. In one corner, a canvas sat on a tripod, and several finished portraits of the sky lay finished beside it.

"Oh my," Stargazer breathed. "You have _all_ the toys, don't you princess?" It was a measure of his shock that he fell back into calling her by title. "And this location, I wish I lived somewhere this high up. It's perfect. In every way." He began moving from one device to another, identifying their make, model, and function.

Luna rolled her eyes. _I better stop him soon, or this may last for hours,_ she thought. Before she made any effort to do so, he came to a stop by the paintings. Stargazer picked one up and inspected it closely. His eyes grew wider and his mouth stretched into a smile. "Luna," he whispered, "this is beautiful."

Luna, ancient immortal and princess of the moon, felt herself blushing at the compliment. _Get a grip!_ she scolded herself, quickly erasing the treacherous blood flow. "Thank you," she replied steadily, betraying nothing. "It took years of practice, but it was worth it to learn to paint."

"May I ask why you painted the night you met me?" he asked casually. Luna froze. "When I compare it to the others, Nightmare Night last year, the Royal Wedding from months ago, even…" he hesitated. "Even the night of your return, this one doesn't quite fit."

Luna didn't bother asking how he could tell which night was on each canvas. She could have done the same by locating specific stars. Instead, she looked away shyly. "Well, they are all nights that were…important," she told him.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Important?" Stargazer echoed.

Luna's face flushed again. "Yes," she answered tersely. "It was the night I gained the freedom to go where I wished, and allowed me to have fun around town. With you," she added grudgingly for the sake of accuracy.

The eyebrow climbed further, but was accompanied by a small smirk. "Of course, Luna. How could I forget?" His tone was serious, but his expression betrayed his disbelief. "So what was it you brought me up here for anyway?"

Grateful for the change of topic, she stepped over to the southern edge of the tower. "In precisely fifty-three seconds, you'll find out," Luna informed him. "I wouldn't bother with the telescopes, if I were you." Curiosity piqued, Stargazer stepped up next to her and followed her gaze.

As the seconds counted down, Luna braced herself for the display. Exactly as predicted, when the remaining seconds elapsed, it began. A single streak of light raced across the sky in front of them. Then another. In seconds, the sky lit up with dozens of streaks as the meteor shower grew to its full strength.

Beside her, Stargazer gasped. He said nothing, only remained transfixed by the phenomenon. Luna herself could hardly tear her eyes away. For nearly three minutes, the sky was filled with the iridescent lights. But soon, the shower began to wane. Fewer and fewer meteors fell until, at last, the final streak winked out of existence. Luna released the breath she'd been holding and shook away the weariness she felt. She looked at Stargazer.

The black unicorn stared longingly at the last place the shower had been visible. A single tear made its way down his cheek. "What's wrong?" Luna demanded, worried. "Didn't you like it?"

He closed his eyes and took a breath to steady himself. "Yes. Very much," he answered softly. Stargazer wiped his eyes. "That wasn't a predicted meteor shower. Maybe a few hundred ponies all over Equestria were just lucky enough to see it." He turned to her, eyes moist and wearing a broad smile. "Thank you, Luna."

She'd known he would figure it out. He was too smart not to. _But I never guessed it would mean this much_, she realized. They stood in silence for a moment. Luna knew what she'd meant to say, but couldn't force the words out. _Come on! Ponies all over Equestria talk about it every day! Say something!_ she screamed at herself. "Do you like me?" she blurted at last. Panic filled her. _Not that!_ her remaining sense scolded.

Stargazer blinked. "Of course," he responded quickly. He seemed somewhat affronted. "But I wasn't…I mean I can't…" He became flustered. _Here it comes,_ Luna despaired. _He's going to say-_ "I can't believe you needed to ask such an obvious question!" he almost yelled at her.

"W-wha-?" Luna stammered, poleaxed.

"I mean, really Luna!" he shouted. "I haven't been leading you around town and spending all my time with you for my health!" He looked furious. "But how can I possibly ask you, the most beautiful, charming, intelligent, and mystifying mare I've ever met, the _moon princess_, to like me back? You're an immortal, all-powerful moon goddess, and I'm just a regular pony! This has to stop, or else-" She never found out the 'or else' part. It was cut short when she pressed her lips against his.

Luna, despite her many years, had never once had so much as a dinner date that wasn't an arranged political meeting. While Celestia had entertained the odd stallion every now and then, Luna had kept herself buried in books of science, history, and magic (much like Twilight Sparkle). She'd certainly never actually kissed a colt before. But as soon as she heard Stargazer admit that he not only liked her, but thought she was beautiful as well, she was overcome by joy and instinct. The sensation was…novel.

It was several seconds before either of them regained enough sense to disengage. Luna pulled away, head spinning. When her vision stopped swimming, Stargazer's blue eyes stared back at her. They held no accusation, no anger, not even surprise. All that reached her from the shimmering blue pools was happiness, in an abundance she'd never seen in the unicorn before. "Hang it," he whispered. "I'll get logical and upset later." Laughing, she pulled him close and kissed him again.

A final, colorful streak of light filled the sky, unnoticed by either pony.

Celestia sat at her desk, an open file before her. In it were documents containing every scrap of information to be found about Stargazer. Pictures of him in various locations, most of them full of gathered ponies, were spread out on the desk. "You're sure these are accurate?" she asked of the guard who'd brought them.

"Yes princess," the brown unicorn replied. "Sources say he's been at every political rally, protest, or noteworthy arrest scene. Even started a few protests of his own, though he was never picked up for them."

Celestia nodded thoughtfully. _A radical and a coward,_ she noted. _Wealthy, eccentric, unpopular with the nobility. Reason after reason to justify this_. "Thank you. You may go," she dismissed the guard. He saluted and left. She scanned the documents again, at last finding what she sought: the report on the thugs that attacked her sister. Reading quickly, she was astounded at the damage he'd inflicted upon her assailant. It solidified her resolve.

She glanced at the chest by her window and sighed. _If this continues, it will only bring Luna pain she does not deserve._ Wrapping the photos and documents in magic, Celestia gathered them in a neat pile and put them in a drawer. _This will be unpleasant, and for a time my sister may feel pain, but what must be done is for the best._

_Seventy-eight hours until the Summer Sun Celebration,_ Stargazer reminded himself. He slipped into his white vest and buttoned himself up. _Ninety-five until the new moon is in the right position_. He shook his head vigorously. _No, focus on tonight. Just relax and enjoy the evening_. Using his magic, he wound a tie about his neck and inserted a rose into his lapel. Looking himself over in the mirror, he thought the outfit seemed flashy and ridiculous. However, it was a well-dressed, sharp, fashionable ridiculousness the blue earth pony at the market had convinced him would perfectly compliment his looks. He still didn't see it.

Satisfied he could do no better, he grabbed the small, brightly colored box and went to the door. Before exiting, Stargazer paused and stared at the horoscope book lying on the floor. He'd been so busy getting ready for this evening that he'd neglected to look at today's prediction. Its accuracy was up to a solid fifty-seven percent, and it currently held a four-day streak. His magic lifted the book up and brought it over, opening to the current date.

_Abandon adventurous notions, _it read. _Misfortune favors the pony that endeavors to tempt fate. The best laid plans come to naught. Events beyond your control will soon impact you._ Stargazer blinked at the cryptic warning. "Probably just a marketing technique," he said dismissively. He tossed the book aside, certain that at the least, probability was on his side. He opened the door and left his house.

Outside, the night sky twinkled with starlight, completely clear of clouds or fog. Lanterns lit the streets of Canterlot, and shadows danced along the walls of buildings. A carriage he'd hired to chauffeur him this evening waited in front of his house. _Eight past eleven, plenty of time to get there by midnight_, he assured himself. Still, _The Galaxy's Plan_ echoed its dire forecast in his mind.

_It's just a dinner date,_ he told himself angrily. _Quit worrying!_ He approached the carriage and opened the passenger door. "To the Golden Vineyard, please," he said to the driver as he entered. The door closed, and the carriage lurched into motion.

The night was warm and humid, indicating summer's imminent arrival. Stargazer closed his eyes and enjoyed the near silence. He checked his pocket every couple of minutes to ensure the small box was still there. Despite his confidence, the horoscope set him on edge. He refused to allow tonight's date with Luna to go astray.

The carriage turned and his eyes opened instantly. They were going the wrong way. "Hey!" he yelled from inside. There were no windows, only slits near the roof, he noticed. "The Golden Vineyard is the other direction!" No response.

Testily, Stargazer attempted to open the door so he could talk to the driver. To his surprise, both doors of the carriage were locked and beyond even his magic's ability to open. "Hey! What's going on?" he yelled in irritation. He began trying to slam the door open. The carriage increased speed, pitching him violently inside. Stargazer struggled to reach his seat and held on as the vehicle careened down the streets.

About half an hour, several more turns, and exactly fifty-eight painful bumps in the road later, the carriage stopped. The door to his right opened. The astronomer shakily moved to the opening and looked out. A bulky unicorn guard stood in front of him, face expressionless as a stone.

"Forgive the rough ride sir," he said in a gravelly voice. "The princess regrets to inform you that she had to cancel your previous arrangement. Instead, she asked that you join her hear immediately."

"Oh…that was…thoughtful," Stargazer replied, still disoriented from the trip. "Where is here exactly?"

The guard stepped out of the way and gestured to a dark, quiet building. "The princess is waiting for you inside." There were no windows on the building either. A single wooden door was built into the otherwise solid stone structure. Stargazer gingerly lowered himself out of the carriage and walked to the door. It opened without a sound, and closed silently behind him when he entered.

Before him was a small, dark room. A table, just big enough for two ponies to sit across from each other, sat in the very center. A tea kettle and cups rested on top of it. Two candles flickered dimly in the darkness, serving to illuminate only the table itself and pony on the other side. It was the princess alright. Stargazer suppressed the urge to batter down the door and escape as Princess Celestia beckoned him over to sit.

As much as he didn't want to, he approached the table. "What is this? Why am I here?" he demanded, barely concealing his nervousness.

"The guard told you why," she answered vaguely.

Stargazer took a moment to recall the guard's exact words. "Clever wordplay, I must admit," he conceded. "Your instruction, I imagine?"

She nodded and poured tea in both cups with her magic. Celestia's cup rose to her lips and she drank. "You're here because your relationship with Luna…concerns me," she told him flatly. "I'm not certain it is, shall we say, healthy." Her voice was cold, but not yet threatening. "Please, have some tea."

Stargazer lifted the cup and almost drank, but either by a trick of light or reality, he saw a gleam in the princess's eye. _She's immortal,_ he remembered. _Just because she drank the tea doesn't mean it isn't poisoned. She could drink it and be perfectly fine afterwards._ He didn't put it past her after she'd hijacked him in the dead of night. The astronomer pretended to sip his tea and put it down untouched. Celestia's face betrayed nothing.

"What does 'not healthy' mean, princess?" Stargazer asked. "Has Luna said something?"

"I do not believe she realizes the potential for trouble yet," the alicorn replied serenely. "Luna is rather…naïve. She has had very little interaction with other ponies. Particularly stallions." _Whose fault would that be?_ he thought coldly. "And then she meets you, a pony almost custom-built to impress and fascinate her," she continued.

Fear or no fear, princess or no princess, Stargazer was losing patience. "Is there a point you want to make, princess? Or will we beat around the bush all night?" he snapped.

Celestia quirked an eyebrow. "Very well. I want you to end your relationship with my sister. Immediately." Her voice was soft, but rigid and unbending as steel. "I don't want to see you in the palace any more. Ever."

He had more or less expected this, but nonetheless it shocked him to hear the words plainly spoken. Anger, hot and vicious, rose up within him. "Forget it," he growled. "What gives you the right to-"

"The crown on my head and the sun I bring every day, for a start," she interrupted him. Her voice became icy enough to freeze a large lake. "I wasn't asking. I love my sister, and I will not see her exploited by some pompous, radical, cowardly nopony." Stargazer's anger became fear as Celestia drew herself to her full height and spread her wings. "You are never to speak to her again. Nor will you try to pass messages to her."

"Or what?" He tried to sound defiant, but his voice trembled and shook with terror.

"What would happen if somepony were to break into your house?" she asked. "Light a match? Set the place ablaze? Who knows if the Royal Guard and local firefighters would make it there in time? Or perhaps it might be discovered that Deep Thought is a fake, and the real writer was found possessing illegal drugs or weaponry." She might have been discussing the weather with him.

"You…you wouldn't…you couldn't!" Stargazer stammered in horror.

"Not so eloquent under pressure, I see," she said. "I can, and if necessary, I will. I do not relish blackmail, or violence, but know this." She leaned closer, staring into his eyes. "I will do _anything_ to see Luna is not hurt." A clock chimed midnight outside. "You may leave," she dismissed him.

The candles went out and the door opened behind him. Stargazer could make out nothing in the darkness and numbly walked to the door. As the first breath of night air reached him, he regained some of his wits. "If she finds out you did this," he said quietly, "what do you think will happen?" Then he left and closed the door.

Luna entered The Golden Vineyard just as the evening bells tolled midnight. The royal blue gown she'd specially chosen for this evening trailed behind her as she approached the counter. The blue unicorn behind it seemed to simultaneously gush with respect and praise while still managing a snobbish, superior attitude. The contrast was quite fascinating, if annoying.

"I have a reservation, with a pony named Stargazer," she said patiently after a long-winded speech about what an honor it was to see her. "I'd guess he is already here."

"Ah…I'm afraid not, princess," the unicorn sniveled. "Though some dark fellow did leave this note. We were instructed to give it to you if you came here." The manager produced a small, sealed letter. Puzzled, she took the letter, opened the seal, and read the note.

_Dear Luna,_ it said. _I'm afraid I cannot continue to see you or be seen with you. My continued presence by your side is nothing but invitation to controversy and rumor. Any life we might have would be a fiction. I would grow old and feeble-minded, while you would never age a day. It would only end in shame for myself and pain for you. I choose at this time to withdraw from your company and return to my studies and writings. I wanted to tell you in person, but I confess I feared your reaction. I hope you forgive me, but understand if you don't. Sincerely, Stargazer._

Her eyes blinked. She couldn't have read that right. Luna read it again, slowly. The world seemed to drop out from underneath her. Her head spun. _This…can't be right!_ she wanted to scream. _This is a joke! It has to be!_ Moisture filled the princess's eyes. _You knew it would never work,_ a darker corner of her mind whispered. _He couldn't like you. Not the renegade princess who nearly destroyed Equestria._

"Are you alright, princess?" the manager asked cautiously. At the sound of his voice, her shock became anger. The note burst into flames, and ashes crumbled on the desk. Silence hit her like a hammer, and suddenly Luna became aware of everypony looking at her. The rage evaporated. Luna turned and ran out the door, tears flowing freely.

Stargazer ran the whole way to the Golden Vineyard. When he arrived, it was too late. The manager told him she'd left, and in a very upset manner. With some rather vigorous encouragement, the sniveling coward revealed both the note he'd been told to give Luna and that he'd been paid to give it. Stargazer left the place swearing aloud.

After pacing in front of the building for fifteen minutes, he decided on a course of action. Stargazer spent the next few hours dashing from place to place in Canterlot, making the necessary preparations. It was four-thirty, little more than an hour until dawn, when at last he stood before the palace gates. Two guards stood before him, both white unicorns. Both white unicorns he knew, actually.

"Oy! Sentinel! It's you-know-who!" one called to the other as Stargazer walked up.

"Really? At this hour?" Sentinel demanded. "What d'ya suppose he's up to, Blockade?"

Stargazer rolled his eyes. "Look you two, I don't have time for this," he growled impatiently. "I need to get inside."

The brothers exchanged glances. "Nothin' doin', Stargazer," Sentinel said.

"We 'ave orders not ta let you through the gate," added Blockade.

"At all."

"Under any circumstances."

"We also can't mention you on palace grounds," Sentinel told him. "Princess Luna's personal command."

Stargazer sighed. "That bad?" he asked. They nodded. "Great. Now how do I get to her?"

The brothers looked at each other again, this time seeming to wage some kind of silent debate. After a maddening wait, they reached some sort of conclusion. "Ya know somethin'?" Blockade asked him. "Me brother and I, we've never seen princess Luna as happy as she were with you. But our orders be specific." His accent was the only way Stargazer could ever tell them apart. He guessed it was more habit than natural.

"Explicit, in fact," agreed Sentinel. "We can't leave these gates unguarded or let you through them."

"We'd be sacked."

"Fired."

"Court martialed."

"Out of the job."

Stargazer's head began to hurt from looking back and forth between them. "Thanks guys. I know you'd help if you could," he said, turning away.

"In fact, were you to enter elsewhere," Sentinel continued, "we'd be powerless to stop you, bound as we are by orders."

"Especially if ya climbed the gap thirty yards to me right," Blockade added nonchalantly. "And if ya did, why we could nae mention it ta anypony. As per orders."

Stargazer turned back towards them to see a matching pair of grins. Not bothering to say anything further, he ran along the wall towards the aforementioned gap. "Good luck sir!" he heard Sentinel call after him. In seconds, he found the gap in the wall. One chunk of the top was missing, creating an opening wide enough for him to fit through two feet up.

Stargazer allowed himself a small smile as he scaled the wall. "You want to play games, Celestia?" he asked the air around him. "Fine. Let's play!"

Luna lay on her bed, crying into a pillow. A single thought repeated itself over and over again: _Why?_ She'd finally done it. She'd broken down the last of her barriers, committed herself to friendship—no, more than just friendship, perhaps as far as love—and it had crumbled around her. And she just didn't know what went wrong.

When she'd given in to darkness a thousand years ago, and become Nightmare Moon, it was out of jealousy. The hurt she'd felt was false, a trick she'd invented as a retreat. Her subjects had still loved her; she was just too blind to see it. She'd never been truly rejected… until now. And it hurt. A lot.

A knock sounded at the door. "Go away!" she cried. The last thing she wanted was for any of the servants to see her like this. The knock came again, louder this time. "Leave me alone!" she yelled at the door.

It opened, and her sister walked in. "Never again, Luna," Celestia said softly, closing the door. Luna buried her face into the pillow once more as her sister approached. "The servants told me you were upset. What's wrong?" Warmth and concern reached her ears.

Luna did not answer right away. She heard her sister reach her bedside and sit down next to her. The moon princess sniffed loudly before looking up with tear-stained eyes. "He… he left," she sobbed. She fell to weeping, and found her sister's shoulder perfect for crying on.

"Shh," Celestia calmed. "Tell me all about it, Luna."

And she did. It all poured out of her in a flood. Not just about the note, but how excited she'd been to go, how much she loved being with him, and how much it hurt that it was all over. When she finished, she felt drained. The pain and sadness had been replaced by cold and numbness. An occasional sob or shudder still shook her, but she could feel nothing.

"I tried to warn you, Luna," her sister chided softly. "I tried to spare you this pain, but you wouldn't listen. Stargazer…" Luna flinched at the name. "…was nothing but a charlatan, a puffed up pony who wanted something interesting to write in his books."

Luna couldn't believe that, _wouldn't_ believe that, but she did not argue. She just put herself back on her bed and once again buried her face into her pillow. She felt a blanket slide over her and her eyelids grew heavy. "Sleep now, sister. Tomorrow is a new day," she heard before falling asleep.

Celestia left her sister's chambers with the smallest edge of a smile. Her efforts had paid off marvelously. She'd be surprised if her sister ever wished to see Stargazer again. The fact that she'd already ordered the guards to deny him entry to the palace was encouraging.

Still, it hurt to see Luna so upset. _It was necessary,_ she told herself. _What would have come later would hurt her far worse._ Her smile evaporated. Necessary or not, she hated having to do this. It left a bad taste in her mouth. She began walking down the hall.

A servant in a hooded cloak passed her by, mere steps from the door. "Good acting, princess. I was moved," he said from behind her.

She recognized the voice. _Stargazer? Here!?_ she thought, startled. Celestia spun, but the servant was gone.

The next two days were miserable for Celestia. Every moment of her schedule was devoted to overseeing preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Meetings with planners, builders, fire marshals, every bureaucratic headache in the book. Routes had to be mapped out, guard patrols set, supplies ordered and paid for. One thing after another.

But that wasn't all. Left and right, some new catastrophe seemed to spring up. Supplies went missing, food spoiled because somepony hadn't sealed it properly, orders were sent to the wrong guard squads. Celestia herself was assailed by dozens of inconveniences. Her breakfast arrived cold and stale, lunch hot enough to burn her mouth, and she'd never discovered what happened to the previous night's dinner. In a conference-on-the-go with her chief planners for the ceremony, she and her counselors wandered into a freshly waxed hallway where they'd slipped and slid into a disoriented heap on the floor. Her morning shower was ice cold, and she could not find her conditioner. In the heat and humidity of a rapidly approaching summer, her hair frizzed and tangled into a frustrating mess.

Several more times, she thought she encountered Stargazer in the palace. Each time, however, he disappeared before she could get more than a sideways glance at him. None of the guards seemed to have any idea where he was or what he was doing. Luna remained withdrawn and secluded, cloistering herself in her room. She refused to come out, although she allowed servants to enter and bring her meals. Celestia only hoped that she would recover soon.

The princess of the sun entered her chambers as night fell, wanting nothing more than to collapse with exhaustion. Duty, however, required her to drag herself to her desk and sort through the paperwork. Only one full day remained until the Summer Sun Celebration, after all. She looked down at the stack of papers with disgust. Then something caught her eye.

On top of the stack was a letter, already opened. Picking it up, she realized why. It was a letter she'd already received, quite some time ago. _What is _this_ doing here?!_ she thought.

"I assume you recognize it, princess," a voice from behind commented. "It was certainly unique."

Celestia spun. She was not surprised to see the speaker was none other than Stargazer. He lounged in a chair out of view from the door. "How did you get in here?" she demanded angrily. "I should have you-"

"Praised, celebrated, or in the royal court, I should think," he interrupted casually. "After all, I've been such a help to you."

Celestia bristled angrily. "Help?" she echoed. "How dare you-"

"No, how dare _you,_ highness?" he barked, standing up. His response knocked her on her heels. "How dare you try to take the moral high ground after what you pulled? Especially with _me!_" Anger was evident on his face. "You had your say two nights ago. Now it's my turn.

"I want you to think back, princess. Almost five years today. Five years ago, on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, you received the letter on your desk." He lifted the document in front of her for emphasis. "In it, the exact time, date, and location that Nightmare Moon would appear were revealed. Three years before she arrived, and one-and-a-half before your court astronomers confirmed the information. The letter's source was never discovered."

Celestia's eyes widened. She had never told a soul about that letter's existence. Nor had she known when her sister would return to Equestria, mainly because of changes in the calendar through the centuries. It was the letter itself that had inspired her to consult the court astronomers at all. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

"Because I sent it," he answered. "I gave you three years to prepare, three years to discover and position the wielders of the Elements of Harmony. Without me, your sister might very well still be Nightmare Moon." He let the words hang a moment before continuing. "You owe me a debt, princess. I once planned on using that letter to secure a position in the court, but things have changed. I suspect you've been enjoying the trials and tribulations of your throne?"

Celestia gritted her teeth. "So it was you causing all that trouble," she growled.

He nodded. "And now you're going to give me what I want, or the last couple days will be paradise by comparison," he threatened. "I will rain vengeance upon you in the worst way. Inconvenience. Discomfort. Paranoia. Every moment of every day, you will be subject to one of _thousands_ of torments. You might never have a proper meal again."

She believed it. "Cowards never do come out into the open," she spat.

Stargazer chuckled at her. "Princess, I am the perfect coward, I will admit," he agreed graciously. "I am a weak, craven pony who won't play fair. I am more than happy to sit back and take potshots at your sanity rather than confront you directly. And I promise you, it may be _years_ before you stop me. Coward? Yes. Stupid? Not even close."

"So what do you want?" she asked, barely maintaining any composure at all.

"I want Luna back," he replied simply.

For a moment, she was shocked. _He would sneak into the palace, infiltrate my chambers, and threaten me just to get her back?_ The weight of the realization hit hard. _I misjudged him,_ she thought, stunned. She'd allowed personal dislike to impede her judgment, to turn her sister against this pony and bring her pain out a misguided notion of who he was. She still found him distasteful, and would probably never like him, but perhaps he wasn't the deceitful coward she'd branded him.

Her mind at last registered the demand. "How do you expect me to get her back for you?" she questioned neutrally.

He shrugged. "That's your problem," he replied coldly. "Tell her the truth, make some excuse, I don't care." He pulled a small, bright red box from his coat pocket. "I was going to give this to Luna the night you ambushed me," he explained. "See that she gets it. It has a note with it asking her to meet me somewhere on the night of the celebration." His eyes narrowed. "If she shows up, none of this ever happened and won't be spoken of again. Otherwise…" He trailed off threateningly. The ebony unicorn walked right past her on his way to the door. When he reached it he looked back at her. "Cowards can't swing the blade with very much force, princess," he told her with a smirk. "That's why the blades we carry are so much sharper." The door opened and closed, leaving the princess alone in her room.

Luna stared intently at the little red box. "The note was fake?" she asked again. Her sister stood at the door, watching her. "Why would it be fake? Who would do something like that?"

"I have no idea what kind of pony would want to do something so…despicable," Celestia answered. "But Stargazer swore to me on his life he did not write it. He was most convincing."

She wasn't sure she believed it. Wasn't sure she wanted to let herself believe it. Luna didn't think she could handle more heartbreak. But this maddening box in front of her nagged at her relentlessly. "Why wasn't he there at the Golden Vineyard?" she asked to distract herself from it. "He said he'd be waiting for me."

Celestia cleared her throat. "From what he told me," her sister began, "it seems he was set upon en route to the restaurant. At least two, perhaps three large ponies in the dark. He escaped with a few bumps and bruises, but the delay made him late to your reservation."

Luna's curiosity was growing with every moment. _What is in this box?_ She almost yelled. Instead, she asked "How did he even get inside the palace to talk to you?"

She felt Celestia's shrug from across the room. "I have no idea," she admitted. "It must have been an effort, though. Especially with your orders to the guards to keep him out."

The guilt that washed over her shook her concentration on the box. "He probably never wants to see me again," she said miserably. That's why she wouldn't open the box. It was easier to believe he hated her, that what was inside would confirm her worst fears.

Her sister sighed. "Luna, it's time I showed you something," she announced. There was a flash from the door, and Luna turned to see a chest from Celestia's room sitting on her floor. The lock clicked and fell off, allowing the lid to open. "These," Celestia explained softly, "are my most prized possessions." A host of small items flew out from the chest. There were ribbons, earrings, brooches, fine jewelry. Many of the objects were mundane and common, such as a scarf, a bag of marbles, a chess piece, and a simple bead necklace. "Every one of them was given to me by a somepony I loved. This," she gestured to a glass rose as blue as the sky, "is the most important to me. Prince Valiant gave me this flower, still alive and fragrant, on our wedding day nearly twelve hundred years ago."

The cascade of artifacts from her sister's past was enough to overwhelm Luna. "There are…so many!" she gasped.

Celestia nodded. "And every one completely irreplaceable," she added, getting lost in reminiscence for a moment. "So many wonderful memories." A sigh. "So many wonderful ponies. And I loved every one of them." She began carefully replacing her treasures into the chest. "I'm afraid I did not stand still while you were away, Luna. Or even before. Some of my relationships ended badly, and others lasted for decades. The only similarity was that they ended.

"I've been trying to protect you from reaching that end, the inevitable conclusion of any love you might have," Celestia confessed. The last object, the blue rose, hovered before her for a moment, before setting itself into the chest. As it closed, Luna saw a single tear trickled down her sister's cheek. "But I shouldn't deny you the chance to experience all the happiness that goes with it." She wiped away the tear and looked Luna in the eye. "Don't just let him go, Luna. Keep him close, and make your time with him last. Just because the story must end, does not mean it isn't worth reading." She looked out the window. "Dawn approaches. I must get ready for the ceremony," she said quietly. "Will you join me?"

Luna bit her lip, pondering her sister's words. She remembered the way Celestia had always looked at Prince Valiant, and the happiness they'd shared. She remembered how far her sister fell into grief when he died. _Is it worth it_? she asked herself. Then she remembered how she felt around Stargazer, how happy she was just to talk with him. How much she loved his smile and ready wit. How much she loved _him_. "I'll be there in a moment, Tia," she answered.

The use of her sister's nickname elicited a small smile. "Of course, Luna," she acknowledged. The door closed behind her as she left.

Luna's gaze invariably gravitated towards the box. Using her magic, she lifted it up to her face and took a deep breath. _It's worth every bit of it,_ she decided, and the box opened. Inside, surrounded by a plush velvet cushion, was a metallic gleam. A silver-chain necklace pulled free of the box, twinkling like starlight. Hanging from the chain was a crystalline charm of dazzling blue. It was worked in the shape of crescent moon half the size of her hoof. Inset within the crescent was an incredibly detailed figurine. Princess Luna gazed in wonder at the replication of herself in full color, wrought from what appeared to be gemstones of some sort. Along the moon's edge, she found a small inscription: _To my jewel of the night, may you ever shine bright_.

Luna couldn't find breath. Never had she laid eyes on such a beautiful, carefully made piece, let alone received one. Her vision blurred as tears began to fill her eyes. While she furiously rubbed the moisture away, she caught a glimpse of something else in the box. Investigation revealed a folded up note with the words 'For your eyes only' written on it. She unfolded the note and read its contents eagerly.

Her face positively radiated joy when she left her room for the celebration.

After seventeen hours of fanfare, noise, and ceremony, the Summer Sun Celebration ended. The last of the day's sunlight disappeared in the west, and stars began to dot the night sky. There was no moon, not tonight. In its absence, the usual sounds of evening deserted Canterlot. No crickets chirped, no bats shrieked, no wind stirred the air whatsoever. The night was cool, even without the breeze, and silence rang out over every roof and through every window. In a word, it was perfect.

Stargazer paced back and forth along the ground, as he had for the previous two hours. _It's almost time! A few minutes remain at best! _he worried. _Where is she? _He looked up at the palace, windows lit in the distance. _Please,_ he prayed. _Please let her be here tonight._

"Stargazer!" called the voice he prayed for. "Are you here? Wherever here is?"

'Here' was a narrow path carved into the cliff-side directly beneath Canterlot. Stargazer paced in front of a large opening, the mouth of a cave. He looked up the path and was not disappointed. Strolling down the walkway was none other than Princess Luna herself. She wore the necklace he'd left for her about her throat. _And with time to spare!_ he thought gratefully. Grinning, he ran up to meet her.

Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she began racing towards him as well. They met in the middle and attempted to crush each other with hugs. She nuzzled him mercilessly, happier than he'd dared hope for. "I missed you," they said together.

She opened her mouth to say something more, but Stargazer stopped her with a kiss. "I know you want to talk, but right now I need you to follow me and trust me," he told her afterwards. "Please."

She nodded, and he led her to the mouth of the cave. It yawned open, an empty, black maw that promised oblivion. "Don't try to light it," he instructed. "Just keep behind me and hold on." She grabbed him by his tail, and he walked forward into the darkness.

Stargazer counted his steps carefully, tracing a path he'd worked out months ago. _Fifteen steps forward. Eight to the right. Turn fifty degrees left. Twenty-three steps._ He recited the directions in his mind over and over again. He'd discovered from previous visits that one wrong step in these caves, and one might step off an edge, or impale themselves on the protruding formations. _Just four more steps, and…_

"Stop," he whispered back to Luna. The blackness around them seemed to swallow the noise, but the pressure on his tail vanished. "Now, we need to wait here for a few seconds. It's almost time."

"For what?" she whispered back. "Where are we?"

As if in response, a low hum filled the air around them. Stargazer felt the area pulse with energy. He couldn't tell, but he'd bet his hair was standing on end. The astronomer turned to face where he guessed Luna to be and waited. The hum became louder. The pulse quickened, and gained strength. _Almost. Just a few seconds more!_

At last, a bluish glow appeared in the darkness. Light emanated from the pendant on Luna's necklace, illuminating the both of them. His companion's face gaped in astonishment at the charm. "What's going on?" she asked nervously.

"Just watch," he told her. The light intensified, and the figurine changed from opaque to transparent blue with the light. The glow filtered itself into the crystal of the crescent moon, revealing countless miniscule facets on its surface. Light bent and refracted, filling the crystal to its limit.

All at once, the humming ceased. With a final pulse, light exploded outward in millions of tiny beams. The beams stretched out in every direction setting off a chain reaction of epic proportions.

Luna could barely keep track of what happened. From the initial burst of light, she saw they stood at the edge of some massive cliff, scarce inches from a deadly fall. All around them, crystals of various shapes and sizes jutted out from the rocky cave walls. The beams of light lanced outward, revealing a cavern large enough to hold the palace with room for half of Canterlot besides. Each beam struck a crystal imbedded in the wall or ceiling and lit them with blue light. They refracted again, striking yet another crystal across the cavern from the first, and so on. In seconds, the entire cavern was alight with crystalline lanterns.

The sight was beautiful; awe-inspiring even to a princess of the night sky. But something else nagged at her about the view. Almost like…

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "It's the night sky above Canterlot!" she exclaimed. Immediately, her voice echoed out into the vast crystal canyon. She turned to Stargazer. "How?" was all she could manage.

He smiled. "Five years of tedious, dangerous work," he answered. "Right here in the same mines Princess Cadence mentioned. And not just any night. Take a look over there." He pointed at a large, glowing mass of crystal. From this angle, it resembled a full moon. A section of it, shaped like a mare's head, alternatively glowed and dimmed.

"The night I returned to Equestria," she breathed. Luna looked down at necklace, still glowing. "But how-?"

He laughed, a merry sound that rebounded over and over across the cavern. "I spent one year planning what it would look like, and the other four working off-and-on to complete it. I finished it just two weeks before I met you," he explained. "The light source was the tricky part, though. Magic wasn't enough, not for a project like this. So I used-"

"Moonstone!" she cried in realization. "The figure of me is made of moonstone! Which always glows brightest when the moon wanes!"

He nodded. "I'd had a piece crafted to refract enough to light the whole cavern. But then I met you."

She didn't let him say anything else. She wrapped her forelegs around him and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I love it, more than anything I've ever gotten before!" she told him. "How did you find something so beautiful?"

"I ask myself the same thing every time I see you," he said. Luna blushed at the compliment. Stargazer continued. "I won't live forever Luna. I could die tomorrow a happy pony. But what time I do have is yours if you want it."

Luna remembered her sister's words and smiled. "As if I was giving you a choice," she murmured back. The light from the moonstone began to dim, its magic spent for the night. One by one, the stars of crystal faded into the artificial night. By the remaining light, Luna moved her face closer to Stargazer's. Their lips met, and the last of the light in the cave disappeared.

Princess Celestia lay awake in her room. Exhausted as she was after the ceremony and other events of the Summer Sun Celebration, she could not yet allow herself sleep. The chest by her window opened, and out levitated the glass rose. Bringing it close, Celestia allowed herself to grieve as she did every year. Dozens of ponies she'd fallen in love with, but never a one to match Prince Valiant. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as the sights, sounds, smells, and emotions of her wedding day washed over her. The memory was infectious, and soon she smiled through her tears. Celestia looked out the window, and stared up at the night sky. A shooting star passed before her eyes, and for the first time in centuries, she made a wish. _Be happy, Luna._

**The End**


	6. The Price of Home

**The Price of Home**

It was summer. That was the main thing. Sunlight beat down on Ponyville mercilessly. Temperatures ranged in middle eighties, with the hottest hours of the day still to come. A light breeze did its level best to take the edge off the heat, but to no avail. Birds chirped in the trees, and squirrels and rabbits muttered their discontent with the weather. Ponies staggered along the street, sweating and dehydrating, as they moved through their daily routines. Lines stretched backwards for quite a distance at every ice-cream parlor, ice vendor, and popsicle stand in town. Even a ramshackle lemonade stand built from a cardboard box received undue attention under the glaring sun. The three fillies running the stand operated in a blur of movement and confusion.

Scootaloo rubbed the sweat from her brow as Applebloom handed her yet another order. "I can only juice lemons so fast here!" she complained, grinding a lemon into pulp against the juicer. "Besides, I'm running out of ice! Sweetie Belle is taking too long!"

The white unicorn looked away from the giant block of ice she was chipping at. "Me?!" Sweetie Belle cried indignantly. "I have to wait for the orders, or the ice melts! And this pick Applebloom gave me is a piece of junk!" She began hacking angrily at the ice block in the cooler.

"Junk?" demanded the red-headed filly. "That's mah sister's best ice pick! 'Sides, I didn't even want this job in the first place. Scootaloo called the lemons 'fore I could get to 'em!"

The argument quickly devolved into a fight. Customers stopped receiving service. The unattended ice continued melting in the open cooler. A chorus of angry shouts began to erupt from the line.

"Where's my lemonade? I ordered it five minutes ago!"

"I need three drinks half an hour ago. Chop chop!

"I knew we should've lined up at that ice bar."

A brown mare with green hair pushed to the front, brandishing her cup. "Hey! You three!" she shouted. The fillies stopped their scuffle to look at her. "You call this lemonade? I'd rather drink dirt in a cup!" She dumped the remainder of her cup out on the ground. She turned to the crowd. "Hey everypony! I heard they're serving frozen yogurt on Cherry Street!"

With a roar and the pounding of dozens of hooves, the line of ponies evaporated in a race to reach the new vendor. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom were left coughing in a cloud of dust. In the ruckus, the cooler tipped over and spilled water onto the ground. The lemons scattered in every direction, and they never discovered where the cups disappeared to.

Scootaloo examined the measly pile of bits they'd managed to make before the commotion. "I don't think the Cutie Mark Crusaders Lemonade Stand was such a great idea, girls," she sighed.

"Aww," moaned Applebloom. "Why do all of our plans go sour?" Nopony laughed.

They slumped together, miserable in the heat. "It's hopeless!" whined Sweetie Belle. "We'll never get our Cutie Marks at this rate!"

Scootaloo couldn't help but agree with her. _At least school's out for a few months,_ she consoled herself. _We'll have plenty of time to try anything we think of._ She rubbed the sweat in her eyes. _If the heat doesn't kill us, that is_. "Cutie Marks or no Cutie Marks, we've gotta get out of this sun," she said out loud. "Any ideas?"

The other two thought about it for a moment. Sweetie Belle spoke up first. "Rarity's boutique might be cooler," she suggested. "She hates the summer heat."

It was enough for Scootaloo. From under their now-useless lemonade stand box, she pulled her scooter and the red wagon hooked on behind it. As per their usual, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle entered the wagon and waited for takeoff. _Someday, maybe they'll pull me for a change, _she thought somewhat bitterly.

Carousel was definitely cooler than outdoors. Thanks to some spell Twilight had shown Rarity, the inside was a comfortable sixty-eight degrees. The white unicorn was completely unaffected by the oppressive heat. Unfortunately, the Crusaders' pleas for mercy were equally ineffective. Three steps into the door, and the fashion designer stopped them dead.

"Oh no no no no no!" she told them. "I'm sorry girls, but I'm afraid I have too much to do to let you run amuck in here." Scootaloo joined the others in begging and groveling. "I can let you stay a few minutes," she relented, "but after that you'll simply have to leave. I suppose I can find something for you to drink as well."

Ten minutes and a glass of cold water later, they left the boutique. They'd cooled off just enough to feel the full force of the sun when they re-entered the heat. After some frantic scrambling and discomfort with the hot metal of the scooter and wagon, they reached the shade of the library. With the door locked and Twilight Sparkle absent, they were left out under the branches to plan their next move.

"How are we supposed to get our Cutie Marks in this heat?" Sweetie Belle groaned. "It's like an oven out here!"

"Maybe if we go to Sweet Apple Acres, all those trees will be really shady," Scootaloo offered.

Applebloom shook her head fervently. "All the trees in the orchard are spaced out too much," she explained. "'Sides, Applejack ain't gonna want us around while she's tendin' the fields. She's gotta check which places ain't getting' enough water and need help."

The three fillies sighed in disappointment. "What about your place, Scootaloo?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Is it cool at your house?"

Scootaloo gave a nervous twitch. "Uhh…no. No, it's like a furnace at my place," she answered quickly. "Maybe we could try the lake."

"Come to think of it," pondered Applebloom, "I don't think we've ever been to yer place, Scootaloo. Or met yer family."

"Hey, yeah!" piped up Sweetie Belle. "We always go to Rarity's, or Sweet Apple Acres, or sometimes Fluttershy's cottage. I don't think I even know where you live."

Panic began to grip Scootaloo under her friends' scrutiny. "I…uh…" she floundered, looking for a way out.

She was saved by loud shouting. "What do you think you're doing with that cumulus, Raindrop?" it yelled from above. "It goes over there, above the post office! And what about you, Thunder Lane? Why are you just sitting there when you could be doing something useful?"

The noise was enough to distract the other two, and Scootaloo exhaled in relief. The Crusaders collectively peeked out from under the library's foliage and up at the sky. Rainbow Dash hovered in the middle of a group of pegasi arranging clouds in various positions. She held a clipboard in her hooves and barked orders in every direction. It was one of the rare moments Scootaloo actually saw her actively performing her duties as captain of the weather ponies. The young pegasus watched enviously as the crew flew back and forth over Ponyville.

_Someday,_ she told herself, looking at her own set of small wings. If Scootaloo had a single wish, it wouldn't be getting her Cutie Mark. More than anything, she wanted to fly. Fly as fast and high as Rainbow Dash, right alongside her idol if possible. Well, that was almost true. There was one thing she wanted more…

"Alright! Lunch break everypony!" the rainbow-maned captain announced. "Be back here in an hour!" Needing no further encouragement, the weather team scattered. Rainbow Dash herself drifted down to the ground in front of the library. Picking a shady spot, she reclined against the trunk of the building.

Scootaloo, never one to pass up talking to her idol, ran over to the mare with her friends in tow. "Rainbow Dash!" she called as she approached.

The mare looked over at them when she heard her name. "Hey Crusaders. What's up?" she asked lazily. "Got your Cutie Marks yet?" They shook their heads sadly. "Well, keep tryin'. You'll get there eventually." Her eyes began to scan the sky.

"Any ideas for radical new things to try?" Scootaloo asked hopefully.

"Or at least a way to keep cool in this heat?" added Sweetie Belle.

Rainbow Dash gave it a moment's thought. "Have you tried flying trapeze yet?" she suggested. "Or sword-swallowing? That'd be awesome!" She grinned at her own idea.

"No offense, Rainbow Dash," Applebloom interjected, "but I don't think those ideas are quite what we're lookin' for." Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "At least not when it's so hot out," the filly added nervously.

Disappointed at the turn in conversation, Scootaloo wracked her brains for an excuse to keep talking to Rainbow Dash. "Oh! Maybe you can give us a flight demonstration!" exclaimed the young pegasus eagerly.

The cyan mare shook her head. "Can't today, kid. There's way too much to do," she explained apologetically. "Half the weather team didn't even show up today, and we've got our hooves full trying to keep clouds in the sky. This is probably the only break I'll get all day."

"Then I guess we'd better make it count," called a voice off to the side. Four heads turned to see a grey pegasus land mere yards away and trot over. On his back was a bag that obviously carried some sort of food item. Scootaloo felt the usual loathing build up inside of her as he approached.

"It's about time you showed up, Zephyr!" Rainbow Dash groused irritably. "I was wondering if I'd even get lunch today." He smiled good-naturedly. The athlete stood up from her spot against the tree and snatched the bag from him.

"Yours is the one on top," he said as she reached inside. In seconds she withdrew an item Scootaloo knew to be a grilled cheese and cucumber sandwich, Rainbow Dash's favorite. Zephyr looked over at the Crusaders. "Hey girls," he greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi Zephyr!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle said together.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Hi," she muttered. Zephyr seemed not to notice her distaste for him. Or the fact that she was trying to murder him with her glare. "We were just talking with Rainbow Dash."

The mare in question had made her sandwich disappear with speed worthy of Pinkie Pie. "Alright, let's go," she told Zephyr. Following the statement, Rainbow Dash gave a loud belch that shook the tree limbs above them. "I wanna get in a good flight before we get back to the grind," she continued. Zephyr, stunned from receiving the full effect of the blast, nodded dumbly.

Scootaloo gritted her teeth as the two of them flew off. _Jerk,_ she thought after the stallion. "Ugh! I was totally gonna ask her today!" she grumped loudly. "How the hay am I supposed to get flying lessons when Zephyr always swoops in and ruins it?" True, it had only happened once or twice, but what did that matter?

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom each put hooves on her shoulder. It was no secret how much it irked her that she couldn't fly. "Cheer up, Scootaloo," the white unicorn encouraged her. "I'm sure you'll be flying in no time!"

"Ah still can't believe those two're dating," Applebloom said. "And it's so weird. One minute, they're fightin' and arguin', and the next they're jokin' and laughin' with each other."

For the last month or so, Rainbow Dash's relationship with Zephyr had been the topic on everypony's lips. Gossip abounded, centering around a skepticism that the rough-and-tumble tomboy of a mare could be tamed by any stallion (or at least, any sane stallion). The storm with which the grey pegasus had nearly destroyed Ponyville was practically a non-event by comparison.

Scootaloo didn't hate him personally. He was actually pretty cool, second only to Rainbow Dash in awesome flying. Even his weird venty-whatever-it-was powers were pretty cool. But every time he showed up, Zephyr became the center of her idol's attention. The orange filly may as well not even exist if he was present. And with all the cool things she wanted to learn from Rainbow Dash, being ignored stung even more.

"How long do ya think she'll stay like that?" Applebloom's voice asked behind her.

"I think she's coming out of it," answered Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo blinked rapidly, realizing she'd spaced out in the direction Rainbow Dash had left. Spinning, she saw her two friends stares become masks of innocence. She snorted. "Come on girls. Let's try cooling off at the lake," she ordered. Without waiting for an answer, she began walking over to the scooter and wagon. In seconds, the Crusaders were once again on the move.

"I don't think Scootaloo likes me," Zephyr said after they took off. After the way she'd been glaring at him it seemed like understatement, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Well, you can't please everypony," Rainbow Dash replied. It was clear from her tone she wasn't really interested.

He sighed. "I guess not. Especially after what I did," he agreed.

His companion made an exasperated noise. "Will you give it a rest already?" Rainbow Dash snapped. "Nopony blames you for that stupid storm! In fact, I'd be happy to talk to somepony about _that_ for a change!"

Zephyr winced. Like Rainbow Dash, he'd been assailed with questions about their relationship. Everypony and their grandmother seemed to find it some great mystery that the two of them were dating. "I still feel bad about it, though," he muttered. Louder, he said "It's my fault we're so short on clouds. When I made that thing, I used up half of Ponyville's seasonal allotment!"

"Yeah, and thanks to you we've also managed to replace quite a bit of it," she retorted. For no reason at all, she executed a quick barrel roll. Rainbow Dash claimed it helped her relax, but Zephyr could never puzzle out how. "Your weird _ventus _powers are the reason Ponyville is an oven and not a bonfire," the mare continued. "It's a good thing you volunteered to help out. _Unpaid,_ I might add." She shot him a glare.

Zephyr let out another sigh. "I told you, it's not right to be paid for cleaning up your own mess!" he huffed indignantly. A scowl crossed his face. "Though I do seem to have put myself out of business. I haven't gotten an odd job all week. I just wish I could find some steady work!" He couldn't keep the frustration from his voice.

Rainbow Dash's expression softened. She bumped him in the side, almost knocking him off balance. "Don't worry so much," she told him. "I hate it when you get so serious while I'm trying to relax." After a moment of silent flight involving several loop-the-loops and dives, she spoke again. "Did you hear about the Everfree Forest getting more active? Sounds like something was moving around near the edge."

"Yeah, but I doubt it'll be a problem," he replied. "I doubt it'll come anywhere near Ponyville."

Another pause. Then: "Scoots did seem kinda upset, earlier."

Zephyr face-hoofed, wondering how they'd come full circle like this. "Any guesses why?" he asked evenly.

"Might have something to do with not being airborne like me," Rainbow answered. "I think she wants lessons or something."

Zephyr was all set to roll his eyes and say 'It's all about you' or something close when the words sunk in. "She can't fly?" he asked, astonished. Rainbow Dash nodded. "Why not? Isn't there anypony around here to teach her? Couldn't you do it?"

The cyan pegasus just shrugged. "She's never actually asked. As for nopony teaching her, she'll probably get sent to Cloudsdale flight camp soon. It's what most ponies around here do," she explained casually.

"Cloudsdale? But that's so far away!"

"Yeah, but there isn't anywhere else to go," she shot back. "Cloudsdale's about the only place you can get quality instruction. It's either flight camp or learning on your own."

Zephyr screeched to a stop in mid-air. "Hold on, say that again!" he exclaimed in a sudden burst of inspiration.

Rainbow Dash halted her flight a few yards past him. "Well, you either train under a professional at flight camp or you muddle through and-"

"Not that," he told her, shaking his head. "The other thing."

"Cloudsdale's the only place you can get instruction-?" she repeated, not sure what he was looking for.

"That's it!" he cried. "Every young pegasus has to go to flight camp to learn to fly! They don't have a choice!" He pointed a hoof. "But what if they did?" Zephyr closed the gap between them and grabbed Rainbow Dash by the shoulders. "What if there was a flight instructor right here in Ponyville?"

Rainbow Dash just stared blankly at him for a moment. Eventually, though, Zephyr saw the light bulb switch on in her maroon eyes. "Of course! You could totally teach foals to fly!" she blurted, catching on. "And instead of going all the way to Cloudsdale, they could just stay here with their folks!" Her voice began to reflect his own enthusiasm.

"I've even got experience," he reminded her. "I taught those four pegasi at Longsaddle everything they know about flying! All I'd need is a teaching license!" He kissed her quickly on the cheek and began rocketing off in a different direction.

"Where do ya think you're going?" she demanded, yelling after him.

"The mayor's office!" he shouted back. "I'm gonna apply for that license right now!"

"You better be back to work when lunch hour ends!" Zephyr heard her threaten. Grinning, he increased his speed. _Flight training_, he thought. _Why did it take me this long to figure that one out?_

As the sun sank into the horizon, relative cool finally washed over Ponyville. A tender breeze moved through previously stagnant air. Crickets entered into their nightly chorus and thousands of fireflies blinked in the dusk.

Scootaloo wheeled slowly on her scooter through the streets of Ponyville. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had already headed home, leaving her alone in the empty lanes. All around her, shops lay closed and empty for the night, working hours over. The silent, lonely journey would have been creepy and maddening if she hadn't made it so many times.

As always, her wandering brought her to the large gingerbread house/bakery everypony in town loved. Sugarcube Corner looked lively and welcoming even in the dark. The orange filly cruised around to the back, by the dumpster the Cakes used. Waiting for her in front of the back door was a brown paper bag with a note.

_Heya Scoots!_ it read. _Sorry I can't give these to you in person, but I'm super-duper busy helping out with the twins! Pound Cake helped me pound the dough for you though, and Carrot Cake licked the spoon to make sure it was tasty! I wanted to lick the spoon because the raw dough is super yummy, but I didn't want Carrot to feel left out! Anyway, enjoy! Your best friend: Pinkie :)_

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. _Pinkie's nice and all,_ she thought, _but would it kill her to be less…_ She couldn't even think of the right word. Then the aroma from the bag reached her nose. _Chocolate chip!_ she identified gleefully. Her mouth began to salivate a little and a low roar erupted from her empty stomach. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't eat the cookies yet. Not here.

The young Crusader loaded the bag onto her scooter and began speeding down the alleys of Ponyville. After a few turns, she ended up on one of the main avenues of the small town and continued on her way.

As the last light of sunset began to fade, Scootaloo caught movement from the corner of her eye. Another couple of seconds and an indistinct figure of grey landed on the street in front of her. Had her friends been attached by the wagon to the back of her scooter, collision would have been unavoidable. As it was, the orange filly came to a grinding halt almost nose to nose with the grey pony. Large blue eyes stared down at her.

"Evening, Scootaloo!" Zephyr greeted her with a smile. "Out late I see."

Scootaloo groaned unhappily. _Jeez! Not this clown!_ she thought with irritation. "What's it to you?" was her defiant reply.

"Nothing really." He seemed completely oblivious to her hostility. "It's just convenient, honestly. I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What?"

"Would you like to learn how to fly?"

Scootaloo stared at him like he'd just sprouted antennae. _Flight lessons?!_ Sure, she wished she could fly. But she wanted to learn from Rainbow Dash, not her idol's weirdo of a boyfriend! Besides, why would he even ask in the first place? "Yeah," she spat. "Rainbow Dash is gonna teach me someday."

At last, comprehension of the fact she disliked him flickered in his eyes. Not that it bothered him much. "That's great. When did you ask her?" he probed without malice. When Scootaloo offered him no reply, he continued. "Well, until then, how about you let me get you started? You'd really be doing me a favor."

That piqued the Crusader's curiosity a bit. "How would I be doing you a favor by learning to fly?" she inquired.

"I'm trying to get a flight school started here in Ponyville," explained the grey pegasus. "But to do that, I need Madame Mayor to issue me a teaching license. She told me she'd do it if I successfully taught a trial student. I'd like it to be you."

She wanted to say no, to say she didn't want anything to do with him. But…"Why me?" Scootaloo asked, stalling for time. "Why not somepony else?"

Zephyr brought his head down and level with her own. "Because you want it the most," he answered. "I need a student who can give me their best every day. One who won't back down or give up. And according to Rainbow Dash," he added, "you're the most determined and persistent young pegasus I could hope for."

The air went out of Scootaloo like she'd been sucker-punched. "Rainbow Dash…really said that about me?" she breathed. The stallion nodded slowly. She bit her lip out of indecision. "But I…" She floundered a few seconds, trying to find a reason to say no. Inspiration finally struck. "I can't afford lessons!" she blurted out. "Yeah, my family is low on cash. And I don't know if they'd like it if I took lessons from you. They're really…particular!"

She found herself on the receiving end of one those looks grown-ups gave you when they thought you were lying. "Scootaloo," he said in a low voice. "The lessons are free, if you want them. I know you don't like me much, but I'm not asking you to. What I am asking is this. What's more important: avoiding me, or flying as fast and high as you want whenever you want?"

The words almost came out of her mouth right there. Scootaloo had to bite her tongue not to say yes on the spot. "I'll…think about it," she choked out. With a jerk and a kick, she set her scooter into motion and shot past him. "I'll tell you tomorrow!" she shouted back at him.

With Zephyr and his frustrating offer ten minutes and nearly two miles behind her, Scootaloo at last felt herself breathe easy. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called. There was no answer, so she went on in. Shedding her scooter and helmet, she carried the bag of cookies into the main living area.

As she did every night, the orange filly lit the candles set up in the room. As the chamber lit up, she looked all around. On the floor lay several of her toys and a few other small objects. Everything, including refuse from previous meals, was completely undisturbed. With the sun gone, a chill settled into the air.

"Me and the Crusaders tried to sell lemonade today!" Scootaloo shouted. "It didn't pan out too well. After that we were stuck trying to get out of the heat." No response came. Unfazed, she walked further inside. In the corner stood a wooden table set for three. Scootaloo climbed into a seat that faced the other two and set the bag of cookies on the table. Humming to herself, she began dumping cookies out onto the three plates.

"You'll never guess what happened on my way home though," she said to the two sitting across from her. "It was that jerk Zephyr. He offered me free flying lessons to help start his own flight school." Compulsively, she checked to make sure the portions were even and they'd all gotten the same number of cookies. "I was gonna say no, but then he told me Rainbow Dash personally recommended me." She went quiet for a moment. "You wouldn't mind if I said yes, would you? 'Cause I really, _really_ wanna fly!" she pleaded.

The orange filly looked across the table. The picture—in which an orange pegasus with short, red hair held a green earth pony mare with a flowing blue mane—just sat silently. As always, her parents' faces smiled back at her from a green, meadow-like place she'd never been. The picture was crooked in its frame, as she'd been unable to hold the camera straight when she took it.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked the picture. She heard no argument. Scootaloo reached over and hugged the image of her parents. As she did so, she looked all around. The cave's smooth stone walls made the candlelight seem eerie and depressing. The handful of possessions she owned were scattered strategically across the hard ground. In the deepest corner of the cave, her pillow and blanket lay unkempt behind a large stone.

If she closed her eyes, squeezed them as tight as she could, Scootaloo could almost pretend it was a house. This piece was her room, that one was her parents'. It almost worked. But she knew that when she went to bed, the illusion would end. Whether it was the hard stone she slept on, the frigid draft, or the ever-present, soul-crushing silence, it was impossible to believe she slept in anything but a cave well outside of Ponyville.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, demanding the food it knew was there. Yielding to hunger, she released the hug and picked up her first cookie. "Eat up, you two!" Scootaloo told the adults in the photo. "You don't want to be hungry again in a few hours." After her admonishment, she took large bite from her cookie.

As chocolate chip, flour, and a dozen other ingredients played off her tongue, unbidden memories rose to the surface. The young pegasus remembered sitting in the kitchen, begging her mother for raw cookie dough as she baked batch after batch. At last, her mother sighed and handed her the spoon to lick clean. Her father walked in, with a mock-serious expression, and demanded to know who dared to lick the spoon before him. Terrified, Scootaloo had hidden it behind her back and feigned ignorance, only to be discovered and ruthlessly tickled to death.

The orange filly swallowed the mouthful and the memory ended. Rather than continue, she stared wistfully at the cookie's remainder. At least until her stomach roared at her again. _I think I'm getting better,_ she thought hopefully. She was right. She almost took her second bite before the tears began to fall.

One hour into Zephyr's training regimen and Scootaloo already regretted her choice. Three hours in, and she regretted her birth. By the day's end, she didn't have enough energy to regret anything. But from the beginning, she actively questioned her teacher's sanity.

"You want me to what?" she asked again.

"Run laps around Ponyville, flapping your wings," Zephyr repeated patiently. "And you have to keep your hooves on the ground."

"But I thought you were teaching me how to fly!"

"I am. Now, show me how you flap your wings."

Biting back her irritation, the Crusader reluctantly complied. Her wings began to buzz quickly, like an insect's. Her instructor shook his head. "Stop," he ordered. "Not like that. Stretch your wings out as much as you can. Then move them up and down in long, smooth flaps." The grey pegasus stretched his own wings and demonstrated. "Like this. Try it."

Scootaloo did as instructed. After the first few flaps, she began to feel strain from muscles she didn't know she had. "This feels weird," she complained.

"It will for a while," Zephyr informed her. "You'll get used to it though. Alright. Let's get moving. Start trotting." Without waiting for her to comply, the stallion set off at an easy pace around the town's borders. Muttering things no filly should ever say, Scootaloo ran to catch up. With her wings flapping at her sides, however, she nearly overbalanced after just five steps. This time, she didn't even have the courtesy to mutter. "That's breath you could be saving for later!" he shouted back at her.

After a few moments, she caught up to him and trotted alongside him. His longer stride meant she was required to work harder to keep pace with him. While she ran, she noticed ponies staring at them as they passed. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara pointed and snickered when they glimpsed her. "I feel so stupid!" she growled.

Zephyr looked over and smiled. "At least we look stupid together, right?" he chuckled.

By the end of the first lap around Ponyville, a good mile and a half by the route they took, Scootaloo's lungs were on fire. Her wings screamed at her—especially the joints and sockets—to cease her flapping immediately. Thankfully Zephyr had her walk the second lap, but she still was required to flap her wings. _If this is what flying is like, maybe I _don't_ want to learn how,_ she thought miserably when she learned they would be running two more laps.

When they finished with the laps, it was lunch time. The flight trainee greedily gulped down the peanut-butter and jelly sandwich her teacher offered and washed it down with a small lake's worth of water. "That…wasn't…so…hard," she gasped between mouthfuls. Zephyr's answering smile seemed innocent enough, but she would come to recognize it as a grin of evil.

After a break while lunch settled, he made her do push-ups. But not just _normal_ push-ups; oh no, that would've been too easy. Every time she went down, Scootaloo folded her wings into place. But when she came back up, the orange filly snapped them open again. Her legs, already worn out from running, quickly grew to sympathize with her wings.

After push-ups, things only got worse. Sit-ups, running in place, suicide sprints, and a wide variety of painful stretches carried them into the afternoon. At about four o'clock, Zephyr at last allowed the filly to stop. Lungs heaving and every muscle in her body exhausted to the last, she flopped down where she stood. "Thank…Celestia…that's…over," she sputtered through her gasping.

The heat of the day had been beating down on her for the past hour. If she hadn't drank water at every opportunity, she might have passed out from dehydration. As it was, she'd managed to sweat out most of what she consumed. Rather than take some sort of action to recover, she decided to just lie on the ground and enjoy not moving for a while.

That dream was ruined, however, when Zephyr grabbed her by the tail and hoisted her back to her hooves. "What gives?" she demanded, breath partially regained. "You said I was done!"

"You are," he assured her. "But it's dangerous to just stop moving like that. You've got to walk it off, or you'll hurt yourself." He tilted his head to the side, indicating the direction he wanted her to go. "We're taking a walk to the lake." With a sigh, Scootaloo reluctantly began to put one hoof in front of the other.

Despite her suspicions, it turned out to be a normal walk. Her wings, not required to flap, hung limply at her sides. Her instructor chatted about her progress and how proud he was of her effort, yada yada. She didn't really pay attention; she just made sure she nodded in the right places. _Whatever you say, crazy,_ she remarked silently. _Keep up like this, and you'll never get that stupid license_.

When they reached the lake, it was crowded with ponies young and old trying to escape the heat. Zephyr practically pushed her into the water before diving in himself. As the cool, clear water washed over her, Scootaloo felt most of her aches and pains dissipate. For a while she just floated on the surface, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness and relief. But it was not long before the pegasus she least wanted to see appeared, ready to burst her bubble.

"Go away," Scootaloo told him. "I'm trying to relax!"

"I know. Just one more thing before I take off," Zephyr promised. "You should swim around some too. Flap your wings, go through the motions. Not fast or anything; just a few times nice and slow to loosen yourself up." He flapped his wings a few times and lifted up out of the water. "Get some sleep, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." With that, he flew off and left her floating by herself.

The young pegasus waited a good fifteen minutes or so before allowing herself to take his advice. Experimentally, she flapped her wings a few times in the water. Pockets of tension she hadn't felt before began easing themselves loose. Jolts of pain shot through her as the knots and kinks unclenched, but they left in their place a soothing numbness that permeated her whole body.

For another half hour, Scootaloo kicked and splashed around the lake. After that she emerged from the water, shook herself dry, and retrieved her scooter for the long trek home.

Zephyr had a hard time keeping the amusement off his face when he gave his student the vest. Navy blue and twenty-odd pounds heavy, it fit snugly around the filly's torso. "Gah! This thing weighs a ton!" she complained.

The would-be teacher rolled his eyes. He wore one as well, though the weight was closer to fifty pounds for his size. "I warned you that today was going to be tougher," he chided gently. "Probably the hardest part of the whole program." _Not that it gets any easier for a few days,_ he added to himself. "If you can make it today, the rest should be no problem." Scootaloo grumbled something that informed Zephyr he should have soap handy from this point forward. "Alright. Same drill as yesterday. Laps first."

They set off at a reasonable pace (or at least, reasonable for him; his pupil struggled to keep up even at a trot). Years of training and a pre-acquired physical fitness level made the extra weight only a minor handicap. His student, lacking both and doubtless acutely aware of the previous day's exertions, clearly did not enjoy the same success.

Zephyr had his misgivings about literally putting too much on the filly's shoulders, but Scootaloo doggedly kept pace with him. Her face was screwed up in concentration as she ran, and her wingbeats had gained a steady rhythm. As long as he made sure to slow down every so often and let her cool off, the older pegasus was confident she could endure the training.

After six laps, they stopped for lunch at a table in the park. Once again, Zephyr had made sure to pack an extra sandwich for Scootaloo. _Look at her go_, he marveled as the filly tore into her lunch. _I wonder if she's getting enough to eat._ In his contemplation, he missed something. His student stared at him as though expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked. "I was out of it for a moment."

Rolling her eyes, the orange filly repeated herself. "Is this how you're gonna teach everypony who signs up?" If so, it was clear she disapproved.

He shook his head. "Not quite. I'm kind of giving you a deluxe course," he admitted.

"Why?"

Zephyr rubbed the back of his head as he decided how to answer. "For one thing, it'll help convince Madame Mayor I'm up to snuff. For another, it's better for you. It might hurt now, but in the long run it'll pay off." He smirked. "Mostly, though, it's because I really want to see you blazing through the sky the way it should be done."

"Oh yeah? And what way is that?" she demanded. Rather than angry, she seemed genuinely curious.

"I'll let you in on a secret," he whispered. "What Rainbow Dash does—and me too, I suppose—isn't flying." She gave him a skeptical look. "Any two-bit pegasus can fly. _Birds_ fly. What we do is defy gravity. We push ourselves to the brink, for no reason except we can. We do it, again and again, because everything tells us we shouldn't be able to. Between Sonic Rainbooms, Thunder Claps, and a thousand other death-defying acts of stupidity, we shatter what other ponies call 'possible'. Forget reason. Forget limits. Those are just words. The only limits on what you can do are in here." He tapped his skull a few times. "All it takes is hard work and a strong will, and you could be as fast as Rainbow Dash if you wanted."

Scootaloo finished her sandwich as she digested the motivational speech he hadn't meant to give. It caught the older pegasus off-guard when a determined grin stretched across her face. His student leapt from the table and began running in place. "Then I'm not gonna stop until I'm fast enough to leave you in the dust!" she shouted defiantly. "What's the next exercise?"

Five days later, an exhausted Scootaloo wondered if she'd been tricked or simply inflicted this misery on herself. In addition to the laps, stretches, and all the other junk she had to endure, her teacher had decided to add new torments as well. And for every one of them, she wore that despicable weighted vest.

One exercise required her to walk a tightrope a foot above the ground, using her wings for balance. Another required her to leap as far as she could aided by a single flap of her wings, over and over again. Wing-ups were added to the list right after the push-ups she was required to perform. It seemed Zephyr held an endless supply of ways to torture her body.

The orange filly slowly made her way to Carousel Boutique. It was Thursday, so that was her best guess at the location of her fellow Crusaders. Her scooter rolled along at a pace much slower than usual; partly from fatigue and partly so she could think.

_It sure was nice of Zephyr to let me go early today,_ she thought as she scooted along. _Maybe he wanted to spend time with Rainbow Dash._ Whatever the reason, Scootaloo was grateful for the reprieve. Despite her bravado a few days ago, the training was beginning to wear on the young pegasus. Her living quarters made any of the much-needed sleep she got uncomfortable and shallow. Likewise, it was getting hard to keep enough food in her stomach to sustain the intense daily workouts demanded of her.

Scootaloo pulled herself from her musings to see she'd arrived. Carousel Boutique towered in front of her, and from within came a ruckus with the distinctive brand of Cutie Mark Crusader shouting. With a grin, the filly dismounted her scooter and approached the door. It's a good thing she moved slowly, otherwise she might have gotten hurt when the door slammed open.

Out flew her fellow Crusaders, shock evident on their expressions, to crash on either side of her. Rarity appeared at the doorway, eyes full of murder. "If the two of you can't do something as simple as clean the foyer without causing a disaster, you will have to play your games somewhere else!" she yelled. "And if I ever find out which one of you threw out my silk edgings, THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOUR BODY!" The fashion designer slammed the door hard enough to make the whole building shake.

"What's her problem?" Scootaloo wondered aloud.

"Scootaloo!" cried the two on the ground. Before she could react, the orange filly was tackled by both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

"We was wonderin' when you'd get a break!" Applebloom told her. "Crusadin' ain't been as much fun without you."

"She's right!" agreed Sweetie Belle. "We ran out of ideas days ago! And what we did come up with was just boring stuff!"

Scootaloo pushed her friends off and rose to her hooves. This_ is what I've been missing,_ she thought with a grin. "That's good, 'cause I was just thinking," she said. "What if we try being Cutie Mark Crusader Treasure Hunters?"

"So how's the training going?" Rainbow Dash asked casually.

Zephyr sensed a disturbance. Maybe it was some weird side-effect of being a _ventus_. Maybe it was years of training and instinct. Maybe it was the very not-happy face Rainbow Dash was giving him when she asked. Whatever the reason, the grey pegasus felt it would be in his best interests to proceed carefully. "Great," he answered. "Scootaloo is making excellent progress. In a few more days, I'll be putting her in the air."

"Don't you think that's pushing things?" Again, he heard something strange in her voice. "Shouldn't you give the kid a few days off?"

"I can't. Not yet, at least." That earned him a disapproving glare.

"Why not?"

"I've been doing my best to get her conditioned for serious flying. If I stop in the middle, the last few days will have been wasted." Zephyr turned his gaze up to the sky. "Besides," he added, "I gave her today off, didn't I?"

Rainbow Dash snorted and followed his gaze. The two of them lay on a cloud fairly low in the sky, trying to pick out funny shapes higher in the sky. Until the mare had spoken up, it had been rather peaceful. "So you can't take another break like this until she's flying?" she asked neutrally.

The synapses finally began firing in Zephyr's brain. _I've been completely ignoring her!_ came the stunning realization. He thought as fast as he could for a way to avert disaster. "Yes," he replied slowly, "but…if you wanted, you could show up to help out with the training." He dared a glance at his companion. "I'm sure it would mean the world to Scootaloo if you did." His ace played, Zephyr watched for a reaction and prayed it would work.

The cyan pegasus considered the offer for a moment. "I think I will," she remarked. The grey stallion released the breath he'd been holding, relieved. "It'll do Scoots good to have a pro watching!" She nudged him in the side playfully. "Besides, if you're planning on putting another legend in the sky, I definitely want in!"

_Legend?_ he thought incredulously. "I don't know about a legend," Zephyr admitted, "but I swear that kid's going to be the best flier her age. I'm too good and she's too tough for anything less." He paused for a second before continuing. "Though I sometimes wonder if she's getting enough to eat. Kid's a scarecrow, and she tears through her lunch like she's starving."

"Nah, kids are always hungry," Rainbow Dash assured him. "Heck, I know I ate like Pinkie Pie when I was little. Especially whenever I practiced flying." It sounded reasonable, but Zephyr still had his doubts. "Besides, too much food before training like yours is just asking for it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed. With a smirk, he nudged Rainbow Dash back. "I'm getting kinda bored here. Wanna kick things up a bit?"

The rainbow-maned mare returned his smirk with her usual cockiness. "Do you even have to ask?" Without the need for any further discussion the two shot off in the same direction, racing yet again.

"Eighty-six! Eighty-seven!" Rainbow Dash's voice shouted in Scootaloo's ear. "Keep it going!"

The flight student struggled to keep going. Wing-ups were painful in the best of circumstances. With the weighted vest around her shoulders, they were miserable. Add her idol standing on her back and the ordeal seemed like something out of a nightmare.

Scootaloo forced those thoughts away and tried to focus on something, anything, other than the burning in her wings. Her gaze trained itself on her instructor, smirking from directly in front of her. Zephyr wore his own weighted vest as usual, and kept his wing-ups in time with hers. Pinkie Pie of all ponies bounced up and down on his back, having volunteered to help out today. Her trainer seemed to have some kind of weird quirk about doing everything he told her to do right beside her. At first the Crusader had thought it was to show off and embarrass her. Eventually though, it dawned on her that he might have been encouraging her. Whatever the reason, she was glad for the company.

"Ninety-one! Ninety-two!" Rainbow Dash counted. "Don't wimp out on me!"

Scootaloo's excitement from four days ago—when the mare had shown up to help with the training—hadn't lasted long. As it turned out, her hero was far more demanding than her teacher. For one thing, Zephyr hadn't felt the need to shout like a drill sergeant all the time. _Maybe I should take back some of the stuff I thought about him_, the orange filly thought blearily.

"Ninety-eight! Ninety-nine! One hundred!" the cyan taskmistress cried. Scootaloo collapsed to the ground after completing the final wing-up. Rainbow Dash hovered in the air rather than come down on top of her. "That's it for today, kid. Take a load off."

"Yay," she cheered weakly in response. In front of her, Pinkie hopped off Zephyr and bounced over. Her instructor stood up and stretched his wings with a loud popping noise. Scootaloo allowed Pinkie Pie to help slip off the vest while panted for breath.

Her stomach grumbled for food; the sandwich from lunch long since consumed during the training. "Ooh! Sounds like it's time to eat!" the pink mare bubbled at the sound. From Celestia knows where, Pinkie Pie produced a box full of cupcakes adorned with green frosting and sprinkles. "Good thing I brought enough for everypony, or somepony might have been left out and that would have made them really sad which would've made me really sad because nopony should end up not getting cupcakes when other ponies _are_ getting cupcakes and—"

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie!" Zephyr interrupted loudly. "It sure was nice of you to help out."

"Yash!" agreed Rainbow Dash, already inhaling one of the pastries. "Deesh are ohshum!" She grabbed another one from the box.

Rather than waste breath she didn't have on thank-yous, Scootaloo took a cupcake for herself and did her best to make it vanish. Hunger sated for the moment, she took stock of her numerous aches and pains. Her lungs still labored for breath, but did not burn with pain as they had in previous days. Her legs were tired from the laps and exercises, but much less stiff and sore than yesterday. Even her wings, fresh from their exertions, did not trouble her a great deal. If she had to, the filly thought she could've kept training another half-hour or so.

As Zephyr had done a minute ago Scootaloo extended her wings and stretched, trying to work out the kinks. Something popped, and a rush of relief washed over her. However, as she folded her wings against her torso the world seemed to spin. The flight student felt herself lose balance only to have her stumbling arrested by a pink hoof.

"Whoa there, Scootaloo!" giggled Pinkie Pie. "If you don't take it easy for a bit you'll be all dizzy and tipsy!" The party mare set her back on her hooves.

Her teacher took notice of the incident. "Are you okay to get yourself home?" Zephyr asked with concern. "I can take you there if you're too tired."

Scootaloo shook her head fervently. "Oh no, I don't need any help!" she was quick to assure them. "I'll be fine. Really."

Rainbow Dash halted her assault on a third cupcake to look over. "It wouldn't be any trouble," she added. "Heck, you could even stay the night if you need to." The rainbow-maned athlete gave a shrug and resumed the destruction of her snack.

The offer caught the filly off-guard. _Spend the night? At Rainbow Dash's house?!_ She did not instantly agree, but it was a narrow thing. _And Zephyr's too I guess._ That took some of the wind from her sails, but temptation was still strong. _Just one night…what could it hurt?_ Prudence intruded upon her thoughts. Staying the night could lead to questions she couldn't answer without giving herself away. And the bitter fact was that even one night out of her cave might invite some creature to take up residence in her absence. Especially with rumors of creatures lurking at the edge of the Everfree Forest. As much as she loathed the place, it was the only home she had. By a narrow margin, she refused. "Nah," she said. "I can make it home."

Zephyr did not appear satisfied. "I don't know," he mused aloud. "I really think somepony should go with you just in case." The Crusader fought down a surge of panic. The grey pegasus had that look he got when he wouldn't budge, and she couldn't think of a way to avoid it.

Pinkie Pie came to her rescue. "I'll go!" she volunteered gleefully. "I have a delivery for Scoots' place anyway, so now I can give it to them myself!" The pink mare placed herself sideways between student and teacher, allowing the wink she gave the filly to go unnoticed.

Before the stallion could object, Rainbow Dash bumped him in the side. "Aww come on Zephyr!" she scolded him. "Pinkie can take care of it! Besides, Applejack wanted her south fields watered a little extra today."

At her idol's insistence, Zephyr relented. "Alright," he conceded. "Just make sure you get a good night's rest." He nodded at Rainbow Dash and the two of them took off. In seconds, an argument broke out and their flight became some kind of high-speed contest.

_Maybe they are right for each other,_ Scootaloo mused. _At least he can keep up with her, I guess._ She turned to face the party mare. "Thanks Pinkie Pie. For a second, I thought I was done for."

Her savior's smile stretched from ear to ear. "No problem Scoots!" Pinkie told her. "I'd never let a friend's secret get out if I could stop it." The mare's grin faded, and concern took its place. "You sure you won't think about it some more? I'm sure the Cakes would let you stay at Sugarcube Corner with me."

Scootaloo sighed. Despite her best efforts, Pinkie Pie had found out she was an orphan months ago. Rather than turn her in, the mare actually helped her find the cave she currently lived in. In fact, the pink pony's regular gifts of baked goods were the only consistent meals she usually got. "No thanks, Pinkie," the filly answered. As much as she trusted the mare, there was no way she'd expose herself to that much insanity on a regular basis. "Besides, I like my cave. It's…quiet."

Her lie didn't remotely fool the older pony, whose face only grew sadder. Wordlessly, Pinkie grabbed the box of cupcakes—still half-full—and offered it to Scootaloo. "It's okay to talk about it, Scoots," she said quietly. "I can't help if you won't let me. I was really, _really_ sad when Grannie Pie passed away, but my friends helped me feel better."

The Crusader felt herself choking up. Turning away, she collected her scooter and hitched the box to it. "You are helping me Pinkie," the filly replied. She tried to sound cheerful, but it came out bitter. Without looking back, Scootaloo kicked her scooter into motion and sped away as fast as she could.

Moments later, with Ponyville left behind her, she allowed her mind to drift around the day's events. Instead of the exercises Rainbow Dash had demanded of her, the offer to spend the night pushed itself to the front of her thoughts. "_Heck, you could even stay the night if you needed to,"_ her idol's voice echoed in her thoughts.

Scootaloo jumped a large rock in the road and veered to the left. The maneuver carried the Crusader into a narrow path through thick woods (thankfully not the Everfree) that led straight to her cave. _Are you still on about that?_ she asked herself. _What good would that do anyway?_ Before she could continue scolding herself, Pinkie Pie's offer of a home at Sugarcube corner came to mind. _Forget it already!_

At length, the orange filly arrived at the entrance to her cave. Absently removing her helmet and grabbing the box of cupcakes, she continued to try and shake thoughts of sleeping somewhere else. But the more she looked around, the harder it was to dismiss her meager furnishings. _What I wouldn't give to sleep in a real bed again,_ she thought wistfully. _To wake up to a warm breakfast, invite Applebloom and Sweetie Belle over, and not have to hide._ Already, the oppressive silence of the cave began to irk her. _But mostly, just to have somepony—anypony at all—to be there when I woke up._

This last cut Scootaloo to the quick. More than anything, she was sick of being alone. Sick of silence. Sick of not hearing the voice of somepony she cared about first thing in the morning. And she was _definitely_ sick of not being able to tell her friends anything. One word in the wrong ear and she'd be taken away from Ponyville and put in a foster home. Again.

Scootaloo winced at that thought. Shortly after her parents died, she'd run away from the first home they'd put her in. From then on, she wandered randomly around the countryside. Often she'd stolen from vendors and farmers to keep from starving. Had she not met Sweetie Belle over two years ago, the young pegasus probably wouldn't have stayed in Ponyville.

The Crusader thought back to that day, smiling at the memory. Hearing a strange voice, she found the unicorn moping in a corner by herself, singing a sad song. Apparently she'd been turned down by a schoolyard crush beforehand. Scootaloo had long since forgotten the words, but the tune stuck with her. She'd even made lyrics (painstakingly) to match her own sadness.

After the talent show fiasco last year, the young pegasus didn't sing much anymore. But sometimes, when she was alone and the mood struck her, she'd sing how she felt and not worry about her rough voice. The first notes were quiet, but soon the cave echoed with song.

*(Parody of "I'm Not That Girl" from _Wicked_)

Don't watch, don't hear  
Keep your distance, don't go near  
Though the night chills to the bone  
There's nothing they can do  
I'm all alone

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Just ignore what can't be true  
There's nothing they can do  
I'm all alone

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been.  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Fake laugh, false grin  
Don't stay outside, looking in  
It's no good to weep and moan  
Though it's hard right now  
I'll live somehow  
I'm all alone

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
Sometimes I wish I were made of stone  
Standing proud and tall  
Instead I fall  
I'm all alone

As the last snatches of music left her, wetness filled Scootaloo's eyes. She wiped the unshed tears away and despondently began to eat a cupcake. It wasn't long before the silence once again descended upon the cold stone chamber.

"Take it off," Zephyr commanded. His student blinked at him for a moment, not understanding. "That. The jacket," he clarified. He even pointed emphatically at it. At last, the light bulb flickered on and Scootaloo unzipped the weighted jacket. "Over there. We're done with it for a while."

She did as he asked and tossed the jacket away. Free of her handicap, she waited for further instructions with obvious excitement. _She totally knows,_ Zephyr thought to himself. _Oh well. Best not keep her waiting._

"Today," he began melodramatically, "is perhaps. The most. Important. Day. Of. Your—"

"Get on with it already!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him from the vantage point of her cloud. "Jeez, it's not like we don't already know!"

The grey pegasus rolled his eyes. "Fine. Have it your way," he sniffed. "You're flying today," he said bluntly. "Non-negotiable."

Upon hearing the words, his student's face grew ecstatic. "Really?!" she asked. "No kidding?! Seriously?! If you're pulling my leg—"

"I'm not," he assured her. A grin stretched across his own face. _She's gonna love this next part._ "Also," he continued, "today isn't about technique. It's all about getting you airborne. I want you to try flying on instinct for today. I'll help if you ask me to, but otherwise it's all you."

The filly's jaw dropped. "Cool!" she shouted after a moment of stunned silence. "But wait; what if I crash?"

Rainbow Dash got to the answer first. "Then you pick yourself up and try again!" she shouted down at them. "And next time, you do better!"

"Am I allowed to teach my own class or not?" Zephyr called to her. "No more interruptions from the peanut gallery!" The cyan mare gave a loud Hmph! and stopped talking. Her expression might have been penitent in the proper light, though it was a mystery what kind of light that would be. Scootaloo giggled at the exchange, drawing the grey pegasus's attention once more. "Alright. Let's just do a few warm-up stretches before we get started."

His student performed the required stretches impatiently, eager to start flying. To her evident surprise, however, she overbalanced several times. _She's not used to moving without the vest_, he guessed. _That might actually make things easier._ Within five minutes, the would-be teacher was satisfied she wouldn't pull anything during liftoff.

"Okay, final checklist. First, flap your wings," he ordered. The orange filly complied, moving her wings in long, smooth strokes. They were strong enough after the two weeks of training that her hooves began to come off the ground. "Good. Now extend and refold." The orange wings spread as wide as they could before folding back against his student's sides. "Final check: who's the best flyer in Equestria?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo answered without hesitating.

Zephyr winced, practically feeling Rainbow Dash's smug grin on his back. "Blow to the pride aside, that's the wrong answer," he said. Coughing noises came from above, but he ignored them. "No matter what, the answer should be you." He tapped the filly on the head. "You're not flying because of Rainbow Dash; you're flying because of your own perseverance and strength. So whatever happens, believe in your heart that _you_ are the best flyer; even if your body doesn't know it yet."

His student just tilted her head and stared at him. "Wow," she said. "That was really sappy."

The grey stallion face-hoofed as hard as he could. "Just get into leaping position," he sighed. At his command, Scootaloo spread her hooves out and crouched. She'd been doing this from day one, springing as high and far as she could with a single flap. Even with the weighted jacket, Zephyr had seen her leap over park benches and tables. "Now whenever you're ready, use your leap to take off. No flap limit."

The young pegasus barely let him finish the instructions before jumping with all her might. Unencumbered by weighted gear, she sailed surprisingly far through the air. That is, Scootaloo was surprised. In a panic, the filly flailed her wings and legs disjointedly until she crashed back into the ground twenty feet away.

Zephyr ran over to make sure she was okay. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she promised, picking herself up. "I just…jumped a bit harder than I expected."

"Remember to flap correctly this time," he corrected gently.

Nodding her assent, Scootaloo squared herself into the correct stance once again. This time, her flaps were smooth and crisp. Five, ten, fifteen feet into the air she rose before drifting back down. Her landing was much more graceful the second time, involving only a few stumbling steps when she touched down.

_She's so close,_ Zephyr agonized. _If only there was more of a breeze today—_the thought trailed off as common sense kicked in. _I love being a moron. Really_. Out loud, he said "One more try. I know you'll get it this time Scootaloo!" A glance told him Rainbow Dash was watching eagerly. She could tell, just like he could, that this was the moment of truth.

Scootaloo took her stance again. The grey stallion extended his senses to the air around him and called upon his _ventus _abilities. With a small amount of effort, wind began to blow from behind his student just as she took her leap.

Zephyr held his breath. The filly gained altitude with every flap, quickly reaching fifteen feet once again. When fifteen became twenty, her climb halted for several seconds. _Come on, kid!_ he silently prayed. _Just a little more!_ It was clear she was struggling against something as hard as she could.

After what seemed an eternity, something gave. Scootaloo's wings began to pump faster without losing their rhythm. The strain fled her face. The air rippled with some kind of release of tension. His student gave a loud whooping cry and pulled to a stop in midair. "I can't believe it! I'm finally flying!" she yelled at them.

"Way to go kid!" cheered Rainbow Dash from her cloud. "I knew you had it in ya!"

Zephyr couldn't help feeling a bit of pride seeing Scootaloo in the air. Even though he planned to make money teaching young pegasi to fly, he thought it might be worth it to teach for free if he got to be part of this moment every time. His smile was almost as big as his student's as he watched her fly circles just because she could.

There weren't any words for it. What it felt like to fly was beyond description. Air rushed past Scootaloo's face as she pressed forward as fast as she could. Her wings and heart seemed to beat in time with each other, and every breath she took further exhilarated her. The grin she wore threatened to stretch past her ears as she began to climb.

It had happened so quickly. At first, some invisible pressure had tried to force her back to the ground. No matter how much she'd struggled, it wouldn't go away. But then…_What happened?_ she wondered. Some hidden instinct asserted itself and something small changed itself in the way she flapped. Gravity loosened its grip and the barrier disappeared. Whatever it was, the young pegasus felt at home in the air. _Up here, there's nothing holding me down._

"Mind if we join you?" a voice called, pulling her back to reality. Zephyr and Rainbow Dash had taken flight when she wasn't looking and now flew on either side of her. "Or is this a private flight?" Her teacher wore his own smile as he asked.

"Of course not!" Scootaloo replied. "This is awesome!"

"Hah, you think _this_ is awesome?" Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Let's see what you can _really_ do!"

Needing no further encouragement, the orange filly began pumping her wings as hard as she could. Her speed began to increase rapidly; below, houses whisked by in a blur. On a whim, she flew straight up into the sky with the adults in tow. At about two-hundred feet the air became thinner. Her ascent halted and the effort to keep herself aloft became more taxing. Rather than fight for more altitude, Scootaloo angled herself downward in a steep dive.

If flying felt good, _this_ felt exceptional. The air blowing in her face was the biggest rush she'd ever experienced. In less than a couple seconds, the ground seemed incredibly close, however. The inexperienced flyer desperately tried to pull up, instinct once again guiding her movements. _Come on! You can do this!_ she screamed at herself. _You're the best flyer in Equestria!_ This last was merely one of the few thoughts she'd hung on to before the head rush had kicked in. The ground was less than a second away. Her wings couldn't move themselves fast enough. Scootaloo closed her eyes and braced for impact.

The air seemed to thicken around her, slowing her fall. But the ground was too close for her to stop completely. Her twenty-story fall became more like a two-story fall. Thankfully, the air also pushed her forwards so she skidded along the ground instead of suffering a straight drop. The orange filly dragged along the ground a good twenty feet before stopping.

When she did stop, it was just in time to feel fire shoot up her right foreleg. Opening her eyes, she looked at the limb to see a smear of dirt and blood around her knee. Two thumps shook the ground beside her.

"Scootaloo! Are you okay?" Zephyr demanded, coming into view. Worry reflected clearly on his features as he examined her injury. "Where are you hurt? Anywhere else?" He began running his hoof over her legs and wings, probably checking for broken bones.

"I'm fine," she told him. In truth, she was. Better than fine. She'd just flown for the first time in her life. _I've gotta do that again!_ she thought. _Minus the crashing part hopefully._ "I think I just skinned my knee." _Somehow. What caught me?_

Rainbow Dash appeared with the first-aid kit she'd seen in previous lessons. Her teacher always kept it handy in case of emergency, and it appeared his first reaction had been to have it brought. The older mare set it down next to him and pulled the lid open. "Sweet wipeout kid," she said afterwards. "Definitely good for a first flight."

Scootaloo flushed with pride at the compliment until a jolt of pain shot up her leg. "Yeowch! What was that?" she demanded angrily. Turning, she saw her teacher dabbing the injury on her leg with a cloth.

"Hydrogen Peroxide," he answered calmly. "Helps clean the cut and prevent infection. Also stings like lemon juice." A few more painful dabs and he put the cloth away. From a roll in the kit, he tore off a large strip of bandaging and began wrapping it expertly around her knee. "There. Good as new," he announced when it was done.

Scootaloo shook the bandaged leg experimentally. It twinged a bit, but otherwise moved normally. She stood up, and shocked her teacher by wrapping him in a full-bodied hug. "Sorry I've been kind of a jerk to you," she said. "Thanks for teaching me to fly."

She released the hug and saw a smile on the grey stallion's face. "You're welcome, Scoots."

Rainbow Dash came over and jabbed her in the side. "So kid," she began. "Are ya ready for round two?"

Scootaloo's answer was a broad grin.

The following couple of weeks passed quickly for Scootaloo. Now that she could fly, the sessions with Zephyr became fun and diverting instead of laborious and exhausting. With each lesson the filly picked up more tips and tricks to maintain control of her flight. A slight tip of the wings here, a short glide there, and soon she could sustain flight for nearly an hour. The conditioning from previous weeks had made her much stronger than she'd realized, and she progressed quickly.

The lessons themselves slackened, reducing in length and frequency. The young pegasus now only spent three or four hours a day with her instructor with weekends completely free. As such, she set about doing the other thing she loved: Crusading with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. The three of them continued their campaign of reckless and dangerous Cutie Mark schemes with a host of new opportunities opened up involving a working pair of wings.

Flight wasn't the only thing Scootaloo learned. A few days after her first attempt, Rainbow Dash let slip that Zephyr's _ventus_ abilities helped stop her fall. Whatever remnants of hatred she still had towards the stallion vanished; and he quickly became almost as impressive as her idol in no time at all. Barriers between them gone, the easygoing sessions filled with jokes and laughter. The first time she landed on a cloud and couldn't stay balanced nearly caused them both to choke with mirth.

The more she thought about it, the more the filly realized how dumb her hatred had been. Especially whenever Rainbow Dash showed up. Her teacher's face practically lit up with joy whenever he saw her; an expression mirrored on the cyan mare. Scootaloo got in the habit of watching their arguments just to try and figure out the hidden dynamic between them. The only conclusion she could draw was that somehow they enjoyed butting heads.

At any rate, it was a good time in her life. Even if she went home every night to sleep on the cold, hard rock, her days were too full and exciting for sadness. As it always does, summer sped its way past too quickly. With only a few more weeks until school started up again, Scootaloo wished these days could just go on forever.

Student in tow, Zephyr exited Madame Mayor's office and headed outside. As soon as the two of them reached a polite distance, the older pegasus let out a loud, whooping cheer. Unconcerned with who was watching and giving him strange looks he shot into the air and flew a quick victory lap around a nearby building. "We did it!" he cried in jubilation.

Scootaloo patiently waited for him to calm down. In short order, Zephyr returned to the ground next to her. "Tell us all how you really feel," she snickered at him. "It's just a piece of paper."

Zephyr refused to let his spirit be in any way reduced. "It might just be paper," he told her, "but it means I can teach young pegasi how to fly in Ponyville. I've finally got steady work I enjoy!" He lowered himself to the filly's eye level. "Thank you Scootaloo. I mean it. I couldn't have done it without you."

She waved away his thanks like it was nothing. "So…does this mean you're done teaching me?" she asked him. A note of sadness hid in the question.

The older pegasus shook his head. "Of course not. I won't be asking you to come every day anymore, but you can stop by any time for a quick lesson," he explained gently. "But from here on you're free to set your own hours, try your own stunts, and fly as little or as often as you want. To quote a smarter pony than me, 'I can only give you your wings; I can't make you use them.'"

This seemed to perk the Crusader up a bit. "Okay then. Thanks again for the awesome lessons. They were a blast!" She paused for a second. "At least after the first couple weeks were over."

Zephyr chuckled a little. "Nothing I can do about that," he apologized. "So, what do your parents think?"

An unexpected look—that of a startled rabbit—briefly crossed his student's face. "Oh. They, uh…thought you did a really good job," she answered. "They're really impressed with all you've taught me."

_I must have imagined it,_ he rationalized. "Well that's good. When can I meet them?" Scootaloo gulped audibly. With his _ventus _-heightened senses, Zephyr noticed a few strange things. Her breathing increased in pace, moving the air more than usual. Moisture began to collect around her and careful examination revealed a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"I…uh…I don't think that's such a great idea," the orange filly stammered. "They really don't like visitors. I…uh…can't even get them to let my friends stay over."

Something was definitely strange. Even if she wasn't outright lying to him, the grey pegasus could tell she was hiding something. _Maybe I should press a little_. "I wouldn't stay for long. Besides, I want to congratulate them for raising such a promising filly."

It happened too quickly for him. At least, he hadn't expected anything rash just yet and didn't have time to register what was happening. His student spun and bucked him in the face before taking flight to escape him. Pain exploded across his face from the impact. Small though she was, Scootaloo packed a significant punch. One of her hooves caught him directly in the eye, momentarily blinding him while she fled.

"Now _that_ was uncalled for," he growled as his vision returned. His good eye saw clearly which direction the younger pegasus flew, and he launched himself after her at full speed.

With her lead, it was a challenge to keep Scootaloo in sight. Zephyr would no sooner follow her around a corner than her tail would disappear into an alley. He persisted, however, and gained by a few feet with every turn. _She can't keep this up long. She's going full-speed through difficult terrain. Soon she'll trip herself up trying to turn a corner._

Despite his anger, he was fairly impressed. The filly's choice of the streets and alleys of Ponyville was either very smart or very lucky. The short stretches between turns prevented the older pony from accelerating as he chased her. Narrow streets made sharp turns more difficult for him because of his larger size. And if he didn't maintain his best speed, even at dangerously sharp turns, he would lose sight of her immediately.

As usual, fate intervened. Unpredictable, random, _pink_ fate. Zephyr rounded a corner only to crash into none other than Pinkie Pie. The two of them rolled along the ground for several yards, eventually ending in a heap in the middle of the street. "Hiya Zephyr!" the party mare greeted dizzily from on top of him. "Whatcha doin'?"

By the time his vision stopped spinning, Scootaloo was gone. With a sigh, he shook Pinkie Pie off and tried to puzzle through his student's reaction. _Why was she getting so nervous?_ he wondered. _Something to do with her parents? All I wanted was to meet with them. Why would…_

An idea occurred to him then, but he refused to jump to conclusions. He needed information before he started thinking like that. And conveniently, the pony who knew more about everypony in town than anypony else was right there next to him. "Hey Pinkie Pie," Zephyr began. "What do you know about Scootaloo's parents?"

It was several hours before Scootaloo emerged from her hiding spot. A cluster of the library's uppermost branches shook as the filly peeked outward. _No sign of him,_ she noticed. _Might as well make a break for it._ Moving quietly, as the library's occupants weren't aware she'd loitered in the tree all day, she left the safety of the branches and flew low to the ground. Senses alert and eyes peeled for her pursuer, the young pegasus began making her way to the edge of town.

Within seconds, she'd regretted kicking Zephyr in the face. Over the last few weeks she'd grown to like him quite a bit, and now he probably hated her. But the idiot just wouldn't take no for an answer! He was just so determined to meet her parents.

For her part, Scootaloo would've loved to introduce him. Not to mention Rainbow Dash, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, Ms. Cheerilee, and a dozen others. Heck, she'd even like to just talk about her parents with somepony (who wasn't pink and crazy). _But that'll only bring trouble,_ a voice reminded. _Trouble and pain. They won't understand. They can't._

By now, she'd reached Ponyville's outer edge. The Crusader abandoned all pretense of stealth and took off towards her cave. She poured on the speed until her lungs burned, desperate to get there quickly. After a few short minutes, it came into view. With a relieved sigh, she touched down in front of the cave and trotted inside.

Already, the gears in her head were turning. A plan began to form itself as her breathing normalized. _I'll hide out in here a couple days,_ she thought. _Then, when he's had time to cool down, I'll find Zephyr and apologize to him. That gives me plenty of time to think of a good excuse for bucking him like that. If I do it right, maybe I can even get him to stop bugging me about my parents._

"So you do live here," remarked a voice behind her. "I was beginning to have doubts."

The orange filly froze, petrified with fear. She knew that voice. And she couldn't tell what scared her more: the fact its owner had found her or that its owner was _here_ of all places. Either way, her reaction was the same. "Ponyfeathers," she whispered, caught. Resigned to her fate, Scootaloo turned to face Zephyr as bravely as she could.

"I suppose I can understand why you bucked me like that," the grey stallion continued. He moved from his position near the entrance and closer to her. As he drew near, she saw his right eye was blackened and swollen shut. "But I do want to know one thing." He waved a hoof around the cave. "Just how long have you been living like this?"

"What's it to you?" she spat defiantly. "It's not your business how I live!"

An incredibly sad look appeared on the older pegasus's face. "How long have they been gone, Scootaloo?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

The question felt like a blow to the gut. Against her will, tears began to form in the filly's eyes. "Almost three years," she said tersely, turning her head so he wouldn't see her cry. "And I've been alone for most of them."

She expected pity, and was not disappointed. It practically covered Zephyr's face. But underneath, it seemed like there was something else too. "Three years," he repeated quietly. "How did it happen?"

This time, she refused to answer. Instead, she moved to the entrance and sat down. Trying to run would be pointless; the grey stallion would catch her in seconds outside of Ponyville's clustered buildings. To her annoyance, the pest moved beside her and took his own seat.

"You probably haven't told anypony what happened yet, have you?" he asked. She said nothing, so he continued. "It hurts, being alone. Even if you have friends, you can't let them know what happened. You can't tell them how you live. If you do, you get scooped up and placed in foster care until you're adopted. Not that adoption is any better."

"Shut up," she growled. "You don't know what it's like! Nopony does!"

"Don't I?" Zephyr shot back with an edge of anger. "Every day, there's some part of you that expects them to just show up and tell you everything's alright. Every night, you cry yourself to sleep because they didn't come. You can't allow yourself to grieve because that means admitting they're gone for good. And every time you think about them, you wonder why you deserved to lose them. What you did or didn't do that made you lose them. Why they didn't stay if they really loved you."

His accusations made her blood run cold. "H-how could y-you possibly know any of that?" she demanded around sniffles. This time it was his turn to keep silent. "How did you even find me?"

"Pinkie Pie. No, she didn't tell me anything," he added when she scowled. "I couldn't get her to say anything except how often you came by to pick up food. After that, I guessed the direction you always went home in and searched until I got lucky." He gave her a questioning look. "You really traveled two miles every morning after sleeping on rocks just for flight training?"

Scootaloo nodded sullenly. "Yeah, and two miles back after a day of torture," she mentioned tartly. "I was gonna try and make a cloud bed once I could fly, but..." She glared at him as she trailed off. "So what now? You gonna turn me in, or just sit here and ask dumb questions?"

The older pony just shrugged. "I'm in no hurry. I'll even give you a chance to run if you want. You can take off right now and I'll give you a head start," he offered. "Ten seconds sound fair?" The filly snorted in disgust. "But whatever happens, I'm not turning you in."

She almost believed him. But then the cynicism of her years spent alone kicked in. "Yeah. Right. Sure," she said sarcastically. "You've just got the best of intentions. You're here to help me. And after a nice heart-to-heart chat you're gonna waltz on outta here and leave me alone."

"Mostly correct," he admitted. "Only thing is that you'll be waltzing out with me. I'm not letting you spend another night in this cave."

"I thought you weren't turning me in," she grumped coldly.

"I'm not. You're coming with me."

_That_ certainly caught her attention. "What…whaddaya mean…with you?" the orange pegasus asked nervously. In her growing fear, she noticed how much bigger Zephyr was than her. Also called to mind were his superior speed and those weird weather powers he had. "Are you foal-napping me?" She couldn't quite keep the panic out of her voice.

That gave him pause, and he turned to think about it. Scootaloo began edging out of reach. "Technically…yes," he agreed. "I guess I am. I'm taking you, probably against your will, to the house I share with Rainbow Dash. At least for a few days."

"You can't keep my there. I'll tell somepony—"

"Tell them what?" he asked. "Even if you don't let on that you're an orphan with no home, any investigation will quickly turn that up. Then, it'll be my word against yours about whether my actions are forgivable. Either way, you still end up in foster care. And both of us want to avoid that. Like it or not, kid, you're stuck. Your only two choices are coming with me or being discovered by somepony less flexible."

Tears began rolling down Scootaloo's cheeks in earnest. _He's right,_ she realized. _There's nothing I can do!_ Frustration twisted her insides as she searched for any kind of escape. "It's…n-not…fair!" she yelled. Strangled half-sobs made her speech choppy and feeble. "W-why…can't y-you…just…l-leave m-me…alone?!"

Genuine sadness and sympathy contorted her captor's face. "Do you really need me to tell you that life isn't fair, Scootaloo?" he asked quietly. "You seem to have that lesson down." Zephyr stood up and retrieved a saddlebag from his earlier hiding spot. "Pack your things. Take as much time as you need to." Too upset for words, the filly nodded submissively and took the bag.

It took most of an hour to gather her things and place them just so in the bag. Each toy, trinket, and memento was deposited with the same care reserved for delicate glass. The total of her possessions was not much—especially without the furniture, improvised or recycled—but by the end her bag was barely closable. The last object was the portrait of her parents, still smiling at her, before she slipped the lid over the button.

Packing done, Zephyr grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulders with a promise to take great care of it. The filly took one last look around, knowing she'd miss the miserable place, before she and her captor took off for Rainbow Dash's place.

Unnoticed, a wooden blue scooter and a striped purple helmet lay neglected in the cave's deepest corner.

Scootaloo said nothing as they flew. Zephyr must have decided not to break the silence, for he made no further inquiries about her or her parents. In fact, the older pegasus seemed completely wrapped up in his own thoughts. She briefly considered trying to escape while he was distracted, but doubted he was quite that occupied. Besides, he had the bag with all of her things in it and she'd rather break both her wings than leave it behind.

The sun rested half an inch above the horizon, filling the western sky with a blaze of color. In another hour, it would probably be dark. _At least I'm not sleeping on rock tonight,_ she thought darkly. Then, a brighter thought occurred to her. _I get to stay at Rainbow Dash's house!_ It was almost enough to offset being forced to go there. Until she stopped to think about if her idol was involved in her foal-napping. With doubts and fears multiplying, they arrived at their destination.

Scootaloo had never seen Rainbow Dash's house up close before. The place was huge; easily big enough to house a dozen pegasi comfortably. While she stood gaping at the architectural features of the building, Zephyr walked up and opened the door. Stepping inside, he waved her in and closed the door behind her as she entered.

After the awe-inspiring view of the outside, the interior of the house seemed disappointingly normal. The room they'd entered was the living area, and aside from a couch and a small table it was more or less empty. The stairway lay in the center of the room, and the right side narrowed into a hallway. To the left, an open door revealed an average-sized kitchen and pantry.

"Alright," Zephyr said to call her attention. He gently laid the bag on the floor before continuing. "Time for some ground rules. Rule one: don't tell anypony about your parents or why you're here. Especially Rainbow Dash." _So she wasn't a part of this,_ she realized with relief. "Rule two: don't leave without letting myself or Rainbow Dash know first. Or at least, leave a note somewhere easy to find."

Scootaloo blinked in surprise. "You're not keeping me here? I can still go out and talk to other ponies?"

The grey stallion nodded. "The only thing I'm forcing you to do is eat and sleep here," he replied earnestly. "I don't want to deprive you of freedom; I just refuse to let you live like you were. Which brings me to the third and final rule: make yourself at home. Sleep in a bed. Show up for meals. Treat this like it's your house. And _don't worry_. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Even the Pinkie promise didn't allay her suspicion. No matter what he said or did, there was no escaping the fact he'd abducted her. Sure, he'd brought her into Rainbow Dash's home (and his, she guessed) and told her to get comfortable. He wasn't even imposing any real restrictions on her life. Parts of her said she should be grateful, both for having a place to stay and that she wasn't being turned over to foster care right now. But none of that made her any happier. In a way, living alone and independent had been an accomplishment. Every day she wasn't caught or driven to give up was a victory, a badge of honor. This unwanted interference made her feel weak and vulnerable; more so because there was nothing she could have done to stop it.

"Any questions?" Zephyr asked.

"Just one: why?" demanded the Crusader. "Why do any of this? Why force me to live here? Why don't you just rat me out?"

Whatever response he might have given was forestalled by the door to the house opening. Rainbow Dash strolled in and flopped down on the couch, oblivious to their presence. After the two minutes or so it took for her to get situated for optimum relaxation, she glanced over in their direction. "Hey Zephyr. Hey Scootaloo. What's up?" She noticed the shiner on the stallion's face. "What happened to you?"

For a moment, Scootaloo worried Zephyr would tell her the truth. "I had a bit of an accident earlier today," he explained instead. "Never saw it coming." He nodded at Scootaloo. "Is it okay if Scootaloo spends a few nights here? Her parents are out of town and she needs a place to stay."

The mare on the couch just shrugged. "Sure. Kid's practically family anyway. She can stay as long as she needs to."

The filly bit her tongue through the whole exchange. However, when Rainbow Dash said the word family it took all of her self-control not to break down crying. Instead, she hit her idol with a flying hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said. Abduction or no abduction, a welcome like that—especially from Rainbow Dash—went a great distance towards dissolving her misgivings about being there.

Taken by surprise, the mare seemed uncertain how to respond. As a result, she merely allowed herself to be hugged and waited for her assailant to let go. "Whoa there, kid," she said. "It's no big deal. No need to get all sappy on us."

Zephyr tapped the filly on the shoulder. "It's been a long day. You should get some rest," he advised. If there was any malice or ulterior motive to the suggestion, it was beyond her ability to detect. "You can have my room tonight. Tomorrow I'll have a guest room set up for you."

The offer surprised Scootaloo a little. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Probably the couch," he answered. "That is, unless Rainbow Dash falls asleep on it." He glanced her direction, and the reclining pegasus gave a loudly fake snore. With a snort, Zephyr grabbed the bag and began walking down the hall. "This way," he called back to her.

Choking down some not-nice words—she was still angry at him—Scootaloo followed him to a door in the hallway. Inside was sparse room occupied by a small desk, a single wooden chair, a nightstand, and a full-sized bed clothed in thick, plush sheets. The bed made her tired just by looking at it.

"Think you'll be able to get to sleep okay?" the grey pegasus asked seriously. "Do you need anything?"

As if to answer for her, the filly's stomach rumbled noisily. "Something to eat I guess," she told him, glaring. _Why does he have to act so concerned all the time?_ she wondered bitterly. "Why'd you lie to Rainbow Dash?"

"I didn't lie to her," he replied. He kept his voice low to prevent sound from carrying.

"You said the black eye was an accident and that my parents were gone for a few days!" she insisted.

"What I said," corrected Zephyr, "was that I _had_ an accident, and that your parents were _out of town_, so you needed a place to stay for a few days." He set the bag down by the door. "Both statements are technically true. Is it my fault if she draws the wrong conclusions?" Before continuing, he checked the hall to make sure Rainbow Dash still occupied the couch. "That's the trick to fooling other ponies. Tell them the truth in a way that can be misinterpreted. Try that next time instead of lying."

Scootaloo's jaw hung slightly agape. _He's giving me _lessons_ on how to avoid getting caught?_ "You are the weirdest foal-napper I've ever heard of!" she blurted.

For some reason, the older pony grinned at her. "Maybe. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't say so out loud where somepony might hear you." His eyes darted meaningfully towards the living room. "I'll get you a few celery stalks to snack on. It's too late for anything more substantial than that," he said before walking out.

As soon as he left, Scootaloo opened the bag and removed the portrait of her parents. As always, the picture brought a tear to her eye. With painstaking care, she placed it on the nightstand next to the bed.

The bed itself drew her attention. The pillow was a well-used chunk of cloud spanning the width of the bed. In addition to the thick sheets on the mattress there was a thick woolen blanket lying in a heap at the foot of the mattress. Overcome by curiosity and desire, the orange filly gingerly climbed into the bed.

Almost instantaneously, Scootaloo sank into the soft fabric. The feel of down and fluff and whatever else went into real bedding overcame her in seconds. All of the day's fatigue—amplified by hundreds of sleepless or uncomfortable nights—washed over her at once. She barely had time to pull the cover over herself before the sheer novelty of comfort knocked her unconscious.

"…as hard to wake up as you are," a voice said at the edge of her consciousness.

"I told you, I _never _get up before nine unless it's important!" somepony responded.

The chatter was annoying, whatever it was. Rather than wake up and try and decipher it Scootaloo rolled over and tried to sink back into the void.

"You see that? She twitched!" the second voice announced. "At last: signs of life!"

It was getting harder to ignore them. Her grip on sleep was slipping. "Lemme sleep," she mumbled in a slur. Wrapping the warm blanket tightly about herself, she squeezed her eyes shut. It worked until the blanket was yanked completely off of her. Scootaloo's eyes shot open.

Zephyr and Rainbow Dash stood on either side of the bed grinning like fools. "I'd say good morning," the grey pegasus teased, "but it's a little late for that."

The filly rubbed her eyes and looked for a clock. Finding one, she exclaimed "Two o'clock?! I just closed my eyes a couple seconds ago!" Her stomach growled thunderously, reminding her that she was starving. "Umm…I guess breakfast is out of the question?"

It was, but after some teasing from the two older ponies she was given a couple grilled cheese sandwiches from lunch. Ravenous as she was, they barely lasted twenty seconds. It wasn't until they were gone that she remembered why she was here in the first place. The memory soured her stomach. With a quick word to Zephyr about going to look for her friends, Scootaloo left the house and flew the short distance to Ponyville.

As she flew, something bugged her. It grew worse with each passing second, like an itch she couldn't scratch. _Something just doesn't feel right,_ she thought. _It's not the whole thing with Zephyr. I just feel…off_. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she allowed herself to just enjoy the wind underneath her wings.

The journey to Ponyville was disappointingly short. Too soon, the thatched houses became thick and clumped-together. By coincidence, her fellow Crusaders walked along the first street she flew over. With a sigh, the orange pegasus drifted downward to reach her friends. Somewhere during her approach they caught sight of her, for they began waving and calling to her.

"Heya Scootaloo!" Applebloom hollered.

"Over here!" Sweetie Belle chimed in.

Remembering to reduce her speed first, the winged Crusader landed gently on the ground in front of them. "Hey girls. What's up?" she greeted.

Applebloom rolled her eyes. "Nothin'! We ain't seen you fer days!" she complained. "Ah see Zephyr got you flyin' like he said."

Mention of her least favorite pegasus brought a frown to her face before she registered the rest. _It _has_ been days!_ "Sorry Applebloom. I guess I kinda lost track of days while I was training. You didn't get your Cutie Marks without me, did you?"

Sweetie Belle looked downcast. "No," she sighed. "Though we did get ourselves thrown out of the library." Her expression became a shy grin. "You should've seen Twilight when she found us though."

"Yeah! That was crazy!" agreed the red-headed filly. "Remember what Applejack told us about Twilight's mane catchin' fire? It was even more amazin' than we thought!"

"What? I missed the freak-out? Uh!" Scootaloo groaned. She'd really wanted to see that. The fact she missed something so cool because of that jerk Zephyr only made her hate him even more. Sulking slightly, she wondered what else she'd missed. Frustrated, the magenta-haired pegasus kicked at a loose stone in the street.

"What about you, Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked. "Ain't you happy you can fly now?"

"Yeah, I guess," she answered. "It is pretty awesome but…I don't know."

Sweetie Bell pressed her face close to her and inspected her closely. "I can't put my hoof on it, but something's different about you today. Is something wrong?" the young unicorn probed.

_A lot of things, actually_, Scootaloo replied mentally. She wouldn't mention Zephyr's ultimatum to them, out of pride as much as necessity. However, that strange feeling of something not right continued to pester her. Growing agitated, she told them about it.

After a long moment of putting heads together, they all gave up. "Maybe we'll figure it out if we go Crusadin'," suggested Applebloom. "Ah heard that the lake's warm today. Maybe we could try bein' Cutie Mark Crusader Synchronized Swimmers!"

With nopony offering any better ideas, the three of them started walking together towards the lake. _I don't know why,_ the orange Crusader pondered, _but this feels…awkward._ The strange itch continued to pester her.

"Hey! I just noticed something!" blurted Sweetie Belle. "We never really walk anywhere! Usually, Scootaloo takes us places with her scooter! I guess we'll have to get used to this now that she can fly, right Applebloom."

"Ah guess Ah never thought about that," the earth pony said thoughtfully. "Maybe that's why we got so tired Crusadin' these last few days. What do you think, Scootaloo?"

Neither of her friends noticed she'd halted dead in her tracks. _My scooter!_ her mind reeled. _When was the last time I saw my scooter?_ She tried to think back but her thoughts were growing to scattered and frantic. _Did I have it in the bag? Is it at the house?_ It took her longer than it should have to realize her friends were talking to her.

"…the matter, Scootaloo? Ya look like ya seen a ghost," Applebloom was saying.

Scootaloo blinked a few times quickly. "I'll be back," she told them. "I gotta find my scooter real quick." Without waiting for an answer, she took off towards Rainbow Dash's house.

In minutes, it came into view. Sprinting the last yards through the air, she burst through the door with a loud _Bang!_ Nopony must have been home because there was no response. Darting through the hall, she headed straight for Zephyr's room. Her bag lay exactly where she'd left it the previous night.

Faster than blinking, the filly began tearing through her belongings. _Where is it? It should be here!_ she silently screamed. But no matter how hard she willed it, the scooter did not appear anywhere in the bag. Possessions scattered across the floor, she flung the empty bag at the wall in anger. "Where is my scooter?!" she yelled.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, Scootaloo stopped to think. _It's not in my bag,_ she noted. _That means I didn't bring it here. If I didn't bring it here…_ Her brain clicked. _It's still in the cave!_ she realized. Without further pause the filly barreled out the door and took off towards her former residence.

Zephyr left the house just moments after Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash had a few clouds to clear up and wouldn't be back for an hour or so. That left him with time to kill, something he seemed to have in abundance lately. _A few more weeks_, he promised himself. _Just a few more weeks and I'll start up classes_.

In the meantime, he was going to give his powers over weather a bit of a workout. After more than a month of experimentation, the only thing he knew for sure was how little he actually knew. Rather than tackle projects that required large amounts of energy (like a full-blown storm) he set his sights on the finer points of his abilities. According to Twilight, the most difficult magic required less strength and more focus. With this in mind, Zephyr struggled to wrap his mind around every tiny variation of his skills rather than allowing himself to practice in depth with any single skill.

The obvious results were rain, wind, and lightning. Basic components of most any weather were practically second nature already. Less obvious were the plethora of different ways they could be employed. By forcing water to condense in the air around him, he realized he could make mist. Wind could be held in place and pressurized to provide a rudimentary (and as yet unstable) form of telekinesis. Static could be discharged in small bursts to create thunder noises or light small fires.

Out of curiosity, today he just wanted to be still. To extend his senses to the air around him and push outward as far as possible. How far could he reach? How much detail could he detect through the air? Did he hear, smell, touch, or taste the air to feel it? These were the questions he pondered as he flew towards Ponyville.

The grey pegasus took a meandering route towards the lake instead of heading to the town proper. There was a spot exactly forty-six feet off the ground that gave a breathtaking view of the town. _After all, if you're staying in one place you might as well have a view._ Glancing around as the lake got closer, he caught sight of Applebloom and Sweetie Belle moving in the same direction. On an impulse, he flew down to say hi.

"Hey Crusaders," he greeted them.

"Hi Zephyr!" they responded together. "You sure did a good job teachin' Scootaloo to fly," Applebloom added.

"Oh? Have you seen her?" he asked. "Or is she still trying to find you two?"

"Actually, you just missed her," the unicorn answered first. "She took off in a hurry just a minute ago. She kind of seemed upset."

"Upset?" Zephyr repeated. "Why'd she leave? Did she say anything?"

"She said somethin' about findin' her scooter and flew off," Applebloom told him. "Probably just forgot it at home or somethin'."

The stallion had never made claims of intelligence, or even significant common sense. But the wheels and gears in his head nonetheless turned swiftly as he considered the situation. _Why would she need to get upset about the scooter?_ he asked himself. _Is she worried it's missing? Does that mean— _In short order, he had his conclusion. _The cave!_

"Zephyr!" shouted a shrill voice in his ear.

He jumped and spun to see a worried pink face right next to him. "Pinkie Pie! Don't do that!" he admonished. Then he caught the look in her eye. "What's wrong?"

"My back's tingly and my legs are shivering!" she informed him seriously.

"What?" After speaking, he remembered her weird 'Pinkie-sense'. "What does that mean?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Something really really big and scary is going to happen outside of town unless somepony gets there super quick and does something!" She seemed to suffer a few small convulsions. "I can't find Rainbow Dash so it's really really _really_ important that you go that way really fast and stop whatever it is from doing whatever it's going to do!" She pointed in the direction of Scootaloo's cave.

Zephyr's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Without bothering to respond or say goodbye to the Crusaders he blasted off at full speed in the proper direction, muttering a string of expletives and curses that threatened to ignite the air around him. _There's no time for a Thunder Clap…I might miss the cave by miles,_ he reasoned.

Flying at Mach speeds, his greatest challenge was searching for Scootaloo. He was forced to alternate between scanning the sky and watching the woods below for even a single spot of orange. By the time the cave was in sight, he still had not found her.

_Wait,_ he thought looking at the cave entrance. _Is that her?_ A chunk of rock somewhat lighter than the surrounding mineral appeared to be moving towards the cave. Slowing down for a landing, he was able to confirm his suspicions.

Scootaloo walked carefully near the cave entrance, almost like she was trying to be stealthy. Zephyr flew closer as silently as he could in an effort to determine the source of her caution. It did not take long. From thirty yards away, it was clear that something huge occupied the cave.

The creature paced within, seeking a comfortable position. As it moved he could see many of its lion-like features. Massive paws, a brown-yellow coat, and a black-orange-mane adorned the beast. More fearsome were the oversized scorpion-stinger and leathery bat-wings. As if aware of his presence, the manticore growled loudly and bared razor-sharp teeth in a snarl.

At the mouth of the cave, the orange filly cowered at the noise. Instead of retreating, however, she began to edge around the corner and inside the beast's den. _What in Celestia's name does she think she's doing?!_ he wondered frantically. As fast as he dared, Zephyr flew closer to the cave's opening.

When he landed at the same corner Scootaloo had crouched by, his young charge had already gone inside. By peeking around the corner he was able to watch her creep towards the back of the cave. _Forget about the scooter!_ he silently begged. _Get out before that thing notices you!_ On cue, the manticore lifted its nose and sniffed the air. Scootaloo was too busy moving and looking for her scooter to see it turn and glare at her.

Either hungry or just angry, the hulking monster drew itself up and roared with deafening strength. Zephyr thought he could feel the ground shake from the sheer force of the noise. Scootaloo at last turned her attention to the creature and froze in place. He could see her eyes widen with fear as it approached with slow, ponderous steps.

_Move it Scootaloo!_ he thought at her desperately. _Don't freeze up! Get out now!_ The manticore stopped a few feet away from the filly and raised an oversized paw.

The older pegasus didn't wait any longer. With a yell designed to draw the thing's attention, Zephyr launched himself into the cave. It had no time to react as the stallion slammed into its side at high speed. The beast was knocked off-balance, but it was far more solid than he anticipated. With surprising speed, the swipe it had prepared for Scootaloo became a backhanded blow against him.

The paw connected with jarring impact and sent him flying backward into the wall. His left shoulder erupted with agony, and a loud popping noise told him it was dislocated. Everything went black for a few seconds as he struggled to remain conscious. "Scootaloo!" he managed to rasp through the pain. "Get out! Now!"

His vision returned in time to see his former student backed into a corner by the manticore. Despite his assault, it still seemed more interested in her. _Ponyfeathers!_ he swore to himself. Fighting waves of torment, he struggled to stand. _I guess I'm giving it everything_. With a deep breath, he began to pull static energy from the air around him.

By now, the manticore was certain of its victory. It licked its chops hungrily as it stared down at the orange filly and raised its head high. Jaws agape, its face descended towards Scootaloo for a single massive bite. Scootaloo screamed as loudly as she could, certain she was done for.

Fueled by anger and desperation, Zephyr's lightning bolt struck like a hammer blow on the beast's face. The force of the impact knocked its head to the side, where momentum carried its bite straight into the stone floor beside the filly.

The older pegasus wasted no time. While the beast reeled in pain from the lightning and the resulting collision with the floor, he flew over and grabbed Scootaloo by her tail with his teeth. The instant he had her in his grip he changed direction and dragged her outside the cave, eliciting a surprised cry from the younger pony. Zephyr didn't stop until they were fifty yards into the woods and hidden from the cave.

Safely out of danger, he released the filly's tail. "What in Equestria were you doing?!" he demanded angrily. "Did you not see the giant flesh-eating monster just inside?! That was completely reckless and foolhardy!"

Under his onslaught, Scootaloo shrank. "I had to get my scooter," she protested weakly. "I thought I could get past it."

"Your scooter? _Your_ _scooter?!_" His voice grew louder and angrier. "Is a scooter worth getting killed for? No! I can't believe you'd risk your life for something so stupid! I don't even want to think about what might have happened if I hadn't shown up!" She quailed further as he spoke. His dislocated shoulder throbbed painfully, forcing him to take a breath. As he exhaled, he was able to calm down a little. "I didn't take you out of that cave to be mean Scootaloo; I did it because I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. Why would you almost get yourself injured or…worse…for a stupid scooter?"

Tears filled the filly's eyes and she looked away. "It's the last thing they gave me," she choked. "For my birthday. Right before they…" She couldn't finish.

In the face of her shame and sorrow, his anger melted away. In its place came empathy and pity. Zephyr wrapped his good foreleg around her in a loose hug, and she began crying in earnest. For a long moment they stayed that way, until an angry roar erupted from the cave.

The older pegasus turned towards the noise, and his anger began to reemerge. "Scootaloo," he said softly. The filly ceased her sobbing and looked up at him. "I want you to go wait at the house for a while. I'll be there as soon as I can." He released her and began moving back towards the cave.

"W-why?" she sniffled. "W-what are y-you gonna do?"

Zephyr turned his head to look back at her with a grim expression. "I'm getting your scooter."

After a second of stunned surprise, Scootaloo nodded and took off in the direction of home. The stallion turned his attention back to the cave. As he moved, static began to mass itself around him. More and more of it he pulled, until the air around him crackled and sizzled with energy. Left leg drooping limply as he flew, he came in sight of the now-enraged creature. "Alright ugly," he growled. "You wanna play rough? Then let's play rough."

The battle was epic. Legendary. Neither side gave a single inch to the enemy. On and on the conflict raged, pushing both combatants to the edge of their endurance. Then Scootaloo blinked.

"Shoot!" she yelled at the tortoise. "Why can't I beat you?" Tank just stared at her dumbly. "Well, you won't win this time. Go again…now!"

For the first few minutes after she made it back, the filly had paced the floor nervously while she waited for Zephyr. That got boring quickly. Since then, she'd been engaging Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise in staring contests to pass the time. She couldn't be sure he actually understood what she was doing, but at least it was something to do. Even the dubious challenge of staring down Tank couldn't completely distract her from worry.

Downstairs, she heard the door open. Worry turning to relief, Scootaloo barreled down into the living room and collided headfirst into Rainbow Dash. The two pegasi landed in a tangle near the foot of the stairs. "Ow," groaned the mare. "Were you in my room?"

Scootaloo extricated herself from her idol and gave an abashed look. "Yeah," she admitted. "I was playing around with Tank."

"Oh. Okay then." Rainbow Dash seemed to take it in stride. "You haven't seen Zephyr around, have you? We were gonna get your room around right about now." She didn't wait for an answer; she just got up and began combing the house. "I kinda expected him to be waiting for me. He usually tries to be early."

Scootaloo gulped quietly and tried to think of what to say. _Should I tell her what he's doing?_ she asked herself. _If I do, she'll ask why. Then she'll want to know what she was doing there to begin with. And then she'll be angry about what I'll tell her! But if I don't say anything…_

"Wait a second," the older pony said, stopping. "Weren't you off with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle? What're you doing back here?" The filly didn't answer. Rainbow Dash came over, suspicion evident. "You guys never call it a day this early. What's up? Did something happen?"

She decided to stall for time. "Zephyr was gonna tell you about it when he got back," Scootaloo blurted. _It's probably true,_ she told herself. "I'm not supposed to say anything yet."

It almost worked. The mare started nodding her head in understanding, but stopped as something flickered in her mind. "Wait, so you _did _see him!" she accused. "Where'd he go then? And what's so important you can't just tell me?" Irritation worked its way into her tone. "Well I'm not waiting to find out. Spill it, kid!" she commanded.

The Crusader's jaws opened and closed as she searched for a way out. _What do I say?_ she panicked. _How do I get out of this?_

She was saved from answering by the door slamming open. Both pegasi turned their gaze to the opening, unsure of what to expect. Whatever it was they might have expected, it wouldn't have been a scooter rolling inside with no driver and a helmet perched on the handle. With a gasp, Scootaloo realized it was _her_ scooter and helmet. But both were in bad repair. The helmet was dented and scratched up, but the scooter was a wreck. Two wheels were missing, the main board had a large crack in it, and the handlebar rod was bent at an angle.

"What the—" Rainbow Dash started to say until she looked out the door. "Oh my gosh!"

In staggered Zephyr, barely able to keep himself upright. His front left hoof dragged along the floor as he walked. A nasty gash above his right eye bled across his face, as well as numerous other small cuts and bruises. One of his wings was held slightly askew, and his breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. He only made it a few feet inside the house before collapsing. Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo both rushed to his side. The older mare got there first. "Zephyr!" she cried. "Are you okay? What the hay happened to you?" Scootaloo felt moisture in her eyes, and gave Zephyr a tiny nuzzle in the mane.

He gave a few painful coughs and opened an eye to look at Scootaloo. "Hey…Scoots," he rasped. "Got…your scooter…for you." The eye closed again as he passed out.

Rainbow Dash gave her an accusing glare. "What. Happened." Her voice was a furious snarl. "Now."

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed. "If it weren't for me it wouldn't have happened!" She gave Rainbow Dash the short version (leaving out the part about being an orphan), and with each sentence her idol's glare got colder. When she finished, the rainbow-maned pegasus said nothing. _Why isn't she yelling at me?_ wondered Scootaloo. _Why isn't she getting angry?_

"Help me get him up," Rainbow Dash ordered, at last breaking the silence. The filly numbly complied. With their combined efforts, they carefully situated the unconscious stallion on the athlete's back. "I'm taking him to the hospital. I don't know how long it'll be before we get back. There's food in the pantry." Her voice was completely neutral, and her statements surprisingly well thought out. As carefully as she could, the mare carried him outside. Before taking off, she looked back at Scootaloo. "Don't go anywhere, kid. This isn't _even close_ to being over." With that, she and her passenger took to the air, leaving Scootaloo cold and alone.

Scootaloo sat in the living area with the picture of her parents and the tortured remnants of her scooter. With a little work the helmet might be salvaged, but it was apparent the scooter itself was beyond hope. Even though it was a twisted, destroyed corpse of the vehicle it once was, she couldn't make herself let it go. However, that was not her only sorrow.

_Why?_ she asked herself over and over. _Why would that jerk risk his life like that just for my scooter? _His words from earlier echoed themselves in her mind. _"I didn't take you out of that cave to be mean Scootaloo; I did it because I care about you too much to let anything happen to you."_ It made no sense. _Why does he care so much?_ All of her anger towards him for abducting her transformed into guilt and confusion.

The filly looked over to the smiling faces of her parents. _Maybe I did need help_, she finally admitted to herself. Her self-control was ebbing away; she could already feel tears rising to the surface just looking at the picture. _I wish you could tell me what to do. I just want to hear your voices again._ Once again, she turned back to the ruined scooter. _I remember when I got this thing. All that time ago…_ The memory dragged itself from the depths of her mind, until every sense was consumed by reminiscence.

_It was her birthday, and she'd finally reached a sufficient age to feel appropriate excitement for the occasion. Their family didn't have much, but that never stopped them from making every major event as grand and uplifting as possible. Her mother placed a homemade cake with five candles on the table. "Happy Birthday Scootaloo!" she cried. "Quick, blow out all the candles and make a wish!"_

_Face screwed up in concentration, she huffed and puffed as hard as she could and snuffed out all the candles in one go. "I did it!" the she cried triumphantly._

"_That's right," her father said as he appeared in the door. "And because you did such a good job, you win a prize!"_

_She gasped. "Really? I do?" Her parents chuckled at her serious surprise._

"_Yep," her father continued. "But I bet you probably want to eat your cake first. You don't want to come through here for some little old prize." He spread his wings to cover most of the doorway._

"_No! I wanna see it!" she whined. Leaping up from the table, she darted underneath his widespread legs. There in the living room, right in the center of the floor, was a large red box. She flung herself at it with a joyful giggle; in seconds the box lay in shambles. With reverence, she beheld its contents. "What is it?" she asked, overawed._

_Her father leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "It's called a scooter," he explained. "You ride them around anywhere you want to go, and it can even do tricks. This is a magic scooter I made just for you. It can take you all over the world if you believe in it." So taken was she with the simple wooden scooter that she never noticed her father winking at her mother._

"_Can I ride it? Please?" she begged? "Just one quick ride and I'll come back for cake. I promise!"_

"_Not yet you can't," her mother said from behind. "Not without this." She squirmed as something was placed on her head and strapped under her chin. She looked up to see a purple helmet with white stripes. "The magic won't work if you don't wear this helmet," her mother warned._

_Her father took her outside and showed her how to ride the scooter. After a few false starts, he tied himself to the shaft and began running down the street. Squealing with delight, she closed her eyes and imagined herself flying through the sky. After a few minutes and with no way to stop, the two crashed in the middle of the street._

_Her knee was skinned, and she began to cry. Her father picked her up and hugged her, told her everything would be fine. "It's just a small scrape," he told her. "That proves it. Any other pony would be hurt much worse. You're just too amazing on that scooter to hurt yourself." She sniffed and looked at him, tears fading. "And silly me, I probably messed you up while you were doing so well."_

_Her face became a smile, and she squeezed him in a hug of her own. "I love you dad! It's the coolest present ever!" Laughing and joking, they returned home for cake._

A knock at the door shook her free of the memory. Scootaloo rushed over and flung it open. Rainbow Dash and Zephyr walked in, the latter with a pronounced limp on his left side. The grey pegasus looked half mummified; bandages were wound tightly about his wings, ribs, and the side of his face with the gash. Only his puckered black eye was visible; the other was covered by the bandage. Oddly enough, his mouth was set in a smile as he moved next to her.

Rainbow Dash—not quite smiling but no longer appearing homicidal—closed the door and squared up with Scootaloo. Her gaze seemed less accusing and more considering, as if she were deciding what to do or say.

"I had to tell her," Zephyr whispered in her ear. "Everything. I'm sorry." He caught sight of the mangled scooter and winced. "Sorry about the scooter too."

"Thanks for getting it for me," she replied sincerely. "It means a lot."

Rainbow Dash broke her silence. "Okay kid, here's what's gonna happen," she began. "First: you're gonna apologize for making Zephyr get himself hurt for you." The filly recoiled in shame, but nodded agreement. "Second: you're gonna set up your new room and move your things." Closing her eyes, the fearful pegasus waited for the axe to fall. "And third: you're gonna get comfortable living around here, 'cause I'll be flightless before I let you go roaming the streets with no place to live anymore. You're staying with us. Any questions?"

Scootaloo's jaw hit the floor. _That's it?_ Then the second part. _I'm staying?!_ "But…I… why would—?" A hoof went in front of her mouth.

"Just shake your head," Zephyr whispered. "I worked hard to cool her down, so you better not blow it with dumb questions." He removed the hoof, and she did as he said.

"Good," the mare stated. "Now that that's over with, I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Dragging dufus here to the hospital and back wasn't easy. I'll let him tell ya what happened." She began drifting up the stairs. "Oh, and by the way. Next time you're trying to stun or slow down somepony so they can't chase you, aim for the gut instead of the face. Trust me." She vanished into her room.

The magenta-haired filly turned her open-mouthed shock to Zephyr. "You try that gut-shot on me and I can't be held responsible for what I do in response," he warned half-teasingly. "What's the matter? Did you think she'd kick you out?"

At last, she found her voice. "Uh, yeah! I almost got you killed! And I've been lying to you both this whole time! When you left, she looked ready to _murder_ me!" she almost yelled at him. "And what about you? I'm the reason you're in those bandages. Why are you still trying to help me?"

The older pony just waited patiently through her outburst. When she finished, he asked "Do you want to keep getting hysterical, or do you want to hear what happened?"

The simple question, calmly delivered, lowered her out of her high-strung state. She took a deep breath and slowly relaxed. "What happened," she answered quietly.

Zephyr nodded and began explaining. "After you left, I attacked the manticore. It didn't like getting hit with lightning, so it came after me. That thing was fast, too. Apparently it could fly." He grinned at her. "Who knew that winged beasts could fly, right?" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it nearly took my head off with one of its paws. Luckily, it only nicked me right here." he tapped the bandage on his forehead. "Anyway, I grabbed your scooter and helmet and tried to get away, but that thing was persistent. It chased after me for a few miles."

"Why didn't you just give it the slip?" Scootaloo asked.

"More than anything, the manticore needed to be returned to the Everfree Forest," he answered. "It was too dangerous to leave at the edges of Ponyville. So I let it follow me until we were a safe distance from town. After that, I dove through some brambles that were…more painful than I'd expected. It followed me in and tangled itself something awful. With it thrashing around so violently I got knocked into a tree. By then, I was able to give it enough lightning that it decided not to mess with me anymore." He sighed and gave a shrug. "I'm not sure when your scooter broke. I think it might have stepped on it in the cave somewhere."

The way he told it made it sound like a non-event. By the end she was almost bored. _Rainbow Dash would have made it sound a lot cooler,_ she thought snobbishly. "You still didn't say why you helped me with Rainbow Dash." The filly fixed him with a look that said she refused to be deterred.

"Mostly, I just told her the truth," he replied simply. "After that, she was angry at me for keeping it from her. She might not seem like it, but Rainbow Dash actually is a really caring pony. Besides," he added, "after spending all that time training you, we've gotten kind of attached to you. You're our friend, Scootaloo, and friends help each other out."

Scootaloo blinked in surprise, at last feeling a smile cross her face. Making sure she wasn't grabbing any wounded areas, she gave the grey pegasus a hug. "Sorry for making you have to come and rescue me," she apologized. "And thanks for giving me a place to stay."

Zephyr returned her smile. "Don't sweat it," he told her. "But if we don't do something soon, I'm not sure you'll be able to stay. Technically, we're still required to turn you over to foster care or law enforcement or some other group." At her worried expression, he patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Scoots. We'll figure something out, either to keep you here or find somewhere better for you to stay. I might need to tell a few others about your situation though. Is that okay?"

After a moment of thought, the magenta-haired filly nodded. Then she remembered her broken scooter. With a forlorn gaze at the vehicle, she asked "Is there any way to fix it?"

Zephyr examined it. "I'll see what I can do," he said doubtfully. "For now, let's get your room set up." Scootaloo nodded and grabbed her picture and helmet before following the older pegasus.

Life at Rainbow Dash's house was fairly good for Scootaloo. That is to say, her life was better than it had been for three years. A warm bed, regular meals, and the presence of anypony—especially Rainbow Dash or Zephyr—almost gave her a sense of home. She'd be loath to leave when they finally found a new place for her.

Careful inquiring by Zephyr had turned up some results, mostly couples looking to adopt or families with room for one more. None of them were really bad or unpleasant, but the filly rejected each one in turn. The only explanation she could offer was that none of them 'felt right.'

In the meantime, Scootaloo went about her normal life. It was easy to while away the hours with her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders in more dangerous and irresponsible activities. Or to practice flying with Rainbow Dash. Or any number of distracting things. But no matter how much fun she had or how well she slept, a peculiar gloominess hung about her. As she settled into the idea of living in a house she began to recall more and more fond memories with her parents. When they came, they felt warm and comforting. When they left, she felt cold and empty.

With each passing day, the enormous cloud house grew more suffocating. Scootaloo could hardly turn a corner without some reminder of a life she no longer lived. At the same time, it became harder and harder to imagine living anywhere else. Worst of all was how close she felt to Rainbow Dash. The rainbow-maned pegasus practically treated her like a kid sister, and went out of her way to spend time with the filly. She couldn't help but worry that would change once she found a new place to call home.

Zephyr, on the other hoof, began to really get on her nerves. He seemed to alternate between wanting to look after her and trying to get rid of her as quickly as possible. The stallion made a concerted effort to keep her happy any way he could. He fixed her favorite meals, showed her how to manipulate clouds (manually of course), and even helped out with Cutie Mark Crusading. But every night he'd offer up more suggestions of places she could go and families she could live with. She could've lived with one or the other, but his pseudo-parent routine made it feel like the suggestions were attempts to abandon her as soon as possible. Never mind that he'd risked life and limb for her; now that she was safe and out of her cave, she probably wasn't his problem anymore.

But try telling him that. Scootaloo grew ever more frustrated with his attempts to please her. Not only was it ignoring the fact she'd be gone soon, but it reminded her of how her father used to be. Never getting angry, never letting his smile waver. Doing everything he could to make her the slightest bit happier. She hated it. If he didn't stop soon, things would have to reach a boiling point.

The door to the house opened gently, and Scootaloo didn't bother looking to see who it was. Rainbow Dash was already upstairs, and at this time of day it could be only one other pony. The magenta-haired filly continued her search unabated.

"Hey Scootaloo!" Zephyr called. "You busy? I've got something to talk to you about."

She didn't even bother glancing up. Peering under the couch, she saw only dust bunnies. Sighing, she moved to the kitchen. "Not now," she answered shortly. "I'm busy."

The older pegasus didn't order her to come anyway. He didn't raise his voice or get angry. What he did do was something far more infuriating. He sat in the middle of the floor and watched her, waiting patiently.

Scootaloo was able to ignore him for less than two minutes before his presence became distracting. Shortly after that it was aggravating. At last, she groaned loudly and walked over to him. "What do you wanna talk about?" she sighed grudgingly.

"You. What exactly do you want?" he asked.

"I want to get back to what I was doing."

"I'm serious," he insisted. "Do you want to go somewhere else? Do you want to stay here? What kind of place do you want to live in? Who do you want to live with? These are the questions you should be asking yourself, and I think you've been avoiding answering them."

In truth, he was probably right. She'd tried to think about the future as little as possible, and wasn't really sure just what she was hoping for. But she wasn't going to discuss it with him either. "What does it matter anyway?" she shot back. "What I want is to find my scooter. I thought I left it in my room, but it's not there."

Zephyr blinked and shook his head. "It's gone," he told her.

"What!?"

"I did what I could for it, but the thing was busted beyond repair. Keeping it around wasn't doing anything but making you miserable. I could see the pain on your face every time you looked at it. That's why I—"

"YOU GOT RID OF MY SCOOTER!?" Scootaloo demanded furiously. She couldn't believe it. It felt like she'd lost a close friend. For the almost three years, that scooter had been with her through almost everything. While she roamed from town to town or lived in the cave, the scooter was the only constant she'd had. Even broken, at least it was still there when she looked for it. Now that it was gone… "HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed at him. Her voice became a sob. "How could you?"

He walked over and tried to put a hoof on her shoulder. "Scootaloo, just listen for—"

"No! _You_ listen!" she spat, recoiling from his touch. "I'm sick of you! I'm sick of the way you're always pushing your way into my life! And I'm sick of the way you pretend like you really care about me!"

Zephyr was taken aback by the outburst. "I _do_ really care about you," he protested, but she would hear none of it.

"Oh really?" she mocked bitterly. "Is that why you're working so hard to get rid of me? Why you're cramming home after home down my throat so that I'll live somewhere else instead of here?"

His face grew hurt. "_Yes_," he answered emphatically. "I'm trying so hard because I know you're not happy here and I want to find some place you will be! To make up for forcing you to live here and breaking your scooter and anything else you might hate me for! I'm just trying to give you what I can, but I don't know what you want!"

"I WANT MY PARENTS BACK!" she cried. The force of the yell startled the stallion. "I want my old house! I want my old room! I want to get rid of all these stupid memories! I want to walk in and see my dad fixing up the house and my mom baking cookies and both of them ask me how my day was!" It was hard to breathe as she spoke. But she refused to stop until she was finished. "And more than anything," the distraught filly continued, "I want you to stop pretending you're my father! I want you to drop dead and never talk to me again! I wish you'd never come to Ponyville and that I was still sleeping in my cave where I could miss my parents in peace!" By the end, she was panting heavily.

Energy and anger spent, she waited for Zephyr to respond. Waited for him to yell at her, to threaten her, to explode in a fit of rage. The grey pegasus took a deep breath, surely building up for some kind of eruption.

Wordlessly, Zephyr got up and walked right past her. A second later, the door opened and shut without so much as a slam.

Scootaloo sat there, stunned, for a long moment. _That's it?_ she thought with disbelief. Her gaze turned to stare at the door. She wasn't sure how she felt after what happened. _Then what...what do I do now?_

"Wow. I can't believe he just sat there and took it," drawled a voice from the stairwell. The orange pegasus spun and found Rainbow Dash lounging halfway down. "I know I wouldn't have."

Scootaloo gulped loudly. _Uh oh; I didn't think about this,_ she panicked. "Umm…how much of that did you hear?" she asked nervously.

"The whole thing." Surprisingly, the cyan mare wasn't remotely angry. If anything, she seemed slightly amused. "It's been a while since I saw Zephyr get that steamed about anything," she remarked. "And I don't think the last time was at a pony, either."

Breathing a little easier, the younger pegasus cocked an eyebrow. "Steamed?" she repeated in confusion. "He didn't even seem angry. Instead of saying anything, he just ran away from me!"

Rainbow Dash got up and glided down to the bottom of the stairs. "Kid, you got it all wrong," she said. "He walked away to _save_ you from his anger. If he'd stayed and unloaded just then, you'd be so afraid of him that he'd never forgive himself. Instead, he went out for a breather to cool off."

"How could you tell he was angry?" Scootaloo questioned. "I mean, he seemed so… calm."

Rainbow Dash scratched her head and thought about it. "You know how everything gets quiet right before a storm?" she asked. "It's kind of like that. It doesn't happen often, but you can just sort of feel it when it's coming." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, don't you think you were maybe just a little hard on him?"

The filly snorted. "I guess you _would_ take his side," she grumbled bitterly.

"Hey, I'm staying out of it," argued the older pony. "All I'm saying is that maybe he didn't deserve…all that. He's kind of been there for you when you needed it."

Scootaloo looked away. Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that her idol was right. Zephyr had been there for her. "That still doesn't give him the right to throw away my scooter or act like a parent," she grunted irritably.

Rainbow Dash started to say something, but hesitated instead. After a moment, she reached some sort of decision. "Listen Scoots," she began, "I know you haven't had it easy. And you're right; he's not your dad. But he does care about you, and he's been sticking his neck out for you since you got here. He's working his tail off trying to get you any home he can before somepony realizes you're here and he gets arrested. Even with that in mind, he's been tossing out half of the possible places you could go to make sure you're happy."

That revelation hit the filly like a ton of bricks. Sure, Zephyr had mentioned he might get in trouble if she were found out, but it never occurred to her he might be arrested. What's more, he was filtering his offers of places to stay. Just then, she understood that if he'd really wanted to get rid of her he wouldn't have asked if the homes were okay. He would've picked one and sent her away without so much as a by-your-leave.

With the stubborn pride only children can muster, she refused to back down. Rallying what remained of her anger she pressed a final offensive. "Why would he do anything for me?" she demanded desperately. "Why is he always looking out for me, even if I don't want him to? Why is it so important to him that I'm happy? What. Is. His. Problem!?"

Rainbow Dash hesitated again before letting out a sigh. "You're not the only one who had it rough, kid," she replied in a low tone of voice. "Zephyr's always had this thing about helping anypony who asked, but you're different. He knows that you wouldn't have—and still won't—ask for help. But that doesn't mean you don't need it." The cyan mare looked at the door where he left. "He takes your troubles kinda personally. And like I said, he's done his best for you. The least you could do is hear him out."

That just confused Scootaloo even more. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "What makes me so special?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Sorry kid. You wanna find out, you're gonna have to ask him yourself." She stretched and gave a small yawn. "Try the roof," she suggested. "If he's not there…the lake would probably be your best bet." With that, she flew upstairs and left the filly to decide on her own what to do.

For her part, Scootaloo didn't want to admit defeat. And she _definitely_ didn't want to talk to Zephyr. _But doesn't he deserve at least that much?_ a nagging voice in her mind asked her. _He saved your life! Then he took you in almost unconditionally!_ She tried to shut the voice out. She tried to maintain her anger and her certainty.

She tried not to make a sound as she slipped out the door to find him. After everything he'd done, her outburst began to leave a sour taste in her mouth. Guilt wedged itself into the mix; at least enough to make her finish things. _One chance,_ she told herself. _I'll give him one chance to explain. After that, I'm gone._ She meant it too. If she didn't like how this turned out, she'd pack her things and go instead of suffer any more unhappiness.

Zephyr was on the roof. He lay with his face to the sky and his eyes closed. When Scootaloo landed next to him, he didn't stir. The only indication that he wasn't dead or asleep was when he stretched a hoof and yawned.

"Hey," the magenta-haired filly said. There was no response. "Rainbow Dash said I should come talk to you." Still, he said nothing. "I guess…I should thank you for…well… everything I guess. Saving my life. Giving me a place to stay. All that stuff." She felt ridiculous. He wasn't even acknowledging her. Having had enough of being ignored, she turned to take off.

"You're welcome."

She almost lost her balance and fell off the roof. His voice was completely empty and calm. She didn't feel any of the anger Rainbow Dash had described, but thinking back she could definitely sense a difference from when he walked away. "I wasn't sure you were listening to me," she admitted once she had her balance. She looked back over.

He remained in the same position, eyes still shut when he answered. "I've always been listening," he told her. "You just haven't been speaking until now. Whatever I said or did for you, I couldn't get you to just open up."

Scootaloo exhaled loudly and averted her gaze. "Well I guess I have now, right?"

"Not really. I still don't have any idea what you're thinking. I don't know how to help you."

Summoning her courage, the filly prepared herself for what came next. Come what may, she _was_ going to get an answer this time. "Why do you want to help me so much in the first place? Why do I deserve some kind of special attention? Does it have something to do with whatever happened to you?"

For a long time, the grey pegasus remained silent. Scootaloo waited, determined to browbeat him into telling her if necessary. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes. "That story has a price-tag, Scootaloo. If you want to hear it, you have to answer my questions truthfully. Otherwise, have a nice life. I'm betting you won't stick around here."

That surprised her. For as long as she'd known Zephyr, he'd never outright refused to tell her anything. Briefly, she weighed whatever questions he might ask against her burning desire to learn the older pegasus's motives. It didn't take long. "Fine. Go ahead and ask," she agreed.

He nodded, still not looking at her. "Are you happy living here?" he asked. "Recent events excluded, are you happy living in this house with me and Rainbow Dash?"

If he hadn't added that condition to the question, Scootaloo would've said no immediately. However, stopping to think about it, she wasn't sure. Honestly, even with the memories of her parents surfacing all the time, she loved the house. Soft beds, spacious rooms, cooked meals. But what she enjoyed the most was having somepony—anypony—living there with her. She wouldn't trade these last few days with Rainbow Dash for anything. "Yes," she answered simply.

"Given the choice," Zephyr continued, "would you leave or stay?"

This time the answer came much quicker. Despite her renewed dislike for him, she'd rather deal with him than crawl back to her cave or some other miserable dwelling. She would do it, if things went sour, but she hoped they wouldn't. "Stay."

The stallion nodded. "Final question," he announced. "If I told you right now that your only two options were to live here with us or to get taken in by Cheerilee, which would you choose?" This time, he looked over at her to wait for her response. His eyes betrayed no anger, no sadness, not even curiosity. Whatever he was thinking, it was beyond her to figure it out.

The question itself startled her. _Cheerilee? My teacher?_ Scootaloo thought incredulously. She gave it serious consideration. Cheerilee was perhaps the only pony she might be able to get comfortable with. In the past, she'd thought about living with Applebloom or Sweetie Belle, but both options had plenty of drawbacks. Applejack was great and all, but farm life didn't really suit the orange filly. And she'd seen Sweetie Belle's parents before; no way was she living with _those_ ponies.

But Cheerilee was different. Even after the love poison incident earlier in the year, her teacher had shown her nothing but kindness and understanding. The pink-purple earth pony was one of the few adults in town she had any real respect for.

The trouble was she respected Rainbow Dash—and Zephyr, to a point—just as much. As much as Scootaloo liked Cheerilee, she only had classroom experience with the mare. It was hard to measure what it would be like living with her all the time. "I don't know," she admitted at length. "I mean, I really like it here but…" She cut off midstream. "I guess I couldn't tell you until I know why you brought me here."

Zephyr's gaze seemed to weigh and measure her. After most of a minute, it was his turn to sigh. "Remember when I found you in the cave and guessed what you felt?" he asked. She nodded, and he turned away. "It was because I felt all the same things when I lost my parents."

The filly's mouth opened and closed rapidly. "What?!" she finally managed.

Just as he had told Rainbow Dash when they'd met, he told Scootaloo his story of loss. As he spoke, small wisps of cloud took shape and moved. The story came to life, until it was like she was watching the event in person instead of just listening. With each new detail her heart ached in sympathy. By the time he finished (concluding with how he helped out around Longsaddle because they took him in) the filly was nearly in tears.

"You know something, Scoots?" Zephyr asked afterward. His voice shook a little, but he wore a small smile. "As dumb as it is, I envy you." During the story, she'd moved almost right next to him. So she clearly saw the sincerity in his eyes at the outlandish statement. "I wish I could've been as strong as you have these past few years. But even more, I wish I knew if my parents were alive or dead. Even if they were dead, it would've been better. But I don't know. To this day, I still wonder if they died or just gave up looking for me." His eyes stared straight past her for a moment. "But as young as I was, it was even worse."

Scootaloo sniffled loudly. "Is that why you've been trying to take care of me?" she asked. "Because you were an orphan too?"

He nodded. "I know how hard it is to lose family," he said. "But I also know how important it is to belong somewhere. And I couldn't let you just wander without a family of your own."

A few tears leaked out of the filly's eyes. "But what do I do now?" she demanded pleadingly. "My family's dead!" A few sobs broke free from her diaphragm.

Zephyr slowly lifted himself off his back and stood next to her. Nuzzling her mane a little, he draped a wing over her. "Family isn't just blood, Scootaloo. Your friends, ponies you love, even ponies you would miss if they left are all family. Everypony in Longsaddle became my family, and like it or not, so have you." She looked up at him with tear-filled shock. "And while I might not be your father, I'll happily settle for being your uncle, brother, or even that weirdo cousin that gives you a place to sleep." Scootaloo managed a choking laugh. "And even if you want to leave, you'll always have a home here."

"Don't tell her that!" a voice called from somewhere below them. Scootaloo exchanged befuddled glances with Zephyr and joined him in peering over the edge. She had to leap back as a streak of blue shot up at them and landed on her other side. "How are we supposed to get her to stay if you say it's okay if she leaves?" Rainbow Dash asked half-jokingly.

Joking or not, the words shook the filly a little. "You…w-want me to s-stay?" she stammered. Both adults nodded seriously. The tears she'd been fight back began to pour freely. _They want me to stay,_ the phrase repeated itself in her mind. _They want me to stay!_ Joy blossomed inside her as she felt something that had been gone for almost three years: a sense of belonging somewhere.

But as much as she yearned to just stay here with them, something still held her back. For a long time, she couldn't tell what it was or why it was so strong. It wasn't until she remembered Zephyr's words about family that it came to her. _This means I'll have a family again,_ she realized. _But…why does that make me so sad?_ It did, too. The thought of joining a family—any family—brought an ache right alongside the happiness. Conflicted, and not even sure why, she tried to communicate how she felt to the ponies next to her. After a few short, stuttering sentences, Zephyr shushed her and smiled.

"I felt the same thing before I let Doc take care of me," he told her. "Some part of you worries that if you let yourself have a new family, you're betraying your parents. That if you try to replace them, you have to give them up forever."

His explanation clicked in Scootaloo's brain. _I don't want to let them go, _she decided. _Not for anything._ "Is…is it true?" she asked worriedly. "Do I have to give them up?"

"Of course not, kid!" Rainbow Dash interjected. "Nopony can make you give up your past. Besides, do you think your parents would rather see you moping and alone or happy with a new family?"

Sniffing loudly, the filly realized she was right. Her parents would never want to see her sad, especially not on their account. Even so… "I still miss them, though," she said. "Every day."

"And that's only natural," Zephyr assured her. "I still miss my parents. But the pain will go away with time if you let it." He lifted his wing off of her and instead closed her in a hug. Rainbow Dash wrapped her forelegs around both of them and squeezed tightly. "You've just got to let it go," he continued. "And the easiest way is to talk. Tell somepony about them. The good, the bad, even the tiniest irrelevant details. Let it all just come out without worrying about what others might think."

Caught in the warmth of their embrace, Scootaloo began crying in earnest. Neither of the older pegasi said anything while she sobbed, for which she was grateful. After several moments of wringing out her sadness, she was able to dry her tears and breathe. _I've never told anyone what happened,_ she thought dully. She looked from face to face, seeing nothing but tenderness and concern. _I want somepony to know._

Starting slowly, but with steadily increasing strength, she told them everything. Every memory she could summon flowed across her tongue without any form or reason. She told them how her mother would always bake cookies on Saturdays; how her father would fly around with her on his back. Story after story flooded out of her, and through it all Zephyr and Rainbow Dash just sat quietly. Her recitation carried them long into the night, by which point she felt drained and numb. And happy. Relieving herself of everything she'd carried with her for as long as she could remember brought a strange euphoria to the filly. She was dimly aware of being carried inside and tucked into her bed. Warm faces smiled at her as she succumbed to sleep. And for the very first time since her parents died, Scootaloo felt like she'd come home.

It was official.

Zephyr and Rainbow Dash co-signed the adoption form giving them legal guardianship over Scootaloo. Her days of hiding and secrecy were finally over for good. She declined their offer to celebrate; instead she embarked on one last personal mission before they told their friends. Flying as fast as she could, she met Applebloom and Sweetie Belle at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' headquarters, where they'd been told to wait for her.

Her friends' eyes got big when she made her confession and even bigger when she told them Zephyr and Rainbow Dash had adopted her. After they finished gaping, they began asking all kinds of questions. By the time they were finished, Scootaloo had told them about the manticore incident, how she'd lived for the past few years, and even a bit about her parents. Serious business over, and promises made not to treat her any differently, the Crusaders resumed their usual activities: acquiring Cutie Marks by any means possible.

The news moved quickly through the town. Soon, everypony was talking about her adoption by the odd couple. Opinions differed on why they did it and how it would play out, but on the whole the community supported their actions. For a short while, ponies she didn't know would approach her and offer their condolences or best wishes.

During this period, she received her greatest surprise yet. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara approached her in the street while she was walking with her friends. Rather than taunt or laugh as usual, both fillies apologized for remarks they'd made in the past about her house or family. Too stunned to think clearly, she accepted their apology. Thankfully, Diamond Tiara made it clear it was a one-time event and that tomorrow she'd just be a blank-flank again. With the world returned to a right-side-up position, the Crusaders ignored the anomaly and continued enjoying their last few days before the school year began.

"Where are we going?" Scootaloo demanded. In front of her, Zephyr walked along silently through the streets of Ponyville. "Are you even listening to me?"

"It's hard not to," he chuckled. "Don't worry. We're almost there."

_Yeah right,_ the filly thought skeptically. Given the route they'd taken to wherever it was, she doubted they were really going anywhere. So far, they'd gone back and forth down several streets, circled around three blocks, and walked by that same bench at least four times. "Can't we at least fly there?" she complained loudly.

A distant rumble of thunder reached her ears. She looked around, but the sky was completely clear today. "Okay," Zephyr conceded. "Now we can fly." Without explaining himself, the grey pegasus leapt into the air and shot directly towards wherever he was leading her. With a grumbled curse, Scootaloo chased after him as fast as she could. She had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that her guardian had insisted she follow him. Curiosity drove her to agree, but already she was beginning to regret the decision.

The chase led her to the library of all places. Zephyr touched down by the door and waited for her to land next to him. "The library?" she moaned as her wings folded up. "This is where you just _had_ to take me?"

"Is that some kind of problem?" he asked innocently.

"Why couldn't you have just told me that or brought me straight here instead of dragging me half-way around Ponyville?"

He shrugged. "It's a nice day. It's not like we were in a hurry." He gestured at the door. "After you."

Scootaloo sighed and walked up to the door. The knob turned and the door opened without so much as a squeak. Rolling her eyes, the filly strolled inside the tree-shaped building. It took her three steps before she realized how dark it was inside. _I guess Twilight isn't home,_ she noted. "Where's the light switch in here?" she asked the stallion behind her.

"It's to the left."

Reaching along the wall, she found the switch and flipped it. "SURPRISE!" shouted several voices when the lights came on. The orange pegasus jumped at the noise and felt her jaw drop as she surveyed her surroundings. Floor and ceiling alike were littered with balloons of every color. Streamers hung along the wall. Overhead, a large banner of blue and gold proclaimed in big letters the words 'Happy Birthday Scootaloo!'

The first pony she saw was (of course) Pinkie Pie. The party mare appeared right in front of her with her trademark ear-to-ear grin. "Happy Birthday Scootaloo!" she bubbled. "Welcome to your super-awesome-mega-ultra-cool surprise party! Were you surprised? 'Cause we all worked really really hard and were super sneaky quiet so you wouldn't know we were here and Rainbow Dash gave Zephyr the signal so he didn't bring you here too early!"

In that rush of information, Scootaloo focused on the last part. Glaring balefully over her shoulder, she watched as the stallion walked in with a grin of his own. Then the rest of what she'd heard sank in and the wheels in her brain began turning.

While she thought, she looked around at everypony present. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all smiled at her from off to the left. To her right, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle stood next to Applejack and Rarity respectively, practically overflowing with excitement. Spike hung out in the back of the room, next to a cake three times his size. "Well?" Zephyr whispered in her ear. "Still don't think the library was a good idea?"

She ignored him and concentrated on the date. With a little quick math (and the realization that school started tomorrow) she realized it really was her birthday. _How could I forget something like that?_ she wondered incredulously. _More importantly…_"How did you all know today was—"

"Pinkie Pie," everypony answered together. The room erupted with laughter.

"Pinkie knows _everypony's_ birthday!" Applebloom explained, somewhat overawed.

"Yeah," agreed Sweetie Belle. "even if you don't tell her!"

Scootaloo didn't hold it in any longer. With a whooping cry, she dove headfirst into the nearest clump of balloons. They scattered in every direction and she began giggling. "Well don't just stand there! This is a party, right?" she said. Whatever held them all in place vanished, and the party began in earnest.

Music from Pinkie's personal record player filled the room. Some of Scootaloo's favorite rock n' roll songs like "Kicking It Cloudsdale", "Thunderstruck", and "Supersonic" made their way into the mix. While it almost made ears bleed as she sang along, there was no question she could move to the groove. Even Pinkie Pie was hard pressed to jam as hard as the magenta-maned filly.

For games, Twilight had set up another (conveniently empty) room. First was Twist-It, in which as a matter of fairness Pinkie was required to work the spinner instead of playing. By the end of the first round, Twilight was splayed as far as her legs could reach, Applejack and Rarity were hopelessly tangled together, Zephyr tried to keep his balance with all his hooves stuck on the same spot, and Rainbow Dash had to reach underneath an outstretched Fluttershy to put her hoof on the correct circle. Scootaloo and her fellow Crusaders struggled to fit themselves in the same small cluster of spaces without tipping over. Spike, having refused to get involved, gave a loud sneeze that caused the entire group to collapse in a giggling heap.

Next came the piñata. Rainbow Dash worked the papier-mâché model of a storm cloud up and down while the orange filly lashed out at it from under her blindfold. When at last she landed a hit, the thing exploded and candy poured out from inside. Everypony cheered, while the Crusaders (and Pinkie Pie) launched themselves hungrily at the sugary treats.

And of course, it wouldn't be a party without pin-the-tail-on-the-pony. Again blindfolded, Scootaloo stuck her tail right in the poster-pony's ear. The only participant who did worse was Pinkie Pie, who somehow managed to pin her own tail against the wall with the game tail. Unsurprisingly, the pink mare laughed harder about it than anypony else.

After the games was cake time. Everypony gathered around and sang "Happy Birthday" while she stared at the eight flickering candles. "Make a wish and blow 'em out!" Applejack told her. The others all nodded and murmured their agreement.

_A wish?_ she asked herself. _Do I even have a wish?_ Scootaloo looked around at the ponies smiling at her expectantly. All-in-all, this was the happiest she'd ever been since she came to Ponyville. _I've got everything I need._

"Hey, can ya hurry it up?" Spike whispered. A little drool hung from his mouth as he eyed the cake. "I'm famished here!"

A tug of magic pulled the baby dragon away. "Spike!" Twilight admonished. "Don't rush her!"

The sight made Scootaloo smile. _I like things this way,_ she decided. Following that thought, it came to her. _I wish my family would stay this big forever,_ she wished. She took a deep breath and blew out all the candles in one try.

"What did you wish for?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

The orange filly opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a pink blur. "No, no, no!" Pinkie Pie blurted frantically. "You can never, ever, _ever _tell somepony what your birthday wish was or else it'll never come true!"

"Oh come now Pinkie, you know that's just superstition," Rarity said dismissively.

They tried for a few more seconds, but the party mare was adamant. Realizing it was pointless, they began slicing the cake. Scootaloo devoured two large pieces and licked the chocolate frosting off her plate. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie consumed piece after piece, and would have fought for the last piece if Spike hadn't grabbed it first. After the cake, Zephyr suggested they move on to gifts. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle both seconded the motion, and Scootaloo found herself dragged to a mountainous pile of presents.

The filly tore through them with astounding speed. From Applejack, she received two packages of candied apples and her own hat and lasso. Rarity had applied her talents into making her a hack-a-sack, a stuffed Rainbow Dash doll (to the cyan pegasus's chagrin), and a cape with starry patterns printed on the back. Fluttershy gave her a necklace with a small iron bell as well as a hug that somehow made her relaxed and happy at the same time. Pinkie Pie actually gave her the record they'd danced to earlier, as well as a couple others with songs she liked. Rainbow Dash contributed a Wonderbolts T-shirt with an awesome picture of the performers streaking through the sky. From the combined efforts of Spike, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo was given a huge poster filled with pictures—some drawn, some photographed—of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' numerous misadventures.

At last, there was only one gift left. It was a large, red box. In fact, by its size alone it reminded her of…"No way," she whispered.

"Go on! Open it!" Zephyr encouraged her. "It's from me and Twilight. I think you're going to like it."

_It isn't…they didn't…did they?_ she wondered. The orange filly squeezed her eyes shut and tore open the box. After a few seconds, she opened one eye and peaked at the present.

As she feared, it was a scooter. The new metal shined brightly in the light, and blazing flames decorated the black baseboard. It was definitely cooler than her old one. But it wasn't _her _scooter, the one she'd loved so much. _Or is it?_ she thought suddenly. She inspected it closely. The back wheels didn't look quite as smooth or polished as the two in front. Additionally, the handlebars were worn and scuffed. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed the helmet, _her _helmet, lying next to it with the dent buffed completely out. Too shocked to speak, she turned towards Twilight and Zephyr.

"Do you like it?" the purple unicorn asked brightly. "We couldn't fix your old one, so we salvaged as much as we could and used it with the newer one!" She lifted the scooter up and brought it closer. "And this one is magically enchanted so that it'll never break."

"But…I thought…I thought you got rid of my old scooter!" she accused, turning to Zephyr.

The grey pegasus grinned at her. "I never said that," he reminded. "You never let me finish what I was going to say, remember? I took it to Twilight so we could figure something out." He pawed the ground nervously. "Is this…okay?" he asked cautiously.

In answer, she flung herself at him and crushed him as hard as she could with a full-body hug. "I love it!" she said into his mane while she squeezed. Zephyr hugged her back, and in seconds everypony piled themselves into the hug. "Thank you all so much!" she said from the center of the embrace. "I love you guys!"

Everypony returned her sentiment tenfold and she soaked in the happiness of the moment. _I guess I can live with a family like this,_ she thought to herself as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
